


Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy and Birth, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 159,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continued tale of Chris, Melanie and their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tinkering of wind chimes and excited shrieks from the girls filled the yard, as Melanie quickly prepared the table for their guests. The last two weeks of July was a hot one, sending record temperatures through the roof and everyone to the local pool or beach. Along with the hot weather, brought the early arrival of Jim and Leonard’s twins, born the same day as Melanie’s birthday. 

“Mommmyyyy! Daddy wants to know if you want some fancy drink that has leaves in it!” Charlotte said, standing behind the screen door. “Why do you drink that stuff with leaves?” 

“Tell Daddy I said yes,” she informed, knowing full well that she wouldn’t turn down her first alcoholic beverage since before learning of her pregnancy. “And it’s mint leaves, Charlie.” 

She nodded, turning back to relay the news to Chris. “Can I make popcorn?”

Melanie shook her head as she pulled the screen door open, “You can’t make popcorn,” she said, as Charlotte groaned. “Daddy is going to put food on the grill and your Uncles are coming over with the babies.” 

“Mama! I make eats wif Pia!” Olivia squealed, waving at her from the table. 

“Make sure you put enough chips into the bowl,” Chris said, as he pushed the pitcher further away from the counter. “Mojito’s are done and I just need to put the kids drinks and the soda into the cooler.” 

Melanie nodded, “I’ll put everything outside for burgers and hot dogs,” she said, as the doorbell went off. “Oh! I think someone’s at the door!”

The girls shrieked, rushing out of the kitchen, while CJ began to whimper from his chair. 

“I’ll get the baby,” Chris said, moving to the table. “You go get the door.” 

Nodding, Melanie quickly made her way out of the kitchen and down the hall, spotting the girls jumping up and down to look out the window. 

“Girls, step back,” Melanie said, as she turned the locks. “You can’t jump on them!” 

Pulling the door open, she smiled as her brother stood on the other side, holding a carrier in hand. Behind him Jim held the other one, while juggling a tin-foiled wrapped bowl. 

“Hi!” 

Unlocking the screen door, Melanie pushed it open and moved aside, so they could come in. The girls gasped, taking note of the carriers in their hands, standing still as they stepped into the house. 

“Is that the baby?” Charlotte asked, as Melanie took the bowl from Jim. 

“This is your baby cousin,” Leonard grinned, turning the carrier around to show them the sleeping infant. “Isn’t she cute?” 

Charlotte stepped closer, “She’s so little!” she gasped. “Litteler than CJ!” 

As Charlotte and the twins crowded around their cousin, Chris came out with CJ in his arms, rubbing his back gently as he whined. 

“Easy little man,” he cooed, as Leonard and Jim carried their babies into the living room. “Hey Jo!” 

The teen waved, plastic shopping bags hanging off her arms. “Charlie, help Jo with the bags. I think she’s got a lot of food in there for you guys.” 

“You gots fishies?” Charlotte asked, as she and Jo made their way to the kitchen. “I love fishies!” 

Leading the twins into the living room, Melanie and Chris followed, as Jim set the carriers down on the coffee table. 

“How are they doing?” Chris asked, as Jim pulled his son out of the carrier. 

“They’re very good,” he said, kissing the boy on the head. “Loud and messy, but very good.” 

Olivia made her way over to the table, “What you name her?” she asked, looking at the sleeping girl. 

“This is Leah Nicole,” Leonard said, as he squatted down next to her. “She’s your cousin.” 

“You’s has baybee?” Olivia gasped. “Mama has baybee! Baybee my brodder!” 

Jim snickered, “Uncle Bones had two babies!” he teased, as his husband rolled his eyes. “Livvie, you know who this is?” 

She shook her head, as Jim carefully knelt down next to her, shifting the baby in his arms for her to get a look at. “This is your other cousin, Noah Michael.” 

“Baybeeeeee!” 

Sophia sighed, “Baybee sweeping, Mama,” she said, looking up at Melanie. “We make eats now!” 

“We will,” Melanie promised, as Olivia peered down at Noah. “Let Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim introduce you to your cousins first.” 

“Look CJ,” Chris said, pointing to Leah. “Now you have two friends that are close in age!” 

Leah began to stir in her carrier, her feet and hands bopping and kicking, as she woke. After a few seconds, she began to whimper which then turned into full blown tears. Olivia jumped, moving back towards Chris, while Leonard carefully pulled her up and out of the carrier. 

“It’s okay, lil’ miss,” he cooed, standing with the baby. “I think it’s time for a bottle.” 

“Bring everything you need to the kitchen,” Melanie said, as Sophia tore out of the living room upon hearing the cries. “I’ll start putting food out for the girls and Jo, that way you two can feed the babies and Chris can start grilling.” 

Pulling at the strap to the diaper bag, Olivia looked up at them. “I help!” she nodded. “I help baybee eats!” 

Leading them into the kitchen, Melanie put the bag down on the table, moving the bowls of chips and other things out of the way. “How are they with the formula?” she asked. 

“Noah eats like it’s the end of the world,” Jim said, placing the baby back into the carrier. “Leah though… Leah’s very picky when it comes to feeding times.” 

“A true princess,” Leonard sighed, gently swaying the newborn in his arms. “Right? You’re just a picky princess! 

Melanie smiled at the sight, her older brother swooning over his daughter. It had been years since Melanie last saw such a thing, after Joanna was born. 

“Well, I just want to tell you that if you talk to the doctor, they might offer free formula,” she said, moving to unload the shopping bags. “It took four babies for Chris and I to learn this. They even have coupons online for formula!” 

“You should’ve seen her face when the doctor told us,” Chris chuckled, as he placed the pacifier into CJ’s mouth. “Soon as we got home, it was straight to the computer and listening to her rant and rave on the phone with Gaila for two hours.” 

Jim snorted, “Thanks for the tip,” he nodded. “That’ll save us a lot of money, considering it’s two mouths to feed and a lot of formula we have to buy a week.” 

 

………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

After dinner, Jim and Chris took the girls out into the yard to play, leaving Melanie and Leonard with the twins and CJ. 

“How’s Jim doing with the babies?” Melanie asked, shifting Noah in her arms. “Is he adjusting well?” 

Leonard nodded, “But we’re still adjusting,” he admitted. “They’ve only been home for a week, so it’s still mind-boggling that we went from a teenager to a teenager and two babies.” 

“How’s Jo doing with two siblings?" 

“She’s the first one up usually when one of them cries,” Leonard chuckled. “Jim and I aren’t that quick when it comes to getting up in the middle of the night.” 

On the lawn, Sophia shrieked as Jim caught her, swinging her up into his arms. “But it’s been an adventure,” Leonard said. “I’m sorry we had to miss your birthday party.” 

Melanie shook her head, “Don’t even worry about that!” she said, waving her hand at him. “You and Jim had a more important place to be and you didn’t miss much. The kids drowned in a sea of sugar, while Gaila, Louisa and I tired to wrangle them all for a nap. Scotty, Pavel and Hikaru almost lit themselves on fire….” 

“Maybe it’s best that we didn’t come,” Leonard teased. 

“No! You can’t cross the line!” Charlotte cried, as Chris stood on one end of the lawn. “You’re gonna interrupt the fairy tea party!” 

Chris held up his hands, “I apologize,” he said, moving over the imaginary line. “We can’t do that!” 

Charlotte screeched as he picked her up, swinging her around, before setting her against his hip. “Let’s go see what Uncle Jim’s doing over in the flower shop.” 

“So what’s going on with the twins and school?” Leonard asked, shifting Leah against his chest. “I heard that Olivia might not be going.” 

“We had Hikaru do some tests to see if they were ready for a set structure,” she sighed. “Sophia passed with flying colors, which is very surprising since she can get distracted so easily and can be very bossy.” 

Leonard nodded, “But Olivia didn’t do so well,” she continued. “Hikaru suggested that we keep Olivia home and try to get her ready for kindergarten next year. Of course, it’ll eventually be up to Chris and I, but he doesn’t think she would do well.” 

“So keep her home and homeschool her,” Leonard shrugged. “Would you rather she go and have a hard time adjustin’ and not bein’ able to do what the other kids are doin?” 

Melanie shook her head, “I want to keep her home,” she admitted. “I rather work with her one on one to build up her skills, rather than send her off unprepared. And it’s not like I’m going back to work anytime soon, so I have the time to do it. Maybe I can sign her up for some programs at the library, that way she can get help both from home and outside.” 

“And what does Chris say?” 

She shrugged, “Chris told me that if Hikaru and I think it’s best, that we should do what’s right,” she said. “As long as Olivia’s happy and able to do school work at home, is what he cares about.” 

“Mama!!” 

Speak of the devil, Olivia ran up the porch steps and over to an empty chair, climbing up with minor difficulty. Once she was on the chair, Olivia reached across the table and pulled the bowl of potato chips towards her. 

“Don’t eat all those,” Leonard warned, as she shoved a handful into her mouth. “Uncle Bones brought over a cake and other yummy things, since we missed Mama’s birthday party.” 

“Cake!” 

Melanie giggled, “Yes,” she nodded, as Olivia licked her salty fingers. “Lost of cake and cookies for you to eat, since Mommy’s trying to be good.” 

“You no be good,” Olivia shook her head, as she pulled another handful of chips out. “Dadee says you no good!” 

Leonard snickered, standing to put Leah into her carrier. “And Daddy is always right,” he said, pulling the thin blanket up to cover Leah’s bare legs. “I think there’s a nice bowl of dip inside for those chips. You want some?” 

Olivia nodded, “I’m fine,” Melanie said, as he started for the screen door. “I rather have the cake, instead of the chips.” 

“Of course you do,” Leonard teased. “More for Liv and I then!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sophie, do you wanna go with Daddy and Olivia to the store?” Melanie asked, as she carried CJ around the kitchen. “They’re going to Target!” 

Sophia shook her head, moving to hide under the table, as Chris stood by the counter. Melanie sighed, looking over at her husband, who watched as Sophia peered out at them from under the table. 

“Give her some time,” Melanie said, as he sighed. 

“She’s terrified of me,” Chris said, as CJ cooed. “I don’t blame her, either. I’d be terrified if my parent went and spanked me suddenly.” 

His wife gave his arm a light squeeze, “It’s been almost three weeks since that happened,” she reminded him. “Sophie knows that you love her and she loves you too, Chris.” 

“Dadee! We’s go to ‘Arget now!” Olivia squealed, running into the kitchen with her shoes in hand. “I wear my dwess and we’s go!” 

“Look how pretty!” Melanie smiled, as Olivia twirled in her purple sundress. “Let Daddy help you with your shoes, that way you two can go.” 

Brining her over to the chair, Chris set Olivia down and helped with her sandals. “You got the list?” he asked her, buckling the shoe.

Olivia nodded, “We’s gets eats!” she squealed, as he picked her up again. “Bye Mama! Bye Pia!” 

“We’ll be back,” Chris said, grabbing the keys off the counter. “Be good!” 

As soon as the front door closed behind them, Sophia crawled out from under the table. “Dadee go bye bye,” she said, as Melanie placed CJ down in the bouncer. 

“Sophie, you shouldn’t hide from Daddy like that,” she said, as Sophia scowled. “I know you didn’t like being spanked and Daddy didn’t like doing it either. He’s very sorry for it and promises to never lay a hand on you like that again.” 

“No like.” 

Melanie sighed, “How about later you and your sisters can watch a movie with Daddy?” she suggested. “He hasn’t watched a princess movie for a while and I know that he misses watching them with you.” 

The little girl shrugged, “I pway wif you and Ceeeeejayyyy!” she said, pointing at the chair on the table. 

“You can help me fold all the laundry that’s been piling up,” she said, picking up CJ’s chair. “You’re out of undies and we need towels for bath time.” 

“Baft time later,” Sophia said, as they started for the laundry room. “I take baft wif O’Ivvie.” 

Melanie nodded, “You will,” she promised, switching the light on the room. “Let’s get started and I’ll put a snack together for you, since Charlie’s with Julie today.” 

…………………..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Olivia squealed in her car seat, as Chris drove. “Hungee!” she exclaimed, as they waited at the light. “I want eats, Dadeee!” 

“How about we eat at home?” he suggested, looking up at her. “I’ll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” 

“No!!! Pan!” she cried. “We’s go to pan!” 

Chris frowned, as the light turned green. “What’s Pan?” he asked, minding the traffic around him. 

“PAN!!!” Olivia shrieked, before bursting into tears. “Pan!!!!!!!” 

“Panera?” 

Olivia nodded as tears streamed down her face, “Pan! Pan!” she hiccupped. “You no go to Pan!” 

Sighing, Chris continued to drive, much to her distress. “Liv, there’s a Panera right next to Target,” he said, as she cried. “We’ll go there first and then go into Target, okay?” 

“Pan… bwead…” she sobbed, clutching the straps to her car seat, as she watched the cars go by. “Pan-Pan.” 

It took ten minutes to get to the intersection, waiting at the light to turn into the shopping center. Finding a spot close to the front, Chris parked and got Olivia out of the car. Her mood changed drastically, as the tears dried and a smile appeared on her face. As soon as they stepped into the restaurant, Olivia began to squeal and wiggle as she spotted the people behind the counter. 

“What are you going to eat?” he asked, as she pointed to the menu overhead. “I’ve never been here before.” 

“ ‘Oup in bwead!” Olivia squealed, as Chris spotted what she was talking about. “ We’s eats ‘Oup in bwead!” 

He nodded, stepping up to order. “Juice for this one and a bottle of water, “he said, as the girl took their orders. “Let’s go wait for our food and then we’ll find a table, Liv.” 

Once their food was ready, Chris put Olivia down and handed her the bottles of jucie and water, so he could carry their trays to a table. 

“Did Mommy bring you here?” he asked, after settling her in with a napkin and spoon.

“Mama no eats ‘Oup in bwead,” she announced, dipping her spoon into her broccoli and cheddar soup. “I eats dis.” 

He chuckled, watching as she blew on her soup, before licking the spoon clean. “You have high tastes in food,” he said, as they ate. “Mommy never takes me to these places.” 

Olivia shook her head, “We eats dis togedder,” she said, picking up her bottle. “You’s my…um… “ 

“Date?” he offered, which made her giggle. “I guess you can say that we’re on a date. A daddy-daughter date, since your sister didn’t want to come with us.” 

“Pia get no ‘oup in bwead,” Olivia said, shaking her head. “I gets it!” 

As she ate, Chris watched her, taking in small details that Hikaru told them to look for. While Olivia thrived on social skills with her family and the rare stranger in the store, it was clear that she was the shyer twin. After taking both girls to a few single visits with Hikaru and one group study with several other children, they learned that both Sophia and Olivia were very different than they originally thought. 

“She’s a smart kid,” Hikaru said, reviewing Olivia’s results. “She scored exceptionally well in counting and learning the colors and shapes. But her writing needs a lot of work, especially if we want her to understand that pencils are for writing and not coloring. Reading was borderline, but I know you’re working on it.” 

It was a daily task, teaching the twins how to read, as Charlotte whizzed through books from school and the library. Sophia was quick to pick up, while Olivia lagged behind. But it wasn’t just the learning part that both he and Melanie had to worry about. 

“She’s going to have a hard time with the bathroom concept,” Hikaru said. “She knows that if she has to go to the bathroom she can just go. But the frequent bed-wetting that’s been going on since before the baby was born and afterwards? I don’t know if she’s going to be ready for that quick change of asking to go instead of just going. It’s my recommendation, based on everything I observed in the group study, that Olivia should be homeschooled for her Pre-K year, and then hopefully she’ll be ready for kindergarten next fall.” 

“Liv,” Chris started, as she pulled at the sourdough bowl before her. “Do you know what school is?” 

“ “Arlee go wif ‘Ulie!” she said, digging her spoon into the soggy bread. 

He nodded, “Sophie and Monty are going there too,’ he announced, as she gasped. “Next month, they’re going to school.” 

Then she shrugged, “I no wanna go,” she said. 

“Uncle Hikaru thinks that you would do better with homeschooling,” he said, as she ate. “Do you know what that is?” 

Olivia shook her head, “Mommy and I would teach you what Sophie and Monty are learning and then next fall you would go school with them.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you have to go to school,” he said. “Remember how I told you that if you wanted to be a piggy doctor, you had to go to school?” 

She nodded, “They won’t let you be a doctor because you like pigs and because you’re super cute,” he said, making her giggle. “So maybe this year, you’ll stay home with Mommy and she’ll teach you a few days and then the library program will teach you on the others. Then I’ll help you on days when Mommy needs a break.” 

“We’s go to ‘Arget n’ Pan?” 

He chuckled, “We can go to Target and Panera,” he promised. “But after you do your schooling. This isn’t going to party all the time, Liv. Mommy and I are going to work really hard to get you ready for next year.” 

“Kay!” she nodded, picking up the extra piece of bread that was given to her. “We’s go to ‘Arget now.” 

“We can go to Target now,” he said, looking at his watch. “Mommy’s gonna wonder what took us so long.” 

Grabbing their trays, Chris brought them over to the trash and placed them down in the right spots. Picking Olivia up, they made their way outside and next-door, much to Olivia’s delight. 

“Make sure you get your list ready,” he warned, setting her into the top seat of a shopping cart. “Last time you forgot Sophie’s cookies and she was very upset.” 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

“Ahwadden!” Sophia squealed, as Olivia gave her the new DVD she picked out. “Ahwadden!” 

Melanie smiled as Sophia jumped up and down, while Olivia did the same. “Look how nice!” she said, as Sophia held the movie up for her to see. “How about you two go and put on some jammies and we’ll put it on for you?” 

“Go get your blankets and toys,” Chris said, as they started for the stairs. “I’ll make some popcorn!” 

As they disappeared, Chris turned to Melanie and sighed. “I thought we’d never get out of there,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “Olivia wanted to go into every part of the store to inspect.” 

She giggled, “Is that why you came home with more than you originally planned on buying?” she teased, eyeing the bags on the floor. “How many movies did you buy?” 

“Three,” he shook his head. “I’m a sucker for the pouty face.” 

“It does work,” Melanie nodded, untangling herself from his grasp. “Let’s unload these and put everything away.” 

Grabbing a few bags, they made their way into the kitchen and placed them on the table. 

“Where’s CJ?” he asked, as she unloaded the cleaning supplies. 

“I put him down for a nap,” Melanie said, setting the new bottle of dish soap near the sink. “Hikaru called and said that Charlie wants to stay for dinner, so I said that it was fine. He’ll drop her off after they watch a movie.” 

He nodded, “Sounds good,” he said, tossing the plastic into the recycle bin near the back door. “I told Liv about homeschooling.” 

“You did?” Melanie asked.

“Yeah, over our lunch date at Panera,” he said, leaning against the counter. “How come you never took me to Panera for a lunch date?” 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “What did she say about homeschooling?” 

“I don’t think she really understands the full concept of it,” Chris shrugged. “But the more I thought about it, while watching her, the more I think it’s a good idea.” 

She nodded, “I think the program at the library will cover whatever we can’t teach her,” he said. “I’ll work with her on the potty training and how to ask to use the bathroom, along with the writing.” 

“We can do it together,” Melanie said. “That way she can get accustomed to both of us teaching her, instead of just one of us.” 

“Hopefully it’ll be enough to get her ready for next year,” he said. “I mean, we can’t homeschool her forever, Mel.” 

Melanie agreed, “I’ve already did the research on how to go about it and I have to drop off the check for Sophia’s enrollment next Monday,” she sighed. “So I can always talk to someone in the office and get a curriculum outline that way Olivia can be up to date on what Sophie and Monty are learning.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Chris said, pulling her close to him. “By the time next September rolls around, Olivia will be ready to go and she’ll be fine.” 

“MAMA! AHWADDEN!” 

Chris snickered, “I’ll start a bag of popcorn for them,” he said, kissing her cheek. “You get them ready with the movie, before they wake CJ up.” 

“What makes you think they haven’t woken him up yet?” she asked, as he moved to get the popcorn from the cabinet. “Oh, Mom called while you two were on your date. She needs some cooking advice and wants you to call back when you’re not busy.” 

Olivia appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in one of her many princess gowns; her little pig slippers on her feet. “Pop!” she squealed, spotting the box in his hand. “Pop n’ joose!” 

Melanie grabbed two juice boxes from the fridge and started towards her, “Popcorn will be done in a few minutes,” she said, leading her back into the living room. “Let’s get your blankets and pillows together while we wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie stepped into the living room, after hearing a muffled shout, followed by high pitched giggles. Sprawled out across the floor, Chris groaned as Sophia sat across his stomach, smacking his chest with her little hands. 

"Sophia Grace," she gasped, as Olivia tried to pull her sister off him. "What did you do to Daddy?" 

"My liver...." Chris groaned, as Sophia smacked him. "Sophie, you're going to make my heart exploded." 

Sophia shook her head, "No! My heart!" she cried, falling forward to lay across him. "My heart!" 

Coming downstairs, Charlotte took in the sight of her sisters on the floor with Chris, and shook her head. "Mommy? Can we make cuppycakes?" she asked, making her way over to Melanie. "I'm bored." 

She nodded, "We can," she said. "CJ still sleeping?" 

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "I think he ate too much for lunch." 

"I think Sophie ate too much for lunch," Chris groaned, wrapping his arms around her little body. "You're getting too heavy for me, Soph." 

Olivia scowled, "Go bye bye, Pia!" she whined, wanting to be held by Chris. "Go bye bye!" 

Chris held his arm out to her, "Come on," he sighed, as Olivia looked at him. "I don't think I'll be getting up anytime soon." 

"I know you won't," Melanie snickered, as Olivia crawled over to him. "We'll be in the kitchen, so play nice!" 

As they left Chris and the girls on the floor, Charlotte and Melanie made their way into the kitchen, and started preparing for their baking. Grabbing the boxes of cake mix, along with a pan and other ingredients, they quickly went to work. 

"Mommy?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Melanie asked, as she carefully divided the batter into the paper cups.   
  
"What's sex?" Charlotte asked, startling her.

Melanie blinked as Charlotte studied her reaction to the question, a little frown upon her face. "Ummm, where did you hear that word?" she asked, afraid to know her answer. 

"I heard Daddy saying it the other day when Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones brought Leah and Noah over," she said. "He said that you were going to have sex when the doctor says that you're better! Are you sick, Mommy? You don't look sick!" 

Too shocked to find the words to answer, Melanie decided to send her to the mastermind behind the question. "Why don't you ask Daddy?" she suggested. "Since he's the one who said the word in the first place." 

Charlotte smiled at the idea and quickly hopped off the chair , rushing out of the kitchen into the other room. Melanie stayed still, straining her ears to hear the conversation. After a few seconds, she heard Chris's answer, along with the shrieks of Olivia and Sophia.  
  
"WHAT?!" 

A few minutes later, Chris and Charlotte were making their way back into the kitchen and over to the table. Pulling a chair out, Chris pointed to it and Charlotte quickly climbed up and sat down. 

Kneeling before her, Chris looked up at her; pale and looking older than his fifty-seven years. "Charlie, where did you hear that word?" he asked. 

The six year old sighed, "I heard you say it to Uncle Jim!" she whined. "You said that you and Mommy were going to have sex when the doctor says she's better! Is it a grown up drink? Like the ones that Uncle Scotty drinks?" 

"Oh god, this cannot be happening," Melanie cried, covering her face with her hands. "Do you see what you've done, Chris?" 

"How was I supposed to know that she was in the vicinity of the room, when I was talking to Jim?" Chris exclaimed. "Am I supposed to look over my shoulder now when I want to talk about adult things?" 

Charlotte watched as they bickered, growing bored and frustrated, especially since her question wasn't answered. 

"STOP!" she yelled, which silenced them quickly. "I'm almost seven and I want to know what it is! I'm not a baby!"

"You tell her," Melanie dared, knowing that he wouldn't. "Go on, darling."

He glared at her, "Charlie, it's something that only adults do," he said. "So when you're twenty-five, you can do this adult thing. Okay?"

Charlotte frowned, "But.. what is it?" she asked.

"It's how you get babies," he said. "It's how Mommy and I got you, your sisters and CJ."

"Oh," she nodded. "Is it a drink that Mommy has to take and it makes the baby?" 

"How about we find a book about it?" Chris suggested. "We'll find a book that's about growing up and..."

Charlotte blinked, "Sex," she finished, much to his dismay. "A picture book?"

It took a lot for Chris to not cry, as Charlotte looked at him expectantly. "We'll see," he sighed. "Finish making your cupcakes, Charlie."

Once the trays were in the oven, Charlotte was sent off to check on the twins, leaving Melanie and Chris alone in the kitchen.

"Oh god," he shook his head, sitting down at the table. "Oh god, why?"

"You do realize that you're not getting laid now, right?" she asked, which made him gasp. "You can totally forget about it." 

He whined, "You're punishing me because our daughter spies?" he asked, as Melanie cleaned up the kitchen. "Mel, come on!"

Wiping the counter down with a sponge, Melanie tossed it into the sink, turning to look at him. "Deal with it," she shrugged, making her way out of the kitchen. "Girls? Who wants to watch a movie?"

...............................

It took another week and a half before Melanie forgave Chris, especially when Nyota and Spock were offering to take the girls for a weekend. With Jim and Leonard held up with the twins, CJ would spend the night at home with his parents. So after dropping the girls off for a weekend of fun, Chris and Melanie returned to the house with a cranky infant.

"A whole weekend to bond, CJ," Chris said, as he whimpered. "We can finally watch boy things and sit around in our underwear!" 

Melanie snorted as she put together a bottle of formula for the two month old. "Are you going to shit yourself too?" she asked, making sure the contents in the bottle weren't too hot. "Because I'm drawing the line at cleaning your ass." 

He scowled, taking the bottle from her. "Come on, little man," he said, turning to take the baby into the living room. "Daddy's gonna tell you all the embarrassing stories about your mother."

"You go and do that," Melanie nodded, as she started prepping for dinner. "Let's see if he really cares when he's spitting up on you and crapping in his diaper. Or when he pees on you, because I am just waiting for that to happen to you." 

"Mommy's a mean lady," Chris said, as he walked out with CJ. "Don't let her fool you when she's tickling you and singing you to sleep, CJ. She's so very mean." 

Two and a half hours later, CJ was out cold and tucked into his crib, the mobile on and a baby monitor near his crib. Carrying the other monitor back downstairs, Chris walked into the kitchen, finding the table set for two. 

"Look at this," he whistled, as Melanie set a bowl of spaghetti down between two plates. "Wine? When did we get wine?" 

"I bought it this morning," she said, moving to get the basket of bread. "While you and the girls were upstairs packing their bags for their sleepover." 

He nodded, moving to sit down at the table. "Are you planning to get me drunk, that way I have an early bedtime like CJ?" he asked, as she took a seat across from him. 

Melanie snorted as he picked up the bottle of wine, "I wish," she said, putting together their plates. "I figured since we kinda have the night to ourselves, we could enjoy a meal that isn't chicken nuggets and french fries." 

"And we don't have to worry about ketchup being smeared all over the place," he said, picking up her empty glass. "Or having Sophia stick fries up her nose." 

"Then maybe later we could fool around..." she shrugged, picking up her filled glass, as Chris poured wine into his own. 

He looked at her as she gave him a small smile, "Really?" he asked, as she nodded. "What did you have in mind?" 

Melanie shrugged, "How about we eat dinner and see what happens?" she suggested. "Let's enjoy this peaceful meal together, before something spoils it." 

Once they finished eating, they packed away the leftovers and cleared off the table, before moving upstairs. Stepping into the bedroom, Chris set the baby monitor down on the dresser, as Melanie quickly attached herself to him.

"Do you think we can finally do it without condoms?" she asked, pressing her lips against his jaw. "How's your sperm count?" 

"Nonexistent," he said, pushing his hands up her shirt. "How's that yeast infection going?" 

Melanie moaned, "nonexistent," she gasped, pushing him towards the bed. "Take your clothes off!"

It was a fumbling of clothes and limbs, as they dropped onto the unmade bed; trying to get into the middle without pulling a muscle or throwing out their backs. Going from zero sexual activity after two and a half months, it was over before they knew it. The aftermath of a few minutes of being locked in a passionate horizontal tango, they were both sweaty and exhausted. 

"Well," Melanie said, resting her hand against her forehead. "That was good." 

Chris nodded, "It's been a while," he said, trying to downplay the reality of their short romp. "By the time Monday rolls around? God, we would be winners of a sex olympics. Gold all across the board." 

Melanie snorted, turning over to tuck her face against his shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow morning," she said, patting his shoulder lightly. "Or we could take a little nap now and go again later? It's only eight-thirty." 

"Which means waking up in the middle of the night when CJ wakes up," he yawned. " S'okay if you wanna turn in early." 

"Maybe it's for the best," she sighed, stretching her legs out. "Don't want you out of commission before the weekend begins. Then I'd have to listen to you cry about being too tired or how your back hurts." 

He scowled at her, "I'll remember that comment, the next time your too tired or in pain to do anything," he warned, as she sat up to grab the throw blanket from under the cocoon of sheets. 

Shaking the blanket out and over them both, Melanie turned the light off and laid back against her pillows. "Whatever you say," she yawned. "Let's get some sleep before the baby wakes up." 

........................

 

"NO! Nononononono!" 

Melanie woke up with a start, blinking rapidly as she looked around the room. The bed was empty next to her, the mattress still warm where Chris has slept. Grabbing hold of the blanket, Melanie scrambled out of bed and down the hall to the nursery, stubbing her toe against the doorway as she skidded to a stop. Standing by the changing table, she found Chris and CJ together; CJ laid with his feet kicking in the air, while Chris wiped at his bare chest with a unused burp cloth. 

"What happened?" Melanie asked, wrapping the throw blanket around her, as she stepped into the room. "I heard shouting and thought someone was getting hurt." 

Chris grimaced, "I got peed on," he said, tossing the cloth down. 

She blinked, "CJ peed on me!" Chris repeated, pointing to the infant on the table. "I've received a golden shower from my own son!" 

Unable to control herself, Melanie began to laugh, which further irritated Chris, as he turned to finish changing the baby. "I'm glad you find this funny," he said, as CJ cooed. 

"At least he didn't get your face," she said, as he picked CJ up. "Or the wall this time, which I'm still trying to figure out how that's even possible!" 

"Still.." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "He's a boy, Chris," she said, as he rubbed the baby's back gently. "Maybe he's learning how to aim?" 

In his arms, CJ began to whimper as his feet kicked out at Chris. "What?" he asked gently, as the boy's face began to scrunch up. "Are you hungry?" 

"I'll put a bottle together," Melanie said, turning to leave the room. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be back." 

Heading downstairs, Melanie quickly grabbed a bottle and the formula, brining it over to the sink. As she prepped the bottle, she quickly took note of the time on the oven, noting that it was a quarter to three. Once the bottle was ready, she quickly took it back upstairs and found Chris sitting in the rocking chair with the baby. 

"This should keep him full until eight or nine," she said, handing him the bottle. "Otherwise, we're going to be two crabby people later." 

As CJ sucked down the formula, Melanie moved around the room to straighten up, making a mental note to pick up more wipes and diapers later on. By the time CJ was done and burped, Chris managed to get him back to sleep after a few minutes of rocking in the chair. 

"Do you think it's too warm in here?" he whispered, tucking him in. 

"A little," she nodded, moving to the window. "I'll open this a bit just to get a little breeze in." 

By the time they made it back to the master bedroom, they were both wide awake and unable to fall asleep. Chris turned the light on in the bathroom and went to the shower, turning the water on. "I'm taking a shower," he said, as Melanie pulled the blanket off her. "Wanna join me?" 

She grinned, "Do you even need to ask?" she said, before rushing into the bathroom. "Lead the way, sir. I think we've both need a thorough cleaning." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that morning, after staying up until four, Melanie and Chris packed CJ up in the car and took him for his first grocery shopping trip. Nestled in the portable carrier, Melanie made sure he was comfortable and warm in the air conditioned store, as Chris pushed the car through the aisles. 

"I think Mommy's got enough diapers to make a flotation device for the pool," Chris said, as Melanie shoved two giant boxes under the wagon. "Maybe a life raft, huh?" 

CJ cooed, giving him a gummy smile, as he tickled his sock clad feet. "Daddy thinks he's funny," Melanie said, as she moved to get a few boxes of wipes off the shelf. "Do you think three boxes is enough?" 

He shrugged, "Three should last for a few weeks," he said, as she tossed them into the cart. "How much formula are you getting?" 

"I think four," she said, grabbing the stack of coupons that were nestled under the carrier. "Yeah, I have four free canisters this week."

"In a few months we can finally start with the jars," Chris reminded her, as they moved further down the aisle. "Then we wont have to worry about making them last, like we do with the formula." 

Melanie dropped the cans into the wagon and nodded, "CJ, you need to slow down," she said, checking on him. "Stop eating so much." 

Making their way out of the baby aisle, after picking up a few more things, they moved on to get the rest of the things on their list. It was easier, not having three extra children to worry about, as they shopped. Nor did they have to worry about things being thrown into the wagon, without Chris or Melanie looking. 

"Nyota just texted me," Melanie said, as Chris set a package of chicken into the cart. "She's took the girls to get some art supplies and now they're making paper pinwheels on the porch." 

"At least it's not paint," he chuckled, as Melanie placed her phone into her bag. "I hope they're not driving them crazy, especially Spock. He probably thinks we've raised three wild animals, with the way they act sometimes." 

"From what Nyota told me, Spock's been looking forward to this since I brought up the idea," Melanie said, as CJ gurgled at her. "She found him looking up different things to do online since they have them for the the entire weekend."

Chris chuckled as he took over the cart, "I have a feeling that come Monday, when we pick them up, they wont want to babysit them again until they're all over the age of ten." 

Shaking her head, Melanie took old of the cart and tugged it lightly. "Let's finish up so we can go," she said, as they walked. "I still need to feed CJ and put him down for a nap." 

.........................

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, as Monday morning rolled around. Up early, Melanie did a few loads of laundry and cleaned out the bathrooms, while Chris slept in. By ten, he made his way downstairs with CJ, both yawning and searching for food. 

"Go sit," Melanie giggled, as Chris tried to take the cabinet apart with one hand. "I'll put on a pot of coffee and get some food cooking." 

Shuffling over to the table, Chris sat down and shifted the baby in his arms, cuddling with him. "What time are the girls coming home?" he asked, as Melanie grabbed the carton of eggs out. 

"Around eleven," she said, as he yawned again. "They wanted to keep them a little longer, but couldn't get later appointments for the eye doctor. And Nyota needs to get her eyes checked since her glasses are making her eyes hurt." 

"Is there anything you wanna do, CJ?" he asked, while Melanie put together a pan for scrambled eggs. "We have an hour to do whatever you want, kiddo. How about we play a round of beer pong?" 

Melanie shook her head, "How about you two just relax?" she suggested, getting a coffee cup down from the cabinet. "Because I know the girls are going to be all over you today." 

He groaned, "Don't remind me," he said. "I don't know why I'm so tired. We went to bed early last night." 

"Maybe it was that walk we took after dinner," she shrugged. "Between that and the heat? I know I was dead on my feet by the time we got into bed." 

The keurig groaned to life, as it released hot water and coffee into the cup, "Do you want anything in this?" Melanie asked, as the cup filled. "Sugar? Milk?"

"No," Chris shook his head, as CJ cooed. "What do you want for breakfast? How about a nice bottle of yummy formula? Then we'll chill out on the couch before your sisters come home." 

Melanie picked up the cup and brought it over to the table, setting it down. "Do you want me to put him in the chair?" she asked, placing her hand on CJ's back. "That way you can drink your coffee?" 

Chris shook his head, "He's fine," he insisted. "He likes being cuddled by his old man." 

"I can see that," she said, as CJ drooled on his hand. "I'll get your food done and then I'll feed him. Try to keep him happy for the time being."

While Melanie cooked, Chris drank his coffee and occupied the baby, keeping him happy until a bottle was prepared. By the time Chris had a plate before him, Melanie sat with CJ in her arms, holding a bottle in hand to feed him. 

"Gaila called while you were sleeping,' she announced, as CJ slurped down the formula. "She and Scotty are having one of those "end of the summer" barbecue's before the kids to to school."

"Really?" he asked. "I figured they weren't going to do any parties this summer, since Gaila's been sick on and off." 

Melanie shrugged, "She really wants to have everyone over," she said. "I think she feels bad about not being able to come out as much as she wanted to. Her morning sickness has been so bad and Scotty said she's dropped more weight since July." 

"Well, tell them we'll be there,' Chris said, shrugging. "And if they need us to get anything or make stuff, we can."

Setting the bottle down on the table, Melanie draped the burp cloth over her shoulder and settled CJ against her chest for a burping. "Scotty can't wait for her to have to baby," she said. "He's in full panic mode and when Gaila brought up the idea of having a party, he tried to get Doctor Lyndon to tell her that she couldn't." 

Chris set his fork down, picking up his cup to drain the last of his coffee. "Maybe she'll start feeling better once she's in the third trimester," he said. "I know you felt miserable around that time, but maybe it'll be different for her." 

"I hope so," Melanie sighed, as CJ burped against her shoulder. "All done? You're a little piggy, buddy." 

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick," said Chris, as he stood up with his plate and cup. "Is there anything you need me to do before I go?" 

She shook her head, "Laundry is being washed and dried," she said. "I'll take this one upstairs and get him dressed for the day." 

As Chris made his way out of the kitchen, Melanie stayed behind with the baby. "Let's get dressed," she said, smiling down at him. "Your sisters are going to be home soon and I know they missed your cute little face!" 

Standing, Melanie shifted CJ against her chest and started out of the kitchen, determined to enjoy the last moments of peace before the chaos would begin. 

......................

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlotte squealed, as she ran through the house. "Where are you? I'm home!" 

Chris snorted as he stepped out of the laundry room, "Hey, kiddo!" he greeted, as Charlotte squealed. "Did you have fun with Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock." 

She nodded, "We did so many things!" she exclaimed, as Chris gave her a hug and kiss. "We baked yummy things and Uncle Spock read us a book about the solar system! Can we go to Saturn, Daddy? It's got gold rings!" 

"I missed you, too!" he heard Melanie say from the living room. "Did you two have lots of fun?" 

"We'll have to see how much it costs to go to Saturn," Chris said, leading Charlotte into the living room. "Hey babies!" 

Olivia shrieked, rushing towards him. "DADEEEEEE!" she held her arms up, as Chris bent down to pick her up. "I miss you!" 

He kissed her cheek, "I missed you, too!" he said, as she hugged him. "I missed all three of you!" 

"Dadeee!" Sophia cried, rushing forward to hug his legs. "Dadeee, I pway wif you!" 

"We can play," he said, reaching down to ruffle her hair. "How about we play Candyland?" 

The girls squealed with delight, as Melanie set their overnight bags onto the love seat near the window. "Did you guys eat?" Melanie asked, as they clung all over Chris. 

Charlotte nodded, "Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock made waffles from scratches," she said. "And we ates strawberries with whipped cream!" 

"Fancy," Chris whistled, shifting Olivia in his arms. "Do you want to settle in before lunch? We went food shopping while you were away, so there's plenty of food to eat." 

"Uggets?" Sophia asked, looking up at him. 

Melanie nodded, "We got chicken nuggets and lots of juice," she said, moving to get the game out of the closet. "Tonight we'll eat burgers and hot dogs and tomorrow, we'll go over to Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim's house for dinner." 

The twins giggled, "We's pway wif "Eah," Olivia said, as Chris led them over to the couch. "Eah and "Oah." 

"We'll see," Chris said, setting Olivia down on the couch. "Mommy's going to put your game together while I get some juice boxes. I also have to check on your brother." 

"Did CJ miss us, Daddy?" Charlotte asked, helping Melanie set up the board. "We missed him a lot. We made him a pinwheel and Uncle Spock drew fishies and planets on it for him!" 

The couple smiled, "He missed you guys  _soooooo_ much," Melanie said, which made Olivia giggle. "He kept asking us where you guys were! Later you guys can read him a bedtime story!" 

Moving towards the kitchen, Chris glanced back as Sophie and Charlotte scrambled for their desired game pieces, while Olivia moved to get Melanie's attention. Despite enjoying the nice break with just Melanie and the baby, it was always better with everyone at home. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you really getting her a tutu?" Chris asked, as Melanie set the sparkly tulle bottom on the bar of the stroller. "What the hell is she going to do with a tutu?"

Melanie sighed, "Who am I to crush her process of creating an identity?" she asked, as Sophia squealed. "Olivia, do you want a tutu?" 

"Dwess!" she smiled, wrapping her arm around Chris's leg. "Dwess!" 

"Let's go find you a dress," Chris said, ruffling her hair. "Charlie? Do you want a dress for school?" 

Getting the back to school shopping had become a hectic affair, as they took the kids through the mall, picking up new shoes and a few clothes. Wile the girls didn't really need that many clothes, Melanie wanted to get a few things for them. It was CJ that needed the most, as he grew as each week went by. 

"Mommy I just want green pants," Charlotte said, as Melanie held up a blue sweater against her. "I have a lot of clothes at home that I can wear to school." 

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked, setting the sweater back onto the rack. "You don't want any dresses?" 

She shook her head, "I don't see any pretty ones here," she said. "Look, green pants!"

As Melanie and Charlotte looked for a pair of green jeans in her size, Chris took Olivia and Sophia to look at the dresses. After contemplating between a two options, Olivia picked out a blue dress, while Sophia picked out zebra printed leggings. 

"I wear dis wif my tutu!" Sophia said, cuddling with the garment. "'Eebra tutu!" 

"Whatever makes you happy," Chris sighed, as they made their way back to the others. "Do you think you two picked out enough stuff?" 

Melanie smiled as they approached, "Are we all done?" she asked, as Olivia held up her dress. "We still have to get CJ some clothes and then we can go home." 

"Now I know why I don't go with you to shop," Chris said, as they started towards the checkout. "This is exhausting." 

"Oh it's not that bad," Melanie said, as she started piling the clothes up for the cashier to scan. "It's about time you started this because I can't do it alone with the three of them and CJ." 

Olivia and Sophia played by the counter, while Charlotte whispered to her brother. "You could've left CJ home with me," he reminded her. 

Melanie shook her head, as she played. "Girls, go to Daddy," she said, glancing over at the twins. "You can't go out into the mall without holding his hand." 

"Mama, I need eats," Olivia said, as Melanie took the bags off the counter. "We gets eats." 

Storing the bags under the stroller, Melanie turned it around and started pushing. "We'll see," she said, as they walked. "We have to get some stuff for CJ and maybe we can get a pretzel." 

Chris groaned and was mimicked by the twins, "How about I take them to get something to eat, while you get his stuff?" he offered. "Charlie, you want anything?" 

"No," she shook her head. "I wanna pick out CJ's clothes!" 

"Really, Chris?" Melanie sighed, as Chris picked Olivia up. "You can't just suck it up and go with me?" 

He pouted, "Mamaaaaa, you go!" Sophia said, hoping from one foot to the other. "Dadee gets eats for me and O'Ivvie." 

She shook her head, "Go on," she said. "Just call me if you end up going to the car, that way I can head there right after I'm done." 

"Will do!" he said. "Come on girls! Let's get something to eat!"   
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later that day, after a torturous morning at the mall, they headed over to the Scott's for their party. Carrying wrapped up trays of food and a bag with spare clothes, they were greeted by Scotty at the door. 

"Gaila's in the kitchen," he said, taking the bowl from her. "Ah tried to get her to outside, but she won't listen." 

"Giggyyyyyyy!!!!" Sophia squealed, as Olivia searched for Monty. "Giggy! I get's tutu and 'Eebra pants!" 

Gaila smiled as Chris and Melanie stepped into the kitchen, her swollen belly looking bigger since the last time they saw her. "Hi!" she waved at them, as Sophia stood next to her chair. "Sophie's taking up ballet?" 

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Melanie pulled the chair out next to her at sat down. "No," she shook her head. "We did some back to school shopping and she got a tutu and zebra leggings." 

"Interesting," Gaila nodded, as Chris set CJ's carrier down on another chair. "Oh, hand that sweet boy over! I've been dying to get my hands on him all day!" 

"He's a little crabby," Chris warned, taking him out. "I don't think he liked the mall." 

Melanie snorted, "Just like his Daddy," she remarked, as Gaila took CJ into her arms. "How are you feeling?" 

"I've been better," the redhead admitted. "I managed to get a decent nights worth of sleep and I haven't thrown up yet today." 

"Mommmmyyyyy!" Monty cried, as he came running into the kitchen. "O'Ivvie no go to school!" 

The doorbell went off, giving Chris and Scotty the chance to escape, as Gaila and Melanie tried to console a suddenly distraught Monty. Helping Leonard and Jim with the food, they led them into the house as Joanna went to get the rest from the car.

"Unca 'Im!" Sophia squealed, as Leonard set Leah down on the table. 

"Hey princess!" he smiled, bending down to pick her up. "How are you?" 

As the girls greeted the boys and cooed over the babies, Olivia and Monty dug through the shopping bags, stealing a bag of potato chips. "Hikaru and Louisa are in the backyard getting the tables set up," Scotty said. "Nyota and Spock should be here soon and Pavel's gonna be a wee bit late." 

"Do you want to start the grill?" Jim asked, as Noah cooed in his carrier. "Or do you want to put the small stuff out for the kids to eat?" 

Gaila nodded, "I have bowls over there on the counter," she said. "I’m sure the kids would be fine with the snacks until we start cooking.” 

“I’ll go wrangle them up,” Chris said, tickling Noah’s foot. “Let them run around outside, that way we can get everything together for the grill.” 

“Did you feed them before coming over?” Melanie asked, getting up to rifle through CJ’s diaper bag. “I have to feed CJ, since the girls were practically rushing us out the door.” 

Jim nodded, “We fed them,” he said, as Noah yawned. “I think we’re going to let them sleep for a bit though, since it’s naptime for them.” 

“I have baby monitors set up in the nursery,” Gaila said, rubbing her belly. “There’s a crib set up already, so if you want to put them in, that’s fine.” 

CJ began to whimper, the first sign of hunger, as Gaila lightly giggled him. “Shhh, your Mama’s getting the bottle for you.” 

“Dadeee, I want my chips!” Olivia said, as she followed Chris into the kitchen. “Mony and my chips!” 

“You guys will get chips,” he said, dumping the bag into a bowl, before handing it to her. “Go on outside with them and play.” 

They squealed, rushing off with the bowl, with Sophia hot on their heels. “My god,” Leonard snorted, shaking his head. “Come on, Lil’ Leah. Nap time for you.” 

Picking up the babies, Jim and Leonard disappeared out of the kitchen, as Joanna finally made her appearance. Melanie finished prepping a bottle for CJ, handing it over to Gaila, who quickly went to work on feeding him. 

“I’m going to check on the kids,” she said, starting for the backdoor. “I still have to put sunscreen on them, otherwise we’ll be dealing with temper tantrums later.”   
………….......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After eating, the kids went off to play, while the adults cleared up the table and started putting the food away. Up from their nap, Jim and Leonard tended to their babies, while Chris took CJ for a walk around the yard. By the time Melanie and the girls sat down, Jim and Leonard were carrying Leah and Noah around with him. 

“God,” Nyota sighed, shaking her head. “If that doesn’t turn you on, then you’re dead inside.” 

Louisa snorted into her drink, “At least they look normal,” Gaila pouted. “Scotty looks like he’s carry a bag of hot coals or wild scorpions when you hand him a baby.” 

“Awww,” Melanie pouted, as Gaila grumbled. “Scotty’s cute when he’s holding a baby! I remember when he used to carry Monty around with one arm, all while reading those engineering journals! He would read the articles out loud for him and it would calm him down!” 

“Fatherhood looks good on Jim,” Louisa noted, watching as he carried Noah around. “Not that it didn’t before when it was just Joanna! But it’s something about a baby that just makes you want to jump a man even more.” 

Melanie giggled, “hands off!” she warned, as Louisa blushed. “Are you and Hikaru going to have some babies?” 

She shrugged, “Not right away,” she said. “I think we want to enjoy married life and being with Julie as a family of three, before I start popping out babies.” 

“What about you, Miss Nyota?” Gaila asked. “Did a weekend with the three terrors heighten the desire for spawns of your own or did it scare Spock?”

“Spock and I haven’t decided on when to start,” Nyota said taking a sip of her drink. “But we do want a child or two, before we get too old.” 

‘You’re turning thirty-six in December,” Gaila snorted. “That is not old.” 

Melanie nodded in agreement, “I had three kids by thirty-six and was pregnant with CJ,” she said. “You’re nowhere near old, Ny. “And you’ve only be married for less than a year, so there is no rush to have a baby.” 

There was a startled squeak, as a firefly buzzed by CJ’s face. “Oh no,” they heard Chris said, as CJ began to cry. “The buggy wasn’t going to hurt you! He’s just looking for a tree to sleep in.” 

Leonard and Jim paused in their walk, making their way over to Chris and CJ, as the infant cried. “Oh god, it’s so cute,” Gaila said, shaking her head. “I’m going to throw up.” 

“God, why does Chris have to be so hot with kids all over him?” Nyota whined. “Melanie, it’s not fair.” 

“It’s a good thing I caught him when I did,” she giggled, watching as Chris soothed their son. “Otherwise, someone would’ve snatched him up and then what?”

Making his way over to them, Chris looked up and smiled at Melanie. “Look CJ! Mommy’s looking all pretty with her grown up drink in hand. I guess Daddy’s putting all of you to bed tonight, while Mommy sleeps over her impending headache.” 

“Oh stop,” Melanie said, as the girls snorted. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Chris sat down next to her on the lounge chair, giving her access to kiss the little boy on the cheek. “Fussy,” he said, as CJ let out a frustrated cry. “Meanwhile, Leah and Noah are all happy and content with the bugs flying around.” 

“It’s been a long day for him,” Melanie said, as Chris shifted him against his shoulder. “When we go home, he’ll get a nice warm bath and then it’ll be off to bed.” 

“Mommy! Uncle Spock’s gonna show us the start people!” Charlotte said, as she and Julie came outside; Spock close behind with a picnic blanket in hand. “Don’t forget about us when it’s cuppycake time!” 

Nyota giggled, “We won’t,” she promised. “If Uncle Spock is a minute late, there will be no cuppycakes for him.”

“We will be on time,” Spock promised, as Charlotte and Julie skipped across the lawn. 

“Oooohhh, star gazing,” Melanie teased, elbowing Chris lightly. “How come you don’t take me star gazing?” 

He rolled his eyes, “Because we do other things,” he pointed out, as CJ finally settled down. “No more walking, CJ? Are you going to take a nap while Mommy and your aunts giggle and talk about boys?” 

At that moment, Sophia made her way over to them, clutching a bowl of chips in her hands. “I sit wif you,” she announced, trying to climb up onto Nyota’s chair. “I sit wif you and we eats chips.” 

“Oh we will, huh?” Nyota asked, picking her up. “What kind of chips you got here? Are these the cheese ones?” 

“Don’t eat too many, Soph,” Melanie warned, as she shoved a handful into her mouth. “Or else you’ll be bellyaching later and hogging up the bathroom.” 

Sophia shook her head, “I eats dem allllll,” she said, before giggling madly. “My chips! My chips!” 

Chris snorted as he lay back on the lounge chair, cradling CJ against his chest. “Guess you’re on poop duty,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“How about we get something to drink?” Louisa suggested. “Anyone want anything? Water? Alcoholic beverage?” 

Gaila shook her head, while Nyota asked for a bottle of water. “Alchy!” Sophia nodded, pointing to Melanie. “I want alchy!” 

“If anyone is having alcohol, it’s me,” Melanie shook her head, following Louisa into the house. “Lord knows I need it to get through potential meltdowns later.” 

"And have Chris put five kids to bed?" Louisa asked, wrapping her arm through hers. "That's cold, Mel." 

She shrugged, "I've been known to be a real ice queen in my day," she said, as they stepped into the house. "Chris says I have perfect aim for my shards of ice, and I've been dubbed as Elsa by some kid's mother at the library." 

"ELLLLSAAAAA!" Olivia shrieked, as Pavel put together drinks for her and Monty. "Elsa!" 

"Snowman!" Monty chimed in, giggling as Pavel set a cup down in front of him. 

"Who is Elsa and what does she have to do with snowmen?" Pavel asked, utterly confused. "Is this a Disney thing?" 

Louisa and Melanie nodded, "Oh, I see," he nodded. "At least I think I do." 

The blonde patted his shoulder, "When you have kids, you will understand," she said. "And you will weep for the hours spent, watching the same movie over and over again." 

Visibly shuddering, Pavel picked up his own drink and excused himself, much to the disappointment of Olivia and Monty. It was clear that Pavel had no interest to stick around and learn the horrors of parenting that day.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day of school came quickly, as summer vacation ended. Back to alarm clocks, Melanie and Chris were up early on the first day, moving down the hall to get Charlotte and Sophia up. 

"I know you're sleepy," Chris said, as Sophia whined. "But today's a big day for you! You're going to school with Monty and you'll have so much fun." 

Once the girls were out of bed and in the bathroom with Melanie, Chris went downstairs to start breakfast. Olivia shuffled in a few minutes later, yawning widely as she made her way over to him. 

"What you make?" she asked, as Chris pulled the bread out of the toaster. "I want eats." 

"Toast and eggs," he announced, as she played with the handle on the cabinet. "Go sit at the table and wait, Liv. Mommy and your sisters should be down soon to eat." 

It took another ten minutes before the girls came downstairs, dressed for their first day. Setting the plates of food and cups of juice down in front of them, Melanie quickly put together Charlotte's lunchbox. 

"Can you get CJ?" she asked, take a few bites of toast. "We have to leave in ten minutes if we want to get them dropped off on time." 

Chris nodded, "When you're done eating, I want you to wash your hands and wait in the living room," he said, as Olivia watched her sisters. "We need to be on time, since Mommy wants to take your picture to send to your grandparents." 

"Are Uncle Scotty and Aunt Giggy going to be there?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie took the plate from her. 

"They sure are!" she smiled. "Aunt Giggy's going to take so many pictures of you guys, since it's Monty's first day." 

"Monty no pway?" Olivia asked, downing the last of her juice. "What I do?" 

Melanie put the lunchbox on the table, "You and I are going to pick up your school books," she said. "Then tomorrow, you're going to start your homeschooling." 

Stepping into the kitchen with CJ, Chris looked at the clock and winced. "We better get going," he said, as Melanie helped Sophia off her chair. "I'm sure everyone else is going to be there shortly." 

"Let's go wash up," Melanie said, leading them into the bathroom. "Get Liv's shoes by the door, Chris. Come on, let's get those butts in gear! Can't be late for the first day!" 

............................

It was a mad house at the school, as parents brought their children in for the first day. Many were returning students, who watched as the preschoolers and kindergardeners stood outside with their parents; the cameras clicking and the parents rechecking their children's bags with panic. 

Dropping Charlotte off at her classroom was easy, as she hugged her parents and sisters goodbye. Luckily, Julie had been placed in the same class again for the year, much to everyone's relief. 

"I'll see you at two-fifteen," Chris promised, as she hugged him. "Have fun and be good, Charlie." 

"I will, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "I'm always good for my teachers!" 

Once she was settled in with Julie, it was time to drop Sophia off in the preschoolers wing of the building. Sophia walked between her parents, a hand latched in theirs, smiling at the sites around her. Melanie held Olivia against her hip, while Chris held CJ, watching as Sophia squealed at the colorful paintings on the walls. 

"Here we go," Melanie said softly, as they reached the door to Sophia and Monty's classroom. "Room three-eighteen! Miss Garett." 

Inside, Scotty and Gaila were already waiting with Monty, who stood between his parents; the look of pure terror on his face, as Scotty tried to get him to look around at all the things for him to play with. 

"Monty!" Sophia squealed, letting go of Melanie's hand to wave at him. "Monty!!!!!" 

"Ah'm so happy to see yeh's," Scotty said, as Scotty hugged Sophia. "He wouldn't let go of me hand the entire walk down here." 

Chris chuckled, "It'll get easier," he promised. "Charlie was so happy after the first day, that she was up the next day at five in the morning, bouncing on the bed." 

In her arms, Olivia began to wiggle. "Mama, down!" she demanded, as Monty and Sophia babbled to each other. "I sees my baybee!" 

Setting her down, Olivia moved towards her sister and Monty, while Chris and Melanie chatted with Scotty and Gaila. By then, more students were filtering into the room with their parents, as the teacher and her aide moved around the room to introduce themselves. It was clear that Miss Garett was going to be a fine woman to get their children accustomed to their new social sphere. By the time the first bell rang, it was clear that the parents had to leave. 

"Come on, Liv," Chris said, as Olivia hugged her sister. "We need to get going, so the teacher can start the day." 

"But I pway wif Pia and Monty," she pouted, looking up at him. "My Pia!" 

Sophia wiggled, "O'Ivvie, I pway wif you later!" she said, nodding. "I pway wif you later and we eats chips wif Monty." 

Squatting down, Melanie gently wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist. "Come on, sweetheart," she said. "You'll see them around lunch time." 

"Ohhhhtayyy," Olivia sighed, hugging them again. "Bye bye, Pia. Bye bye, Monty." 

Monty, being the charmer that he was, kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Bye baybee," he beamed, as Sophia hugged Chris goodbye. 

Scotty and Gaila hugged Monty goodbye and went to wait in the hallway, while Olivia watched her sister and Monty ran off to find their seats. Picking her up again, Melanie said goodbye to the aide, while Chris carried CJ out of the room. 

"Goodness," Gaila said, as they started down the hall. "I was expecting meltdowns." 

"Me too," Melanie nodded, as Olivia hid her face into her shoulder. "Thank god it's only a couple of hours."

Making their way into the parking lot, they said their goodbyes for the time being, since they would meet up again later. Getting CJ into his carseat, Melanie moved to the other side of the car to get Olivia in. It was when she pulled the girl away from her, that Melanie saw the tears. 

"Oh Liv," she said, as the girl hiccuped. "It's okay." 

"I want Piaaaaa!" she cried, while being strapped into the carseat. "You take Pia away!" 

She shook her head, "I didn't take Pia away," she said, wiping her face with her hand. "She's in school like Charlie, learning about colors and how to read and spell. You're going to be doing the same thing, except at home." 

"You get to wear your PJs all day and eat lots of food," Chris said, reaching across CJ's seat to tickle her leg. "Doesn't that sound like fun? You get double the breakfast and the entire house to yourself." 

"I gets doughnuts?" Olivia sniffled, rubbing her eye with her fist. "Doughnuts for O'Ivvie?" 

He chuckled, "I'll get you doughnuts," he nodded, getting ready to close the door. "Lets go get some doughnuts and we'll go home, so that Mommy can get you ready to get your books." 

Closing the passenger doors, Melanie and Chris quickly got into the car and buckled up. "Just you wait, Liv," Chris said, as he started the car. "This time next year, you'll be joining your sister and Monty. And the school won't even know what hit them, once you and Sophie are roaming the playground." 

.....................

"Pia! Pia!" Olivia squealed, jumping up and down as her sister came into view. "Piaaaaa!" 

Sophia screeched, rushing forward to tackle her sister, as did Monty. Chris snorted as the trio babbled and giggled, hugging each other tightly as the dismissal process began. 

"Dadeee!" 

Bending down, Chris hugged her tightly. "Did you have fun?" he asked, as she kissed his cheek. "You guys look like you had a lot of fun today." 

"We color and play!" Monty said, as Olivia hugged him. "Then we eat cookies!" 

When Scotty arrived a few minutes later, the relief was evident on his face, as Scotty hugged him. "Ah'm so glad the first day is over," he said, as they started out into the hallway. "Gaila's been a nervous wreck since we got home. Ripped apart the refrigerator and washed every surface of the kitchen down." 

Ahead of them, the girls and Monty walked, each holding onto Olivia's hand, as they described what they did that day. "Well, I think she'll be happy to see how much fun he had today," Chris said. "When you guys come over later and sees that they both had fun, it'll ease her worries." 

"Ah hope so," Scotty sighed, as the kids waited by the door for them. "Dadee, we get's Pia doughnuts!" Olivia said, nodding furiously. "Doughnuts for Pia! Doughnuts for my baybee, Monty." 

"We have plenty of doughnuts at home, Liv," Chris said, as she giggled. "And when Monty comes over later for dinner, he can have some too."

Scotty chuckled, "Well, Ah need to get this one home and fed," he said, nodding to his son. "Ah still have to get stuff at the store for later and Gaila's insane cravings." 

"Monty, you come pway later?" Olivia asked, as she held onto his hand. "Pway wif me and my 'Iggies?" 

He nodded, "I play farm wif you," he promised, before kissing her cheek. "I go wif my Daddy now." 

"Let's get you in the car," Chris said, unlocking the door with the remote. "Mommy and CJ are at home making lunch as we speak." 

Olivia gasped, "Pia! Mama make butter cake!" she said, as Chris opened the door. "Butter cake wif 'elly!" 

Chris snorted, "I'll call you later," he said, as Scotty got Monty into the car. "See you later, Monty!" 

"Byeeee!" he waved, as Scotty buckled him into the booster seat. "Daddy, hurry! I'm hungry!" 

Once the girls were strapped into their seats, Chris climbed in behind the wheel, glancing up into the rearview mirror. 

"Pia, I miss you," Olivia said, as she held onto her sisters hand. "I miss you a lots." 

"I miss you more," Sophia said, rubbing her nose with her finger. 

Olivia nodded, "But Dadee gets me doughnuts," she shrugged. "Doughnuts for O'Ivvie!!!!!"

The shocked expression on Sophia's face, after hearing the news, made Chris laugh. "Dadeeeeee!" she cried, before her face crumpled with the beginning of a meltdown. "You meanie!!!!" 

"Olivia, that wasn't nice," Chris said, as Sophia wailed. "Soph, we have doughnuts at home for you to eat up. I promise." 

When she continued to wail, Chris counted down the minutes it would take to get home. Looking at the time on the dashboard, twelve-thirty, he decided that it wasn't too early to have a drink. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Dadeeeeee????" Olivia called out, as she walked through the house. 

Melanie set the whisk down on the counter, pouring the eggs into the frying pan. "Liv, Daddy went to work," she said, as the four year old came into the kitchen. "Remember? He came over to kiss you goodbye when you were laying on the couch?" 

"Ohhhhh," she pouted, playing with her new letter and number magnets on the refrigerator. "He pway later?" 

"If you get your work done today and listen to what I tell you to do, then yes," Melanie promised. "First I need to feed you and your brother, before we get any work done."

After taking a semester off, Chris returned to work, grumbling and pouting as he got ready that morning. Luckily, his classes didn't start until after nine-thirty, which made the commute easier, as he missed the early morning rush hour traffic. Working two full days a week, it worked out perfectly with Melanie's schedule for Olivia's homeschooling and getting the girls from school. 

Getting breakfast ready, Melanie quickly put together a bottle for CJ, while Olivia watched her. "Mama, I drink appa juice," she said, once the eggs were finished. "Pwease?" 

"I will get you a cup of apple juice," she promised, putting a plate together for her. "Go to the table and wait for me, okay?" 

"Kay!" Olivia squealed, running to her chair. "Hi hi, Ceeeejayyyy!" 

Grabbing a cup, Melanie quickly poured some apple juice out, before picking it and the plate up. "Now, I want you to eat," Melanie said, placing both items down before her. "Then we'll get to work on your writing and numbers." 

As Olivia ate, Melanie picked CJ up and out of his chair, and sat with him at the table. The boy slurped down the bottle of formula greedily, as if he'd waited months for it. 

"You're just like Daddy," Melanie shook her head. 

Once he was finished, Melanie burped him. "Make Dadee cookie?" Olivia asked, picking up her cup. 

"We can make cookies when Sophia comes home," she said. "You have schoolwork to do."

Putting CJ down in his chair, Melanie went to get the proper books and pencils for the day, while Olivia finished eating. When she announced that she was finished, Melanie showed her how to bring the plate to the sink and where to toss the used napkins, before helping her to wash her greasy hands. 

"Okay," Melanie said, a few minutes later, as they sat at the table. "Today, we're going to learn numbers! Isn't that exciting?" 

"Yes!" Olivia squealed, as Melanie opened the math workbook. 

For the next hour, Melanie sat and taught Olivia the basics of addition and subtraction, using food and pigs as objects to count. 

"So, if I have five pigs and I gave you three," she held up her hand to show her. "How many does that leave me with?" 

Olivia reached up and pointed to the two fingers that were up, "Two!" she nodded. "You pway wif two 'iggies, Mama!" 

Melanie smiled, "Very good, Liv!" she praised, as the girl beamed. "Now, let's do these two pages of math and then we can move onto your writing. Uncle Hikaru said that you need to work on your writing the most." 

"Why?" Olivia asked, moving to kneel in her seat. "I draw!" 

"Because you have to write when you're in school," Melanie said, getting the workbook pages together. "You have to put your name on your work and then write about yourself. It's all part of going to school, sweetheart. Let's just hope you have nicer handwriting than Daddy." 

She giggled, "Dadee no draw good," she said, picking up her pencil. "Dadee draw bad!" 

"That he does," Melanie agreed. "Okay, let's get this done so that we can be on time to get Sophie." 

Checking quickly on CJ, who fell asleep somewhere between adding and subtracting, Melanie turned her attention back to Olivia and the workbook. As dreadful as she thought it would be, Melanie found that the few hours she had with Olivia and CJ, wren't so bad after all. 

......................

By the time Chris walked through the door, the girls were all home from school, and the house smelled like a bakery. Setting his bag down on the armchair in the living room, Chris made his way through the house to the kitchen, where he heard the chatter. 

"Sophie! That's too many chocolates!" Charlotte exclaimed, as her sister giggled. "Daddy's not gonna like it!" 

"Girls, no fighting!" Melanie warned, over the whine of the mixer. "And easy with the chocolate, Soph. We don't want Daddy to become a diabetic at his young age." 

Chris snorted, as he stepped into the ktichen, taking in the mess before him. The girls were covered in flour, streaks of it across their faces and their hands, while flour was littered on the counter and the floor. 

"What in the world?" he asked, as the girls turned to look at him. "Did a flour bomb go off in here?" 

There was a mixed cry of shrieks and squeals, as they all jumped down from the chairs around the counter, their feet pounding into the floor. 

"Daddyyy!" Charlotte cried, wrapping her floury arms around his leg. "You're home!" 

"I am," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Did you have a good day at school?" 

She nodded as Chris bent down to give Sophia and Olivia a hug and kiss, "Mommy's making cookies!" Charlotte said, as Melanie turned the mixer off. "She says that because we all went to school this week, that we gets to eat cookies!" 

"Is that so?" Chris asked, as Sophia tugged on his hand. "I guess we should go to school more often, huh? I bet Mommy would make cakes and pies." 

"Everyone should be lucky that Mommy can make cookies," Melanie said, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Aunt Nyota is the master at cakes and pies." 

Chris chuckled as she wrapped her arm around him, leaning in for a kiss. "How was work, Professor?" she teased, as Sophia and Charlotte rushed back to the table. 

"Horrible," he sighed, as Olivia danced around them. "How did it go with Liv?" 

Melanie nodded, "It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be," she said. "It's actually really peaceful with both her and CJ. He sleeps and she doesn't give me a hard time about doing the work." 

"That's good!" Chris said, smiling. "Hopefully she'll continue with that attitude!" 

"Dadee!" Olivia whined, wrapping her arms around his leg. "Up!" 

Picking her up, Chris settled her against his hip. "I heard you did really good today with school," he said, as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you learn how to count numbers?" 

She nodded, "I count and draw," she said, as Melanie went back to get the cookie batter together for the next set of trays. "Mama help O'Ivvie." 

"Tomorrow I get to help too," he said, carrying her over to the table. "Mommy's taking your brother to the doctor for a checkup, so tomorrow I get to teach you some math and then we'll learn different colors and shapes." 

"Pia need help!" Sophia cried, as she held up a dough-covered hand towards Melanie. "Pia need help!!!!" 

Setting Olivia down on a chair, Chris moved to stand behind Sophia, grabbing a napkin from the basket on the end of the table. "We don't use our hands to put the dough on the tray," he said, as he cleaned her off. "You need to use a spoon." 

Charlotte giggled as Sophia snuck of a few handfuls of raw dough into her mouth, before Chris caught her. "Sophie," he warned, as she pouted. "Yucky." 

"Yucky!" Olivia nodded, as he picked up a spoon to show them how to put the trays together. 

"I have three trays that are done," Melanie said, once he handed her the full tray. "I need to start dinner and get them into the bath, so I'll let this one cook and I'll do the rest after." 

Chris nodded, "Where's CJ?" he asked, as she set the tray onto the rack in the oven. 

"He's upstairs sleeping," Melanie said, closing the oven door. "He got a bit cranky when I had them all home, so I fed him and put him down to sleep." 

"You want me to make dinner?" he asked, as she started cleaning off the counters. "Girls, come help Mommy with the mess you made." 

Melanie set the dirty measuring cups and spoons into the sink, "I can start cooking," she said. "Chicken nuggets and fries for them and I can make burgers for us." 

Handing Charlotte a sponge, Melanie started packing up the bags of flour and sugar. "Let me go change and then I'll check on CJ," Chris said, as Sophia grabbed the back of chocolate chips, diving under the table to eat them. "Sophia Grace, bring that bag to your Mother." 

"Awwwwwww!" Sophia whined, as Olivia peered under the table at her. "No chippys for O'Ivvie!" 

"Pia, give chippy to Mama!" Olivia demanded, stomping her foot. "No cookie for Pia!" 

Melanie sighed, "Go," she nodded to Chris. "I can manage with them," she said moving to the table. 

As Chris made his way out of the kitchen, he heard Sophia shriek in outrage, as Melanie snatched the bag from her. "NOOOOOO! MY CHIPPY!" she cried, as Melanie told her to clean up the table. "NO CWEAN!" 

From his room, CJ began to wail, as his sister's screeching woke him from what must've been a peaceful slumber. "I'm coming, CJ," Chris called out, as he made his way upstairs. "Hold on, buddy!" 

...................

After baths and homework, the girls were all tucked into bed after receiving their bedtime stories. Clothes had been picked out and school bags were packed up for the next days worth of work, while everyone got ready for bed. By the time Chris got CJ down for bed, it was a quarter to nine and he was beat. 

"At least you don't have work tomorrow," Melanie pointed out as he lay face down on their bed. "You'll have Olivia for the morning and it won't be so bad." 

He groaned, "It's getting harder and harder to get those kids to bed," he whined, as Melanie changed out of her clothes. "The back talk from Sophia and the running around.." 

Melanie dropped her clothes into the hamper, "Sophie's adjusting to having a set bedtime," she reminded him, climbing up and over his body to get to her side of the bed. "She'll get accustomed to it before you know it and it won't be so bad." 

Chris lifted his head up and looked at her, "Ignore me," he yawned. "It was a rough day at work." 

"How bad are the students this time?" she asked, as he shifted the pillow under his head. "Are they capable of even passing the class?" 

"They're all nasty little rich kids," he said, as Melanie moved to straddle him. "The ones that believe they don't have to do any of the work and should get the automatic A." 

Pressing into the tense muscles of his shoulders, Melanie nodded. "You don't have to pass them, Chris," she said, as he groaned. "If they don't do the work, fail them." 

"You mean you actually failed students at NYU?" 

"Of course!" she snorted. "Why should I waste my time, spending an hour and twenty minutes lecturing and taking time out of my schedule, when you're not going to do the work? I've failed plenty of kids who either didn't hand in the work or handed in utter garbage. It's not your responsibility to make sure these kids get A's, Chris. They are paying tuition to learn and do the work, with the material you give them. They don't want to do it? Fuck 'em." 

Chris snorted, "Thank god I didn't have you as a teacher," he said, as she continued to massage his back. "I'm a horrible writer." 

Melanie giggled, "And your handwriting is horrible," she teased. "It's probably because you have to turn the paper on it's side, since you're a lefty." 

"My handwriting is just fine," Chris huffed. "You just need better glasses to read it." 

"So you say," Melanie sighed, as he rolled over onto his back. "So this weekend, Nyota wants the girls again and Hikaru and Louisa are letting Julie spend the night there as well." 

Placing his hands behind his head, Chris yawned widely before speaking. "Poor Spock," he shook his head. "Four little girls?"

Pushing her hands up and under his shirt, Melanie leaned forward so that she was draped over his chest. "Maybe we could have another weekend together," she said softly, kissing his cheek. "Hikaru and Louisa are going to Saltwater State Park for the weekend and Gaila wants CJ for the weekend." 

"Is Scotty going to be cool with having an infant for three days?" Chris asked. "The man's stressed out to begin with." 

"Gaila thinks they need practice with a baby," she giggled. "They haven't done diaper changes and bottle feeding since Monty was a baby, and Gaila thinks Scotty's gonna need the most practice out of them both." 

He nodded, "So you want a weekend alone with me?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her. "We can't go away, especially with the baby being so young." 

Melanie agreed, "I think we could have three days of doing all the shit we've been meaning to do," she said. "I know you wanted to get stuff at Ikea for the guest room downstairs and the kids rooms. Plus, we can have ridiculously loud and outrageous sex and not have to worry about waking the kids up or having them walk in." 

"What about school?" he asked. "Spock and Nyota have to work on Monday and they won't have time to take Charlotte and Sophie." 

"They have off on Monday," Melanie said. "Rosh Hashanah's that day, which means we have a whole day with the four of them!" 

Chris sighed, still unsure about handing all their children off for an entire weekend. "We can always have CJ spend one night with Gaila and Scotty," Melanie said. "That way it doesn't look like we're handing them off like prizes." 

He tickled her lightly, "Okay," he nodded. "The girls will go to Nyota and Spock's on Friday. We can have CJ stay with Scotty and Gaila on Saturday, that way we can get the stuff for the house and then Sunday we bring him home. I don't like having CJ out overnight since he's so young." 

"See?" Melanie grinned. "And it's not like we can't return the favor to our friends, Chris. We can have Monty spend a weekend here with us, as well as Julie. The girls would love it and it would be a lot of fun to have them all in the house together." 

"Screaming isn't fun," Chris pointed out, as she nudged him with her knee. "But you're right, as always." 

Leaning up, Melanie kissed him, as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "When do we fit in the ridiculously loud and outrageous sex in that schedule?" she gasped, as his lips trailed down the side of her throat. 

"How about a sneak preview?" he whispered. "A  _quiet_ sneak preview?" 

She giggled, "Let me lock the door," she said, wiggling out of his grasp. "Rather be safe than sorry." 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week flew by, much to Melanie's relief, as she juggled homeschooling with daily house chores. When Chris was off from work, he took over the homeschooling, just to give her a chance to relax and do the things that she wanted to do. By Friday, after picking Charlotte up from school, they headed over to Spock and Nyota's to drop them off for a sleepover. 

"Be good," Chris warned, as he kissed them goodbye. "Mind your manners and do what you're told." 

"Oh we're going to be fine," Nyota said, waving her hand at him. "Us girls are going to make so many yummy things and Uncle Spock is going to show them all the constellations outside tonight!" 

Julie squealed, "Stars! Stars!" she shouted, as Charlotte giggled. 

Melanie set Olivia's toy pig onto the table, "If anything, call us," she said. "If it becomes too much or if one of them misbehaves, we'll come and get them." 

"No! Mama, I stay wif Ny Ny and Sock!" Sophia said, as she hugged Nyota's leg. "We's pway games and eats cuppycakes." 

"Unca Sock!" Olivia squealed, as she held onto the man. "I wuv you!" 

Spock laid his hand upon her hand, "And I cherish you as well," he said, earning a big smile from her. 

Looking down at her watch, Melanie shifted CJ in her arms and smiled. "We better get going," she said, as CJ began to whimper. "Chris and I have to feed this monster and get him into the bath. He's got a big day tomorrow with Aunt Giggy, Uncle Scotty and Monty." 

"Monty, my baybee!" Olivia pouted. "Monty pway wif us, Ny Ny?" 

Nyota nodded, "Aunt Giggy's going to bring him over tomorrow afternoon and he's going to sleep over!" she said, turning to Melanie. "When she and Scotty told him that CJ was spending the night and not Olivia, he had a meltdown. So I told her to bring him over, that way he's got someone his own age to play with." 

Chris snorted, "He's going to be a target for dress up and princess games," he warned. "Unless Spock here saves his poor soul." 

"Spock's not safe from the princess games," Nyota said. "He's been a victim to the tea party and princess games, whenever the girls come over." 

"And you haven't taken any photos of this?" Melanie gasped, as Sophia dug through her backpack. "Nyota, you're slacking." 

Suddenly, CJ began to cry at the lack of attention, as Melanie jiggled him lightly in her arms. "Okay, okay," Melanie cooed, kissing him on the cheek. "Time to go!" 

Giving the girls another round of hugs and kisses, along with stern warnings to behave, Melanie and Chris piled into the car and started off for home. 

.....................

"So this is what you're doing with your free time?" Jim snorted, as Melanie held up the IPad. "God, I thought you sent the kids off to fuck your husband silly for the weekend!" 

Melanie rolled her eyes at him, "We're doing that later," she said, moving around the room to show the new furniture she and Chris put together that morning. "Besides, we only put together this stuff for CJ's room. Chris and I are going to put everything else together this weekend, before we get the girls back from Nyota and Spock." 

In his arms, Noah began to whimper, which in return made Jim jump for the bottle. "Here, here," he said, easing the nipple into his mouth. "See? Daddy was ready this time." 

"How's it going over there in babyland?" Melanie asked, taking a seat in the rocking chair. "Where's Lenny?" 

"Bones took Jo to pick up her eyeglasses," Jim sighed, shifting Noah in his arms. "Princess Leah is upstairs sleeping in her crib." 

She nodded, "I feel like we haven't seen you in forever," she sighed. "But we know you've been so busy with the babies and Jo." 

"Once everything settles down with this back to school shit, we should get together," Jim said. "Maybe you and I could go to lunch on a day when Chris is doing Olivia's homeschooling?" 

"Yeah, definitely," Melanie nodded. "Just let me know when you're good and ready to go and we'll do it." 

Jim smiled, "Hopefully soon," he said, looking older than ever. "I don't know how Bones is doing it, Mel. He's got more energy than I do and he's older!" 

Melanie laughed, "Chris was like that once," she reminisced. "I don't know what happened between the time I had the twins and CJ, though. The other night he went to bed at a quarter to nine, once we got Sophia and Charlotte into bed." 

"Grandpa," Jim snorted, checking Noah's bottle for leakage. "Well, I better let you go so you two can go and have pornographic sex." 

"I don't know," Melanie shook he head. "It's pretty quiet in the other room. So either Chris is doing something or he's taking a nap." 

Saying their goodbyes, Melanie ended the video chat and stood up from the rocking chair. Heading towards the door, Melanie set the screwdriver down onto the new storage unit and made her way out of the bedroom. 

"Chris?" she called out, moving down the hall towards their room. "You better not be sleeping! We have plans for the rest of the day!" 

"I'm not!" he called out from their bedroom. "I've been waiting for you to finish up with your girl-talk." 

Stepping into the bedroom, Melanie set the tablet down on the dresser and made her way over to the bathroom. Inside, Chris was in the middle of putting new towels onto the rack, when he turned and smiled at her. 

"Well, girl talk is done for now," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing now?" 

He shrugged, "I was going to take a shower," he said, tossing the dirty towels out into the bedroom. "Then maybe relax until it's time for dinner. What are you doing now?" 

"Well, I wanted to have sex, but if you're going to be a bum and take a nap..." she shrugged, as he pulled her close to him. 

"How about we take a shower  _together,_ have sex and then take a nap?" Chris offered. "Then we can have dinner and afterwards we can have sex  _again."_

Melanie snorted, "Might as well get as much as we can," she shrugged. "Who knows when we'll get our kids back. It's only a matter of time before they drive their relatives crazy and are dropped off outside our door." 

......................

The next morning, after picking CJ up from his sleepover, Chris stopped on the way home to get coffee and a very unhealthy breakfast for himself and Melanie. 

"Look at Mommy go, CJ," Chris said, as Melanie drank her ice coffee. "Now she's going to be bouncing off the walls like your sisters." 

CJ made an array of sounds, while staring at Melanie, before turning to drool all over Chris. "What should we do today, CJ?" Chris asked, as Melanie woke from her morning haze. "How about we put together Sophie and Liv's storage unit for their toys? You can help with the directions." 

"Too young to do that," Melanie mumbled, slouching down in the chair. "I'm tired, Chris." 

He chuckled, "Well, what did you expect? You kept us up until four thirty," he said, shifting CJ in his arms. "Mommy's a party animal, kid. I hope you didn't inherit that gene and I hope your sisters didn't either." 

Melanie scowled at him, moving to rest her head on the table, while Chris played with the baby. "Let's get you in your playpen," Chris said, moving toward the living room. "Daddy has to get Mommy onto the couch, that way she can watch her Maury and Springer." 

Getting CJ into the playpen, Chris went to collect Melanie, leading her towards the couch. "I'll put the stuff together in the girl's room," he said, as she sprawled out on the couch. "You relax and try to wake up a bit." 

Setting the remote down next to her, Chris picked CJ up and out of the play pen and started for the stairs. "Say bye, bye to Mommy," he said, waving his arm up and down. "If you need me just shout, okay?" 

"Mmmhmmm," Melanie nodded, curling up around the couch pillow. "Have fun." 

"Let's go, buddy," Chris said, as he started up the stairs. "Your Uncle Bones might stop by later with Leah, so you need to take a bath and be ready to sit and stare at each other." 

........................

"She's been like this since nine this mornin'?" Leonard asked, looking at Melanie. "What the hell did you do to her? Did you break her?" 

Chris snorted, "I told her to take it easy but she didn't," he shrugged. "I got her ice coffee after picking up CJ, thinking it would work, but it didn't." 

Melanie snorted, turning over onto her stomach, her arms going under the pillow. In the playpen, CJ and Leah made an abundance of noises, as they lay on their backs. 

"How's Jim?" Chris asked, as Leonard went over to check on them. "I know Mel talked to him yesterday." 

"He's good," Leonard nodded, smiling at the kids. "He went food shoppin' as I was leavin' the house with Leah. Jo's got Noah for the moment, so he's probably a victim of dress up and havin' his picture plastered all over her social media as we speak." 

Chris chuckled, "It's been a big adjustment for us," Leonard continued, stepping away from the playpen. "We've been so used to not really having a schedule, to being up at all hours of the night or up early in the morning with them." 

"I know," Chris nodded. "If anyone can understand what you're going through, Mel and I have had our fair share of adjusting to new babies."

Leonard nodded, "Once they're a bit older and can sleep through the night, I think we'll be able to relax a bit," he said. "I mean, they're only a little over a month old..." 

"It's a big change, Len," Chris said. "It's been a while since you had a baby and Jim's not used to having a baby around for more than a few days. Trust me, I was the same as he was when Charlie was born. It's overwhelming and amazing all at the same time." 

"He's strugglin' a bit with them," Leonard admitted. "Noah's not an easy sleeper. He's usually the one that's up all night long, screamin' and cryin'." 

Chris nodded, "Jim tries everythin' to get him to settle down, and I mean everything," Leonard sighed. "The other night, I came in to help. As soon as I wrapped him up in a blanket, he stops cryin'." 

"And Jim got upset," Chris finished, as Leonard nodded. "Hey, it doesn't mean anything. It's not like Noah loves you more than Jim, or vice versa." 

Leonard sighed, "I think all of this, having the twins, is bringin' up things from his past," he admitted. "I don't know much, except that his Daddy died on the day he was born. His Mama wasn't around much when he was a kid, moving around for "work" and leavin' him and his brother behind to fend for themselves." 

"Jesus," Chris shook his head. "You don't think he regrets the adoption, do you?" 

"Naw," Leonard shook his head. "I think it's been a rough adjustment for him and it's bringin' up memories from his past." 

Leah cooed from the playpen, as did CJ. "All you need to do is reassure him that he's doing a good job," Chris said. "It's not an easy thing, becoming a father. You don't learn all the tricks overnight, which would be nice." 

Leonard snorted, "Tell me about it," he shook his head. "They surprise me everyday, Chris. Even Jo." 

He smiled, "As for Noah? Keep an eye out for colic," he said. "Charlie had it and so did Sophie, and it was a nightmare. But if you keep on top of it and make him comfortable, it'll get better. Or maybe he doesn't have colic and it's just a case of wanting to be a night owl." 

"Hopefully it's just Noah wantin' to be cuddle," Leonard sighed, as Melanie shifted on the couch. "Or he's just jealous because Leah gets away with everythin' because she's the princess." 

"Or maybe Jim wants to be nailed ten ways to Sunday," Melanie grumbled, opening her eyes. "He's probably waiting for you to nail him once they go down for a nap." 

Chris groaned, "Melanie!" 

"Maybe," Leonard shrugged. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it the next time you see or talk to him." 

She yawned, "Good," she said, bopping her head on the pillow. "Trust me on this, guys. Once Jim gets a good fucking, he'll be more relaxed. Then Noah will pick up on his relaxing demeanor and he'll calm down." 

Chris shook his head, "Don't listen to her," he begged. "This... Cosmopolitan analysis is the result of your sister having too much sex." 

"Didn't stop you from enjoying it," she said, as she fell back asleep. 

Exchanging looks of disbelief, Leonard shook his head. "I think she's lost her mind after havin' CJ," he said. "Like, a few brain cells went out the window." 

"In any other situation, I would call you out for saying that," Chris said. "But then I would be denying the actual truth and your sister has gone a bit....off her rocker since CJ was born." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Dadddddddddyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Can we go outside now?" Charlotte pouted, as she stood by the sliding door. "We're bored!" 

Shifting CJ from one shoulder to the other, Chris unlocked the door and pushed it and the screen door open. "I'll be right out, so don't get crazy," he warned, as Sophia rushed outside. "Mommy's on the phone with Uncle Jim, so she'll be out soon to play too." 

After being dropped off by Spock, the girls wrecked havoc on the house, taking in the new furniture that was put together over the weekend. With lunch in the oven and the sun high in the sky, the girls wanted to take the opportunity to enjoy their day off from school. 

"I wait," Olivia said, as she stood by the door. "I wait." 

"The gate will be open, so Jo can come on in," Melanie said, as she walked into the kitchen. "If anything, just call us. I'll have the phone outside with me."

After a few more minutes of talking, Melanie hung up and sighed. "Jo's riding her bike over," she said, opening the cabinet door to get the snacks out for the kids. "She'll be here in a few minutes, depending on how fast she pedals." 

"Why?" Chris asked, as Olivia took the bag of chips from her. "What's going on at the house?" 

"Noah's got colic and Jim went and had a nervous breakdown," she said. "Locked himself in the bathroom." 

Chris shook his head, "Len was talking about how Jim was feeling with Noah's crying," he said. "He thinks all of this is stirring up memories from his childhood and that Jim might think he's not good enough to be a father." 

"Unca 'Im good," Olivia said, as she held the bag of chips like a baby. " He good to "Eah and "Oah." 

"I know he's good to Leah and Noah," Melanie smiled at her. "How about you go and get your sisters? That way they can help bring some of this stuff out and clean up the table for Jo." 

Nodding, Olivia ran outside, leaving her parents and CJ to finish brining the food out. "I feel bad," Melanie said, as she checked on the oven. "We've been their with colic and experienced how it mentally, physically and emotionally drains you to the core. But..." 

"We never went through those feelings that Jim has," he concluded. "Something happened to him, Mel. Besides his father dying the day he was born and the abandonment from his mother and brother. There's something deep that effected him and he's keeping it in, which isn't good." 

Melanie sighed, "He needs to let it out and tell Leonard, that way he can start to heal," Chris said, as CJ yawned widely. "Only then, will he be able to feel better about himself and not doubt his skills as a parent to Leah and Noah." 

"I hope he can," Melanie admitted, setting the tray down on the stovetop. "Otherwise, things are going to get pretty crazy." 

"Jo's coming over?" Charlotte asked, as she ran inside. 

Chris nodded,"YAYYYYY!!!" Charlotte screeched, jumping up and down. "We can play dollies!" 

Behind her, Sophia nudged her way around her older sister, before standing in front of Chris. "Gimmie food!" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "Gimmie food now!" 

"Patience," Melanie warned, as Sophia tugged on her pants. "Sophia Grace, if you don't stop right this second..." 

"No! Gimmieeeeeeee!" she shrieked, which upset her brother greatly, as he started to cry. 

Olivia grabbed her by the arm, tugging her away from Melanie. "Pia! Stop!" she cried. "Bad baybee!" 

Setting the spatula down, Melanie turned and quickly pulled them apart. "Sophia, get outside," she snapped. "Go!" 

"Ugheee!" Sophia stuck her tongue out at Olivia, before running away. "Ugheee baybee!" 

"God, that girl!" Melanie shook her head, turning back to the stove. "I'm going to send her away if she keeps it up!" 

Moving to put CJ down in the chair, Chris made his way over to the stove and took the spatula from her. "Take the kids and the other food outside," he said. "I'll do this and put something together for us to eat." 

She sighed, "What about CJ?" she asked, as the baby cried in his seat. "Do you want me to take him too?" 

Chris shook his head, "I'll get him," he insisted. "Once they're outside, he'll calm down. The screaming makes his ears hurt and it keeps him crying." 

"Mama, we go pway," Olivia said, taking her hand. "No pway wif Pia. Pway wif O'Ivvie and 'Arelee!" 

"We'll play," Melanie insisted, leading her and Charlotte outside. "Let's go wait for Jo and then we'll eat some lunch and play a few games." 

.....................

With Joanna and the girls downstairs watching a movie, Chris took CJ into the living room to lounge out on the couch. With the food put away and the dishes in the washer, Melanie texted Leonard to let him know that she would bring Joanna home by eight. 

"How is he?" Melanie asked, brining in two glasses of wine. 

"He's awake," Chris said, turning his head to get a look at the boy. "But he stopped fussing, which is good." 

She nodded, sitting down on the floor next to the couch. "I hope he's not a victim of colic," she said, reaching up to touch the back of his head. "That's the last thing we need right now."

Chris nodded, "I think he's just overheated and trying to adjust to the noise," he said. "He probably likes the house quiet when the girls are at school or away for the weekend." 

"Or maybe he's getting a cold?" Melanie shrugged. "We're going into the fall and winter season, so he's going to get sick a lot with all the germs floating around." 

"I hope not," Chris said, rubbing his back. "CJ, are you having a hard time being in a house full of girls?" 

Melanie snorted, "Please," she shook her head, before taking a sip of wine. "The only girl in his life is me." 

He rolled his eyes, "And why's that?" he asked, as CJ grunted, kicking his legs out as he shifted against him. 

"My boob was in his mouth for almost two months, so he must love me a whole lot for that to occur." Melanie said. "I am the only woman in his life that will love him more than any other. That's how it is for mothers and sons, Chris. No girl will ever compare to a mother." 

"Here that?" Chris asked, as CJ whimpered. "All your future girlfriends will never pass the approval test." 

"Maybe he'll end up with a boyfriend," Melanie said. "We shouldn't raise our kids to love the opposite sex only, Chris. It shouldn't matter what sex the other person is, in order for them to fall in love." 

Chris nodded, "I agree," he said, as CJ lifted his head up. "Right? You can love anyone you want, as long as they're not criminals and they don't hurt you. Because if they do, Daddy's going to make sure they never come near you again." 

While he couldn't speak, the next best thing was projectile vomiting, as a whole bottle's worth of formula spewed out and onto the front of Chris's shirt. He yelped, as Melanie quickly covered her mouth in shock, holding CJ up to stop the flow of vomit to his neck. 

"Get a towel!" Chris yelled, as CJ began to wail. "MEL!" 

Setting the glass on the table, Melanie scrambled to her feet and ran out of the living room towards the downstairs bathroom. Returning a few seconds later, she quickly took CJ and handed Chris the towel, holding the baby with his back to her chest. 

"Okay, okay," she said, as CJ cried. "What's wrong, baby? Are you having a tummy ache?" 

Chris wiped the mess up, before pulling the shirt off. "Oh god," he muttered, as the smell filtered through the air. "Kid, you're full of surprises." 

"Go take a shower," Melanie said, as he stood up. "I'm going to check his temperature and I'll give him a sponge bath." 

They started for the stairs, "I guess we overfed him during dinner," she continued. "Hopefully he won't throw up again tonight." 

"Hopefully," he grimaced, carrying the towel and his stained shirt. "God, it stinks so bad." 

Melanie snickered, "At least it was formula and nothing really gross," she offered. "Like...pork or blue cheese. God, that's the actual worst if you want to talk about vomit." 

"I rather not," Chris said, as he started for the bedroom. "I'll be right out." 

"Take you're time," she shrugged, starting for the nursery. "Let's get you cleaned up, baby boy. Mommy will sit up with you for a little while, just to make sure you're all right." 

.......................

After a puke free night, Melanie was up and ready to work with Olivia, after the girls went to school. Chris went to work on the house chores, while Melanie went over writing and reading with Olivia. By ten, she had Olivia set up with a drawing pad and crayons, giving her an easy art assignment for the time being. 

"I want you to draw the people you love and the things you love," she said, as Olivia picked up the crayon. "You can use as many pages as you want, okay? Mommy's going to check on your brother and then we see if Daddy wants to help you draw." 

A quick check on CJ, finding him in a current nap state, Melanie went back downstairs and into the laundry room. "Hey," she greeted Chris, as he folded towels. "CJ's still asleep and Liv is doing her art assignment." 

He nodded, "How'd she do on the other stuff?" he asked, setting a folded towel into the basket. 

"Still needs to work on her handwriting, but she's doing really good," Melanie smiled. "The reading will take a while to master, but she's excelling on the picture concept. Knowing what everything is when I point to it, and I have her writing it down in the notebook." 

"Well, if she's doing this good now, then she'll be a master of every subject by next summer," Chris said, picking up the basket. "What is she drawing?" 

They started out of the room, "I told her to draw all the people she loves and all the things she loves," she said. "I'm hoping we'll get more than scribbles out of her today." 

Olivia looked up from the drawing pad and squealed, "Dadee! Draw wif me!" she exclaimed, holding a handful of crayons out towards him. "Draw wif me!!!" 

"What are you drawing?" he asked, setting the basket onto a chair. "Are those people?"

"I wuv!" she nodded, pointing to the round splotches of color on the paper. "'Iggies here!" 

Pulling out the chair next to her, Chris sat down and picked up a blue crayon, "How about we draw on this paper together?" he asked, as she looked at him. "You draw the things you want and I'll add what I love." 

Melanie smiled, "I'm going upstairs to take a quick shower," she said. "I need to run up to the store and pick up a few things, so I'll get Sophie from school today." 

Chris nodded, "Let's draw a nice picture to put on the refrigerator," Chris said. "That way everyone can see how good of an artist you are." 

"Who's this?" Chris asked, as Melanie left the room. 

"Dis Pia," Olivia siad, pointing to the green blurb. "Pia a butt!" 

Snorting, Chris covered his mouth with his hand, trying to control himself. Pleased, Olivia giggled as she scribbled a few more spots on the paper. "Pia a butt, Dadee," she said, making him laugh harder. "Butt! Butt!" 

"That's.. that's not nice, Liv," he snickered, as she continued to chant the word. "Don't call your sister a butt." 

"Pia stinky butt!" 

Setting the crayon down, Chris sat back in the chair and chuckled, as Olivia colored. "Oh Liv," he shook his head, tugging lightly on her ponytail. "What are we going to do with you?" 

She shrugged, "I no stinky butt," she said. "No baf for O'Ivvie!" 

"You better not let Sophie hear you talking like this," he warned. "She'll steal your piggies and hold them hostage until you're nicer to her." 

Gasping, Olivia shook her head frantically, "NO!" she cried, slamming the crayon down on the table. "No! Stinky Pia no touch my 'iggies!" 

"Chris! Stop teasing her!" Melanie yelled from the downstairs bathroom. "Or else!" 

"Bad Dadee," Olivia giggled. "You's a bad baybee, Dadee." 

He nodded, "So your mother says," he sighed. "Let's finish up this picture, that way you can help me make lunch for everyone." 

Shifting through the box of crayons, Olivia picked out a color she desired and went back to work. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Liv? Come get your snack!" Chris called out, as he set the package of crackers back into the box. 

Olivia came running in, still dressed in her pajamas. "Cheese and cwakers?" she asked, as Chris picked the plate up. "You make cheese and cwakers?" 

He nodded, "Cheese and crackers for you," he announced, as she took the paper plate. "Let's get you some juice and I'll put your movie on." 

As the second week of school started, after a three day weekend, it was CJ who became the first victim of a cold. Up all night with him, Melanie decided to use a "sick day" for Olivia, putting off a full morning's worth of schooling. 

" _I can't do both,"_ Melanie said the night before, after making a firm decision. " _And I can't watch over him by myself, so I need you to make sure she's got enough snacks and a movie to keep her busy."_

"What do you want to watch?" Chris asked, as they started for the living room. "You have so many options and you don't have to settle for just one." 

Olivia set her plate onto the coffee table, "Mermaid!" she nodded, pointing to the movie she picked out. "I watch mermaid, Dadee!" 

Picking up the DVD, Chris put it into the player and went back to help Olivia settle in on the couch. "I'm going upstairs to help Mommy with your brother," he said, setting the plate on her lap. "Hopefully he's asleep, that way Mommy can take a nap before Sophie comes home."

"Kay!" Olivia nodded, as the opening credits started up. "Bye bye."

Setting the lights down, Chris made his way upstairs and down the hall to the nursery. Inside, Melanie was double checking the humidifier, while the mobile played it's merry tune. 

"Sleeping?" Chris whispered, as she picked up the empty bottle and soiled burp cloths from the changing table. 

"Finally," she nodded, as he double checked on the baby. "I thought he would never fall asleep." 

Closing the door halfway, they started down the hall to the master bedroom, where Melanie dropped the cloths into the hamper. "I need to clean this place up," she sighed, as Chris took the bottle from her. "There's so much laundry that needs to be done." 

"I will do it," Chris said, moving the hamper out into the hallway. "You, my dear, are going to take a nap." 

Ready to protest, Chris quickly held up his hand. "You've been up all night with him," he reminded her. "Change into clean pajamas and get into bed, Mel. I'll do the laundry and everything else downstairs." 

"Are you getting the girls from school?" she asked, grabbing clean clothes from the dresser. "Charlie's got books that need to go back to the library and I'm sure she'll want to get a couple more." 

He nodded, taking the dirty clothes from her. "We put them in the car this morning on the way," he said, dropping them into the hamper. "I'll see if Sophie and Liv want to come with us, but Liv will most likely stay home and watch her movies." 

Melanie yawned, "Just make sure they keep it down," she begged, climbing into bed. "The last thing I need is for CJ to wake up after being up all night. He needs his rest, that way he can get better." 

"I will make sure they keep the noise down," Chris promised, pulling the blanket up. "I'll come check on you before I leave to get Sophie." 

Once he was sure that Melanie was asleep, Chris stepped out of the bedroom and went to get the clothes from the girls room. Carrying the hamper downstairs, he checked on Olivia and was pleased to see that she was engrossed in her movie, before heading into the laundry room. True to her word, the laundry had been piled up after a long weekend. 

"Oh my god," he muttered, moving to check the washer and dryer for any laundry. "Where does it come from?"

Opening the washer up, Chris started dividing everything, loading the wash with towels. Once the soap was in, he turned the machine on and went back to sorting. While he wouldn't get through all the laundry before noon, Chris had his mind set on getting the girls to help out, once they'd return from school. 

"Dadeeee?" Olivia called out. "More cheese and cwakers!" 

Setting the basket down on the floor, Chris shook his head. "In a minute," he responded, stepping out of the laundry room. "I'm washing your stuff!" 

She giggled, as Sebastian started singing. "Cwab! You silly cwab!" she squealed. 

"Yeah, someones a crab alright," Chris muttered, heading into the kitchen. "Goddamn housework." 

......................

"Sophia Grace, what did I tell you about standing on the couch?" Chris asked, as she giggled. "Before your Mother comes and sees you! The last thing I need is to be yelled at." 

Setting her down on the floor, Sophia looked up at him with a scowl. "Meanieeeeeeee," she whined, stomping her foot. 

Chris shook his head, "If you don't behave, I'm putting you in time out," he warned. "Then it'll be no ice pops or anything after dinner. Nor will you watch the movie with Charlie and Liv." 

"Put the napkins on the table," Melanie said from the kitchen, as she and the girls got the table together. "Then, I want you to go and wash your hands." 

"Daddy, did you make the cheesy potatoes?" Charlotte asked, folding the napkins in half for each place setting. "The ones with the bacon?" 

He nodded, "I made enough for everyone to have seconds," he said, heading over to the microwave to get the potatoes out. "And I made string beans." 

"Beeeeeaaannnnnsss!" Olivia squealed, twirling her barbie doll around by the arms. " 'Icken, tatoes and beeeeannnnnns!" 

Melanie snickered, as she dumped the string beans into a serving bowl, "I'm hoping they eat enough that they'll crash halfway during their movie," she whispered, as Chris checked on the chicken in the oven. "I would be fine if one made it through a movie, but all three?" 

"Hopefully it's Liv that fights it off," he said, grabbing the pot holder. "Sophie's this close to getting locked in her room." 

"Let's go wash our hands!" Charlotte said, once the napkins were in place. "We has to wash them before we eats the food!" 

Leading the twins out, Melanie and Chris managed to get everything on the table, before their quick return. Tucking them in, with napkins on their laps, they served out the food before sitting down. 

"Mmmm, tatoessss!" Sophia said, licking her lips. "I wuv tatoes!" 

"Make sure you get them in your mouth this time," Melanie warned, as she picked up her fork. "Remember your table manners."

A few minutes into their meal, the questions began, after winding down from a long day of school and work. 

"We have a project for school!" Charlotte said, as she nibbled on a piece of chicken. "I have to make a book about my family!" 

"A book about your family?" Chris asked, as she nodded. "So I'm guessing a trip to the craft store is needed?"

Melanie snorted, knowing how much he despised the craft store. "I'll look at the assignment after dinner and tomorrow we'll go pick up a few things," she promised. "Then we'll start looking through pictures." 

"I draw!" Sophia nodded, licking her potato covered fingers. "I draw and count!" 

"What did Liv do today?" Charlotte asked, licking her fork. "Did she watch movies like the other day?" 

Chris shook his head, "Mommy's been teaching her how to read," he said, reminiscing on the report Melanie gave him during his lunch break. "They read a book and Liv wrote a few sentences."

Olivia nodded, "I sweep!" she reported. "I sweep wif kitty." 

"And she took a nap with Callie on the couch," Melanie said. "That was after we got Sophie from school, so by then she was all done with her work for the day." 

"Can I do my work from home?" Charlotte asked. 

They shook their heads, "You've been in school already, Charlie," Chris said. "What would Julie do if you stopped showing up?" 

She shrugged, "Does Liv stay home from school because she's stupid?" she asked. 

"Charlotte!" Melanie scolded. "Your sister is  _not_ stupid!" 

"Not stupid!" Olivia pouted, shaking her head at Charlotte. "You meanie!" 

Chris sighed, "Your sister is very smart," Chris said, which was the honest truth. "There are just some kids who aren't ready for school for other reasons, Charlie. Liv needs to learn on her own before moving into a classroom with kids her own age. Uncle Hikaru even insists that homeschooling is best for her for the year." 

"Well, Alex says that if she doesn't go to school, that means she's stupid," Charlotte said, her eyes wide. "I told him to shut his dirty mouth and to not call my sister stupid. He's stupid because he's a boy and doesn't know where Canada is." 

"First off, we do not call people stupid," Melanie said, as Sophia nodded in agreement. "That's not a nice word." 

Charlotte huffed, "You call Uncle Bones stupid," she shot back. "And you called Daddy stupid because he was doing something bad!" 

"Just... don't say that word," Chris begged, not wanting to start a full blown argument at the table. "Can we please just eat a nice meal? It's been a long day." 

"I smart," Olivia announced, trying to pull the bowl of mashed potatoes towards her. "I smart baybee." 

Melanie smiled, "You are smart," she said, tweaking her nose. "You're getting smarter everyday!" 

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Sophia pushed her chair back and climbed down to the floor. "I want more," she announced, trying to pull her plate off the table. "Gimmie more." 

"Sit, Soph," Chris said, moving to take her dish. "Just sit down and I'll get you some more food." 

"Pia, stop!" Olivia demanded, as her twin watched the plate being reloaded. "You bad!" 

Setting her plate back down, Sophia quickly climbed back into her seat and picked up he fork again. "After dinner, I want all of you to get your pajamas ready," he said, as they continued to eat. "But you need to be quite because CJ is sleeping." 

"CJ is smart," Charlotte said, wiggling in her chair. "He's very smart for a baby." 

"Oh yeah?" Melanie asked, picking up her glass. "Why's that?" 

She smiled, "Because he can pee on Daddy!" she giggled, which made Sophia and Olivia giggle as well. "And he peed on the wall!" 

Melanie snorted, "Not many babies can do that," she said, as Chris grumbled. "It takes a lot of.... practice and having the right machinery to do it." 

......................

On Saturday, Leonard and Jim brought the kids over for the day, deeming it necessary. With Joanna upstairs, being the victim of over-excited girls, CJ, Leah and Noah were downstairs with their parents. 

"Look CJ," Chris said, holding the boy up on his lap. "Look at the babies! Aren't they cute?" 

Melanie smiled, "They got so big," she said, as Jim took Noah out of his carrier. "Look at you! You're a big boy!" 

Leonard chuckled, "They eat a lot," he said, holding Leah. "The doctor couldn't believe how big they got since their first visit! They're both nine and a half pounds!" 

"Geeze," Chris shook his head. "Just think about how much they'll eat once they're a year old!" 

"I already know," Jim snorted, sitting back in the arm chair. "I've done enough babysitting to know how much your kids eat." 

Shifting Noah against her chest, Melanie sat back and sighed. "So? What's been going on with you two?" she asked, glancing between them. "How's work?" 

They shrugged, "It's good," Leonard said. "But we both look forward to having the weekend off and a our usual days in between." 

"We're both planning to take our vacations around the same time," Jim said. "That way we can just have a whole week without having to be anywhere and we can both pick Jo up from school together." 

"That sounds like fun!" Melanie nodded. "And I'm sure Jo would love that." 

"What about you guys?" Leonard asked, as Leah cooed at him. "How's the homeschoolin'?" 

Chris shifted CJ on his lap, hushing him as he grew fussy. "It's actually really good," he said, picking up the pacifier for the boy. "Olivia's doing exceptionally well and learning fast. I can't get over how ready she is to go after breakfast, with all her books out." 

"She's going to be smarter than everyone else by next year," Jim warned. "I knew she could do it! My smarty-pants!" 

There was a shout from upstairs, followed by a screech of giggles, as the girls ran around. "My god," Leonard snorted, shaking his head. "God bless you both. I don't know how you do it with three girls." 

"I don't know either," Chris sighed, as CJ sneezed. "Right CJ? How do we survive with all these girls around us?" 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "So overdramatic," she mumbled, patting Noah on the back lightly. "Right Noah? Are your Daddies dramatic like Uncle Chris? I hope not." 

Jim snickered, "So, what are you making for lunch?" he asked. "Mellie says you're cooking." 

"Oh I am, huh?" Chris asked, looking at his wife. "What did Mellie tell you about lunch?" 

"Something about pulled pork?" Jim said, looking innocent as a five year old. 

Melanie looked away, putting all of her attention onto Noah, while Leonard shook his head. "I take it you bought everything for pulled pork sandwiches?" he asked, looking at his sister. "Mellie, Mellie.." 

She shrugged, "So?" she asked. "It's better than eating chicken nuggets and fries!" 

"I'll help ya make it," Leonard said, as Leah gurgled. "That way these two can talk about us behind our backs, because you know they're itchin' to do so." 

"That's so sweet of you, honey," Jim said, patting his thigh. 

Leonard shook his head, "Yeah, real sweet of me," he muttered, handing Leah over to him. "Leah, don't let him brainwash you into bribin'. That's not how we do things at home." 

Chris stood from the other couch, holding CJ against his hip. "CJ can come with us," he announced, as the boy drooled. "His ears have already taken a beating from the things being said in this house." 

"Oh please," Melanie scoffed, as they started for the kitchen. "Like he understands a single thing being said around here. He's three months old." 

"Babies can hear things before they're born," Leonard reminded her. "So he's heard plenty from that mouth of yours. All four of them have, so I pray for the scarring that has been done to them since." 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chris read the email four times, before sitting back in his seat, running his hand across his face. In the other room, the twins were in the middle of driving Melanie up the wall, after being apart for four hours. 

"Enough!" Melanie yelled, as they screeched. "I'm trying to clean this place up and you two aren't helping!" 

Pushing the chair back, Chris stood and made his way out of the room and into the guest room next door. "Hey!" he shouted, startling them all. "What did Mommy say?" 

Olivia rushed towards him, "We bad baybee's," she said, latching onto him. "Pia bad. I bad. We all bad." 

He snorted, "Can't you two just sit nicely for Mommy?" he asked, picking her up. "Come sit on the bed and be good." 

"Maybe they'll take a n-a-p," Melanie said, as she took the old sheets out into the hallway. "That way I can get more work done around here." 

Tucking them in with a quilt, Chris sat down on the end of the bed and watched as Melanie reorganized the closet. "Isn't it a little early for spring cleaning?" he asked, as she pushed through the old jackets and fancy dresses that were bagged up. 

"I just want to start organizing this house," Melanie shrugged, reaching up to pull the basket of sheets down from the shelf. "I mean, this closet is jammed packed with stuff and it needs to be sorted through and tossed out." 

"Piaaaaaaaa, I sweepy," Olivia whined, trying to hold her sister down. "Sweep wif me, Pia." 

Chris turned to look at them, "Girls.." he warned, as Sophia tried to push her sister away. "What did I say?" 

They settled down, laying against the pillows, as they broke out into giggles. "How about we take a break in here, let them chill out?" Chris suggested. "We can leave the television on for them." 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, grabbing the remote off the dresser. "You two be good or else you won't get the ice cream we picked out yesterday." 

Once they were settled in, the couple made their way out to the kitchen. "I got an email from work," Chris said, as Melanie went to the refrigerator. "I have to go to a conference." 

"Oh?" Melanie frowned, looking over at him. "Uh oh, you don't look too thrilled about that." 

He nodded in agreement, "I really don't want to go," he said, as she took out a package of cheese. 

"Well, where is this conference?" she asked, closing the door to the fridge. "Is it at the campus?" 

"No," Chris shook his head, as she went to get a package of crackers out of the cabinet. "It's in San Francisco." 

Melanie paused, "I'd have to go out Friday morning for the conference on Saturday," he continued, as she moved to place the items onto the counter. "What do I do?" 

She shook her head, "Chris... I can't  _tell_ you what to do when it comes to your job," she said, which made him groan. "Honey, you just got back after taking an entire semester off. If you're being told to go to a conference, then you should go." 

"But I don't wanna goooo," he whined, making her snort. "Can't you just... I don't know, break my leg? Push me down the stairs so I have an excuse not to go?"  
  


"I'm not pushing you down the stairs," Melanie said, shaking her head. "Chris, you're a big boy. If the meeting is on Saturday, then chances are you could get a flight home Saturday night or early Sunday morning." 

Chris pouted, "Nope," Melanie shook her head. "You're going, Chris. Maybe this is a very important meeting in regards to what happens next year or whatever culinary schools do. Stop being a baby and go order your ticket." 

"You've been waiting for something like this to happen, huh?" he asked, as she opened the packet of cheese. "Remember when you had to fly out to Germany? The summer before we got married?" 

Melanie nodded, "Well, I was miserable for that whole week," he reminded her. "It's not fun having your partner away for a week, sitting home alone all day and coming home to an empty bed." 

She rolled her eyes, "Chris, you had the cats and you spent most of the week hanging out with Richard and Alice," she scolded. "Of course, I'll miss you, but you're going to be gone for less than what I was away for!" 

"You'll be lonely," he nodded. 

"I have four kids!" she shot back. "Who will no doubt, give me enough attention while you're off in sunny San Fran." 

Chris huffed, "I can't believe you want me to go!" he exclaimed, as she snorted. "I figured you'd be the one to miss me the most and hate the idea of me leaving for a day or two." 

"Chris, you're so dramatic," she sighed, as he started out of the kitchen. "This is what you signed up for when you took a teaching position." 

He grumbled to himself as he opened the door to the office, "Bullshit!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him. 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie picked up the food and headed back into the guest room, finding two girls asleep on the bed. Lowering the volume on the television, Melanie closed the door halfway before heading into the living room, leaving her dramatic husband and napping girls to themselves. 

.....................

"Daddy's calling!" Charlotte squealed, as she picked up Melanie's cellphone. "Daddy!!!" 

Melanie shook her head as Charlotte held the phone to her ear, listening to Chris on the other end. "My god, I can only imagine what he's going to complain about when I talk to him," she said, as Jim snorted. "He bitched all last night and this morning as I got the kids ready for school. Then he bitched on the way to the airport and when we had to leave him by security." 

"What a crab ass," Jim shook his head, as Charlotte rushed towards him. "Uh oh." 

"Daddy wants to talk to you," Charlotte said, holding the phone out to her. "He doesn't sound happy to be in sunny land." 

She rolled her eyes, "What else is new," she mumbled, bringing the phone to her hear. "Hello?" 

"It's fucking hot here and my room looks like a frat party had too much fun," Chris greeted her. "I'm tempted to leave right now." 

Melanie suppressed a groan, "You just got there," she said, as he muttered to himself. "It's almost five, so why not order some food and go to bed early?" 

He continued to whine, "Christopher, you are this close to getting your ass kicked when you come home," melanie warned, as the twins came up from the basement. "Enough already!" 

"Daddy's on the phone," Charlotte announced.

"Dadeeeeeeeeee!" they shrieked, running to the couch. "Dadeee! I talk to Dadeee!" 

Melanie sighed, "Sophie and Liv want to talk to you," she said. "So I'm putting you on speaker and you better keep your attitude to yourself. I mean it!" 

Putting the phone on speaker, Melanie held it in her hand so that the twins could talk to him. "I miss youuuuu!" Sophia pouted, running her finger along side her nose. "You come home now?" 

"I'll be home late tomorrow night," he said, as they babbled. "I have a big meeting for work and then I'm going right to the airplane house when it's over." 

"Can you bring back a postcard?" Charlotte asked. "I wanna see where you are, Daddy." 

He chuckled, "Maybe tomorrow morning we can do a video chat," he suggested. "I have a view of the beach from my room, which is the only thing that's nice about this place." 

The girls giggled as he asked what they were planning to do for the rest of the night, "We eats 'icken uggets and tatoes," Olivia said, when he asked what Melanie was making for dinner. "We makes them for you." 

"You're going to make chicken nuggets and potatoes for me when I come home?" he asked. "That's really sweet of you, Liv. I can't wait to eat all of that you and your sisters." 

By the time they said their goodbyes and Melanie hung up, the girls pouted and sat around the living room. "I wish Daddy didn't have to go away for work," Charlotte said, as Melanie set the phone down. 

"He'll be back before you know it," she promised, as Sophia climbed up between her and Jim. "Go on upstairs and check on your brother for me? Then we'll start dinner so that Uncle Jim can get home to Leah and Noah for their dinnertime." 

Once Charlotte and Olivia were out of earshot, Melanie groaned. "Do you see what I've been dealing with since Monday?" she asked. "He complained ALL week long about going to this conference and he's still whining about it!" 

Jim snickered, "Hey, if I had four kids and a hot wife, I wouldn't want to leave either," he said. "Actually.. I have three kids and a hot husband, so I don't like going anywhere without them." 

"But it's not like he's going away for a week," she reminded him. "He's pissed because this flight had a layover in Phoenix and he's pissed because the flight home has a layover in Long Beach. I mean, I tired to find him a direct flight, but it was over three thousand dollars and on an airline that neither of us have used before." 

"Maybe a nice BJ when he comes home will calm him down," he offered, making her scoff. "What? It works for Bones!" 

Melanie shook her head, "He's being such a brat," she sighed, running her fingers through Sophia's hair. "Right? Daddy's being a brat?" 

She nodded, "Dadee get no cuppycakes," she informed her. "No cuppycakes for bad Dadee." 

"I'm sure Daddy will be upset," Jim said, as she shrugged. "But I don't think he should get any cuppycakes for his bad behavior." 

"He won't be getting much if he keeps up that bad behavior," Melanie warned, as she stood from the couch. "I'm going to get CJ and then I'll start dinner for the girls. If you want to stay for nuggets and fires, you're more than welcomed to." 

Jim nodded, "As much as I would love to stay, I need to get home and help Bones with the kids," he said, which made Sophia whine. "I know, dollface. I wish I could eat all the nuggets with you, but Leah and Noah are probably driving Uncle Bones insane." 

"Eah and Oah pway?" she asked, as Jim kissed her on the cheek "Pway wif me and my baybees?" 

"Maybe Sunday," he said. "Unless your Daddy is still being a grump, which you and your sisters better fix. Give him a swift kick in the butt for Uncle Jim." 

Sophia giggled, "I kick his butt!" she nodded, as Melanie shook her head. "Kick his butt!" 

"If you want to live in this house, you won't" Melanie warned, starting up the stairs. "I'll be right down. Don't teach my daughter anymore means of violence, Jim. We've managed to get her out of the potential bully phase and we like her the way she is now." 

........................

The next morning, Melanie woke up with three kids in bed and a crying infant down the hall. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, Melanie managed to get to CJ before he blew out his own eardrums, changing him into a fresh diaper. Heading downstairs to make a bottle for him, they went back upstairs to the master bedroom where the girls still slept. On the nightstand, Melanie's phone lit up, showing that she had a missed call and a voicemail from Chris. 

"Mommy?" Charlotte groaned, rolling over in bed. "Did Daddy come home yet?" 

"No," she shook her head, as CJ ate from his bottle. "He's going to be home later tonight. It's only nine in the morning, honey." 

She pouted, "Can we make cuppycakes and dinner for him?" she asked, rolling onto her side. "A surprise!" 

Melanie nodded, "We'll see what we can do after breakfast, okay?" she asked. "I need to finish feeding your brother and then I have to make breakfast for you and your sisters." 

Once CJ finished his bottle, Sophia and Olivia were up and demanding her attention, standing on the bed and bouncing around. "If you don't sit, you'll fall off the bed, " Melanie warned, as Sophia tried to wiggle her butt in her face. "Sophia, I'm warning you! If you don't sit down, you'll fall off the bed and get hurt." 

"Mama, I help you wif eats," Olivia said, as CJ burped onto the cloth. "I help." 

"You can help," Melanie nodded. "Charlie, take them into the bathroom to go potty. Then I want you to brush your teeth and wait for me downstairs, okay?" 

Charlotte nodded, climbing off the bed. "Come on!" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "Mommy says we has to go to the potty and brush our teeths!" 

Getting CJ downstairs and into his highchair, Melanie made sure he was comfortable, before moving to the counter. A pounding of feet and shrieks filled the air, as the girls came rushing in, ready to eat. 

"What are you making?" Charlotte asked, sitting at the table. 

"Eggs?" Melanie offered, looking into the refrigerator. "Or do you guys want french toast sticks? 

"Toast!" Sophia nodded. "Toast and joosey-joose!" 

Melanie grabbed the box from the freezer, "What about you Liv? Are you okay with having french toast sticks?" 

She nodded, moving around the kitchen to "help", as Melanie plugged the toaster oven in. "Let's cut up some fruit and figure out what to make for dinner later," she said, grabbing a container of strawberries and blueberries out. "Sophie? Bring a few apples over here so I can cut them up." 

As breakfast cooked in the toaster oven and the fruit was cut up, Melanie made sure the girls had their cups of juice and were sitting nicely at the table. "Now, when you're done eating, I want everyone upstairs and getting their rooms cleaned up," she ordered, setting plates down. "Then, I want the basement cleaned up and all the toys that you left in the living room have to be put away." 

"Why?" Sophia asked, licking her fingers. "I no cwean." 

"If you want Daddy to be in a happy mood later, you will," she warned. "You left all your toys out last night and you haven't brought your dirty clothes downstairs for me." 

Pushing the food around on her plate, Olivia wiped her mouth against the back of her hand. "I cwean!" she nodded, reaching for her cup. "Cwean the potty." 

Melanie nodded, reaching over to tickle CJ lightly, as he drooled on himself. "Finish eating," she said, nodding to their dishes. "We've got a lot of work to do before Daddy comes home." 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Melanie gently pushed the stroller back and forth, keeping her eyes glued to the arrival and departure screen. Next to her, Olivia held onto her hand, looking around as the people moved to and fro from the ticket counter and arrivals gate. 

"Daddy's plane landed," she said, noting the change from "on-time" to "arrived." "So he should be out soon." 

Charlotte yawned, "I hope they let him off the plane first," she said, as Sophia played with her doll. "I'm hungry." 

Sitting down on the bench next to her, Melanie pulled both the stroller and Olivia out of the way, and nodded. "I know you are," she said, as Olivia sat perched on her lap. "I'm sure Daddy's hungry too. They only give out peanuts and a small drink when you fly such a short distance." 

The girls waited as patiently as they could, while Melanie kept her eyes open for any sign of Chris, all while keeping CJ happy in his stroller. "I know," she said, as he began to fuss. "We'll be home soon!" 

"DADDY!" Charlotte screeched, hopping off the bench. "DADDY!" 

Sophia followed behind, as did Olivia, much to Melanie's distress. "GIRLS!" she shouted, as they weaved through disgruntled passengers. "I'm so sorry! GIRLS! GET OVER HERE!" 

"Whoa! Why are we running through the airport?" Chris said, as they tackled into his legs. "Why is your Mother shouting for you three?" 

"DADEEEEEE!" the twins cried out, as he moved them out of the way. "Dadeee home!" 

He chuckled, "I'm home," he nodded, as they hugged him. "Let's go find Mommy and CJ, before she gets really mad at you three running off." 

Leading them away from the flood of passengers, Chris spotted Melanie standing with the stroller, looking around for the four of them. When she finally spotted them, the look of relief washed over her. 

"What did I tell you guys?" she asked, looking at the girls. "I told you not to run off in the airport!" 

"Dadee home!" Sophia squealed, as Chris set his bag down next to the stroller. "Smooch Dadee!" 

Doing what the four and a half year old demanded, Chris pulled her in for a kiss. "Hi," she said softly, when they pulled away. 

He chuckled, "Hello," he rubbed her back. "Did you guys have fun?" 

"We did girl things, Daddy!" Charlotte said, as he bent down to check on CJ. "I wanted to put CJ in a dress, but Mommy said I couldn't." 

"CJ wouldn't fit in any of your old baby clothes," Melanie reminded her, as Chris took him out of the stroller. "And we did girly things, as Charlie said." 

Kissing CJ on the forehead, Chris smiled. "That's good," he nodded, as Olivia tried to pick up his bag. "Are we all ready to go home?" 

They nodded, "We make eats for you," Olivia huffed, tugging on the bag. "And yum yums!" 

Melanie moved to pick up the bag, dropping it into the stroller, as Chris decided to carry CJ out to the car. "Let's get going!" she said, turning the stroller towards the exit. "It's getting late and I'm sure Daddy wants to eat a home cooked meal and relax after being on planes all day." 

...................

"I know you want to stay up and play, but it's time for bed," Melanie said, as she ushered the twins into their room. "Come on." 

"But we's pway wif Dadeeeeee!" Sophia whined, as Melanie pulled the blankets down on her bed. "No sweepy, Mama!" 

She sighed, "Daddy's going to bed," she lied. "He's really sleepy." 

Olivia gasped, "Dadee sweepy?" she asked, as Sophia reluctantly climbed into her bed. "Sweepy?" 

"Very sleepy," Melanie nodded, tucking Sophia in. "So, I need you two to get some sleep and then tomorrow, we'll play outside!" 

Satisfied with her answer, Olivia climbed up into bed and laid down, grabbing one of her many pigs to cuddle with. In the middle of tucking her in, Chris stepped into the room. 

"Dadee!" they cried, as he made his way over to Sophia's bed. "You sweepy?" 

He nodded, "Very sleepy," he said, leaning down to kiss Sophia. "What do we want to do tomorrow?" 

Olivia sat up in her bed, "We's go to 'Arget and get game!" she nodded, as he came over to her bed. "And we's pway!" 

"Target to get games and then play?" he asked, as she nodded. "Hear that Mommy? Tomorrow we're going to Target to get some games, so that we can all play." 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" she nodded, turning the nightlight on. 

Giving Olivia a kiss and a light tickle, Chris stood up and followed Melanie to the door. "Goodnight," he said, turning back to look at them. "I love you." 

"Wuv you!" they said in unison, rolling around under their blankets to get comfortable. 

Closing the door, Chris made his way into Charlotte's room to say goodnight, while Melanie went to check on CJ. The met up again in the hallway, after all the children were in bed and asleep.   
  
"Quiet at last," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now what?" 

Melanie shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted, as they started for their room. "Aren't you tired after being up all day and sitting in the airport?" 

"I'm not too tired for you," he responded, closing the door behind them. "I could never be too tired to spend time with my gorgeous wife." 

She rolled her eyes, "Is this you trying to apologize for being a whiney brat all week?" she asked, moving to get some clothes to change into. "Because I'm still annoyed about that." 

"That's because, according to my students, I'm a grumpy old man," Chris said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "A grumpy old man that hates the youth and strives to see failure." 

"Aren't students a joy?" she teased, patting his arm. "You  _are_ a grumpy old man, Chris. But that level of whining from you was just... unreal." 

He groaned, tucking his face into the crook of her shoulder. "Are you saying that we  _can't_ have sex tonight?" he asked, as she sighed. "What if I said that I was  _really_ sorry?" 

Melanie snorted, "You can be as sorry as you want to be," she said, pulling away. "Doesn't mean I'm letting you off quickly." 

Chris watched as she walked away, stepping into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "So..." he drawled, as she closed the door halfway. 

"So....," she mimicked. "You have a hand, Chris. Use it." 

He scoffed, "Are you serious?" he asked, as the faucet went on and the sound of her brushing her teeth started. "Mellie!" 

A few seconds later, Melanie stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a too-short nightie, that showed off more skin than a regular nightgown would. Chris groaned, as she climbed into bed, moving as seductively as she could, before laying out on top of the blankets. 

"You're awful," he shook his head, after eyeing her up. "Truly, the most awful woman in the world right now." 

Melanie giggled as he stalked off into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "I love you!" she called out, as the shower started. 

...........................

Charlotte watched as Chris flipped the burgers on the grill, before checking on the chicken. "When will it be done?" she asked, as he set the spatula down. "I'm hungry." 

He chuckled, "Soon," he promised, closing the grill. "Lets go see what Mommy and your sisters are doing." 

Taking her by the hand, they stepped into the house and found Olivia and Sophia in the middle of making a mess, while Melanie checked on the french fries. 

"I makes messy, mess," Sophia said, as she smeared mayo all over a dish. "Dis is my mess!" 

Olivia shook her head, "Bad Pia," she pouted, grabbing a handful of carrots from the bag on the table. "You bad." 

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, making his way over to Sophia. "Sophie, no!" 

She scowled, "My mess!" she cried, as he picked her up off the chair. "No! My mess!" 

"I'll clean it," Charlotte said, as she took the plate off the table. "Sophie, this is gross!" 

Melanie turned and sighed, taking in the smeared mayonnaise on the table and all over SOphia's hands. "Sophia Grace! I'm going to send you to boarding school if you keep it up."   
  
"I sorry," Sophia whined, as Chris washed her hands in the sink. "I hungee!" 

"I know," Chris nodded, turning the water off. "Everyone is hungry and they want to eat. The food is cooking and I need you to be a good girl and help Mommy." 

Setting her down, Chris grabbed a few sheets of paper and handed it to her. "Can you do that?" he asked. 

Sophia shrugged, gripping the paper towels in her hands, while pouting. Shaking his head, Chris pointed to the table and said, "March," as Sophia pouted even more. "Get movin or you won't get extra fries." 

"I'm going out tomorrow morning with Louisa," Melanie said, taking said tray of fries out of the oven. "She wants to look at flowers for the wedding and since Gaila's got a doctors appointment and Nyota has work... "

  
"You're the lucky candidate," Chris concluded. "That's fine, Mel. Tomorrow Liv and I are going to do some math and we're going to finish reading her book." 

Olivia giggled as he tickled her, "And we's makes 'uppycakes for Mama," she said, dunking an entire carrot stick into a puddle of ranch dressing. 

Chris nodded, "We'll make cupcakes and play with CJ while they bake," he promised, moving towards the backdoor. "Remind me to call Mom later. I was supposed to call her back last night when I got in, but I was sidetracked by three girls." 

"Can I talk to Grandma?" Charlotte asked, as he stepped outside. 

"Everyone can talk to Grandma," he nodded. "But we'll call later, okay? I'm sure they're out playing bingo with their friends." 

Nodding at the sufficient answer, Charlotte went outside with him, leaving Melanie with the twins. "Can you two be good and sit still?" Melanie asked, turning the oven off. "I have to get your brother and then we can go outside and eat." 

They nodded, "I be good," Olivia said, as Sophia pulled a handful of carrots out. "Pia be good! Mama says be good!" 

Unsure if she could trust them both, Melanie quickly went to the backdoor and asked Chris to keep an eye on the twins. "I have to get CJ," she said, when he asked why. "He's gotta eat too, ya know." 

"Is he gonna have a burger or chicken wings?" Charlotte asked, taking the burger buns apart on the tray. "He can't have both, Mommy." 

Chris snorted, "He's too young for all of that," he said, as Charlotte frowned. "Go on. I'll keep an eye out for those two." 

Melanie nodded, "You hear that? Daddy's got his eyes on you both, so now you have to be good!" she said, walking past the table. "And don't smear your faces with the dressing, Sophie." 

"I smearrrr!" Sophia whined, dipping her fingers into the puddle of ranch. "I smear!" 

"Sophie! Liv!" Chris called out. "Come out here with your carrots! It's nice outside and I want your company!" 

Scrambling, Olivia grabbed the bag of carrots and the bottle of ranch, while Sophia picked up her plate. The duo rushed outside, babbling a mile a minute as Chris helped them to the table. Shaking her head, Melanie made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, praying that she wouldn't come back to a disaster on the patio. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Make sure you put all your books away nicely," Chris said, as Olivia tried to stuff everything into her backpack. "Then pencils go into the little princess bag." 

Olivia grunted, holding the bag open with one hand, while the workbooks slipped out of her hand. "NO!" she cried, as they and the loose pages tumbled to the floor. "Dadeeee!!!" 

"It's okay," he cooed, moving to pick the items off the floor. "Hold the bag open for me, okay?" 

Doing what she was told, Olivia took the bag off the chair and held both sides open, watching as Chris put everything inside nicely. Grabbing the pencil case off the table, he put all the pencils back in and zipped it shut, tossing it in with the books.

"See?" he asked, zipping the backpack up. "Go on and put it over there." 

Olivia took the bag to the small table against the wall, placing it underneath. "I eats now?" she asked, making her way back over to him. "Eats?" 

"Let's make some lunch and we'll get CJ so he can eat too," he said, ruffling her hair. "Then I have to give you a bath, because you didn't take one last night." 

"Otayyyyy," she sighed, following him to the refrigerator. "We eats nuggets." 

He chuckled, "Let's see what's in the freezer, hm?" he asked, pulled the bottom drawer open. "How about... fish nuggets? Mommy got these the other day with Aunt Giggy and Monty likes them." 

Olivia nodded, bouncing on her toes. "Fishie uggets!" 

Grabbing a small bag of fries, Chris shut the freezer and set everything out on the counter. "You wanna wait here and pick out some juice, while I get your brother?" he asked, as Olivia looked up at him. 

"I wait," she nodded, beaming. 

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said, pointing at her. "You pick out juice and then we can make food." 

Quickly, Chris went upstairs to get the baby, who was wide awake in his crib. A quick diaper change and grabbing the blanket off the back of the rocking chair, Chris carried CJ back downstairs and into the kitchen, placing him into the bouncer chair on the table. 

"Make the eats!" Olivia clapped her hands, as he took a baking sheet from the cabinet. 

Turning the stove on to heat up, Chris grabbed a piece of parchment paper and laid it out on the tray. "Should we make the whole box?" he asked, opening it. "Are you going to eat a lot of these?" 

"I eats lots," Olivia said, trying to hang from the counter top. "Make all the fishie uggets." 

"I hope these are good," Chris said, opening the bag. "Mommy says this place that Aunt Giggy goes to, is for health fanatics." 

Dumping the nuggets out, Chris spread them out and opened the bag of fries to place on the other side of the tray. Once there was enough food presented, Chris placed the tray into the oven and tossed the garbage out. 

"What kind of juice did you pick out?" he asked, getting the bottle from the dish rack. 

"Appa joose," she said, pointing to the bottle on the chair. "You and Me dwink appa joose." 

He nodded, "Sounds good," he said, grabbing the formula canister. "I hope Mommy and Ms. Oika are having fun picking out the flowers for the wedding." 

Olivia giggled, "Unca Karu' get 'arried," she said, swinging her leg back and forth. " 'Ulie's dadee." 

"He'll be Julie's step-dad," he said, shaking the bottle to get all the powder to liquify. "But for her, he'll be more of a dad than anything."

"Unca Karu wuv 'Ulie?" she asked, as they started for the table. 

Chris set the bottle down and carefully lifted CJ out of the chair, before taking a seat at the table. "He loves both Julie AND her Mommy," he said, easing the nipple into the boy's mouth. "Just like I love you, your sisters, CJ and Mommy." 

Pulling herself up into the chair across from him, Olivia set the bottle of juice onto her lap and sighed. "I gets 'arried." 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, looking up at her. "To who?" 

"Monty." 

He snorted, "Monty?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Monty's gonna have to ask me if you two can get married." 

Olivia pouted, "I 'arry Monty, Dadee," she insisted. "We's gets 'arried in a boat." 

"A boat? That's gonna be expensive, Liv," he winced. "What about... the backyard?" 

She shook her head, "A boat," she said firmly. "Arieeeelll 'arry on boat." 

"We'll have to talk to Mommy about that," he said. "And Uncle Scotty and Aunt Giggy, since they're paying half of the wedding with their money." 

"We's get 'arry and eats 'uppycakes," Olivia giggled, covering her face with her hands. "Wuv Monty." 

Chris wanted to cry, "God, I hope you don't grow up too fast," he said, as CJ slurped and grunted in his arms. "I don't think I'm ready for all these potential weddings." 

..................

Melanie set the keys on the hall table and pulled the scarf off, as Chris stepped into view. "Hey," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Did you guys have a good day?" 

He nodded, "Homeschooling was good and everything else went smoothly," he smiled. "How'd it go with the flowers?" 

She groaned, wrapping her arms around him. "I think I've seen and smelled enough flowers today, to last me a lifetime," she whined, as he chuckled. "I got the worst headache halfway in and then I felt like barfing all over the place." 

"It's a good thing you didn't," Chris said, rubbing her back. "That would've been embarrassing." 

In the other room, the girls shrieked, as they ran around after a day of being apart. "Yes," she agreed, as they started down the hall to the kitchen. "The bridesmaids will have bouquets of white, yellow and green calla lilies, with greens."

"And the bride?" Chris asked, pouring her a glass of sweet tea.

"White peonies, green hydrangeas and the lightest peach roses I've ever seen," she smiled.  "Charlie and Julie are going to have flower crowns made of white and peach roses. If they want bouquets, we'll take the girls back to pick out flowers." 

Chris chuckled, "They're going to be so excited at the idea," he said, setting the glass down. "They'll look like fairy princesses." 

Melanie smiled, "I know," she said, sighing. "And she said that if I wanted to get flower crowns for the twins, that it would be fine. They're not as expensive as the bouquets, which is really good." 

"All of this wedding stuff reminds me of our wedding," he admitted, as she placed her feet on his lap. "Except our wedding plans were dashed when we found out about Charlotte." 

"I loved our wedding," Melanie said, nudging him with her toes. "It was still a beautiful event and I wouldn't change it for the world." 

He nodded, "Me either," he said, giving her foot a squeeze. "Maybe when we hit our twenty year anniversary, we could renew our vows," he shrugged.   
  
Melanie snickered, "You just want to have a party," she teased. "We could be like Heidi and Seal and renew them every year?" 

"They got divorced," he frowned. "Clearly that didn't work out." 

"So ten years is a vacation for you and me," she counted off. "Twenty is a renewal. What's thirty?" 

Chris sighed, "A house to ourselves, in which we can have sex in every room and walk around without having to put clothes on?" he offered. 

Melanie squealed, "Hmm, kinky," she giggled, taking a sip of her tea. 

They sat in silence, while the kids ran amuck in the other room, no doubt causing trouble as they sat there. "Come here," Chris suddenly said, as Melanie set the glass down on the table. 

"What?" she frowned, as he patted his lap. 

"Just.. come here," he said again, waving her over. 

Getting up, Melanie moved to straddle his lap, squeaking as he pulled her close to his chest. "Hi," she giggled, as he kissed her nose. 

He ran his hands up and down her back, before settling them on her hips. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," she smiled, her arms draped over his shoulders. "Very, very, much." 

"Doesn't matter how many years we hit," he said. "It doesn't compete to spending every day with you. Spending every moment as possible together cannot amount to those milestone years." 

She smiled, "I'm so lucky," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "So lucky that I found you and that we made it through everything to get to this moment." 

They were in the middle of making out like teenagers, lips locked and hands wandering, when Olivia and came in. She gasped at the sight of them, covering her mouth with her hands, before turning to get her sisters. A few seconds later, the three Pike girls stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as their parents kissed. 

"It's like Rose and Jack," Charlotte whispered, loud enough for them to hear. "When she jumped off the little boat to go back on the big boat, because she loved Jack a lots." 

Melanie smiled against Chris's lips, giving his shoulder a squeeze, as they continued to kiss. Olivia giggled, as did Charlotte, watching them. 

"SMOOCHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sophia screamed, causing the make out to abruptly end. "I WANT SMOOCHIE!" 

"Sophia!" Chris scolded, laughing breathlessly, as Melanie shifted on his lap. "Don't scream!" 

The girls giggled, rushing towards them. "When you and Mommy kiss, it's beautiful," Charlotte said, as Chris reached out to ruffle her hair. "Because it means that you're in love and that the bad guys won't ruin the fairytale." 

"Who's the bad guy?" Chris asked, as Olivia wrapped her arm around Melanie's leg. 

"That ugly boy," Charlotte scowled. "Who gave Rose the ugly necklace that she threw back into the ocean." 

Melanie snorted, tucking her face into Chris's neck, "Oh dear," she muttered, as Chris chuckled. "We don't have to worry about any Caledon Hockley's coming to break us apart, Charlie. Daddy and I are going to be together forever." 

"Yayyyy!" Sophia squealed, jumping up and down. 

"Good!" Charlotte smiled. "Cuz, I don't want a new Mommy or Daddy. Who will take me to get pretty clothes or cook all my favorite foods?" 

Chris laughed, "Oh god," he sighed. "No one would even compare to what Mommy and I do for you. Just remember this moment when you're sixteen and you want to take the car joyriding and we say no." 

"I don't know how to drive a car," Charlotte frowned. "I'm little, Daddy. My feets don't touch the buttons and I can't see the streets." 

Shaking her head, Melanie leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, "Thank god for that," she said. "Do we want to watch a movie?" 

"FROZEN!" Olivia squealed. "FROZEN!" 

They tried to hold in their groans, as Sophie and Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Go on and change your clothes," Chris said. "We'll get the popcorn ready and watch your movie." 

"And then it's homework time," Melanie reminded them. "I don't want you guys up until ten, especially when we have baths to give out." 

Running off, Chris and Melanie watched as they disappeared around the corner, before laughing. "I see we've been letting our six year old watch a PG-13 movie," Chris said, tickling her. "Please tell me she's not asking why the girl posed nude and had sex in the car." 

Melanie shook her head, "She did ask if she's going to get boobies," she admitted, much to his dismay. "But I told her it all depended on genetics and that she might not get them." 

"Oh god," he groaned. "And earlier today, Olivia was talking about her upcoming wedding to Monty and how it's going to be on a boat." 

"Awww," Melanie cooed. 

"When did my babies start getting the idea about marriage and bodily changes?" he whined. "They were only newborns yesterday." 

She shook her head, "It happens," she reminded him. "Just wait until CJ starts asking why he has a penis or when we have the sex talk with all four of them." 

The look of horror that flashed across his face, made Melanie laugh. "We have plenty of time before then," she reminded him. "So lets worry about getting the popcorn ready, hearing them sing about building snowmen and all the other stuff that girls their age obsess over." 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Will Aunt Giggy and the baby be okay?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie led her out to the car. "Uncle Scotty looks very sad." 

"When Aunt Giggy goes home tomorrow, she'll be on bedrest until the baby doctor says so," Melanie told her, unlocking the car door. "But I think the flowers you picked out made her feel a bit better." 

After a frantic call from Scotty in the early morning hours, letting Melanie know that he was rushing Gaila to the hospital, Melanie spent the morning with Olivia, Monty and CJ. After picking up Charlotte from school, they stopped to get some flowers and hightailed up to the hospital to see the expectant mother. 

"I'm scared for Aunt Giggy," Charlotte said, as Melanie started the car. "I don't want the baby to go away." 

Melanie looked up in the rearview mirror and saw that her eldest was in near tears. "Nothing will happen to the baby," she said, turning in the seat. "Uncle Scotty's going to take really good care of her, Charlie. And when he has to work, all of us will be there to help her." 

The phone in her bag began to ring, startling her. Digging through the mess, Melanie pulled out the phone and saw that it was Chris calling. "Hello?" 

"Hey, did you see Gaila yet?" Chris asked, as the girls and Monty screeched in the background. "Should I bring Monty up?" 

"Scotty's going to come by in a little while to get him," Melanie said, shifting hte phone against her ear. "Charlie and I saw her and we're in the car now. The doctor wants to keep her overnight to run some tests." 

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" he asked. "What about the baby?" 

Melanie ran her fingers across the steering wheel and sighed, "She was spotting really bad," she said. "Like, a heavy period type of spotting. Soaked her side of the bed and thought it was a miscarriage." 

He groaned, "Oh my god," he said. "I can't even imagine what they were thinking." 

"Me either," she shook her head. "Scotty's been crying on and off the entire time and Gaila looks horrible. They're keeping an eye on both of them, with heart monitors and what not. They're doing tests to see if maybe she has pre-eclampsia, since she has most of the symptoms." 

"Mama on telly-phone?" Monty asked in the background. 

Melanie heard Chris talking to him, telling him that Scotty was going to come by soon to bring him to Gaila. "Girls? Why don't you and Monty get an ice pop from the freezer? As soon as I'm off the phone, we can play a board game." 

The kids screeched, "Sorry," Chris said, turning is attention back to the phone. "But wow. I can't believe this is happening to them." 

"Me either," Melanie said, thinking about her friends up in the hospital. "Doctor Lyndon wants her on mandatory bed rest up until delivery, so I'm hoping Gaila just sucks it up and listens. There are so many things that could go wrong if she does have pre-eclampsia, like a placental abruption, which could kill the baby." 

Charlotte began to cry in the backseat, "Shit," Melanie mumbled. "Let me go so I can come home. Charlie's upset and I don't want to talk about this in front of her." 

"Okay," Chris replied. "Just be careful coming home, Mel." 

"I will. I love you." 

"Love you, too," Chris said, as the screeching in the background came back into the hearing range.

Hanging up, Melanie looked back up into the mirror and sighed. "It's going to be okay, Charlie," she said, as the six year old wailed. "Baby girl, nothing is going to happen. The doctor and Uncle Scotty will make sure of it, okay?" 

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "How about we go through one of the drive-thru's on the way home? I'll get you a frosty or a milkshake." 

"S-strawberry?" Charlotte hiccuped. 

"Anything for you," Melanie said, as she backed out of the parking space. "Besides, I think your sisters, Monty and Daddy ate all the ice cream we have left." 

....................

After Scotty came by to pick up Monty, stoping to give them an update on Gaila, Melanie sent the girls upstairs to play. Grabbing CJ from his room, she and Chris took him downstairs to sit in the living room. 

"Pre-eclampsia and a minor abruption of the placenta," Chris whistled, digesting the new information Scotty gave them. "Jesus Christ." 

Melanie shook her head, as CJ drooled on her hand. "I can't... I just can't believe it," she murmured, watching the baby. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We just need to stay positive and hope that they make it through the next two months without any problems," he said. "Doctor Lyndon knows what she's doing and I think Gaila and the baby will be fine."

"I hope so," Melanie said softly. "A little girl. Hmm. She's going to be a firecracker." 

Chris managed a smile, despite how sad the situation was. "Scotty will be bald by the end of this," he joked. "You're gonna go over there tomorrow with Nyota?" 

She nodded, "I'll bring Olivia and CJ with me," she said. "Or I'll see if someone can take them both for an hour or two." 

"Do you want me to stay home with them?" he asked. 

"No, no," Melanie shook her head, as CJ screeched. "You go to work, Chris. If I have to take them, it shouldn't be too bad. It's not like I'm bringing four kids with me up to see Gaila." 

Chris nodded, "Well, if you change your mind," he shrugged, reaching out to tickle CJ. 

Playing with the baby, Melanie sat quietly on the couch, trying her best to remain calm. "I'm really scared for her," she said, as her eyes watered. "I just.. I don't...." 

"Hey," Chris said gently, pulling her closer. "I know you're scared, Mel. But you gotta stay positive about the entire thing, because if you think of the worst... you'll stress yourself out and then Gaila will pick up on it." 

"I know," she nodded frantically, as CJ cooed. "I just feel so bad for them. This entire pregnancy has been so stressful on them and they don't deserve going through all of it." 

He kissed the side of her head, "The world works in mysterious ways," he said. 

"Mama?"

They both turned and spotted Olivia coming down the stairs, holding the hem of her nightgown above her knees. "What are you doing down here, Liv?" Chris asked, as she ran over to them. "I thought you were playing with your sisters?" 

She shook her head, climbing up to sit between them. "Pia and "Arlee pwaying," she said, as he took the ponytail out. "I pway wif you and Mama." 

"Did you and Monty have fun today?" Melanie asked, as Chris fixed her hair. "Daddy said you two were playing house."

"Monty and I have baybee!" Olivia beamed. 

Chris chuckled, "What did you name the baby?" he asked, tickling her. "Tell Mama." 

Olivia giggled, "Baybee name is Teddy," she said, as Chris hugged her. "Teddy our baybee." 

"You guys have a boy?" Melanie gasped, reaching out to stroke her head. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both! Daddy and I are grandparents to a little boy!" 

"Yay!" Chris said weakly, as Olivia copied with more enthusiasm. "How about you go and get Teddy? Remember where you guys left him?" 

Nodding, Olivia quickly scrambled off the sofa and ran off, disappearing down the hall leading to the guest room and office. "God," Chris groaned, shaking his head. "First marriage and now a baby. She's a pre-teen mom, Mel." 

She patted his thigh, "It's okay, Chris," she said. "Playing house is nothing to get worked up over." 

He groaned as Olivia came running back in, clutching a teddy bear in her arms. "Teddy! Mama, dis is my baybee!" she squealed, holding the toy up. "My baybee wif Monty!" 

"He's super cute!" Melanie said, playing along. "He's got your eyes and Monty's nose!" 

Giggling, Olivia continued to babble about her "son", while Chris sat and watched as she mimicked the things she saw around her on a daily basis. Babies and motherhood were a constant in Olivia's life, between Melanie's pregnancy and the birth of their son, followed by Gaila's. 

"Teddy eats, Mama, "Olivia said. "I has to make my baybee his eats!" 

"Let's get him some food," Melanie nodded, standing from the sofa. "I have to feed your brother his dinner, since he can't eat the yummy things you eat." 

Copying her mother, Olivia held the teddy bear against her side, wrapping one arm around it's middle and using her hand to pat the back of his head. "Baybee, you eats," she said, following Melanie into the kitchen. "And I puts you to sweep." 

Chris shook his head, moving to lay out across the couch, grabbing the throw pillow. Shoving himself face down, Chris let out a muffled frustrated cry into the squishy decoration. The sudden desire to rush through childhood, was driving him crazy. 

..................

Leonard parked the car next to Melanie's and cut the engine, as she stepped out of her own car. "God, it's fuckin' cold," he muttered, as she moved to get the stroller from the back. "And poor lil' CJ has to be subjected to it." 

"Well, I couldn't leave CJ home," she shot back, as he went to take the baby out of his carseat. "Olivia's got her library program today, Chris is working and there was no one else to leave him with." 

"Shh, I know buddy," he cooed, as CJ began to whimper. "Let's get you in the stroller and into the warm store."   
  
Tucking him into the extra blankets Melanie packed, she quickly stored the diaper bag in the undercarriage, while Leonard locked up her car. "I'll push him," he said, taking over. "You just walk." 

Three days after Gaila came home from the hospital, everyone was thrown into limbo, alternating schedules so that someone could always be with her when Scotty had to work. With it being his scheduled day off from work, Chris picked Monty up and took him to school with Sophia and Charlie, before heading into work. By ten, Melanie was showered and Olivia and CJ were dressed, ready to leave the house. 

"Charlie doesn't want a big party this year," Melanie said, as they stepped into the store. "I think with everything going on, she's rather have Julie come over to spend the night and that's it." 

"Really?" Leonard asked. "I mean, I'm sure Scotty wouldn't mind of Monty came over. He's got a lot on his plate with Gaila and the baby, so maybe a sleepover with the twins wouldn't be so bad." 

Melanie shook her head, "Charlie was instant on having a small thing," she said, as they went in search for a birthday present. "She said that if anyone wanted to come over for a quick piece of cake, that was fine. But no big party like the previous years." 

He sighed, "Well, we'll just have to throw a really big one next year," he said, as CJ cooed. "Jim and I went over yesterday to see how she was doing." 

"Yeah?" 

"She's exhausted," Leonard shook his head, as they moved down one of the toy aisles. "The swellin' in her face kinda went down and Scotty said that she's goin' in on Monday to see the doctor." 

"Nyota and I are going over tomorrow to do the laundry and make some food to get them through the weekend," she said. "Chris is making some stuff tonight for me to bring over for Gaila, since Doctor Lyndon put her on a strict diet." 

Leonard sighed, "Scotty was so overwhelmed with everyone's help," he noted. "Literally speechless to the point that he started cryin' and Jim had to cuddle with him. He said that he doesn't know how he can repay everyone for doin' this." 

"Scotty doesn't have to do anything," Melanie said, looking at the various dolls on the shelves. "How could we  _not_ help them, Lenny? She's a high-risk pregnancy patient and Scotty can't stay home everyday to watch her, as much as he wants to." 

"I know," he nodded. "The only thing I want, is for that little girl to come out healthy and for Gaila to be completely fine at the end." 

Melanie nodded in agreement, "Me too," she said softly, as CJ began to whimper. "Hey, no crying. Here's your binky! 

Placing the plastic sucker into his mouth, CJ automatically calmed down and began to suckle, much to their amusement. "That reminds me," Leonard shook his head. "I have to pick a few of those things up, since the ones we have are missin'. I don't know where they disappear to, but they're lifesavers." 

"Well, thank god we came here instead of a toy store," Melanie said. "I have to get a jar or two of baby food for him and maybe some baby cereal. We're going through formula like crazy now and Chris thinks it's time to get him off the bottle." 

"You still need to bottle feed him," Leonard shook his head. "He's four months old." 

"I know," Melanie sighed. "I think Chris is having another breakdown with how fast he's growing, along with the girls. Olivia and Monty are supposedly married and they have a baby, so that makes us grandparents." 

He chuckled, "You're pretty young for a grandma,"he said. "Who's got custody?" 

Melanie snorted, "Apparently Liv has custody of their son," she shrugged. "Teddy. He's real cute, Lenny." 

"Oh god," he shook his head, pushing the stroller around the corner. "I hope Leah doesn't do that, because I don't think my old hear could take it. It's bad enough that Jo's taken an interest in a boy from school." 

"She did!" Melanie gasped. "You sneaky man! Tell me!" 

He rolled his eyes, "They're going to the movies Friday night," he said. "I almost said no, but Jim talked me into the idea. He knows the kid's mom from work and vouched for him. Thomas Riley. Same grade and smart like Jo." 

Melanie smiled, "Oh my god," she shook her head. "Joanna's going on her first date!" 

"Please don't make it a big deal," Leonard begged. "I'm tryin' to remain calm about the damn thing, but it's freakin' me out. She's fifteen and if I had my way, there would be no dating until she was done with college." 

"You can't be serious," Melanie shook her head. "It's not like she's goin' to have sex with him on the first date, Lenny. Jo's a smart girl and I'm sure everything will be fine. They'll go to the movie, get a slice of pizza and then come home. Not all teenagers do the crazy bullshit that you see on MTV." 

He grumbled, "I hope not," he shook his head. "Okay, let's stop talkin' about it. We came here to find Charlie a present and to pick up other things. You have to get Monty and Sophie and noon and I have to be back to rescue Jim from killin' himself." 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Doooooorrrrbell!" Sophia crooned, running around in circles. "Doooooooorrrrrbellllllll!" 

Melanie wiped her hands on a dishtowel, making her way down the hall. "Yes, I can hear the doorbell," she shook her head, as Olivia and Monty played with the legos he brought over. 

Unlocking the locks, Melanie pulled it open and smiled, as her brother and Jim stood on the other side. "Come on in!" she said, pushing the screen door open. "Here, I'll take a baby!" 

Taking Noah's carrier, Melanie moved into the living room, with Jim behind her. "I just put the chicken in the oven," she said, placing the baby down. "I was in the middle of washing the potatoes to cut up." 

"Ohh! I'll help!" Jim said, as Leonard set Leah next to her brother. 

"Good!" Melanie smiled. "Jo, you can put the diaper bag in the guest room! And I have something for you in my office that I found the other day in the storage unit. I figured it would be better in your possession than in mine." 

Leonard sighed, "Books?" he asked, as Joanna moved out of the room. Melanie nodded, "I figured." 

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, food is cooking. The girls and Monty are playing and CJ is sitting in the bouncer in the kitchen," she rattled off, as Sophia, Olivia and Monty crowded around the twins. 

"Where's the big guy?" Jim asked, pulling his jacket off. "And the little princess for that matter? His truck isn't in the driveway." 

"Chris and Charlie are at IKEA," Melanie sighed. "They're getting a bed for her room." 

Leonard snorted, placing the pacifier back into Noah's mouth. "What's wrong with the bed she has?" he asked, as Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, baby girl!" 

"Charlie cut her leg on the frame this morning," she said, taking their coats. "Chris went in to check and saw that the entire bottom frame is coming apart. So he took her to pick out a new bed, before the entire thing collapses." 

"You know he's going to come home with more than a bed, right?" Jim asked. "Especially if this is the first time Charlie's been to IKEA. I mean, look how you get when you step foot into that place." 

Melanie glared at him, "It's a nice place!" she insisted, much to her brother's amusement. "Look, as long as Chris doesn't come home with a crazy idea, I don't care. Charlie needs a new bed and I want to avoid the hospital, god forbid she falls and slams her head into a broken piece of wood. Now, get those babies into the kitchen and help me cook!" 

...................

Chris and Charlotte sat across from each other at the kitchen island, looking around. "I like this kitchen, Daddy," Charlotte said, eyeing the dark oak display of cabinets and counters. "Can we buy it?" 

"It won't come to the house like this," he said, much to her dismay. "It would come in pieces and then you have to put it together. Remember how I put Mommy's bookcase together for her office?" 

She nodded, "So we need to use those scary toys that you and Uncle Bones play with?" she asked, as he stood up. "Can I help? I wanna put a kitchen together!" 

Chuckling, Chris picked her up off the high bar stool and carried her out of the set up display. "I don't know if Mommy would like having hte kitchen ripped apart," he admitted. "We would have to pull all the cabinets out and the countertops. I would have to cook the food outside on the grill and then all the other food would have to be put somewhere else for the time being." 

"But Daddy! You can build a kitchen!" she said, as they left the kitchen department. "You build everything for Mommy because she can't!" 

"We'll see," he sighed, as they reached the bedroom department. "We came here to get you a new bed, little miss. Maybe instead of a children's bed, we'll get you a big girl bed that'll last you until you're in college." 

Charlotte gasped, "A BIG bed?" she asked, as they walked. "Oh Daddy! Thank you! Thank you for brining me here!" 

Chris snorted as she hugged him tightly, "We'll pick out a bed and then downstairs they have a marketplace that has sheets and comforters," he said, as they started looking. "We'll take everything home and then tomorrow we'll put it together." 

"Why not tonight?" Charlotte asked. 

"Because tonight we have company for dinner," he reminded her. "Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones are probably at the house now with the babies and Jo. Monty's there too, since Uncle Scotty and Aunt Gaila are going to the doctor to check on his baby sister." 

She nodded at the reason and pointed to a bed, "I like that one," she said. 

"This one?" he asked, pointing to the white- wrought iron bed frame. "Really?" 

"It's a princess bed," Charlotte said, as he placed her down on the display, reaching for the tag. "It's so soft!" 

He sighed, "Are you sure you like this one?" he asked, eying the price. "I need you to be really sure, Charlie. It's not a cheap bed, so I don't want to buy it, lug it home and put it together, for you to not like it." 

Charlotte, sprawled out like a starfish nodded. "I  _love_ this bed, Daddy," she sighed. "I feel tall and everyone can sleep in it! Julie, Sophie and Olivia! And you too when you fall asleep reading me stories!" 

"Okay," he nodded, writing down the information he needed to pick up the bed. "Let's go check out the box spring and mattress here. If we don't find one that's nice, I'll get one tomorrow morning." 

Taking her hand, they walked around and checked out the remaining items they needed, before heading downstairs to the marketplace. Grabbing a cart, they took their time, walking through the departments, eyeing the interesting objects. By the time they reached the warehouse, Charlotte managed to get pillows, sheets and a new lamp in the cart. 

"Mommy's gonna have a heart attack," he warned her, as they switched the cart out for a trolley. "I still have to get the box spring for you and that's gonna cost a fortune in a half." 

"But then my room will be pretty!" Charlotte squealed, as they walked. "Maybe you should buy Mommy a bed! Then she won't be mad because she can make your room pretty!" 

Chris chuckled, "Mommy and I don't need a new bed," he informed her, as they found the bed frame. "A new mattress maybe, since everyone wants to sleep in our bed." 

Charlotte giggled as he flagged down a worker to help take the box down. "Stand over there, Charlie," Chris siad, as he moved the yellow tote bag off the trolley. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

Doing what she was told, Charlotte watched as Chris and the man got the box off the shelf, laying it on it's side. "Anything else?" the man asked, as Chris put the bag back on. 

"I need a mattress to go with it," he said, taking the shopping form out. "The box spring I have to get at another place since you only had a queen size." 

Another fifteen minutes went by, before they paid, pushing everything outside to the parking lot. "Daddy, are you going to be able to pick all this stuff up?" she asked, as he fixed the backseats of his truck. "Where am I going to sit?" 

"You're going to sit up front with me," he said, moving things around to fit the frame and mattress into the back. "But this is a onetime thing, Charlie. You're not supposed to sit in the front seat because you're not of the legal age." 

She nodded, "Okay!" she said, watching as put the smaller items onto the floor of the car. "I'll hold my candy bar." 

Getting her into the front seat, Chris placed her new pillow down on the seat and sat her down. "Just, sit here," he said, handing her the chocolate bar. "I'll get everything int the car and then we can go home." 

It took a few minutes of re-arranging and spacing out the amount of energy used to put the heavy items into the back. "That should do it," he said, closing the back door. 

Moving the trolley out of the way, Chris got into the car and pulled out his phone. "Let's call Mommy and tell her we're on the way home," he said, dialing the house number. "And we'll hide the candy bar so she doesn't confiscate it." 

"You mean eat it?" Charlotte asked, as the phone rang. "Mommy always eats my candy." 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, we're on the way home," Chris said, as the noise on the other line intensified. "Jesus, what's going on over there?" 

Melanie sighed, "The girls and Monty are raising hell in the other room," she said. "CJ, Noah and Leah are singing for us, which is making it hard for me to get any cooking done." 

Chris sighed, "I was getting worried when I saw how much time went buy," Melanie continued. "Did you buy out the entire store?" 

"No," he snorted. "Charlie's in love with the place and tried to get me to buy everything to rebuild the house."

"I didn't!" Charlotte gasped, as MElanie laughed. "Daddy, you're telling stories!" 

He snickered, "So, we'll be home in about.. ten, fifteen minutes," he reported. "I'll help you with the cooking and then afterwards I'll get Len and Jim to help me unload everything into the house." 

"Oh, they'll love that," Melanie teased, as the screeching grew. "Let me go and see what these kids are doing. We might have a human sacrifice going on in the other room." 

Saying a quick goodbye, Chris set his phone down in the cup holder and started the car. "Let's get home before Mommy burns something," he said, pulling out of the space. "

....................

The next morning, after picking up a new box spring, Chris and Charlotte managed to pull everything out and off her bed. "Bye, bye," Olivia said, as Chris took the pieces downstairs. "Bye! Bye!" 

Getting the frame together proved to be a tedious task, to which Chris hated. "Charlie, this is the last bed I'm ever putting together for you," he warned, trying to figure out the picture directions. "When you meet a nice boy or girl and decide to live with them, then they can put the bed together." 

"But I don't wanna live with anyone else!" she said, watching as he put the pieces together.

Melanie had the girls dressed, along with CJ by noon. "Do you want me to take Charlie out to pick out a comforter?" she asked, as Chris took a short break to get a drink. "I can take Sophie, Liv and CJ and pick one out for her." 

"I stay wif, Dadee," Olivia said, drinking her own cup of juice. "I stay wif, Dadee and pway wif 'Arlee's toys." 

"Take Charlotte," Chris said. "She's at the age where she's deciding on what she likes and wants for herself. Take Sophie and CJ with you and I'll have Liv to keep me company." 

Looking unsure about the entire thing, Melanie decided to let it go, avoiding a potential argument. Packing up the car with three kids, Melanie gave him a quick kiss and promised to be back within the hour.Taking their drinks and a bag of chips back upstairs, Chris went back to work, putting the bed frame together, while Olivia played quietly in the corner with Charlie's dolls. By the time he had the box spring and mattress onto the frame, Chris was relieved to be done. 

"I hope this thing doesn't collapse," he said, giving the bed a little shake. "Thank god your sister doesn't weigh that much." 

""Arlee go sweep in big bed," Olivia said, running her hand against the cold iron frame. "Big bed." 

He nodded, collecting the tools and the garbage from the floor. "It is a big bed," he agreed, as she cuddled with a barbie doll. "Just stay right there until I get all this stuff up off the floor." 

With the floor spotless, Chris carried the empty boxes downstairs and brought up the new and clean sheets from the laundry room and Charlotte's lamp. By the time Melanie returned with the kids, Chris was putting the top sheet onto the bed, when Charlotte came running in. 

"Oh my goodness!" she squealed, taking in her new bed. 

"Oh wow!" Melanie gasped, coming in with CJ on her hip. "Charlie! It's your big girl princess bed!" 

Overwhelmed, Charlotte began to cry. "Oh don't cry," Chris said, as her sisters looked on. "Do you not like it?" 

Charlotte shook her head, "It's my princess bed," she wailed, moving to latch herself onto his leg. "You built my princess bed." 

"Well, yeah," he chuckled, as Melanie set the new comforter package onto the bed. "Wanna give it a test drive?" 

"Y-y-es," Charlotte hiccuped, as he picked her up, placing her down on the bed. "I'm so t-t-all." 

Melanie laughed, "And you've got all this space to lay any which way you want!" she said, as Charlotte pushed herself towards the middle of the bed. "You and Julie are going to have so much space when she sleeps over!" 

"Do you like it?" Chris asked, as she sat quietly on her new bed. 

Charlotte nodded, "Thank you, Daddy," she said, reaching up to hug him. 

"You're welcome, honey," he said, kissing her cheek. "Let's go wash your new comforter and later we'll put it on the bed for you." 

Pulling her off the bed, Chris set her down and watched as she ran to her comforter on the floor, pulling the plastic open. "It's a really nice bed, Chris," Melanie said, touching the bed frame gently. 

"Don't get any ideas," he warned, taking the baby from her. "This was the most difficult thing I had to put together in my entire life." 

She giggled, "We don't need anymore beds in this house," she said, as he kissed CJ on the cheek. "The next bed will be in two years and it'll be a little one for this guy." 

CJ shrieked, wiggling in Chris's arms. "Thank god you won't need a princess bed," he told him, tickling him lightly. "I'm gonna hop in the shower and relax for a little bit, before doing anything else today. You get the stuff in the wash, that way we can finish putting the final touches on her bed." 

Melanie nodded, taking CJ back from him. "Go on, handyman," she teased, as he ruffled Sophia's hair. "Girls? How about you take that stuff downstairs and wait for Mommy by the washer?" 

"I help, Dadee," Olivia squealed, taking her free hand, as they started out of the room. "I help!" 

"You did!" Melanie gasped, as Chris started for the master bedroom. "Very good, Liv!" 

She giggled, "I gives him cookies and joose!" she rambled, as they all went downstairs. "Dadee eats all the cookies!" 

Melanie giggled, "Daddy eats a lot of cookies," she agreed. "We'll have to hide them from now on, huh? Okay, let me put CJ in his playpen and then I'll throw that stuff into the washer." 

"And make Daddy lunch!" Charlotte said, dragging the comforter behind her. "He's  _starving,_ Mommy." 

"Well, that's what happens when you do hard work," Melanie said, placing CJ down. "We'll make him a sandwich and let him rest for a while. You guys have homework that needs to be done and I have to call Aunt Giggy." 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The boxes of pizza sat on the table, opened and partially empty, as the kids chowed down on multiple slices. It was a far cry from previous birthday parties that Charlotte had, in all seven years of her life, as only a few people came by to celebrate. Wanting the small get together, she got exactly what she wanted, as Julie sat beside her eating a slice of pizza. 

"Everyone like their pizza?" Melanie asked, as she filled up a cup for Sophia. 

They all nodded, "We have to save some for Uncle Bones, Uncle Jim and Joanna," Chris said, wiping Monty's face clean with a napkin. "They're going to be here in a few minutes." 

'Auntie Nyyyyyy!" Olivia squealed. "You likes Peeeezzzaahhh?" 

Nyota nodded, "I love pizza," she said, as the girl beamed at her. "Uncle Spock loves pizza too, right?" 

Spock nodded, "How come your pizza has broccoli on it?" Julie asked. "I've never seens a pizza with broccoli on it." 

"It's a vegetable pizza," Spock said, as the kids looked on. "While some like meat on their pizza, I choose to have vegetables on mine." 

The doorbell went off, sending them all into a fit of squeals, as Charlotte climbed down from her seat. "They're here! They're here!" she screeched, as Chris followed her. 

A few minutes later, Leonard and Jim came in with the babies, while Joanna followed with Charlotte in her arms. "I hope you saved a lot of pizza for me," she said, as Charlotte giggled. "I've been looking forward to this all day!" 

"Hey!" Nyota smiled, as Leonard and Jim moved around to give the kids hugs and kisses. "We were wondering what was taking you guys so long!" 

"Last minute wrapping and getting these two fed," Jim said, kissing her on the cheek. "But we are here and we want pizza!" 

Melanie snorted, "Put your coats in the living room," she ordered, as Sophia asked for another slice. "We've got plenty here!" 

With Joanna sitting next to Charlotte, Melanie got her a plate and drink, while Leonard and Jim moved the twins out of the way. "So! How's the party?" Leonard asked, taking a seat at the table. "Anyone else stopping by?" 

"Uncle Pavel said he might!" Charlotte said, fixing her birthday crown. "Uncle Hikaru and Julie's Mommy went to see someone about going to a moon." 

Julie giggled, "And Uncle Scotty and Aunt Giggy went to see the baby doctor and says that we should eat pizza for them," she concluded. "But Monty gets to sleep over!" 

"Monty sweep in my house," Olivia said, as the boy ate his third slice. "My house!" 

"You're getting pizza grease all over yourself," Chris said, wiping her face with a napkin. "You and the pizza, Liv."  
  
She giggled, "Yum, yum!" she squealed, pulling the cheese off. "Yum, yummmmm!" 

Taking a seat, Melanie pulled one of the boxes closer and pulled out another slice, "I haven't had pizza in so long," she said, setting the slice down on her paper plate. "I think the last time I had pizza was when I was eight months pregnant with the twins." 

"There's no way you went almost five years without having pizza," Leonard shook his head. "There's just no way. You eat everything else." 

Melanie scowled, "I've spent the last five years, eating chicken nuggets, tots and fries," she said. "The girls never ask for pizza and I don't think they ever really had pizza before." 

"Yes we have!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Remember when Daddy made pizza for us! When Julie came over for the first time!" 

"But that's homemade pizza," Chris said. "This? This is greasy pizza that's not really good for you, because you don't put anything fresh on it." 

Charlotte and Julie frowned, "But it's yummy," Julie said, looking down at the remains of her slice. "How can it bad if it's yummy?"  
  
"Mr. Pike likes to think he knows everything," Melanie said quickly. "Just eat your pizza." 

The girls went back to eating, leaving Chris to shake his head at his wife. "What?" she asked, as he set the used napkin down. "Chris, don't spew information that they won't understand. They're seven." 

He ignored her, turning his attention to the younger children, who were greasy fingered and covered with sauce. "You guys are messy," he chuckled, as Olivia licked her lips. "Sophie?! How many slices do you think you're going to eat?" 

"All!" she squealed, reaching into the box for another slice. "All the peeeeezaaahh!" 

"One more," he said, taking the slice out for her. "Otherwise you're gonna be sick and you won't be able to have cake later." 

.....................

"Are you both warm enough?" Chris asked, as he moved to put the DVD in the player. "Do you want extra blankets?" 

The girls shook their head, nestled against a mountain of pillows and blankets. "We's gots lots of stuff," Charlotte said, as Julie wiggled against the pillows. "If we need more things, we can call you!" 

He snorted, "Just go easy on me, okay?" he asked, starting the movie. "I'm too old to be running up and down the stairs." 

Once the movie started, Chris turned the lights down and made his way out of the room. Across the hall, he could hear the twins and Monty playing, giggling like crazy. Checking in on them, Chris left them to their own devices as they played with the dolls and stuffed animals. 

"You like the water, huh?" he heard Melanie say, as she gave CJ a bath. "Daddy'll be thrilled when you're old enough to go swimming in the pool." 

Stepping into the bathroom, he found her kneeling against the tub, holding a rubber duck in one hand and a wash cloth in the other. "Look at the ducky!" she cooed, setting the toy down in the water. "He's swimming towards you, CJ!" 

The baby screeched, slapping his hands down in the water, as Melanie laughed. "Quack, quack, quack," she went, making the duck swim around. 

"We have a duck now?" Chris teased, making his way into the room. "Look at you, buddy! You're covered in bubbles!" 

CJ babbled, kicking his feet as Melanie held him up. "We need to wash these bubbles off, that way I can get you ready for bed," she said, grabbing the small pot to fill with water. "Or do you want to sit up with Daddy and me?" 

"We can take him into our room," Chris said, as she washed the baby off. "He's missed out on most of the action today." 

"That's because he was sleepy," Melanie cooed, pulling the plug out of the drain. "You got that from me, baby boy."

Grabbing a towel off the counter, Chris shook it open as Melanie pulled the baby out of the tub. "You get a lot of things from Mommy," he said, wrapping him up with the towel. 

CJ gave him a gummy smile as they started down the hall to his room, "What are we dressing him in?" Chris asked, laying him down on the changing table. "Don't pee on me, bud." 

"I say we put him in these thermal jammies," Melanie said, digging through the dresser for the clothes. "Maybe some socks too." 

"Mommy loves to dress you up," he chuckled, strapping the diaper on. "I can only imagine what you're getting for Christmas." 

Handing over the puppy printed pajamas, Melanie took the towel and folded it in half. "He's the only boy," she stated. "Of course he's getting a lot of clothes for Christmas. He's the only one that will wear whatever I get him, since the girls suddenly have their own tastes in clothing." 

Pulling the shirt over his head, Chris picked up the pants and managed to get CJ's legs into them. "Are you ready to hang out with us?" he asked, as CJ squealed. "Let's get your blanket and your puppy." 

"Mamaaaaaa, can we eats uppycakes?" Sophia called out, as they started for the master bedroom. 

"No more cupcakes," Melanie said, much to her dismay. "You had eight cupcakes earlier. It's almost bedtime, so start cleaning up your mess and I'll be in soon to tuck you all in." 

Chris settled down on the bed, placing CJ down next to him. "What do you want to do?" he asked, as the boy pulled at his hand. "Watch cartoons? Listen to Mommy yell at your sisters?" 

She shook her head, "How about you try to wind him down?" she suggested, as CJ screeched. "I'm going to put the girls and Monty in bed and check on the other two." 

"Come on, CJ," Chris sighed, pulling the boy closer. "Mommy wants you to be sleepy and kill all the fun we could have." 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie went downstairs quickly to lock up, before going back up to get everyone into bed. "Sophia, if I have to tell you no again, you're going to be in big trouble," Melanie said, as she whined. "Just close your eyes and go to bed. Tomorrow we'll have cupcakes."

With Olivia and Monty cuddled up in her bed, Melanie tucked them in and kissed them both, as they fell asleep quickly. Across the hall, Charlotte and Julie were out cold, as the movie played. Turning it off, Melanie fixed the blankets and made sure the night light was working properly, before closing the door halfway. 

"They're all in bed," Melanie said, as she pushed the door to the master bedroom open. "Please tell me you have C-"   


Sprawled out on his side of the bed, Chris was snoring deeply, as laid on his belly. "Did Daddy fall asleep?" she asked, moving around the bed to pick him up. "I guess Daddy was more tired than he thought."

CJ cooed, kicking his feet at her, as she grabbed the blanket and puppy off the bed. "Let's go sit in the rocking chair," she said quietly, starting for the door. "Tomorrow we'll yell at Daddy for falling asleep." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"What do we want to be for Halloween?" Chris asked, as the girls wound down for the evening. "Have you decided on what you want to be?" 

It was Friday, a week after Charlotte's birthday and small party, which came as a blessing for Chris. No work or having to wake up before seven to get the girls up and ready, before driving to work or doing household chores. 

"Julie and I are gonna be fairies for Halloween!" Charlotte smiled. "We're getting wings and tiaras! And sparkly dresses from the costume store!" 

He nodded, "What about you two?" he asked, turning his attention to the twins. 

"Kitty!" Sophia shouted, licking the ice cream off her spoon. "Meow! Meow!" 

"I no wanna dwess up," Olivia said, twirling her spoon around in the melted puddle of chocolate ice cream. "No dwess." 

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, frowning at her behavior. "How about I get you a pair of Minnie Mouse ears? That way when we go trick or treating, you have something on?" 

Olivia sighed, "No twick or tweat," she said. "I sweep." 

Coming in from the office, Melanie set the pile of envelopes and packages down on the counter. "What are we doing in here?" she asked, coming over to the table. "Livvie, why aren't you eating your ice cream? Daddy went and bought it specifically for you." 

"I don't know if she's tired or feeling sick," Chris said, as Olivia stared at her bowl. "We're talking about Halloween and Olivia doesn't want to dress up. Or go trick or treating for that matter."

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked, making her way around the table, kneeling down next to Olivia's chair. "Are you not feeling good?" 

Reaching out, Melanie laid her hand upon Olivia's head. "You feel warmer than usual," she noted, as Olivia sighed. "Tell Mommy what's wrong, honey." 

"I want to pway wif Monty and eats," she said. "No dwess up and twick or tweat." 

"Uncle Scotty is going to take Monty out to trick or treat," Chris said. "Everyone's going this year, except for Aunt Giggy." 

Charlotte squealed, "Uncle Pavel's coming?" she asked, as Chris nodded. "YAYYYY!!! He can be our fairy prince!" 

"We have plenty of time between now and Halloween," Melanie said, standing up. "Maybe you'll change your mind." 

"What's CJ wearing?" Charlotte asked. 

She shrugged, "I'm not sure yet," she admitted, as Chris stood to collect the empty bowls. "Either a puppy or a dinosaur."

Sophia giggled, barking at the mention of puppies, while Charlotte nodded. "I think he should go as Tarzan," Chris said. "But that's just me." 

"How about you go as Tarzan?" Melanie smirked. "Get the little cloth and wear nothing else?"  
  


"Daddy can't go outside in his underwear!" Charlotte gasped. "It's too cold outside!" 

He nodded, "Mommy's a tease," he said, helping her off the chair. "Go on and wash up, that way we can all get ready to watch your cartoons." 

Sophia followed after Charlotte, holding onto her hand, as they disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. Sitting quietly, Olivia became the main focus of her parents, as they watched her. 

"Livvie? Oh Livvie!!" Chris cooed, trying to get her attention. "How about tomorrow, you and I go and get something yummy?" 

"Doughnuts?" 

He nodded, "I'll get you a doughnut and we'll pick up the paper at the store," he said. "You and me, honey. We can get up before the sun rises and have a mini adventure." 

She smiled, the first time in an hour. "O'Ivvie has doughnut," she said, stating that she only wanted it to be her and Chris. "Only O'Ivvie." 

"Only Olivia," he nodded, as Melanie ran her fingers through her hair. "Let's go wash that cute face and we'll watch some TV. Then I'll read you all a bedtime story, that way you're not too tired when I wake you up tomorrow." 

"Tell Charlie that she needs to help you," Melanie said, helping her down. "Go on!" 

Running out of the kitchen, Melanie picked up the bowl and sighed. "I think she's getting sick," she said, carrying the bowl to the sink. "She feels warm and her eyes are all glassy." 

He nodded, "I was thinking that too," he admitted, sighing. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her and see about getting another set of refills for her inhaler." 

"'Arlee, you sit wif me?" Sophia asked, as she and Charlotte came back into the kitchen. "Pwease?" 

"Where's Liv?" Chris asked, as they both went to get juice boxes. "Is she washing her hands still?" 

Sophia shook her head, "O'Ivvie go poopie," she said, as Charlotte handed her a box. "Poopie!" 

Standing, Chris quickly made his way out of the kitchen, while Melanie got the girls together and into the living room. "You two settle down and watch the first set of cartoons," she said, turning the television on. "I'm going to see what's wrong with your sister and then I have to check on your brother." 

From the downstairs bathroom, they heard a peal of giggles, followed by Chris laughing in bewilderment. "I GO POOPIE!" Olivia shrieked, giggling madly. 

"I know," Chris said, as she continued to giggle. "I guess you had to go, huh? Let me get the baby wipes, so I can clean you up. Stay there." 

"What happened?" MElanie asked, meeting him in the hallway. "Is she okay?" 

He nodded, grabbing a packing of wipes out of the hall closet. "I think she's feeling much better now," he said, as Olivia babbled to herself. "I know she was having a hard time going earlier this afternoon, so maybe she was constipated." 

Melanie shook her head, "These kids," she sighed. "Making me go grey before my time." 

"Making  _you_ go grey?" he scoffed, starting for the bathroom. "Please. I'm turning white at this rate with four kids and you." 

.................

Melanie set the art supplies back into the bucket, before picking up the stained newsprint off the table. Tossing into the trash, she quickly washed her hands clean of glitter glue and markers, before heading out to look for the girls and Chris. Getting a head start on Charlotte's family book project, they picked out a stack of pictures to be copied at the photo center, earlier in the week. On that rainy Saturday afternoon, both she and Charlotte decorated all the pages that would host the photos and journaling, before setting everything else down for the finish product. 

"Girls?" she called out, finding the living room empty. "Chris?" 

Searching the downstairs guest room, office and basement, she found all three empty. She knew the girls had gone up to watch a movie with Charlotte, while Chris set CJ down for a nap. Taking the stairs quickly, Melanie found their bedroom empty, the bed unmade from that morning's jumping attack by Sophia. 

"Guys?" 

The door was open to the twins room and that too was empty, as she pushed the door open to Charlotte's. "Hey are you g-" she stopped, taking in the sight on the bed. 

Curled up around him, the girls were fast asleep as the movie played, covered in princess blankets and holding their toys. In the middle of Charlotte's princess bed, Chris snored deeply, as he too was covered in a princess blanket. Keeping her laughter in, Melanie turned the television off and closed the blinds, before making her way over to the bed to cover them with the heavy comforter at the end of the bed. 

Turning the lamp off, Melanie tip toed out of the bedroom and closed the door halfway behind her to let the hall light in. A quick check on the baby, Melanie made her way back downstairs to enjoy the silence for however long she would be blessed to have it. Then there was a knock on the door, dashing her hopes for such a thing. Suppressing her groan, Melanie went to the front door and unlocked it, surprised to find Hikaru standing on the porch. 

"Hey!" she greeted him, as he waved. "What are you doing here?" 

"I need a woman's advice on jewelry," he said, as she stepped aside to let him in. "Nyota's working and Gaila's in no shape to stress with me." 

Melanie nodded, "I'd be happy to help you," she said, hanging up his jacket in the closet. "The kids and Chris are sleeping, so we just have to keep it down a bit." 

He nodded, "I hope I'm not interrupting your quiet time," he said, looking slightly guilty at the thought. "If this is a bad time, I could come back another day." 

"No!" she said, shaking her head. "It's probably better with everyone sleeping, otherwise we'd get nothing done."

"That's true," he admitted, as they started for the kitchen. "Julie's painting the basement with Louisa, so I had to lie and get out of helping." 

Melanie laughed, "You sound like Chris when I ask him to clean the bathrooms," she said, shaking her head. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat? I think Olivia bribed Chris into getting potato chips when they stopped at the store to get a paper this morning." 

"Water is fine," Hikaru said, taking a seat the table. "And if you're having chips, that's fine too. You don't have to go all out, Mel." 

Grabbing two bottles of water and a bag of pretzels out, Melanie set them down on the table and took a seat. "So? What's up?" she asked, as Hikaru sighed. 

"I need some guidance on what I should do about Lou's wedding band," he said, twirling the bottle around in front of him. "We're getting them done from scratch and Lou's getting mine..." 

"And you're getting her's," Melanie finished. "Okay... we'll there's plenty of options you can pick from. Let me get my laptop and we can browse through a few websites, that way you can get an idea of what's out there." 

He nodded, "I mean, I know it's a smaller band compared to an engagement ring," he said. "But I don't want to show up on the day of the wedding, with a shitty silver band that doesn't have anything.... to make it her." 

"Don't worry," Melanie said, standing. "When you slip that ring on her finger, it's going to be beautiful." 

................

Four hours and several ideas written down later, Hikaru had a general idea of what to think about for Louisa's wedding band. By that point, Sophia woke from her nap and came down, squealing as Hikaru smiled at her. 

"You get dis for 'Ulie's Mama?" she asked, pointing to the ring on the computer screen. 

"Something like that," he said, kissing her cheek. "But it's going to be made differently, that way it represents her Mommy and how I feel about her." 

Sophia nodded, "Mama has dat," she said, pointing to the engagement and wedding band on her hand. "It's pwetty." 

Standing, Melanie picked up the empty bottles and set them near the sink. "I think once you figure out what you want, you won't be so stressed," she said, as Sophia babbled. "I mean, even if she doesn't like it, she's not going to say it at the alter when you're putting it on her finger." 

"I'm not good with the jewelry thing," Hikaru sighed. "And Lou hardly wears any, except for a pair of earrings that she and Julie picked out in Clarie's, a string of pearls from her Father when she graduated law school and a watch." 

"Maybe no one's ever bought her any?" Melanie shrugged. "I mean, her ex-husband probably didn't get her any, since they separated and spent more time apart than married." 

Sophia turned and laid her hands against his chest, "You get kitty neckwace," she nodded. "Kitty!" 

Hikaru chuckled, "A kitty necklace for Julie's Mommy?" he asked. "Boy, I think I'll come here for advice on what to get her from now on. Uncle Hikaru doesn't know anything about this stuff." 

"Hey stranger," Chris yawned, as he slowly shuffled into the kitchen. "When did you get here?" 

"Four hours ago," Melanie said, as he sat down at the table. "While you and the girls were all cuddle with all the princesses."

He grunted, "I can't even get through the opening credits anymore for some of these movies," he said, as Sophia giggled. "Charlie and Liv are still out cold, which is both good and bad for us." 

"Unca 'Karu buy pretty wing for 'Ulie's Mama," Sophia said, nodding frantically. 

"We're looking at wedding bands," Hikaru chuckled, as Sophia cuddled. 

Chris nodded, "Are you planning on running off with my wife?" he asked, as Melanie got him a glass of water. "Because, I'll fight you to the death." 

Sophia gasped, "Bad Dadee!" she shook her head, as Melanie set the glass before him. 

"We're looking for Lou," she said, nudging him gently. "Hikaru wanted my help and advice, so being the nice woman that I am, I did so." 

"You're not always nice," Chris snorted, as Hikaru laughed. 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Anyways," she started. "You and the boys have appointments next Wednesday for tux fittings." 

"Yeah," Hikaru said, grinning sheepishly. "Lou's been hounding me for days about this, so I'm sending the memo out to everyone. If I don't show her the order sheet, she might actually kill me." 

"You go bye bye?" Sophia asked, reaching for a pretzel. "Awww, no bye bye." 

Looking down at his watch, Hikaru winced. "Speaking of bye bye's," he shook his head. "I really need to get going. I'm surprised Lou hasn't called looking for me, since I told her I was going to the library."

Chris shook his head, "Good luck," he said, as he set Sophia down on her feet. "Soph? You wanna help me with dinner?" 

"I help," she nodded, as Hikaru and Melanie started for the front hall. "But I say bye bye to Unca' 'Karu." 

Getting his jacket from the closet, Sophia watched as he pulled the garment on. "So, if you need anything, call me," Melanie said, as she opened the door. "You have my email, so you can always send me pictures of things you see online." 

"Thanks," he said, looking more relieved than he did earlier. "You don't know what this means to me. I just want everything to be perfect for the big day. Lou deserves to have a perfect wedding." 

She smiled, "I know," she nodded. "And it will be perfect." 

"Bye bye!" Sophia said, pouting as she hugged his leg. "You pway later?" 

Hikaru squatted down before her, "Maybe tomorrow?" he said. "I know Julie's coming over to play, so maybe I'll come play too." 

Beaming, Sophia hugged him as best as she could, kissing him on the cheek. "Wuv you." 

"I love you too, munchkin," he said, tweaking her nose. "Be good for Mommy and Daddy, okay?" 

Standing, Hikaru gave Melanie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye Chris!"

"Bye!" Chris called out, as Hikaru stepped outside; the screen door closing with a click. 

After a few minutes, the front door was shut and Sophia was running back into the kitchen. "We make eats now!" she said, rushing to the cabinet. "We makes the eats!" 

Melanie shook her head, "I'm going to get those two up," she said, as Chris took out a box of pasta. 'That way they're not up all night long, driving us crazy."   
  
"Sounds good," Chris nodded, as Sophia shook the box up and down. "Soph, lets see what else we have in here to go with those noodles. I think there's a jar of pasta sauce somewhere in here." 

Setting the box down on the floor, Sophia rushed to him, climbing in front of him to dig in the cabinet. "I sees no sauce," she shook her head, as Chris moved a few boxes out of the way. "We no eat noodles wif no sauce." 

He nodded, "How about..." he spotted the box of mac and cheese. "This?" 

"EATS!" Sophia screeched, as he handed the box to her. "Yummmmyyy!" 

"Let's put the water on to boil and then we'll wait for Mommy to come down with Charlie and Liv,' he said, grabbing the box of plain pasta from the floor. "Then we'll set the table and get a drink for everyone." 

From upstairs, they heard Olivia and Charlotte, whining about being up after a nice nap. "I know you're both sleepy," he heard Melanie say. "But if you don't eat now, you'll be up at midnight begging for food." 

SEtting the pot of water on to boil, Chris set the box on the counter and sighed. "Let's see how long it takes for one of them to get in trouble," he said, as Sophia twirled. "Maybe you'll be the good one tonight." 

"I good," Sophia said, spinning around. "I gooooddd bayyyybeeeeeeee!" 

Shaking his head, Chris turned back to the cabinet and opened it, pulling down six bowls to set on the table. He knew, just by the sound of stomping feet and scolding, that it would be a long night.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

CJ wailed and kicked, as Chris gently lowered him into the tub, as Melanie got the girls situated for bed. 

"I know it hurts," Chris cooed, as CJ screamed. "But it's going to help you, buddy!" 

Diaper rashes were nothing new to them, having had three babies previously, all whom were victims to the painful annoyance. But when Melanie went to change him earlier that morning, she was shocked to find the skin of his behind extremely red and irritated. 

"How is he?" Melanie asked, coming in to check. "Oh honey! I know you're hurting, but hopefully this will help you." 

"Are you sure this stuff isn't burning him?" Chris asked, holding onto the baby. "I mean, what if it's making his skin burn?" 

She shook her head, "Oatmeal is not going to burn him, Chris," she said, kneeling down next to him. "The entire area is just severely irritated and raw, which is going to hurt if he's in the bath or not. Remember when I had that heat rash on my inner thigh a few summers ago? That's kinda similar to this, where it hurts no matter what you do and where you are." 

Chris sighed, "What are you putting on him tonight?" he asked, as CJ coughed. "Please tell me we have something to put on this." 

"I have diaper rash ointment and I got different diapers," she said, picking the towel up off the toilet. "Super absorbent. But I'll have to get up in the middle of the night and change him, that way he's not sleeping through the night in a puddle of piss." 

With no sign of quieting down, Chris decided that enough was enough, moving to pull the stopper out of the drain. "It's not working right now," he said, when Melanie protested. "Let's get him dried off and dressed for bed." 

Standing, Chris held Cj up so Melanie could wrap him in a towel. "Let's go boogie," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go put some medicine on that icky rash and then I'll tell you a story." 

"Ceeeejayyy owie?" Olivia asked, as they started out of the bathroom. "My baybee owie!" 

"CJ's got a boo boo," Chris said, as she followed them into the nursery. 

Olivia pouted, as Melanie laid the baby out on the changing table, patting him dry with the towel. "Can you pick out a pair of pajamas for him?" she asked, as she opened the tube of cream. "Maybe a long sleeved shirt? We can leave the pants off, that way he's not keeping the moisture in."

"I pick!" Olivia nodded, moving to the dresser that held most of the baby's clothes. "Dadee, I pick!" 

"Let's get a shirt," he said, pulling the top drawer open. "Dinosaur's or cars?" 

Olivia pointed to the shirt with the race cars, taking it as he handed it to her. Bringing the shirt over, Olivia watched as Melanie got the baby into a clean diaper and dressed for bed. He was still wailing when she picked him up, cradling him against her chest, as Chris moved to sit down in the rocking chair.   
  
"I'll sit with him for a while," he said, as she handed him over. "Liv? You wanna stay and tell your brother a story?" 

She nodded, moving to stand next to the rocking chair, as Melanie cleared up the mess on the table, storing the cream with the diapers. "I'm going to check on the other two and see what other things we can do for the time being," she said. "Hopefully that stuff will keep him comfortable for the next few days. If it gets worse, we'll have to take him to the pediatrician." 

"It better work," Chris grumbled, rocking the chair back and forth. "Shhhh, all the crying and screaming is going to make you sick." 

Olivia reached up and placed her hand on CJ's foot, shaking her head frantically. "No cry! No more cry, Ceeeejay!" she begged. 

"Mommmmyyyyyy! Can you tell CJ to stop crying?" Charlotte whined. "I can't sleep!" 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie made her way out into the hallway and towards Charlotte's room. "Charlie, there's only so much I can do," she said, peeking into the room. "Your brother's not feeling good and the medicine I gave him doesn't work automatically." 

She pouted, sitting up in bed. "He's being annoying!" 

"Charlotte," Melanie warned, as the girl scowled. "How about I close your door? It'll buffer some of the noise out." 

"NO!" Charlotte nearly screeched, shaking her head. "I don't like my door being closed!" 

Melanie huffed, "Well, I don't know what to tell you," she said. "Do you think you're the only one that's going to have a hard time sleeping tonight? What about your sisters? Or Daddy and I? The two of us are going to be up all night with your brother, until he falls asleep. There's nothing that neither of us can do about it, so you have to deal with it tonight." 

Shaking her head, Charlotte flopped back down on her bed, shoving her head under a pillow. As Melanie tried her best to remain calm, she closed the door halfway and turned into the bathroom. Washing her hands quickly, she tossed the towel into the hamper and stepped out into the hallway, nearly colliding with Sophia. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, as Sophia rubbed her eye. 

"Baybee sad?" she asked, as Melanie picked her up. "Why baybee sad?" 

They could hear Olivia singing one of the many Disney songs, while CJ cried. "CJ's got a big owie," Melanie said, leading Sophia back into her room. "It's making it hard for him to go to sleep." 

Setting her back into bed, Melanie pulled the covers up and sat down next to her. "Give my baybee a smoochie," Sophia yawned, clutching her Mickey doll to her chest. "Give my baybee a dollie." 

"A doll?" Melanie asked, as Sophia reached for one of the many stuffed animals that slept in her bed. "You want to give him your Tinkerbelle?" 

"'Tinky," she nodded, handing the old toy to her. 

Melanie nodded, smiling gently at her. "I think CJ will be happy to hang out with Miss Tinkerbelle," she said, as Sophia nuzzled Mickey. "Try to get some sleep, munchkin. We have to get your costume tomorrow and then we'll head over to see Aunt Giggy!" 

Giving her a quick kiss and pulling the blankets up higher, Melanie made her way out of the bedroom with the doll, heading back into the nursery. CJ's cries had turned into whimpers at that point and Olivia was watching him closely, while Chris rocked him. 

"Sophie sent Tink over," Melanie said, showing them the doll. "Maybe she can use some pixie dust to cure his pain." 

"Tinky!" Olivia squealed, watching as Melanie came over with the doll. "No Pan!" 

Chris stifled a yawn, as he shifted CJ in his arms. "I think it's worn out now," he said, as CJ yawned widely. "Yup. All the crying did you in, buddy. Let's get you in bed and you can cuddle with your new girlfriend." 

"I give smooch!" Olivia said, as Chris stood. "Mama! I give baybee smooch!" 

"You can give him a kiss," Melanie nodded, picking her up.

Doing what she wanted, Olivia gave CJ a gentle kiss on the cheek, while patting his arm with her other hand. "Go sweepy, baybee," she said, as CJ looked at her. "Sweepy." 

Setting him down in the crib, Chris pulled the blanket up to cover him, while Melanie set Tinkerbelle nearby. "Hopefully he'll sleep for a while," Chris said, turning on the mobile. 

"I hope so," Melanie said, as Olivia watched her brother fall asleep. "Ready for bed, little miss? We have things to do tomorrow and it's way past your bedtime." 

"Sweep wif you and Dadee?" Olivia asked. 

Chris chuckled, "You're sleeping in your big girl bed," he told her, as they started out of the room. "Mommy and Daddy need a night to sleep without being elbowed and kicked by little girls." 

Olivia pouted, "Awwwwww," she whined, as they went into her room. "But I sweep wif you both!" 

"Not tonight," Melanie shook her head. "Besides, all your Piggies take up space in our bed. They want to stay in your bed tonight, so they can have all the space they need." 

Quietly, they got her back into bed, tucking her in with the blankets and a few of her pigs. Giving her plenty of kisses and big hugs, Olivia finally gave in and got comfortable, as they wished her goodnight. Checking the nightlight, the exhausted couple practically dragged themselves into the master bedroom, throwing themselves down on their bed. It took a lot of effort to get under the blankets, knowing that it was pointless if they were to get up in the middle of the night. Grunting out their endearments, they quickly fell asleep. 

........................

"Shhh," Melanie said, as the girls whined. "Daddy and CJ are sleeping and so is your sister." 

Sophia stomped her foot, "Mammmaaaaaa," she whined, as Melanie set the coloring books and crayons onto the table. 

"Sophia Grace, I'm not going to tell you again," Melanie warned, as Olivia sat down. "I will take back your costume and you will stay home for Halloween."

With a scowl, the girl threw herself down on the floor near the coffee table, burying her face into the carpet. Not wanting to cause a temper tantrum attack, Melanie left the girls to sulk and color in the living room, heading upstairs to check on the others. Picking up the dirty laundry and tucking Charlotte back under the covers, Melanie turned the television off and closed the curtains, leaving the room in partial darkness. 

Down the hall in the master bedroom, Chris was sprawled out on his stomach, while CJ lay next to him on Melanie's side of the bed. Pacifier in his mouth, CJ back rose and fell steadily, as he snoozed. After a quick diaper change around three in the morning, he spent his trip to Party City in the stroller, growing fussy when they finally left. Crying the entire ride home, Chris took him up for another bath and change, before bringing him into bed for a nap. 

" _Please,"_ he begged, as Melanie watched him climb into bed. " _Before everyone starts screaming and crying, let me stay in here with him."_

A half an hour later and both of her boys were out cold, much to her relief. Tucking them both in, Melanie quickly grabbed all the dirty laundry out of the hamper, along with the towels in the bathroom, and shoved them into the basket with the clothes from Charlotte's and the twins' room. Closing the door, Melanie carried everything downstairs, relieved to find Olivia sitting at the coffee table coloring. Sophia still had her face down on the carpet, which made Melanie hope that she was sleeping. 

"What's Sophie doing?" she asked, stopping to watch them both. 

"Sweeping," Olivia said, her tongue poking out between her lips, as she scribbled furiously on the paper. "Bad sweepy baybee." 

Nodding, Melanie carried the clothes into the laundry room and started another load, while the dryer spun with towels. Once everything was sorted and ready for the next round of washing, Melanie grabbed one of the few library books off the kitchen table and her cellphone, making her way back into the living room. 

"That's a pretty picture," she said, taking note of the fish that Olivia doused with color. 

"Fishie for you, Mama," Olivia smiled, as she took a seat on the couch. 

Setting the phone down on the arm of the couch, Melanie opened her book to the first page. "Draw one for Daddy," she said, as Olivia flipped through the book. "Mommy's going to read some of her book and then we can get some of those clothes cleaned and folded." 

Nodding, Olivia settled on a picture of friendly sharks, picking up a orange crayon to start another scribble attack. Getting through half of the page, Melanie gave up and set the book down on the side table, along with the phone. Laying out along the cushions, Melanie pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered up with it. Watching as Olivia colored, it didn't take long before Melanie fell asleep. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Jo, I can't just drop everything and take you to pick up your books," Leonard said, as he carried Leah in one arm. "Can't you wait until tomorrow?" 

The teen huffed, "Not really," she responded, frostily. "I have homework and I need those books to do it." 

Leah whimpered, as Leonard put together a bottle with one hand. "Dammit," he muttered, having a hard time screwing the cap onto the bottle. "Jo, you have to wait! I can't take you right at this moment." 

"Well, can't Dad take me?" she asked, as he struggled with the bottle and Leah. "He's not working today." 

The baby continued to whimper, growing impatient as she waited for her meal. Leonard, under pressure to do everything at once, was quickly losing his patience. Between two cranky infants and Joanna's awful timing, he was ready to snap. 

"Leah, I know," he said, jiggling her to calm her down. "I'm tryin'." 

"Well?" Joanna asked, tapping her foot against the tiled floor of their kitchen. "Can he?" 

"Dammit, Joanna!" he snapped, turning to look at her. "I don't know if your Dad can take you to the goddamn bookstore! Why are you askin' me?" 

Joanna blinked, slightly startled at his outburst. "Instead of pesterin' me, why don't you go and ask him!" Leonard continued, picking up the bottle and top. "For Christ sakes, I'm not the only parent here!" 

Carrying everything and Leah over to the table, Leonard sat down in the chair and propped Leah on his lap. Successfully getting the top on, Leonard didn't see Joanna rushing out of the kitchen, her feet pounding on the stairs as she went up to her room. It was when the bedroom door slammed, echoing through the house, that Leonard took notice of her absence. Still annoyed, he managed to get the nipple into Leah's mouth, silencing her whimpers and stalling the potential outburst as she greedily sucked down her lunch. 

"Daddy can't put the bottle together with one hand," he told her, as she sucked. "You gotta be a little patient for me, Leah." 

Ten minutes went by, as Leah finished her bottle and was burped, before Jim came down with Noah. 

"Um, where' Jo?" he asked, setting the empty bottle into the sink. "I heard shouting and doors slamming from the nursery and when I went to check on her, she wasn't in her room." 

"She's all pissy because I didn't drop everythin' to take her to get her books," Leonard said, easing Leah down into the little chair on the table. "She's probably in her little hidin' spot, writing furiously about how much of a dick I am in her journal." 

But Jim shook his head, "I checked and she wasn't there either," he said, as Noah squeaked. "Her bag was gone from it's usual spot too." 

Leonard frowned and made his way to the door that led to the garage, pulling it open quickly. Snapping the lights on, he saw that her bicycle was still sitting next to the others, which meant that either she left on foot or worse. 

"Son of a bitch!" Leonard shouted, slamming the door. "This kid!" 

"Is her bike missing?" Jim asked, as Leonard quickly picked up the phone, dialing his sisters house. 

He shook his head, "She's grounded," he snapped, as the phone rang. "And this time, I ain't kiddin' around, Jim. Mellie? Yeah, is my daughter on her way over there at the moment? She is? Call me as soon as she walks through the goddamn door, because I'm on my way over to bring her back home." 

Jim sighed, watching as Leonard hung up, grabbing the keys off the hook. "Don't you think you're being a tad bit ridiculous?" he asked, as Leonard snatched his jacket off the back of his chair. "You  _did_ tell her that you'd take her to get her books today." 

"I didn't say shit, Jim!" Leonard yelled. "Joanna needs to realize that it's not all about her anymore! We can't just drop everythin' to do what she wants, when we have two babies that need to be fed and changed more than her." 

"I'm not going to argue with you, Bones," Jim shook his head. "But you did tell her last night at dinner, that you would take her to pick up her books. Maybe you should start writing these things down on the calendar I bought for the refrigerator." 

Leonard glared at him, "I'll be home shortly," he said, making his way out of the kitchen to the front door. 

Jim shook his head, as the front door slammed behind him, before turning his attention to the twins. "Your Daddy is an idiot," he said, carrying Noah over to the table. "A big, grumpy idiot."

................

Olivia and Sophia glared at Leonard, as they hung onto Joanna. "You no be mean to my 'Oh!" Sophia demanded, hugging the teen around the leg. "You no be mean!" 

"Girls, let's go," Chris shook his head, trying to keep his brother-in-law from blowing up. "Joanna's gotta go home." 

They shook their heads, refusing to let their cousin go. "No!" Olivia yelled, tucking her face into Joanna's leg. "My "Oh stay!" 

Melanie sighed, turning to look at her brother. "Five minutes," she said, grabbing Leonard by the wrist. "You and me. Outside. Now." 

"You two are being really bad right now," she heard Chris say, as the twins babbled. "No ice pops later." 

As Melanie and Leonard went out onto the porch, Joanna hobbled over to the couch, trying to drag two, forty-pound girls with her. "Guys, I can't walk," she said, as they held on tightly. "We're all going to fall and get hurt." 

"You no weave," Sophia said, shaking her head frantically. "Stay wif us!" 

"Will you two let go, that way Jo can sit?" Chris asked, shaking his head. "Make me come over there and pull you both off her... you'll go up to your room until dinner." 

Releasing their hold on Joanna, the teen was able to sit down, before they swarmed her again. "You two are monsters," Joanna said, as they tugged at her hands. 

As the girls jumped and clung to Joanna, Melanie and Leonard stepped back inside the house. "Jo? I'm going to pick up your books at the store," Melanie said. "You're going to go home with your father and you'll wait for me to bring them by."   
  
"NOOOOOOO!" the twins shrieked. 

"Sophia Grace and Olivia Jane!" Chris hissed, as they cried. "Enough from you two!" 

Joanna nodded, refusing to look at Leonard, as she pried the little hands off her clothes. "I'll come back another day to play," she told them, as they started to cry. "I'll bring cupcakes with me." 

Refusing to let go, Sophia wrapped her arms and legs around Joanna's right leg. "No go, 'Oh," she cried. "No go!" 

"I wuv you, 'Oh," Olivia sniffled, as she released her grip. "I wuv you." 

"I love you, too," Joanna said, ruffling her hair. "Both of you." 

Melanie stepped forward and pulled Sophia off her, which made the girl scream. Standing, Joanna quickly gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek, before bending down to do the same to Olivia. "I'll see you guys soon," she said, as she started towards the door. "By Uncle Chris." 

"Bye, kiddo," he gave her a hug, leaning into whisper the next statement. "Be good, okay? Your father isn't fun when he's pissed off." 

"I'll see you in a little while," Leonard nodded, following his daughter to the door. "Bye girls."

Sophia blew a raspberry at him, glaring as she did so. Her sister just stood quietly, tears flowing freely down her face, as Chris picked her up. "Say bye," he said, as Sophia sniffled harshly. 

"No," Olivia pouted, tucking her face into his neck. "No say bye." 

Once the door closed behind them, Melanie set Sophia down on the couch. "You two are so bad," she said, as Chris did the same with Olivia. "No ice pops and no cartoons tonight. After your bath, you're going right to bed." 

"Noooooooo!" Sophia whined, bursting into another round of tears. "Meanie! Meanie Mama!" 

"Thank god Charlotte went out with Julie and Hikaru," Chris shook his head. "I can't even begin to imagine what she would say." 

Melanie shook her head, "Don't even suggest it," she begged, moving to get her shoes on. "I'll be back in about... half an hour? If I call you from the county jail, don't be alarmed. I either killed Lenny or smacked him around." 

Chris sighed, "I rather you didn't do either of those things," he said, as Olivia swiped at her face. "You're not leaving me with these two monsters, so you can get some type of vacation."   
  
"You two better be good," she warned, pointing at the twins. "I want those faces cleaned up and then I want you two upstairs. All of those toys are to be put away and your beds are to be made." 

Sophia stuck her tongue out at her, which earned her a warning glare from Chris. "I'll be back soon," she said, moving to the door. 

"I sorry, Dadee," Olivia said, sniffling. "But I wuv my 'Oh." 

"I know you both love Jo," he said, as Melanie closed the door behind her. "But when I tell you to do something, you do it. Joanna will come back another day to play, okay? Now, let's go do what Mommy said, that way you two can have ice pops tomorrow." 

..................

When she returned home, an hour later, Melanie was both exhausted and hungry. The house was lively with chatter, as the girls and Chris were in the kitchen, talking about Charlotte's day out. 

"Uncle Hikaru says that he's going to make something yummy for us!" she said, as Melanie made her way into the kitchen. "For um.. Halloween. Because he said that you and Mommy asked him, Julie and her Mommy to come over for dinner." 

Chris nodded, "We did," he confirmed. "And hopefully your Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones are still coming with the babies and Jo." 

"Well, that all depends," Melanie said, as she moved to the counter. "Jo's grounded for three weeks." 

Charlotte gasped, "Jo was  _bad?"_ she asked, shocked at the idea. "But...how?" 

"You don't worry about all that," Chris said, tweaking her nose. "Jo's just being a bit rebellious these days. Can you and your sisters go and wash up for dinner?" 

Groaning, Charlotte climbed down from her chair, barking orders at her sisters to follow her. Once the girls were out of the room, Chris turned his attention to Melanie. "How bad?" he asked, as she groaned. 

"They were screaming at each other in the bedroom," she said, shaking her head. "I was downstairs with Jim and the twins, while they fought it out." 

"Is this something new?" he asked. "Joanna running out of the house without telling anyone and being rebellious?" 

She shrugged, "I think it's just another thing that's sprung up, since they twins arrived," she said. "It's a big change for the three of them and I think it was bound to happen." 

Chris sighed, "Thank god our kids are still young, that they don't know what the hell it means to be rebellious," he said. "And that they love their brother." 

CJ cooed from the high chair, his face smeared with green baby food. "They're still young," Melanie reminded him, as she went to get a wet nap from the box on the counter. "Once they hit puberty and hit middle school, then they'll start it." 

"Not if they want to live in this house," Chris warned, as she cleaned up CJ's messy appearance. "Well, I don't know what's going to happen for Halloween. But if Len's smart, he'll let her come over so the girls don't have a meltdown." 

"Like Len really gives a shit," she snorted. "He's out to prove a point that he's the man of the house, which Jim is going to kick his balls in for. Turns out, my asshole brother did tell Jo that he'd take her to get the books today, when they had dinner last night." 

"Oh god," Chris rolled his eyes, knowing what happened right away. "So he forgot? Well, it's not a big deal if he forgot. I forget things. It's normal to forget, when you have a thousand other things to worry about." 

Melanie nodded in agreement. "So, she's grounded and Leonard's all bitchy," she sighed. "I'm actually glad that I don't have to deal with that on a daily basis." 

"No, you just have to deal with these four screaming their heads off, "Chris snorted, as the girls returned. "Are we all clean?" 

They nodded, "I cwean!" Olivia said, holding her hands up for further inspection. "Now gimmie my eats." 

Melanie snorted, "You better ask nicely," she warned, as Chris picked her up. "You're still on thin ice, little miss. That temper tantrum you and Sophie pulled earlier was not proper behavior." 

"Let's get you all sitting and you'll eat," Chris promised, kissing her cheek. "Then we'll have bath time and you can play for a little while, before going to bed." 

...................

The next morning, Melanie woke early to the sound of CJ cooing through the baby monitor. It was a quarter to nine and pouring outside, as grey clouds rolled in from the west. CJ was wide awake, kicking furiously in his crib, as she picked him up. 

"You're up early," she said, setting him down on the changing table. "Let's see how that diaper rash is looking today." 

Pulling off the diaper, Melanie was relieved to see that the rash was nearly gone. Grabbing the wipes and cream from the shelf, she quickly wiped him down, before slathering some of the cream onto him. "Hopefully by the middle of the week, it'll be clear," she said to him, plucking a new diaper from the package. "That way we won't have to put this smelly stuff on you." 

Dressing him back in his pajama bottoms, Melanie tossed the dirty diaper and wipes into the bin and picked him up. "Let's go lay in Mommy's room," she said, kissing his chubby cheeks. "I think Daddy needs a cuddle buddy." 

Upon entering the bedroom, Melanie snorted at the sight before her. During the time it took for Melanie to change and dress CJ, Olivia and Sophia snuck out of their room and climbed into the king sized bed, wrapping themselves around Chris. Sophia lay next to her father, curled up around his arm, while Olivia managed to weasel her way onto his chest, one of her many pigs laying on the pillow next to his head. Setting CJ down next to Sophia, Melanie quickly went into the bathroom to use the toilet and wash her hands, before coming back out. 

"Okay," she whispered, picking CJ up, before sitting down. "I guess we're all gonna cuddle." 

CJ grunted, drooling slightly, as Melanie sat up on her side of the bed. "I'm surprised Charlie didn't weasel her way into bed," she continued, as she sat him up on her lap. "Usually she's the first one to come in here. But I guess her big girl bed is better than this one." 

Next to her, Sophia rolled onto her back, hair tangled into a frizzy halo around her head. Her legs were crossed, as a little foot pressed against Melanie's bare leg, sending shivers down to her toes. 

"Hmmmm," Chris groaned, trying to roll over. "Mel?" 

He opened one eye and saw the mass of blonde curls in his face, along with the little hand that clutch the shoulder of his shirt. "Hmmm," he sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around Olivia. "Kay." 

Snorting, Melanie watched as he closed his eyes again, before the series of snores picked up. Reaching for the blankets, Melanie managed to tug them up and over the three of them, before settling down with CJ. 

"Let's go downstairs and make some breakfast," she said, standing from the bed. "We'll let everyone sleep for a while longer, while you and I hang out." 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Halloween came quickly, bringing temperamental weather and panicky kids, as they watched the rain fall throughout the day. 

"If it starts raining, we're coming home," Chris warned, as they loaded the car with the stroller and buckets. "The last thing we need is for all of you to get sick." 

"But Dadddddyyyyyy!" Charlotte whined, as Melanie set her fairy wings into the car. "What about all the candy?" 

He picked CJ up and placed him into the car seat, "Mommy bought a whole bunch of candy yesterday after she took you and Sophie to school," he said, as CJ kicked at him. "Since we're not going to be home to give it out, you'll have plenty of candy to feast on." 

"Are we ready?" Melanie asked, closing the trunk of the car. "Uncle Jim''s waiting for us at the house and Uncle Scotty's on his way over to drop Monty off." 

Getting the girls in the car, Chris went back to lock up the house, while Melanie got into the car. "Are we ready to get some candy?" she asked the girls, as he climbed in behind the wheel. 

"Candyyyyyy!" Sophia squealed. 

Taking the short drive around the block, Chris parked the car out front, as Jim came out. "Uncle Jim's a puppy!" Charlotte squealed, as he waved from the porch. "Like CJ!" 

Getting the girls out of the car, Melanie watched as they ran up to the house, squealing and screeching as Jim hugged them all. "I can only imagine what he put the kids in," Chris said, taking CJ out of his seat. "Right?" 

"I'm sure they look adorable," Melanie said, as she grabbed the buckets. "I'll take the stroller out when we all head out." 

Locking the car, they made their way up to the house, wincing at the screeching inside. "Are you sure your Mommy and Daddy didn't give you sugar for breakfast?" Leonard teased, as he set the camera down on the table. 

"Mommyyyyyyy!" Charlotte waved her over to the playpen. "Come look at Leah and Noah!" 

Setting the buckets on the couch, Melanie made her way over to the playpen and peered inside, squealing. "Oh my  _god!"_ she gasped. "They are SO cute!" 

"Dorothy and the Lion," Jim beamed, coming over to look at his children. "Bones wouldn't let me put a wig on Leah, but we agreed on the little headband." 

Chris came over and laughed, "Oh god," he shook his head, as Noah whined. "Poor kid looks like he's sweatin' in there." 

"I think they look absolutely adorable," Melanie sighed, as CJ let out a screech. "Babies are so cute when you put them in a costume." 

Olivia pouted, "I cute!" she huffed. "I a cutie!" 

"You most certainly are!" Leonard said, scooping her up. "Look at you, Miss Minnie. Who's your Mickey?" 

She giggled, "Dadee!" she nodded, pointing to Chris. "Dadee my Mickey. Not Mama's." 

Melanie shook her head, "You should've seen the little tude she gave me when we picked out the costumes," she said, as Sophia crawled around on the floor, meowing. "She practically wrenched the ears out of my hand when I picked them up and told me that I wasn't allowed to be Minnie." 

"And then I was suckered into buying a pair," Chris said, taking a seat on the couch with CJ. "You know I don't dress up for Halloween. But I'm doing this to avoid a meltdown." 

"JOOOOOOO!!!" Charlotte screeched, rushing to the stairs. "You look so pretty, Jo!" 

The teen shrugged, "This old thing?" she asked, nodding to her costume. "This is nothin' compared to your costume!" 

"You have pointy ears!" Charlotte gasped, as Joanna took a seat on the bottom step. "What  _are_ you?" 

Jim snorted, as did Chris, watching as Charlotte move to touch the tip of the fake ear that was glued on. "I'm an elf, silly," Joanna tickled her. "A woodland Elf." 

The doorbell went off, sending Sophia and Olivia into a fit, as they rushed to the door with Jim hot on their heels. "MONTYYYY!" they squealed, as the little boy giggled. "Unca' 'Otty!" 

"'Ello loves," Scotty greeted them, as they pulled Monty into a hug. "Don't yeh look pretty!"

He waved to the others, as the girls dragged Monty into the living room. "Ah hope ah'm not late," he said, as Melanie gave him a hug. "Monty was practically pushing me out the door." 

"We're still waiting for Hikaru, Louisa, Julie and Pavel," Leonard said, as Scotty set Monty's bucket and backpack onto the couch. "Are you coming with us tonight?" 

Scotty shook his head, "Ah don't want to leave Gaila alone for a long period of time," he said, looking upset at the thought. "Originally, Ah was going to get Monty all dressed up and a big bag o' candy, instead of going out. But Gaila nearly had my head at the thought." 

"How is Mama?" Jim asked. 

"Tired and cranky," Scotty sighed, taking a seat. "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so hopefully everything's good with the baby." 

"If you need us to do anything for you, let us know," Melanie said, patting his arm. "I can always stay and hang out tomorrow when I bring Monty home." 

He nodded, "Gaila would like that," he admitted. "Ah know she's growing restless, being in bed all day long. Ah wish the doctor would give us the clear for her to be able to at least go outside for a bit." 

"Daddy!" Monty rushed over. "I pway wif O'Ivvie?" 

Scotty nodded, "Yeh and Olivia are going to have so much fun tonight!" he said, fixing his Captain America mask. "Uncle Chris and Aunt Mellie are going to make yummy food for dinner and yeh's get to eat ice pops!" 

"And," Chris said, grabbing the boy's attention. "We're going to watch superhero movies tonight! Liv made sure to get Captain America at the library, along with Iron Man and Thor." 

He gasped, "We's watch Iron Man?" he asked, as Melanie giggled. "O'Ivvie! You's watch Ironman?" 

The little girl nodded as she came over to them, "And we's eats ice pops!" she squealed, as he grabbed her hand. 

"I had to  _beg_ the girls and Mel for a superhero movie night," Chris said, shifting CJ on his lap. "You wouldn't believe the list of reasons I had to provide for them, as to why superhero movies were fun." 

Scotty snorted, "What made them say yes?" he asked. 

"I had to insist that there were cute boys involved," Chris shook his head. "According to the girls, Captain America and Thor are very cute. Tony? He's been dubbed the creepy robot man." 

Jim looked out the window and laughed, "I think Hikaru just pulled up," he announced, watching as the occupants in the car climbed out. "I see they have Pavel with him." 

Once the remaining guests were in the house, catching up quickly with Scotty, everyone decided that it was time to head out. "So, give me a call if anything," Scotty said, walking to his car. "Yeh be good, Monty. Don't eat too much candy, okay? Ah don't want Mummy getting worried." 

"You pway later?" Monty asked, as Scotty knelt down to hug him.

"Aunt Mellie's going to bring yeh home tomorrow afternoon," he said. "Then we'll play with yer building blocks." 

Saying their goodbyes, everyone watched as Scotty climbed into the car and backed out of the driveway. "I wish Aunt Giggy could come play," Charlotte pouted, as she and Julie held hands. 

Melanie nodded, "Me too," she said, watching the car turn at the corner. "We'll see her tomorrow, okay? Now let's get some candy, before it starts raining again!" 

..................

"Did you see Miss Nyota's costume?" Julie asked, later that night after the first Captain America film ended. "She's so pretty!" 

Charlotte giggled, "I wish I had long hair," she sighed, rolling around on the pillows and blankets. "It's so  _shiny!"_

"You have long hair," Chris said, switching the DVD's in the player. "It's just really curly." 

"Are you watching another movie?" Melanie called out, as she loaded the dishwasher. "I know you want more ice pops, but  you have to wait. You had so much candy before and after dinner!" 

Sophia stomped out of the kitchen and over to her pillow, throwing herself down on the floor. "Mama, we's watch Iron Man!" Olivia squealed, as she and Monty sat close together. "Ironnnn Mannnnn!" 

Putting the movie on, Chris stood up and picked up the empty bowls and juice boxes. "I'll be right back," he said, as the kids settled in. "Be good!" 

In the kitchen, CJ sat in his bouncer chair, while Melanie set the soap into the washer. "My god," she shook her head, taking in the number of empty juice boxes in his hands. "No more juice, Chris. All that sugar is going to rot their teeth!" 

"I'm glad we bought the mini water bottles," he said, taking the package out of the refrigerator. "This is what they're drinking the rest of the night. I don't care how much they cry and beg for juice." 

CJ grunted, "And you," Chris reached out, tickling his foot. "Do you want to watch Iron Man with the others? Or are you going upstairs with Mommy?" 

Melanie wiped her hands dry with the towel, "I would let him watch the movie, but I think all the noise would scare him," she said, watching as CJ wiggled. "I might take him upstairs for a bath and then put him down for bed. He's been cranky all evening and I don't want him keeping the kids up all night." 

"We'll watch all those movies another day," Chris said to him, tickling him under his chin. "You and me, kiddo." 

Taking him out of the chair, Melanie gave the boy a big kiss on the cheek, getting a squeal out of him. "Let's go say goodnight to everyone," she said, giving him a light bounce. "Then we'll take a nice bath and I'll read you a story." 

Saying goodnight to the little boy, the girls and Monty went back to watching the movie, while Melanie and Chris headed towards the stairs. "I think we'll get through half of this," he whispered, as they watched the kids. "Then I'll send them up to brush their teeth and bed." 

"Sounds good," she nodded, shifting CJ in her arms. "I don't want to send Julie and Monty back home, half awake. Or with bellyaches, so that means no more food for tonight." 

"No more food," he nodded, leaning in to give CJ a kiss on the cheek. "You be good for Mommy, CJ." 

Melanie giggled, "I'll see you in a little bit," she said, turning towards the stairs. "Just keep the noise down." 

Watching her disappear upstairs, Chris turned back to the group of kids and the mess that surrounded them. All eyes were glued to the screen, as they giggled and gasped at the comedy and action before them, taking in the world of superhero film. Sitting down on the couch with a sigh, Chris settled back to enjoy the show, before taking on the difficult task of getting all the kids up into bed. 

...................

The next afternoon, after Melanie and Olivia took Monty back home, Chris was left behind with three of his own children and a mess to clean up. 

"No more candy," he said, as Sophia stuck her hand into the bucket. "You ate enough candy yesterday, Sophie. Anymore and all your teeth will fall out." 

She scowled, "But it's minnnnneeeee!" she whined, as Chris took the bucket into the kitchen. "Dadeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" 

He shook his head, "Sophia Grace," he shot her a warning look. "You're on thin ice, little girl." 

"You meanie," Sophia pouted, stomping out of the kitchen. "Dadee's a meanie." 

Charlotte ignored her comment, "You're going to poop a lot," she said, as Sophia whined. "Then the potty will break and we won't have one to use!" 

"You break potty, "Arlee," Sophia shot back. "You break potty wif stinky butt!" 

Chris groaned, "Can we not fight?" he asked, as they peeked into the kitchen. "Your Mother and Olivia will be home soon, so please be good." 

"Do you think Aunt Giggy will like the candy we gave her?" Charlotte asked, skipping into the kitchen. "I hope she does, because she didn't get to trick or treat with us." 

"Uncle Scotty's going to save her candy for when she has the baby," he said, wiping down the counter with a sponge. "The doctor won't let her eat candy right now, because she has to eat healthy." 

The seven year old sighed, "I'm going to ask Auntie Ny if we can make her a baby cake," she continued. "For when the baby gets borned at the doctor house." 

"I think Aunt Giggy would like that," Chris said, as Sophia stomped around the kitchen. "Sophia, stomp that foot one more time and I'll tie them together." 

The four year old let out a disgruntled cry, "You no touch my feets!" she yelled. "No touch Pia's feets!" 

"Sophie, stop being bad!" Charlotte shook her head. "If you don't stop, I'll tell Mommy and she'll take away your LeapFrog." 

The baby monitor went off, as CJ woke from his nap. "How about I put a movie on for you two?" Chris suggested, as CJ cooed and grunted through the monitor. "Do you want to watch Thor?" 

Sophia nodded, while Charlotte shook her head. "Can I help you with CJ?" she asked, as he grabbed two waters out of the refrigerator. "I've already seens Thor with Uncle Jim." 

He nodded, "You can help me with your brother," he said. "Let me put the movie on for Sophie and then we'll go up and bring him down." 

"Thorrrrrr!" Sophia squealed, as Chris led her into the living room. "Bootyful Thor!" 

"I wish he would fix his hair," Charlotte said, as Chris popped the DVD into the player. "It's so messy!" 

Handing Sophia her water bottle and the package of goldfish, the movie started much to her delight. "Bye 'Arelee!" she waved, as Chris set her on the couch. "You weave me and bootyful Thor." 

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte started up the stairs, as Chris gave Sophia a stern warning to be good. "I'll come down in a little bit to watch it with you," he promised, starting up the stairs. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Nyota transferred the tray from one hand to the other, as Spock rang the bell. The wind picked up as Melanie pulled the door open, make Nyota shiver as they quickly stepped inside. 

"Thank god you're here," Melanie said, giving Nyota a kiss on the cheek. "The girls have being going  _nuts_ since this morning, ripping the house apart. I had to put Sophie in time out, after nearly taking a tumble off the couch." 

"All for us?" Nyota teased, as she handed the tray of delicious sweets over to Melanie. "Where are they now?" 

Melanie sighed, "Olivia and Chris are in the garage, looking for something that I don't even know what it's for," she said, as Nyota hung both hers and Spock's coats in the closet. "Sophia is still in her room and Charlotte's in my office having a facetime session with Anne." 

"UNCA SOCKKKKK!!!!" 

Turning, they watched as Sophia made her way down the staircase, trying to move as fast as she could to get to them. Spock made his way over to get her, afraid that she would fall and severely hurt herself in the process. 

"The stairs are not to be taken lightly," he said, as she kissed his cheek. "You must not run down them, Sophia." 

"I run to you," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I miss you, Unca Sock." 

He patted her back lightly, as they made their way into the kitchen with Melanie and Nyota. "And I missed you as well," he said, as Melanie set the tray down on the counter. "Have you been looking at the stars that I've taught you about?" 

As they conversed about stars and other things, Melanie took a peek at what Nyota had baked the night before for their get together. "Ooooohhh!" she squealed, eyeing the cupcakes and pastries. "You must've been really busy last night, Ny. How you come up with these yummy treats and obtain the patience, is amazing. I could never do this." 

"Oh it's nothing," Nyota brushed off, waving her hand. "Spock was busy doing some work and I had all that time to kill. Besides, I know not to show up empty-handed for your girls." 

"We's see stars later," Sophia said, nodding. "I get star for you, Unca Sock." 

"Go to Mommy and wash your hands," they heard Chris say, as they came in from the garage. "I think we have guests in the kitchen!" 

A few seconds later, Olivia came running into the kitchen, screeching as she spotted her Aunt and Uncle. "NY NY!" 

Nyota bent down and scooped her up, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Miss Olivia," she smiled, as the girl hugged her tightly. "I see you and Daddy had fun in the garage." 

"What were you doing in there?" Melanie asked, getting glasses down to prepare drinks. "Is something broken that we need to get fixed?" 

Chris shook his head, as he kissed Nyota on the cheek. "I was looking at the mess in there, trying to figure out what to do with most of it," he said. "There's probably.... ten years worth of crap in there, Mel. A lot of it is stuff we brought back from New York." 

"I think another trip to Ikea is in your future," Nyota teased, as she helped Olivia at the sink. "Spock and I were there the other day." 

"Oh really? Miss "I hate anything that requires a booklet of directions to put together"," Melanie snorted. "I thought you guys were done decorating for now?" 

Nyota glanced over at Spock, who simply nodded, as Melanie got the bottle of juice from the refrigerator. "Well, we were," she said, as Olivia squealed. "Until we had to go out and buy storage units for the basement, to make room for a crib."  

Chris and Melanie quickly looked at her, watching as she smiled. "Are you?" Chris asked, glancing down at her still flat belly. 

"Eight weeks," Nyota said, giddy, as Melanie covered her mouth. "Spock and I found out last week and I can say that we're VERY surprised." 

'I can't believe it!" Melanie said, as she hugged her. "Did you hear that, Olivia? Auntie Ny is having a baby!" 

The girl gasped, "Bayyybeeeeee!" she cried, hugging Nyota tightly. "You has baybeee!" 

At the table, Sophia pouted. "You has baybee?" she asked, as Spock held her on his lap. "Baybeeee?" 

"Aunt Nyota and I are having a child," he said, as Sophia continued to pout. "But we still still hold sleepovers and visits to see you and your siblings."

While Melanie got the rundown of what the doctor said about Nyota's health, Charlotte came in to find one sister pouting and the other giggling. "What's happening?" she asked, as she held onto Chris's hand. 

He smiled, "Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock have some news," he said, as Nyota turned her attention to the seven year old. 

"Are you getting a doggy?" Charlotte asked, as Nyota came over to her. "I'm still scared of dogs." 

"This is better than a dog," Nyota said, kneeling down on the floor. "Uncle Spock and I are having a baby!" 

Charlotte gasped, "You are?!" she exclaimed, as the woman nodded. "Oh my goodness!" 

Nyota laughed as Charlotte threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "What are you having? Are you having a boy or a girl? Did you buy baby stuffs yet, like Mommy and Daddy did for CJ? Can I help pain the room like I did with the other room?"   
  
"Easy kid," Chris snorted, as Nyota giggled. "One question at a time!" 

"We don't know what the baby's going to be for a while," Nyota said, as Charlotte played with the heart pendent on the chain around her neck. "And I would love to have you help with decorating, Charlie. The baby won't be here until next late spring or early summer, so we have so much time to get ready." 

Charlotte smiled, "I hope it's a girl, so it'll be beautiful like you," she said, caressing the side of Nyota's face. "Everyone's having a baby! Aunt Giggy's having a baby, my teacher is having a baby! Mommy? Are you having a baby?" 

Melanie snorted, "That shop is closed," she said, shaking her head. "CJ was the last baby, so no more." 

"We're happy with the four of you," Chris said, as the baby monitor went off. "Speaking of babies... I'll be back with the little prince." 

Standing up, Nyota fixed her sweater and turned back to Melanie. "I haven't told Gaila yet," she said, as Charlotte went to greet Spock. "I don't know if my pregnancy announcement would make her worse, ya know? I don't want to get her all excited and god forbid it does something to make the baby come early." 

"How about you call Scotty up and ask him what he thinks?" Melanie suggested. "Find out what the doctor's been saying and how she's really doing, and if Scotty thinks it would be a good idea to tell her now... then you can tell her." 

"I feel bad," Nyota sighed, leaning against the counter. "I haven't seen her since the middle of October." 

Melanie nodded, "I saw her the day after Halloween and spent a few hours with her, while Olivia and Monty played downstairs. From what Scotty told me, is that she's been sleeping a lot now that she's nearing the end. Between that and all the monitoring for her blood pressure and checking the placenta? They went to the doctor earlier that day, when I saw her, and she fell asleep on the exam table as they were doing the sonogram." 

Nyota shok her head, "Doctor Lyndon didn't want to wake her, so she sent him home to clean up the house," she said. "They were pulling into the driveway when I arrived around a quarter to two." 

"Come say "hi" to Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock," Chris said, as he came in with CJ. "You're getting another friend next year, buddy." 

"Look at you!" Nyota cooed, as CJ gave her a gummy smile. "You're getting blonder and blonder, CJ." 

Chuckling, Chris handed the boy over to her. "He's also getting curls," he noted, as Nyota gently ran her fingers through the mop of hair on the baby's head. 

"That is how Chris looked when he was a baby," Melanie said, bringing a cup of tea to the table for Spock. "He was blonde and curly until... when? After you graduated from Starfleet?" 

He nodded, "I became a grownup and went for haircuts," he said, making Melanie snicker. "Curls and letting the sun bleach your hair, wasn't a mature look for a twenty-seven year old, who got his big break."   
  
"Well I hope this one doesn't lose them," Nyota said, giving CJ a kiss. "He's just so precious. Right? You're so precious, little boy! God, he's so cute! I could eat him up!" 

CJ screeched as Nyota nuzzled his belly with her nose. "I'll start dinner," Chris said, glancing at the clock. "That way we can eat these lovely treats you brought over." 

......................

Closing the door, Melanie turned back to the mess in the living room, as three little girls ran around on a sugar high. Having said their goodbyes to Nyota and Spock, Chris and Melanie were left with the task of getting the girls ready and into bed. 

"Come on," Chris sighed, as Sophia threw a stuffed animal at him. "Sophia, I'm going to put you back into time out!" 

"No!" Sophia screeched, running away. "I pway wif you!" 

Melanie shook her head, as Olivia spun around in circles. "Next time, we limit them to one cupcake," she said, reaching out to stop the girl from crashing into the table. "Charlotte! Stop jumping on that goddamn couch!" 

Being the parrot that she was, Sophia raced by her while screaming "DAMN! DAMN!" at the top of her lungs. From upstairs, they could hear CJ crying, all thanks to the noise. Growing annoyed, Chris quickly grabbed Sophia as she ran nearby, hauling her up over his shoulder. 

"That's it," he yelled, making the other two pause. "Baths and bed! It's getting late and your brother is trying to go to sleep!" 

"NOOOOOOO!" Sophia screamed, as he carried her up the stairs. "You puts Pia down!!!!11!" 

Melanie gave the other two a look, which sent them scrambling up the stairs after Chris. "I want all the dirty clothes in the hamper," she said, following. "Then I expect Two of you in one bathroom and then Daddy will take another into our bathroom." 

A half an hour later, the girls were bathed and dressed in clean pajamas, while their parents tucked them into bed. "I'm tired, Mommy," Charlotte whined, as she started to come down from her sugar rush. 

"That's because you're starting to crash," she said, tucking her in. "Go to sleep now and then tomorrow we'll call Julie and see if she can play." 

In the other bedroom, Chris was proving to be having a difficult time, putting the twins to bed. "Sophia, it's time for bed," he scolded, as the girl screeched. "One more sound of you and you're going to be in big trouble." 

Melanie turned the light off in Charlotte's room, making it across the hall in time to hear Chris shout. "What did I say about biting!" he yelled, as Sophia giggled. "That's it! Tomorrow, you get no ice pops and you're in your room all day!" 

"NOOOOO!" Sophia screeched, before bursting into tears. "NooO! You meanie!" 

"I go sweepy," Olivia yawned, the next victim of the sugar rush crash. "Dadee, I go sweepy!" 

Urging him over to Olivia's bed, Melanie sat down next to Sophia. "We don't bite," she said, easing the girl down onto the pillows. "Look at you, Soph. You're really sleepy and it's time to lay down and get some rest." 

As Sophia cried, Chris was tucking Olivia in with her pigs. "Hold onto them," he said, as she yawned again. "Tomorrow we'll play with them all." 

Giving both girls a kiss goodnight, they stepped out into the hallway, closing the door halfway. "I'll check on CJ," Chris said, glancing down at his watch. "You wanna lock up downstairs and I'll meet you in the bedroom?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan," she nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "I was going to do some laundry, but I'm exhausted." 

"Tomorrow," Chris said, giving her a quick kiss. "Five minutes, miss. Or I'll be forced to leave you downstairs to sleep on the couch." 

Giggling, Melanie went downstairs to lock up, while Chris made sure CJ was in a dry diaper and asleep. True to his word, they met up in the bedroom five minutes later, and quickly stripped out of their damp clothes and into flannel pajamas. 

"I have to go food shopping tomorrow," Chris groaned, as they laid in bed. "Olivia's been looking forward to going since Thursday." 

"So take her tomorrow morning," Melanie yawned. "I'll get Sophie and Charlotte to clean up their rooms and help with laundry." 

He nodded, "Did Mom say if she was going to call back tomorrow?" he asked, shifting under the blankets. "I feel bad that I didn't get a chance to talk to her earlier with Charlotte." 

Melanie yawned, "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But call her anyway, Chris. I'm sure she would love to get a phone call from her little boy." 

"Tease," he nudged her. 

"Meanie," she shot back, opening her eyes to look at him. "You were all about going to bed, Christopher." 

He grunted, "You keep talking to me." 

Kicking him lightly, Melanie rolled over and shoved her head under the pillow. "I won't talk to you anymore," she said, her voice muffled, as Chris kicked her back. "OW!" 

"How do you think I feel when you kick me all night?" he grumped, rolling over to look at her. "Don't make this ugly, Mel. I'll ground you too." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, pulling the blankets up to her neck. "We'll see about that," she muttered, flopping around on her side of the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Once she settled down, Chris looked over at her expectantly. "What?" she asked. 

"You done flopping like a fish on deck?" he asked, as she yawned again.   
  
"Yes," she nodded. 

Chris shook his head at her, "Good," he said, settling down. "Goodnight."   
  
She sighed, "Night," she mumbled, letting her entire body relax and succumb to exhaustion. 

.................................

The next morning, as Chris and Olivia went food shopping, Melanie had Charlotte and Sophia on cleaning duty. After breakfast, she had the girls help with the dishwasher, putting all the unbreakable and non-sharp items away. Afterwards, they helped with cleaning the table and pushing all the chairs in, while Melanie checked on CJ in the playpen. 

"I want all these toys put away in the bin," she said, nodding to the mess in the living room. "Then I want the pillows that you threw around, back on the couch and the blanket as well."   
  
"Mama, I no wanna!" Sophia pouted, as Charlotte started picking up dolls and stuffed animals. "I no wanna clean my mess!" 

Melanie shook her head, "If you want to see another ice pop in your life, you will," she warned, much to Sophia's dismay. "It's quick and painless, Sophia. Pick up your dolls and put them into the bin." 

"When Daddy comes home, can we make milkshakes?" Charlotte asked. "Daddy says he's buying strawberry ice cream."

"If you get this place cleaned up and you're on your best behavior," Melanie nodded. "But if you have one now, you're not having one after dinner." 

Sophia kicked her doll, "I eats tato shake," she said, scowling at Melanie. "Tatoes." 

She nodded, "Whatever you want," she said, not wanting to start another temper tantrum with her. "I'm going to get the clothes from the dryer, so that we can fold them and put them away." 

"I'll come help you in... eleven seconds," Charlotte said, grabbing the couch pillows off the floor. "Sophie, you're not helping!" 

Heading into the laundry room, Melanie grabbed an empty basket off the floor and placed it in front of the dryer. Moving the clothes from one machine to the other, she put them both on for washing and drying.   
  
"TELLY PHONE!" Sophia screeched, as the landline went off. "TELLY PHONE!!" 

Making a quick stop in the kitchen, Melanie picked up the phone just as it went to the machine. "Hello?" 

"Mel? Ah hope Ah'm not catching yeh at a bad time," Scotty said, sounding frantic. 

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked, stepping into the living room. "You sound like you're running a marathon." 

The girls quickly dug through the basket, pulling clothes and towels out, while Melanie waited for Scotty to speak. "Scotty?" 

There was a muffled conversation, followed by the sound of a hospital page going off. "Ah'm at the hospital with Gaila," he said. "She's getting checked in right now with the nurses." 

"W-why?" Melanie gasped, as Sophia placed a pair of her underpants on her head. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes, I know," Scotty said to someone on the other end, before coming back on the line. "We're going in for an emergency C-section. Ah just wanted yeh to know since yeh've known Gaila for ages." 

Melanie lowered herself into the recliner, "Oh my god," she said softly, shaking her head. "Do you want me to come up there? Is Monty with you?" 

"Monty's with the neighbor for now," he said, sounding exhausted and scared. "But Ah would appreciate it if yeh could get him around five? Ah'll come by tomorrow morning to get him." 

Watching the girls play with the clean laundry, Melanie was at a loss. "How about I keep him here, until you guys settle down? I'll call him out from school tomorrow and explain to the secretary about what's going on. Then I'll bring him up as soon as you call." 

"Thank yeh," Scotty sighed in relief. "Ah just.. this is happening so fast, Mel. She was fine last night and then this morning she woke up in so much pain." 

"Just get in there with her and everything will be fine," Melanie said, trying to reassure them both. "Keep me updated and I'll get Monty from the neighbors and bring him home with me." 

Charlotte watched with curiosity, as Melanie covered her face with her hand. "The spare key is still in that ugly toad thing," Scotty said. "Just grab him some clothes for tonight and tomorrow morning, that way he's got something to wear." 

With a promise to call back later, Melanie hung up and set the phone down in her lap. "Mommy?" Charlotte asked. "Why's Monty sleeping over tonight? We have school tomorrow." 

"Aunt Giggy's having the baby today," Melanie said, looking up at them. "Which means that Monty's going to spend the night with us, until Uncle Scotty calls and tells me when it's okay to bring him to see Giggy and the baby." 

"Is Aunt Giggy okay?" Charlotte asked, looking worried. "Is the baby okay?" 

Melanie nodded, "They're going to be fine," she said, despite the uneasy feeling she had. "We have the same baby doctor and she brought your brother and sisters into the world safely. And Monty too."   
  
"Monty pway wif us!" Sophia squealed, as she pulled Melanie's bra on. "Pwayyy!" 

Taking the bra and underpants off her, Melanie set them back into the basket. "How about I do the laundry?" she suggested. "You two go on upstairs and get your room cleaned up. Mommy's gotta call Daddy to let him know that Monty's coming over." 

They nodded, rushing towards the stairs, leaving Melanie alone to digest the information she'd received only seconds ago. Sending a silent prayer to Gaila and the baby, Melanie picked up the phone and dialed Chris's cellphone number. 


	22. Chapter 22

For the rest of the day, Melanie was on edge, waiting for news on Gaila and the baby. After Chris returned from the store with Olivia, she broke the news to him, while preparing snacks for the kids. By five-thirty, Monty was upstairs with Olivia and Sophia, running about happily as Melanie baked cookies for them. 

"I really hope everything's okay," she said, as Chris started dinner. "He called around eleven this morning that they were going in for the C-section. It's six-thirty now." 

"I'm sure they're fine," Chris said, as she set the cookies onto the cooling rack. "They're probably resting." 

By seven, as the kids sat down for dinner, the phone rang. Melanie ran to it, nearly pulling the entire thing off the wall as she answered.   
  
"Oh thank god," she sighed in relief. "I was getting so worried that you wouldn't call tonight." 

"It's been crazy here," Scotty said. "We didn't get into the OR until noon and it took a while to get the baby out." 

Melanie nodded, as Chris watched her. "How is she?" she finally asked. "And the baby?" 

Scotty sighed, "The baby is great, despite being a wee bit early," he said. "She's five pounds and has copper penny hair." 

She smiled, "And Gaila?" she asked. 

"Gaila...." Scotty sighed again. "She's lost a lot of blood, Mel. They had to give her a transfusion to make up for what she lost." 

"Scotty..." Melanie shook her head, fearing the worse. 

"She's resting now," he said. "Doctor Lyndon had to do a hysterectomy, Mel. The bleeding was so bad due to the placenta praevia. Ah had to tell the woman to do whatever means necessary to save her." 

At the table, the girls and Monty giggled, eating their macaroni and cheese messily. "Do yeh think Ah made a mistake?" Scotty asked, sounding lost and scared. 

Melanie stepped into the hallway, "You did the what you thought was right, Scotty," she said. "You're a man who loves his wife and Gaila knows that." 

"She doesn't know, Mellie," Scotty said. "She was out of it as they were doing the surgery from all the pain and the blood loss. After they took out what they needed, they put her on so many pain meds."

She shook her head, thinking of the insanity of it all. "When she wakes up and sobers up from the drugs, tell her," Melanie said. "You can't not tell her and then god forbid Doctor Lyndon tells her six weeks from now? She would be devastated that you didn't tell her right away." 

The various hospital pages on the other end, along with Scotty's breathing, made Melanie sad. The fact that Gaila nearly lost her life in the process of having a child, terrified her. 

"How about I put Monty on?" she asked. "Maybe talking to him will make you feel a bit better." 

"Yeah, maybe," Scotty said, as Melanie stepped back into the kitchen. 

"Monty? Come here, sweetheart!" she said, smiling as the boy climbed down from the chair, rushing over with excitement. "Come talk to Daddy." 

Monty took the phone and placed it against his ear, "Daddy?" he asked. "Daddy! I eats wif my cuties!" 

Giving him a few minutes to talk to Scotty, squealing over the announcement that his baby sister had arrived, he said his "goodbyes" and "I love you's," and handed the phone back to Melanie. 

"Do you want me to come by tomorrow?" she asked, as Monty went back to break the news to the girls and Chris. "I'll call him out from school and after I drop the girls off, I'll bring him up to see her." 

"Please?" he asked. "Ah think visitin' hours start at nine-thirty." 

Melanie nodded, "I'll bring him," she promised. "What did you name her?" 

"Vivian Leigh," he said, chuckling for the first time that day. "Gaila fought me long and hard about her name and Ah let her have what she wanted." 

"Well, it's a beautiful name," Melanie said, smiling to herself. "Give them both a hug a kiss for me? I'll see you tomorrow." 

Saying goodbye, Melanie hung the phone up and made her way back to the table, taking a seat next to Chris.   
  


"Everything okay?" he asked, looking worried. 

She nodded, "Monty's the big brother to Vivian Leigh," she said, as the girls squealed. "Are you guys excited about the new baby?" 

"I can't wait to see her," Charlotte said, as she ate. "She's gots a pretty name too!" 

"My baybee sissy!" Monty squealed, as Olivia hugged him. "I has baybee sissy!" 

Chris chuckled, "Better be nice to her, Monty," he said, as the boy giggled. "You gotta show her the ropes and make sure she's treated nicely." 

.................

"Wow," Chris said later that night, after the kids were put to bed. "They removed everything?" 

Melanie shrugged, "Probably not everything," she said, putting the clothes in the hamper. "Most likely her uterus if it was filling up with blood and it couldn't be stopped." 

He shook his head, "Do you think she's going to be mad? That Scotty told them to remove it?" he asked. 

"I honestly hope not," she said. "I mean, she might be upset that she wont be able to have a baby on her own, but to die? Scotty couldn't turn to Doctor Lyndon and tell her to let Gaila bleed out on the table." 

"And they're both okay," Chris nodded. "Once she realizes that, then maybe it won't be that bad? I don't know, Mel. The whole thing is just crazy and I can't even imagine what Scotty felt, being in that position with Gaila not being alert to understand what was happening to her at that very moment." 

Melanie sat down on the bed and nodded, "I hope so," she said softly, looking down at her hands. 

There was a light knock on the door, before it was pushed open, revealing Sophia to them both. She stood in the doorway, clutching her Mickey doll in one arm, while rubbing her eye with a closed fist. 

"What are you doing up, Sophie?" Chris asked, as she ran towards the bed. "It's bedtime for you." 

"O'Ivvie and Monty make noise," she pouted, crawling across the mattress to sit next to him. "They no sweep." 

Melanie sighed, "I'll go and tell them to stop," she said, standing. "Tell Daddy about the big news Uncle Hikaru told Mommy before Uncle Scotty called." 

As Melanie left the room, Sophia turned and faced Chris. "Unca "Karu gets puppy!" she squealed, holding Mickey up in the air. "They gets puppy for "Ulie!" 

"Really?" Chris gasped, as she giggled. "A puppy for Julie?" 

Sophia nodded, "I gets puppy for Pia?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Chris snorted, "Oh boy," he shook his head. "A puppy's a lot of work, Soph. You got to feed him, take him for walks and make sure he doesn't eat your toys or pee on the floor." 

"I take care of puppy!" she nodded, climbing onto his lap. "Pwease?" 

"Charlie's afraid of puppies," he said, as Sophia scowled. "How about I talk to Mommy? Maybe we can get a puppy in the summer when your brother is a little bit older?" 

Sophia pouted and batted her eyes at him, "Sophie, I know you want a puppy," he nodded. "But let's see what happens with the puppy Uncle Hikaru gets for Julie. Maybe Charlie will come to like puppies and then we can see about getting one." 

"I wants pwetty puppy," Sophia nodded, as Melanie came back. "Pwetty puppy for Pia!" 

"If you want a puppy, you have to be really good," Melanie said. "And you have to sleep in your bed, that way Mommy and Daddy can have a good nights worth of sleep. All these years of little elbows and knees to the back are taking their toll on Mommy." 

The girl whined, "I wanna sweep wif you!" she begged, wrapping her arms around Chris's neck. "I sweep wif you both!" 

Melanie sighed, watching as Chris cuddled with her. "How about you stay in here until you fall asleep?" Chris suggested. "Then I'll bring you back to your room, that way you and Mickey can sleep with all your other friends." 

"Tell Pia storayyyy," Sophia demanded, as Chris wrapped his arms around her. "Tell Pia." 

Climbing into bed next to them, Melanie laid on her side and watched as Sophia and Mickey cuddled together, waiting for their story. The story was about a princess named Pia who didn't like to eat peas, a real life struggle when it came to dinner time, and how the peas were absolutely devastated that Princess Pia didn't like them. Sophia giggled throughout the first half of the story, as Chris used various accents to play out each part. But by the time he got to the scene where Pia and the seven friendly Peas were stuck by a riverbank, Sophia was old cold and snoring against his chest. 

"I guess it's time for this little princess to go in her room," Melanie teased, as Chris sat up with her. "Hopefully those two are asleep in there." 

"Let's just hope she's good tomorrow morning," he said, easing out of bed. "I know she's going to throw a fit when Monty doesn't get out of the car with her." 

Melanie shook her head, "I think maybe I'll stay home with Monty, while you take Charlie and Sophie?" she shrugged. "It would be easier." 

He nodded, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Sophia snoring in his arms. "We'll argue over it tomorrow," he said, turning to head out. "I'll be right back." 

"Don't take too long," Melanie said, as she settled down under the heavy blankets. "Otherwise I'm taking all the blankets."

.....................

 

The next afternoon, after Chris returned from work, Melanie told him about little Vivian and how Gaila was doing. 

"She's all Gaila," Melanie said, as they started dinner for the kids. "Scotty's hoping that she's inherited his personality, otherwise... it's two fashionista's in the house." 

Chris snorted as he fed CJ his dinner, "And Gaila?" he asked, as CJ smacked his hands on the highchair tray. "How is she?" 

"Very tired," Melanie said, dumping the chopped vegtables into the frying pan. "You can tell that she's been through hell and back, just by looking at her." 

He nodded, "I can imagine," he said, as CJ grunted at him. "Right CJ? Aunt Giggy's gonna need a lot of rest before she can play with all you guys again." 

"Scotty told her about the hysterectomy," Melanie said, turning the heat down on the stove. 

"What did she say?" Chris asked. "Is she mad?" 

Melanie came over to the table and sat down in the chair next to CJ, "She's not mad," Melanie said, wiping CJ's mouth with his bib. "She's sad that she won't be able to carry another baby, but then said that maybe it was for the best. She's just happy that Scotty spoke up and made the doctor do something to save her, instead of leaving the kids without a mother." 

He nodded, setting the spoon into the jar of mush. "If they ever want to have more children, there's other options," he said. "I can't imagine what a woman would feel like after having that part of them removed." 

"Neither can I," Melanie shrugged. "I mean, it's a part of your body that hosts a baby. Just like the part that you had snipped is what made you, in a scientific sense or whatever, a man." 

"But.. vasectomy's aren't something you get done if the reason is life threatening," he reminded her. "I don't think you can compare my vasectomy to Gaila's emergency hysterectomy." 

Melanie sighed, "Either way, I told her that if she and Scotty ever wanted to have another baby, they could," she said, trying to get her point across. "But that for now, she needs to focus on getting better, that way she can play with Monty and Viv." 

"When is she being released?" 

"Doctor Lyndon wants to keep her for the rest of the week," Melanie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "So probably not until Friday night.. Saturday the latest. I had to visit Vivian in the nursery, since they put her in one of those case things. I didn't get to hold her." 

Chris shook his head, "I'm gonna make some food for them," he said, giving CJ the last of his meal. "That way when Scotty's home with Monty, he's not scrambling to make a big meal for him. They can just take it out of the fridge or freezer and microwave it." 

'Hikaru said that he was heading to their house after work with Pavel," she nodded. "They still haven't put the rest of Vivian's room together, so they're going to put the changing table up and load all the supplies on it for them." 

"And I'm sure Nyota will bake," Chris said, standing. "And I know Jim and Leonard will be doing something for them, even if it's taking Monty for the evening, until they settle in." 

Melanie nodded, "Which reminds me," she said, holding up her finger. "When you get Sophie tomorrow, you have to get Monty as well. Scotty's going to pick him up around six thirty, so I have to make sure his homework is done and that he's fed."

He chuckled, "You know, with Monty being here so much, I wonder if Olivia will still want to get married to him in twenty something years," he teased, bringing the jar and spoon to the sink. 

"I think Monty and Liv will get married, "Melanie said, taking CJ out of the highchair. "He sure as hell won't marry Sophie. I already asked him and he said that she was too mean to get married." 

"Yes!" Chris yelled in triumph, as he checked on the food. "One girl down, two more to go!" 

Melanie rolled her eyes, as she carried CJ towards the living room. "Your Daddy is ridiculous," she said to the boy, as Chris resumed the cooking she left behind. "Absolutely ridiculous. "


	23. Chapter 23

By the end of the week, Gaila and Vivian were resting at home, putting everyone at ease in regards to their health and well being. Between work schedules, school and everything else that managed to come to the surface, throwing a wrench in plans. 

"I need you to get Sophie and Monty," Melanie said, as she pulled Olivia's coat on. "I have to get Olivia her next set of math workbooks and the store closes at one today." 

Chris groaned, "Are we hosting a play date today?" Chris asked, as CJ whimpered in his arms. 

"Not today," Melanie shook her head. "I just need you to drop him off at home and then bring Sophie home. I need you to feed her and then make sure she starts her homework." 

"Mama, we go now!" Olivia demanded, making her way to the door. "We go now!" 

She nodded, "Give me a minute," she said, as Olivia held her little umbrella. "I'm telling Daddy what needs to be done while we're gone." 

Turning back to Chris, Melanie sighed. "Just make sure she eats and starts her homework," she begged, as Olivia began to whine. "That's all. Scotty knows that you're bringing him home." 

He grumbled, "Chris, just DO IT!" Melanie yelled, as Olivia began to stomp her feet by the door. "God, I can't do everything around here!" 

"Oh my god," Chris rolled his eyes, carrying CJ over to the playpen. "I'll get them!" 

"MAMA!!!" 

"Olivia Jane! If you shout one more time, you're staying home!" Melanie warned, grabbing her bag off the hook. "Patience is a virtue!" 

Taking her by the hand, Melanie pulled the front door open and the screen door, ushering her out onto the porch. Without saying another word to Chris, she slammed the door shut behind herself and Olivia, which caused CJ to cry. 

"I know," Chris said, picking him back up. "Mommy's in a bad mood today." 

Red-faced and angry, CJ kicked and batted his hands against Chris, as he was carried throughout the downstairs portion of the house. Annoyed with Melanie's attitude and lack of informing him on the promises she made with their friends, he was tempted to call her up and make up some excuse as to why he couldn't get the kids himself. But that wouldn't help matters, as she was cranky for the second half of the week, refusing to tell him why she was so. 

"I can't take you for a walk, because it's raining outside," Chris said, as he started for the office. "But maybe we can listen to some music and that will calm you down? How about some blues? Or how about some classic rock?" 

CJ continued to cry, as Chris sat down at the desk. "Come on, CJ," Chris sighed, using one hand to unlock the computer. "You know all teh crying will do nothing but make you even more cranky and then I'll have to put you down for bed." 

Logging onto the ITunes playlist that he mastered and created himself, in the last ten years, he quickly found something to soothe the cranky infant. Turning up the volume, Chris sat back in the chair and sat the boy up in his lap. As soon as the opening of  _Here Comes The Sun_ filled the room, CJ's cries turned into whimpers and by the chorus, they turned into happy coos. 

"See?" Chris snorted, moving the chair side to side. "What did I tell ya?"

..................

By the time Charlotte was home, Melanie was still in a mood, much to Chris's displeasure. 

"Why is Mommy so grumpy?" Charlotte asked as she and Chris stood in the kitchen. "She all sad-faced and mean." 

"I don't know, kiddo," Chris shook his head, as she pulled at the hem of her shirt. "I think Mommy's just having a bad day." 

The seven year old sighed deeply, "Can we make food now?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his leg. "I'm  _starving."_

He snorted, "I can make you something," he said, as she giggled. "What do you want to eat?" 

Charlotte shrugged, "Can you surprise me?" she asked, as they made their way over to the refrigerator. "What are you making for dinner?" 

"Well, Mommy wants meatloaf," he said, as Charlotte made a face. "But, since she's being grumpy today, I'm going to make nacho's. With cheddar cheese and all that yummy stuff. We have tortilla chips in the cabinet and olives." 

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed, jumping up and down. "Make me that for dinner! Do we have the green stuff!?" 

"Guacamole?" he asked, as she nodded. "We have some avocados in the fridge that I need to cut up. So we can put that on your nachos."

Charlotte stood on her toes, peering into the refrigerator, "I want......" she trailed off, her eyes scanning all the things on the shelves. "Noodles!" 

Taking out the container of leftover pasta, Chris handed it to her. "Do you want sauce and cheese?" he asked, as she clutched the container to her chest. 

"Cheese only!" 

"Okay, I'll put it together for you," he said, taking the package of shredded mozzarella out. "You sit at the table and I'll bring it over to you." 

Doing what she was told, Charlotte sat at the table while Chris put her plate together. All the while, Sophia made her way into the kitchen, holding a blanket in one hand and a stuff toy in the other. 

"You make my eats now," she said, rushing to the table. "I eats now." 

"You have to ask nicely," Charlotte said, as her sister sat down on the chair. "Only nice girls get food." 

Sophia scowled, "No talk to Pia, 'Arlee," she said, pulling at her doll's hair. "No talk to Pia." 

"Sophie," Chris chided. "Be nice to your sister!" 

Brining Charlotte's plate and a juice box over, Chris set them before Charlotte and turned to his youngest daughter. "What would you like to eat?" he asked, as she looked up at him. 

"Bugga!" 

"We don't have burgers," he said, shaking his head. "I'll have to get some this weekend. How about  some noodles?" 

She shook her head, "No want!" she exclaimed, as Charlotte ate. "Make me eats!" 

"Give her kitty food," Charlotte said, as she licked her fork. "She's mean like Claude." 

"That's because Claude is old and doesn't like to be bothered," Chris said, looking through the refrigerator. "How about fruit?" 

Sophia huffed, pushing the chair back as she climbed down. "No!" she yelled, stomping to the cabinet. "Chippy!" 

Grabbing the bag of chips, Sophia ran back to the table and slid underneath it, pulling her blanket and doll with her. "Sophia! You can't eat that under the table," Chris said, as she wrenched the bag open. "Get your butt in the chair!" 

"Nooo chair!" she giggled, munching away. "No chair!" 

"I'll get Mommy," he warned. "And you know she'll come down here and put you in time out." 

A startled squeak, Sophia quickly crawled out from under the table and up into the chair, the bag of chips nestled in her arms. "No tell," she shook her head, as he came over with a water bottle. "No tell Mama, Dadee." 

He ruffled her hair, "Then be good and listen to me," he said, as she ate. "Let me go see what Olivia's up to and if she wants to eat. When you two are done, I want you to wash your hands and then go downstairs to play." 

They both nodded, their mouths too full to respond, as he made his way out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs and into a potential battle zone. 

...............

The next day, after dropping the girls and Monty off at school, Chris returned home to help with Olivia's homeschooling. With Melanie out with Nyota and Louisa for  dress shopping, he was left with two kids for the morning. 

"How did you learn all these math things?" he asked, going over Olivia's workbook. "You're smarter than me!" 

She giggled, "I like dis," she nodded, pointing to the book. "I like." 

"You like math?" he asked, as she nodded. "What about spelling?" 

Olivia shook her head, "No like!" she exclaimed, as he closed the math workbook. "I like dis!" 

"Well, you're very good at it," Chris said pushing the book towards the center of the table. "What's next on the agenda? How about.... some reading?" 

But little Olivia had other things in mind, as she started batting her eyes at him. "Dadee, I wants to make cookie for Mama," she said, as Chris flipped through the workbook.

"Cookies for Mommy?" he asked, as she beamed at him. "I guess we can make cookies for her. Are you sure you don't want to do any reading?" 

She nodded, "No read!" she said, patting his arm. "We makes cookies for Mama and read laaaaaterrrr!" 

"You did a lot of work this morning," Chris said, trying to justify his reasoning for ending her schooling early for the day. "Let's make some cookies and then we'll check on your brother." 

Squealing, Olivia climbed down from her chair and followed Chris to the cabinets, watching as he took all the ingredients out for their baking adventure. By the time he had the mixer out and going, Olivia was nibbling on raw cookie dough, as he placed the first set onto a baking tray. 

"We'll have to make a lot," he said, closing the oven door. "That way everyone can have cookies after dinner!" 

"I make for my cuties," Olivia said, as he grabbed another tray. "We make for Giggy and Monty? And baybee sissy?" 

Chris chuckled, "We can make some for Aunt Giggy and Monty," he said, as he scooped the dough out of the mixing bowl. "But Vivian is too little to eat cookies, Liv. When she's older, she can eat cookies." 

Putting the next tray in the oven, they nearly missed the sound of the front door opening and closing, as Melanie returned much earlier than planned. 

"What are you two doing?" she asked, eyeing the mixing bowls and trays on the table. "Shouldn't you be doing school work?" 

"We's make cookies for you, Mama!" Olivia squealed, rushing towards her. "Cookies for my Mama. Cookies for my cuties!" 

Melanie patted the top of her head, "Did you do all your work?" she asked, while looking at Chris. 

He nodded, "Everything but the reading," he lied, knowing that she also had two pages of spelling that needed to be re-done. "I figured we'll do the reading tonight before bed?" 

"I guess," Melanie shrugged, pulling her jacket off. 

"How did the dress shopping go?" Chris asked, moving to another topic of conversation. "You're back really early." 

Melanie sighed, sitting down at the table, "Nyota wasn't feeling good," she said, scooping a bit of dough out. "Plus, the place we went to smelled awful and didn't have much to look at. We're gonna go sometime next week." 

He nodded, "Hopefully another place will have something," he said, as Olivia climbed up onto her lap. "Did Louisa find a dress already?" 

"Nope," Melanie shook her head, hugging Olivia. "Currently, there are no dresses being made for the wedding. Once we figure out what our dresses are going to look like and where we end up getting them, then we can order the girls their dresses." 

"I wear pwincess dwess," Olivia giggled, as Melanie kissed her cheek. "My pwincess dwess." 

Melanie smiled, "You'll look like a little princess," she nodded. "With your flower crown!"

Checking on the trays again, Chris took out the first, setting it onto the stove top. "Well, it'll all fall into place," he said, as he placed the third tray into the oven. "I'm going to get CJ from upstairs, that way he's not up there alone." 

"I'll keep an eye on the trays,' Meanie said, as Olivia pulled at her nose. "Are you going to help Mommy clean the mess you two made?" 

"I cwean!" 

Shaking his head, Chris made his way out of the kitchen, leaving them with the scattered remains of their baking experience. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you going to tell me why you've been so grumpy?" Chris asked, as they got ready for bed. "You've been snappy all week long." 

Melanie groaned, "I got my period," she said, tossing the towel into the hamper. "And it's worse than it's ever been in my life." 

Suppressing an eye roll, Chris sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as she got ready for bed. "How bad?" he asked, as she grabbed a shirt out of the dresser. "Cramp wise?"

"Blood wise," Melanie said, pulling her clothes on. "It's like a massacre down there. I'm actually wearing a pad this time around." 

"Really?" he asked, knowing full well about her cycle and what to expect every month. "Why's it so bad?" 

Melanie sighed, "The joys of pregnancy and it's aftermath," she said, climbing into bed. "I got lucky with the girls, but CJ did a number on my body." 

He watched as she settled down, "Maybe you could try birth control again," he suggested. "It may help." 

"I'm not putting hormones into my body," she said, as he laid out next to her. "I've taken enough birth control pills in my life, to know how I feel when I'm on them." 

Chris nodded, "Besides, this is the second period I've had since I got pregnant," she continued. "It'll probably be bad for a couple months or so, before going back to normal. I hope." 

"Well, if it's that bad, then you should get it checked out," he said. "But you should've told me that it was bad, Mel. Here I am, walking around thinking I did something to piss you off." 

"The little attitude you give me when I ask you to do something, pisses me off," she snorted. "There's only so much I can do, Chris. I know you work and everything, but I do need help around here." 

He nodded, "I just need you to tell me in advance that I'm picking up this one and taking them here or there," he said. "What if you didn't tell me and I left Monty at the school?" 

She sighed, "So then we'll have to start leaving notes for each other," she said. "I'll see about putting something together for the fridge. A magnet calendar thing, to put all the appointments and who has to get picked up and dropped off." 

"I think we're just doing to much," Melanie admitted. "Between work, homeschooling and everything else. The only one that has a set schedule is you and that's your work schedule. We need to set something up with the other days and try to stick with it." 

"Which we do," Chris corrected her. "We do stick with the schedule for the days when I don't have work. Yes, we have a day or two when we don't, but overall? We stick to it." 

"We're going to burn out," Melanie shook her head. "I can feel it." 

Chris groaned, "Stop," he begged. "We are not!" 

But Melanie nodded, "We will," she said firmly, turning to look at him. "And it's going to happen either before Thanksgiving or afterwards." 

"Oh god," he rolled his eyes, as she propped herself up on her elbow. "I think you're being a tad bit dramatic." 

"When's the last time we actually were up to day with the chores around here?" she asked. "Or when did we have a good nights worth of sleep?" 

He shook his head, "I don't know," he said. "Maybe before CJ was born? But don't blame him for that, Mel. It's not his fault that the laundry isn't done everyday or that we only get a few hours of sleep. He's not the only child we have." 

Melanie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I need a vacation," she said. "A weekend away, that way you can deal with them all." 

"You're not going on vacation for a weekend," Chris snorted. "Where are you going to go? France?" 

"Maybe," she mumbled. "They're driving me crazy, Chris. Everything is driving me crazy!" 

Draping his arm around her waist, Chris pulled her close and sighed. "I think you took too much on your plate," he said. "Between homeschooling and now heading over to Gaila's every other day. You need to cut back on some things, that way you're not running yourself into the ground." 

She sighed, "I will go to Scotty's tomorrow," he said. "I'll bring Olivia with me when I get Sophie and Monty and we'll spend some time over there."

"What about homeschooling?" she asked, turning to look at him. 

"I will do her homeschooling," he said. "You worry about whatever else you want, Mel. If you want to do laundry, do it. If you want to relax and paint your nails, do it." 

Melanie pouted, "I can't do my nails," she whined, tucking her face into his shoulder. "They'll get ruined by the end of the day." 

He snorted, "Then do whatever it is that you ladies do," he shrugged. "And next time you feel all bitchy, just tell me what's wrong. That way I don't have to hear from the kids, that you're being short with them." 

"MAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 

The bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall, as Chris and Melanie sat up. Sophia and Olivia came running in, hysterically crying, as they climbed up onto the bed. 

"What in the world?" Melanie gasped, as Sophia lunged at her. "What happened?" 

"Monsta! Monsta!" Olivia hiccuped, as she wrapped her body around Chris. "Monsta!" 

Next to her, Chris was in the middle of consoling Olivia, who cried hysterically in his face. "There are no monsters in here," he said, as she screeched. "Shh, Liv. You need to calm down before you get sick." 

Pulling the heavy comforter up, Melanie draped it over herself and Sophia, settling down with the child. "How about," she said, shifting Sophia against her. "You two stay in here with us? Then tomorrow, Daddy will go in there and banish all the monsters back to monster land." 

'Monsta eats my 'Iggies!" Olivia wailed. "Eats my 'Iggies!" 

"The monster won't eat your piggies," Chris said. "He's a vegetarian." 

Sophia rubbed her eye, "W-what's dat?" she asked, hiccuping. 

"He only eats vegetables," Melanie said, kissing the side of her head. "You know what those are, silly goose. It eats carrots and celery and lettuce." 

"No eat 'Iggies?" Olivia sniffled, her nose runny. "No eats iggies?" 

Chris nodded, "You're piggies are all safe and sound," he promised. "They're protecting your bed as we speak." 

Taking this news into consideration, Olivia laid her head down and burrowed under the blankets, her one lone pig next to them. "Let's go to sleep," Chris said, reaching up to turn the lamp off. "Tomorrow, I'll send the monster away." 

...................

The next morning, Melanie woke up to find both of the twins near Chris, out cold and snoring. Getting up, she quickly went to the bathroom, before heading down the hall to get Charlotte up. 

"Come on," she said, moving to her closet. "I'll start breakfast while you get dressed, okay?" 

"Okay, Mommy," Charlotte yawned, climbing out of bed. "I want toast please." 

Making her way down to CJ's room, she was relived to find him asleep, knowing that he wouldn't be up until eight-thirty for a feeding. Leaving the nursery, Melanie headed downstairs to start the coffeemaker and breakfast. While the toast was in the toaster, she quickly made up Charlotte's lunch and a snack for Sophie. 

"Mommy?" Charlotte asked, as she came in the kitchen a few minutes later. "Where's Sophie and Liv?" 

"They're with Daddy," Melanie said, setting a glass of orange juice before her. "They must've had a nightmare or something, because they came running into our room last night." 

She nodded, "Are you going to wake Sophie up for school?" she asked, as Melanie buttered her toast. "Is she going?" 

"I'm going to get her up now," Melanie said, brining the plate over. "You just sit tight and eat your food, okay? Try not to make a mess." 

Heading back upstairs, it took Melanie ten minutes to get Sophia up and dressed for school, which left little time for her to eat a big breakfast. Throwing on a sweatshirt and shoving her feet into boots, Melanie packed them up in the car and got them to school with five minutes to spare. With hugs, kisses and promises to play later, Melanie left them at their respected classroom and return home. 

"I know you're sleepy," she heard Chris say, as she removed her shoes and coat. "But you have to eat some breakfast, that way we can do some school work." 

"No work!" Olivia whined, as Melanie stepped in. "I sweepy!" 

Chris was in the middle of washing out the frying pan, trying his best to keep the girl from having a breakdown. "We have math and reading to do," he said, as Melanie poured her a glass of juice. "After that, you can take a nap on the couch. That way you're all rested and ready to go, when we pick up Monty and Sophie." 

Setting the glass down before her, Melanie rubbed the back of Olivia's head. "The quicker you eat breakfast and get through your work, the quicker you can take a nap," she said, as Chris took the carton of eggs out. "You're up early enough that you can take a nap." 

"I sweepyyyyy!" Olivia whined, as Melanie went to help Chris with breakfast. "Sweeeepppy!" 

"You can do all your work in an hour," Chris said, as she pouted and sulked at the table. "Olivia, don't start. You have to do your work, just like your sisters and Monty do their work at school." 

While Melanie went upstairs to get CJ, Olivia continued to whine and demand for her nap, while Chris cooked breakfast for them. By the time Melanie came down with the boy, Olivia was picking at her plate, pouting as Chris moved around the kitchen. 

"You better eat up," Melanie said, as she set CJ down in the highchair. "All that yummy food, Liv. Daddy worked hard on making those eggs for you." 

"If you eat and do your homework, you can take a nap," Chris said, as he set a plate down at Melanie's spot. "Come on, Liv. You're not getting out of this one, so eat up." 

She let out a little grunt, "Meanie poo poo head," she mumbled, picking up her fork again. "Meanie weenie!" 

Melanie snorted, taking the jar and spoon from Chris. "If you keep up the attitude, you won't play with Monty," Chris warned, taking a seat at the table. "I mean it." 

Not saying another word, Olivia ate slowly, trying her best to stall her parents in bringing out her school work. "Good god," Chris sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "And I thought Sophia was bad." 

"They're both bad," Melanie reminded him, scooping a spoonful of mush out of the jar. "It's just rare for Olivia to have an outburst, is all. " 

"Hopefully she'll feel fine after she eats," he shrugged, as Olivia tore at her toast. "How's that food, Liv?" 

The girl scowled at him, shoving the bread into her mouth, chewing slowly. "Okay then," Chris sighed, turning his attention to CJ. "Yummy?" 

CJ screeched at him, holding a chubby arm out towards him. "AHHH!" he kicked at Melanie, as she placed the spoon by his mouth. 

"I can see that you're happy this morning," Chris said, tickling him lightly as he smacked his lips together. "You and Mommy are going to have fun upstairs, while I help Liv with her school work." 

Pushing her plate away, Olivia folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "I no eat," she announced, watching as her parents ate and played with CJ. 

"Go wash your hands and then get your backpack," Chris said, setting his cup down. "The sooner we get your work done, the quicker you can do what you want." 

"Go on," Melanie nodded, as Olivia pouted. "Olivia Jane, don't make me get up." 

Climbing down from her chair, Olivia stomped out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom, leaving them to shake their heads in disbelief. 

"If she gives you a hard time, you come and get me," Melanie warned, standing to collect the plates. "She will sit in her room until dinner time." 

He nodded, "Yes M'am," he saluted, as she came back to collect CJ. "Go on, stinky boy. I think Mommy needs to give you a bath, before anything else happens today." 

Melanie pulled him out of the highchair, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "God, you're smelly today," she said, as he squeaked. "Let's get a bubble bath going and then we'll play with your toys." 

"Have fun," Chris said, as Melanie carried him out of the kitchen, just as Olivia came in. "Let's go, grumpy pants. School and then nap." 

 


	25. Chapter 25

By the middle of November, there was little drama, much to everyones relief. Gaila was recovering nicely, much to Scotty's relief and joy, despite dealing with the aftermath of her hysterectomy. Still sore and exhausted, trying to co-parent and rest, she managed to move a little around the house after being in a bed for months before delivery. Nyota and Spock announced their news to the couple, which excited Gaila. Now that she was no longer in the threat of miscarriage or worse, Gaila could finally take part in her role as a bridesmaid and helping out with Hikaru and Louisa's wedding planning. 

"If you don't feel up to making the trip to look at gowns next week," Melanie said, as she opened the car door. "Just let me know, G. I'll take loads of pictures and what not." 

"I am going," Gaila said firmly, on the other end. "I've been in his house for far too long. I'll sit in a fucking chair and watch you and Nyota try dresses on, if that's what it takes." 

Helping Olivia into the backseat, Melanie rested the phone against her shoulder and sighed. "I just don't want you to put yourself through the extra work, if you're not up to it." 

Gaila laughed, "I am," she insisted. "Please. I need to get out of here at some point, before I lose my fucking mind. Being stuck in the house has made me hate the damn place." 

"Mama, I talk to Giggy," Olivia whined, holding her hand out for the phone. "I talk." 

"You have to wait," Melanie said, as she closed the door, moving to the drivers seat. "Sorry about that. Liv's being a little... testy today." 

She snorted, "Bratty," she corrected her. "It's okay, Mel. You can call your kid a brat." 

Starting the car, Melanie closed the door and set the phone on speaker, placing it into the cup holder. "What are you guys doing anyways? I thought you had homeschooling to do?" 

"We did homeschooling," Melanie said, backing out of the driveway. "Somehow Chris managed to do nearly all the weeks worth of work on Monday, so today I have like... nothing for her." 

"Where's CJ?" 

Melanie turned the car and started down the block, "Chris stayed home today for whatever reason," Melanie snorted. "So he's got the baby and I've got Liv. We're going out to get Mommy a pair of rain boots." 

"GIGGGYYYYYYYY!" Olivia shrieked from her booster seat. "GIGGGYYYYYY!" 

"Oh god," Gaila laughed, as Melanie grumbled. "Well, make sure you send pictures of your rain boots. And whatever else you're getting suckered into buying." 

"Oh, I will," Melanie said, waiting at the light. "Olivia Jane! If you kick my seat one more time, I will turn this car around and you will go home."    
  


Olivia whined as her mother and Gaila continued to talk. "Oh man," Gaila groaned, as Vivian began to cry. "I better go and feed her," she said. "Before someone calls the cops and says I'm endangering my child." 

Melanie snorted, "I'll call you later?" she asked, as she drove. "When I get the girls home and situated that is." 

"Please do," Gaila begged, as the crying grew near. "Have fun with Mommy, Liv!" 

Saying their goodbyes, much to Olivia's distress, Melanie hung up and set the phone back into the cup holder. Glancing up in the rear view mirror, she saw that Olivia was in tears, scowling at the back of her head. 

"What's wrong?" she asked her, as Olivia scowled deeper. 

"You meanie head," Olivia pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "You not let O'Ivvie talk to Giggy." 

Melanie sighed, "Vivian woke up, Liv," she said. "Aunt Giggy has to feed her, that was she can go back to sleep. Just like Daddy and I feed CJ when he wakes up." 

Olivia continued to whine and pout, as they reached the mall. "Keep it up," Melanie warned, as she got into the turning lane. "You won't get a single thing if you keep acting like a bratty girl." 

.....................

"Guys!" Chris shouted, while juggling CJ in one arm, while Sophia and Charlotte ran around the house. "Stop running!" 

Sophia stomped her foot, "I want Mama!" she demanded, while Charlotte pouted. "MAMAA!!!!" 

"Mommy will be home soon," he said, as CJ began to whimper. "The screaming and yelling that you two are doing, is making CJ upset. So knock it off." 

"NO!" Sophia yelled, before taking off to find solace in the house, leaving Charlotte behind. "MAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" 

Groaning, Chris carried CJ over to the couch and sat down, trying to calm him down. "Can I go outside?" Charlotte asked, as he patted the little boy's back. 

Chris shook his head, "No," he said, earning a cry from her. "Charlotte, it's too cold to go outside and it looks like it's going to rain any minute." 

"Not fair!!!" Charlotte whined, stomping her foot. "I'm bored!" 

"You have a bunch of toys upstairs to play with," Chris nearly exclaimed. "How in the world can you be bored, when you have everything and more in this house?" 

Charlotte pouted, but Chris stayed firm in his decision. "Go upstairs and watch some cartoons," he begged. "When Mommy gets home with your sister, then we'll start dinner." 

CJ hiccuped as he rested against Chris, as Charlotte came over to them, resting her hands on his knee. "Can you call, Mommy?" she asked. "Call her telly-phone and tell her to come home now." 

"I'm not calling her,' Chris said, making her gasp. "Charlotte, she might be driving home at this moment. You're not allowed to talk on the phone while you drive." 

"Dadddddyyyyyyyyyyy!' she cried, throwing her head back. "I want Mommy to come home!" 

He suppressed the eye roll, as Sophia shrieked and ran about in the other room. "I want her to come home too," he admitted. "Because you and your sister are this close to being grounded by me." 

Charlotte gasped, "Now, get your sister and go upstairs," he said. "Do not make me tell you again, Charlotte. Or I'll get up and drag the two of you up there myself." 

"SOPHIEEE!" Charlotte shouted, as she stormed away from the couch. "WE HAS TO GO UPSTAIRS! DADDY'S BEING A MEANIE HEAD!" 

"Jesus Christ," Chris muttered, as the girls ran by, rushing up the staircase, muttering how they were going to tell on him. "Don't run!" 

One of the bedroom doors slammed shut, leaving Chris to sit in a restless peace, as CJ drooled and cooed at him. "I know kid," he sighed, as he sat up with the boy. "One day, I'll send them somewhere. That way it'll be just you and me, alone in the house for the day." 

...................

"Chris? You're Mom is on the phone!!" Melanie shouted, as Sophia and Olivia tugged at her pants. "Would you two stop?! Are you trying to pull my pants off?" 

They giggled as she tried to pull away, as Chris came in from the living room. Taking the phone from her, he quickly moved back out, while Melanie tried to release herself from the kids. After being out all day with Olivia, Melanie returned to find two grumpy girls and a very exhausted Daddy. 

"Mamaaaaaa, I wants to pway!" Sophia said, as Melanie managed to remove her hands from her clothes. "We pway!" 

"I will play," she promised. "I'm trying to finish cooking dinner here, so you two need to stop climbing around." 

Olivia pouted, "Go on and pick out a juice box," Melanie said, nodding towards the cabinet. "The noodles are just about done." 

While the girls scrambled through the cabinet, making a mess in the process, Chris was walking back and forth in the hallway on the phone. "Well, is he sleeping a lot?" 

"Dadee talk wif Ganma," Olivia said, as she and Sophia poked their straws into the boxes. "Ganma come pway!" 

"Grandma's in California with Grandpa," Melanie said, trying to listen in on the conversation Chris was having with Anne. "Maybe they'll come up for Thanksgiving this year." 

Taking the pot off the stove, Melanie dumped the pasta into a strainer, before setting the pot down on the counter. Turning the burner off, Melanie grabbed the jar of sauce and the package of cheese, carrying it over to the table. "Go get Charlie," she said, moving back to the sink. "Tell her to wash up and come down." 

The girls ran off, as Chris came in. "Okay, well just call us if anything," he said. "I'm sure he's fine, Mom. Maybe he's just taking in too much sun and playing too much golf these days." 

"'ARRRRRRLEEEEEEEE!" 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow,' Chris said. "I love you too, Mom." 

Hanging up, Chris set the phone back on the base and sighed. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, as he came over to her. "Is Dad okay?" 

He nodded, "He's just acting "strange" as my Mom puts it," he said. "Sleeping a lot and not eating as much as before." 

"Oh," Melanie nodded, looking worried. "Is he feeling sick? Like a stomach bug or something?" 

"I don't know," Chris sighed. "When she asks, he says he's fine. I'm sure he's just being his usual self, which is a stubborn pain in the ass." 

"But still," Melanie shrugged, carrying the serving bowl to the table. "It's not like he's a young man, Chris. If he still feels like this by the end of the week, maybe he should get checked out. He could be dehydrated if he's out on the golf course all morning." 

The girls ran in, screeching at the sight and smell of food, "I'll call Mom back after dinner," Chris said, tweaking CJ's nose, as he sat in the highchair. "I'll see if I can talk some sense into him." 

"Good," Melanie nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to him. Especially if it's something small that would require some fluids or medicine." 

"Mama, gimmie eats!" Sophia demanded, banging her fork on the dish. "Eats!" 

Chris shot her a warning look, as he carried a jar and spoon to the table. "Sophia," he warned, as she giggled. "Manners, little miss." 

She shook her head, as Melanie loaded their plates up with pasta and enough sauce and cheese to keep them happy. "No mine," she said, as the plate was set before her. "Noooooodddddelllllssss" 

"After dinner, I want the three of you to get your PJ's," Melanie said, sitting down in her chair. "Daddy and I will give you all baths and then you can watch some TV or play with your dolls." 

"Then bed," Chris nodded, feeding CJ. "You guys have school tomorrow and I don't want a repeat of this morning. You can't be late girls." 

Charlotte licked her fork, "We don't like school," she said, shrugging. "Sophie and I want to stay home next year. Julie's asking her Mommy and Hikaru if she can do that too." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I'm not going over this again, Charlie," she warned, as her daughter pouted. "Eat your dinner. Before I put you right to bed after your bath." 

"No fair," Charlotte whispered, as she stabbed at her pasta. "Don't like school." 

Chris shook his head, as CJ wiggled in his highchair, while being fed. "How long until the first break they get from school?" he asked, as Melanie ate. "My god." 

"Too far away," she shook her head. "Way too far." 

......................

The phone rang, startling them both out of a deep sleep, as it was still late. Fumbling in the dark, Chris managed to answer the phone, before another ring could wake the kids up. 

"Hello?" 

Next to him, Melanie rolled onto her side and burrowed deep under the blankets, listening with one ear, as Chris spoke to whomever on the other line. 

"WHAT?" he shouted, making her yelp. 

Sitting up, Melanie rubbed her eyes and reached for the light switch on the lamp. Turning to face him, Melanie saw the look of utter shock on his face and quickly felt a sense of dread in her belly.

"Oh god," he gasped, closing his eyes. "Okay. Alright. I'll call you back." 

Hanging up, Chris set the phone down on the bed and stared at the wall across from their bed. 

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked, as his eyes welled up with tears. "Oh honey! What happened?!" 

"He's gone..." he nearly whispered, shaking his head, as Melanie frowned. "Dad's gone, Mel." 

She gasped, watching as he fell apart, covering his face with hands. "Oh my god," she shook her head, taking him into her arms. "Oh no." 

As her husband cried over the loss of his father, Melanie held him tightly and cried with him. The man who welcomed her with open arms, proving to be a wonder father and grandfather, was gone. A million thoughts ran through Melanie's mind, wondering how it all came down to this. How, only hours ago, Joshua was alive and driving Anne up the wall, to being....gone. 

"Shhh, it's okay," she said, as Chris sobbed harder. "It's going to be okay, Chris." 

Deep down, she knew that was a lie. 


	26. Chapter 26

The next time Chris woke up, it was a quarter to ten and he was alone in bed. Up for the most of the night, he managed to fall back asleep around five-thirty, leaving Melanie up and wide awake until it was time to get the girls up and ready for school. Kicking off the blankets, Chris stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, still in a haze. By the time he made his way downstairs, the full impact of what happened to Joshua hit him. 

"I need you to be really good today," he heard Melanie say, as she made breakfast. "Can you do that for me?" 

"I be good," Olivia said, nodding her head. "I be a good baybee for you and Dadee!" 

Chris stepped into the kitchen, finding Melanie at the counter with Olivia in the chair across from her. At the table, CJ sat in his highchair, nibbling on little puff crisps; the five month old didn't realize the mess he was making, scattering bits on the tray and onto the floor. 

"Dadee!" Olivia waved, as Chris walked further into the room. "Dadeee, you eats?" 

Instead of speaking, Chris picked her up and hugged her tightly to his chest, dropping kisses onto her face. Olivia squealed and giggled, as he took a seat in her chair, trying his best not to cry. Melanie watched, giving him a sympathetic look, as he blinked furiously to keep the tears from falling. 

"You gives O'Ivvie smoochie," Olivia giggled, as she looked at him. "O'Ivvie gives Dadee smoochie!" 

"Give Daddy a big smooch," Melanie said, as she went to pour him a cup of coffee. "A big one." 

Doing what she was told, Olivia leaned up and placed her little hands on either side of Chris's face. Then, with a big smile, she leaned in a kissed him right on the corner of his mouth, before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I wuv you," Olivia said, as Melanie set a cup of coffee down before him. "Wuv you." 

"I love you, too," Chris said, finding his voice after hours of crying. "Very, very much." 

The little girl pouted a bit, "No sad, Dadee," she shook her head. "You no be sad. O'Ivvie be sad if you sad." 

He rubbed her back, "Daddy's sad," he nodded. "But I'll get better soon." 

Pleased with that answer, despite not knowing how long a grieving process could take, Olivia turned her attention back to Melanie. "Dadee get all da eggs!" she nodded, holding her hand up. "All of da eggs!" 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, as she continued cracking eggs. "You two just sit tight, while I cook. Tell Daddy how Sophie picked out her clothes this morning." 

"Pia pick ughee!" she gasped, her head turning back to look at him. "Ughee!" 

While Melanie cooked at the stove, she glanced back every few minutes, watching as Chris tried to keep his composure while around Olivia. While they had still yet to learn how Joshua passed away, it was still al lingering question between them. And while Chris was trying so hard, at that moment, to remain calm in front of her and two children, Melanie knew that once they sat all of them down... it wouldn't be as easy. 

...............

"Do you think we should all go?" Chris asked, later that afternoon, as Olivia and Sophia played downstairs. 

"It would be hard, "Melanie nodded. "But I think it's the right thing to do, Chris. He was their Grandfather and he was in their lives, so they know him." 

He nodded, "Plus, I don't want your Mother to be alone," Melanie continued. "I know it's hard for her and for all of us, but I think if the girls and CJ were there, it would keep her from closing in on herself." 

Chris sighed, "I just.. a heart attack," he shook his head. "I mean, something that could've been avoided, had he gone to the hospital!" 

Melanie laid her hand upon his, "I know, but we don't know if he all all the symptoms, Chris," she reminded him. "Maybe he figured he was just tired and overheated, between being outside all day. We know how he was with the heat, especially when he was up here in the summer." 

"They're not going to understand the concept of him being gone," Chris said, pulling at the knee of his pajama bottoms. 

"No, they won't," she agreed. "But eventually they will, Chris. They should be there to say goodbye and to be there for you and Mom. I think she would be happy if they were there." 

He nodded, "Then we'll all go," he said, running his hand across his face. "God, I don't even know what to do! I mean, Mary's flying in tonight to be with Mom..." 

"Chris, you're doing the best that you can," Melanie said. "Mom knows and understands that we're not going to be there right this instant. I'll book a flight for tomorrow and we'll go." 

"Okay," he nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just..." 

Melanie shook her head, "You do not have to apologize," she said sternly. "This isn't your fault, Chris. None of it. It happened and it was a terrible, terrible thing. But I don't want you apologizing for any of this." 

He looked at her, "Do you understand?" she asked. 

"Yes," he whispered. 

"I love you," she said, as she kissed him. "I love you and I'm going to be here with you. All of us are going to be here with you and Mom. It's going to be okay." 

Standing up, Melanie made her way around the desk and sat down behind the computer, shaking the mouse to stop the screen saver. "Why don't you call Mom back and tell her that we're going to book a flight?" she suggested, logging into one of the many airline sites they frequented over the years. "Or if you want to lay down and try to relax, do that. I'll be right here, okay?" 

"Okay," Chris nodded, as he slouched down on the couch, looking at the bookcase across from him. "Are we telling the girls tonight?" 

Melanie nodded, "If you want to," she said. "Unless we can wait until I book the flight and see?" 

"We should tell them," Chris said numbly, staring straight ahead. "They should know before they see us packing. They might get the wrong idea and think we're heading to Disney again." 

"I wish we were," Melanie admitted, scanning the offers. "There's a flight out of here tomorrow morning," she said. "Get's in around 2:30. Direct flight." 

Chris nodded, "Book that one," he said, as she clicked. "I'll call Mom back and tell her we're on the way." 

As the purchase processed, the printer humming to life, Melanie watched as Chris stood up and headed out the door. While the boarding passes printed, Melanie picked up her cellphone and dialed Leonard and Jim's house, knowing that they would have to know the situation. After a few rings, Jim finally answered, sounding a bit out of breath as the babies cried in the background. 

"Helllloooooo?" 

"Hey Jim, it's Mel," she replied, as she heard Leonard in the background, trying to console one of the kids. 

"Hey Mellie!" Jim laughed. "I was wondering what happened to you! I haven't talked to you since the other day!" 

Melanie tried to laugh it off, "Yeah," she said, picking the papers out of the printer. "Listen, Chris, myself and the kids are going to California tomorrow morning." 

"Vacation already?" Jim teased. "Bones, just give him the pacifier! That should make him happy! Sorry Mel, Noah and Leah are going apeshit right now." 

She managed a weak laugh, "It's okay," she said. "And it's not for a vacation, thought I wish it was." 

The cries and Leonard's voice became minimal, as Jim moved into the other room. "What's wrong? You sound really sad." 

"Joshua died late last night, "Melanie said, as she sat back in her chair. "Heart attack." 

Jim gasped, "No way!" he exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry! Oh man, how's Chris?" 

"Devastated," Melanie said, as she looked at the door. "I mean, only hours before that, Anne had called and was talking about how strange he was acting. How he wasn't eating much and sleeping a lot." 

"God," Jim let out rush of air. "Did he say anything about pain?" 

"I honestly don't know," Melanie admitted. "I wish I took the phone from Chris when he called back after dinner. Maybe if I had Anne ask him or got on the phone with him..." 

"Honey, it's not your fault," Jim said. "There's always going to be the "I should have..." or "I wish I did this...", but sometimes you can't control what happens." 

Looking down at her feet, Melanie sighed. "Yeah," she said. "We haven't told the girls yet. So we're going to tell them when they're all home from school, which is going to be heartbreaking." 

"It will be, "Jim agreed. "But unfortunately, it's never going to be easy to tell them that someone they love has died." 

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon," she heard Chris say. "Mel and the kids are coming too." 

Melanie sighed, "But, I just wanted to let you know," she said, as Chris came into view. "That way you didn't come by and find an empty house." 

"I'm glad you called, " said Jim, as Chris hung up on the landline. "And again, I'm so sorry. Give Chris a hug for us and we'll call back later, that way you two can get all packed and whatnot." 

Saying their goodbyes, Melanie hung up and set the phone down on the desk, looking up at him. "Flight's booked." 

Chris nodded, "I'll start packing," he said, putting the handheld onto the charger. "Are you getting Charlie?" 

"Yeah, I'll get her," she said. "Do you want me to take CJ?" 

He shook his head, "CJ's fine," he said. "Sophie and Liv are downstairs playing, so let's leave them like that." 

"Do you want me to stop anywhere before I come home?" Melanie asked, as she stood up. 

"No," Chris replied, as they started out of the office. "Just get Charlie and come home. I want to tell them and get all packed up, that way we're not running around like crazy tomorrow morning." 

Watching him take CJ out of the playpen, Melanie slipped her feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed her coat and keys. "I'll be back in a bit," she said, as he went to the basement. 

Pulling the front door open, Melanie pushed the screen door out and watched as he disappeared downstairs. With a sigh, she stepped out into the chilly November air, and pulled the door shut behind her. 

 

............................

Charlotte hopped around the room, as Melanie packed up a suitcase for her. "Where are we going?" she asked, coming to the bed. "Are we going to Mickey's house again?" 

Melanie shook her head, "Not this time," she said, folding a pair of pajamas up. 

"Awwww," Charlotte pouted, as Melanie sorted through the pile of underwear and socks. 

"Can you go pick out some clothes?" she asked, looking at the pile before her. "I want to finish this up, so that Daddy can put it in the car. " 

Nodding, Charlotte ran off to her dresser, while Melanie stepped out into the hallway to check on Chris and the twins. "How's in going in here?" she asked, stepping into their room. "Are you two helping, Daddy?" 

Olivia ran to her, "We's pick dwess," she said, as Melanie picked her up. "I picks my dwess and Pia pick her dwess." 

"I've got a little more to go," Chris said, tossing a pair of sandals into the bag. "CJ's bag is on the changing table and I just need you to double check it." 

She nodded, "Go pack up your book bag," she said, placing Olivia down. "Mommy's gotta finish up with Charlie and then we'll go downstairs." 

Twenty minutes and four suitcases in the car later, the girls sat on the sofa, while their parents sat on the coffee table across from them. 

"If we're not going to see Mickey," Charlotte spoke. "Where are we going?" 

"We're going to visit Grandma," Melanie said, glancing at Chris. "In California." 

The girls shrieked, "Ganma!!!" Sophia giggled. "We's pway wif Ganma!!!" 

"What about Grandpa?" Charlotte frowned. "Aren't we seeing him too?"   
  
The couple paused for a moment, as Charlotte looked at them, "That's why we're going," Chris said, clearing his throat. "There's something we have to tell you three about Grandpa." 

Melanie quieted the twins down, giving Chris the opportunity to speak. "Last night, Grandpa went to sleep," he started, as they nodded. "And he went somewhere." 

"Did he have a dream?" Charlotte asked. 

He shook his head, "Do you remember when Mommy went to Georgia?" he asked, as she nodded. "Do you remember why?" 

"Because her Mommy was sick and she...passed on," Charlotte said, remembering the words that Uncle Pavel used. 

Melanie nodded, "That's what Grandpa did," she said. "Last night, he passed on and now we're going to see Grandma to help her..." she couldn't find the words. 

"We're going to help Grandma celebrate his life," Chris concluded. "You're going to meet a whole bunch of people from my side of the family and we're going to celebrate Grandpa's life." 

Charlotte nodded, realizing that Grandpa went away and wasn't coming back. "He went away?" she asked, her eyes filling up with tears. 

"Yeah, baby girl," Chris nodded, as her lip trembled. "Grandpa went away." 

"Why "Arlee sad?" Sophia frowned, as Charlotte began to cry. "Why you sad?" 

Chris held his arms open, "Come here," he said, as Charlotte climbed down from the couch, making her way to him. "Shhh, I know. I know, Charlie." 

As Charlotte sobbed, the twins looked on with frowns. Melanie moved from the table to sit between them, wrapping an arm around them both. "You're too young to understand," she said, as Charlotte and Chris sat together. "But just know that Grandpa loved you both so much. He loved all of you and you made him very, very happy." 

"Ganpa no pway?" Olivia asked, as Melanie ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Grandpa's not going to play this time," Melanie confirmed.

She pouted, "Awwww," she huffed, laying her head against Melanie's side. "I pway wif them bof." 

Across from them, Charlotte buried her face into the front of Chris's shirt, crying hysterically, as Chris rocked her back and forth. While the twins didn't understand like Charlotte did, Melanie feared for the moment when they would realize that their grandfather was no longer with them. 


	27. Chapter 27

It was a little after three, when they reached Anne and Joshua's house the next day; the girls were cranky between waking up early and the sudden difference in temperature. The only happy one of the bunch was CJ, as he cooed happily as they grabbed their luggage and picked up the rental car.

"GANMAAA!!!" Sophia and Olivia shrieked, as the front door to the house opened. "GANMA!" 

Anne managed a small smile, despite everything, bending down to hug the girls. Charlotte followed them, leaving Chris and Melanie to carry CJ up the walkway, the bags still in the car. Upon seeing her son, Anne stood and held her arms open, to which Chris quickly fell into. 

"Hi honey,' she said softly, rubbing his back. "I'm so happy that you're here." 

"Let's go inside girls," Melanie said, giving them the space to console one another. "Mommy will bring your bags in a bit later." 

As Chris and Anne stood outside, Melanie carried CJ into the house, while the girls ran ahead. "I love this house," Charlotte sighed, as she laid back on the sofa. "Grandma and Grandpa have a lot of stuff." 

CJ grunted, kicking his feet, as Melanie set him down in the playpen that Anne had set up for them. "We're going to be really good, right?" she asked them. "No back talk or giving anyone a hard time. Otherwise, there will be serious consequences for your actions. Are we clear?" 

"We's be good baybee's," Sophia nodded, as she sat down on the floor. "Good baybee's."

The front door closed, as Chris and Anne made their way into the air conditioned house. "I didn't think to go shopping this morning," Anne said, as Melanie went over to hug her. "Mary and I were putting Chris's old room together for you and the crib for CJ."   
  
"Don't worry about the shopping," Melanie said, shaking her head. "I'll go once we're settled in. The girls can wait when it comes to their snacks, Mom." 

"You let us worry about all that stuff," Chris nodded, as Charlotte made her way over to them. "We're here to help you." 

Anne nodded, looking frazzled and lost, while Charlotte stood before her. "Charlie girl," she said softly, reaching out to lay her hand upon her head. "My, you've gotten bigger since the summer." 

While the seven year old understood what was going on, Charlotte promised to keep a brave face on during their stay. "Can I help you with stuffs, Grandma?" she asked, looking up at the older woman. "I can clean your flower garden and water the pretty flowers for you." 

"You can help me with whatever you want, "Anne nodded. "But I want to hear all about you and how you're doing at school. Daddy said that you're doing so good in all your subjects and in your art class." 

As Anne led Charlotte back to the couch, Melanie turned to Chris and sighed. "I'm going to bring their bags in and put them upstairs," she said, as Chris wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll change CJ's diaper and then I'll go up to the Walmart to go food shopping." 

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, as she shook her head.   
  
"I think you should stay with Mom," she admitted. "You should know what's going on this week and with the funeral plans, Chris. I know she needs us all, but right now? I think she needs you the most, so I think you should stay with her." 

He nodded, "Let me just look and see what she has and what she needs," he said. "Just leave the bags in the front hall and I'll take them upstairs." 

Giving him a quick kiss, they separated and headed in different directions; outside to the car and into the kitchen, while Anne and the kids stayed in the living room. By the time Melanie brought all the bags in, CJ was whimpering in his playpen. 

"Come on, buddy," Melanie said, as she picked him up. "Let's get you a fresh diaper and then we'll put you down for a nap." 

Grabbing the diaper bag, Melanie quickly went upstairs and into Chris's old bedroom. It took less than ten minutes to get CJ changed and into the crib, tucking him in with Charlotte's old baby blanket. Making sure that the air conditioning was on a comfortable level, Melanie headed back downstairs.   
  
"Here's the list of things she needs," Chris said, coming out of the kitchen. "Mom? Mel's going to head up to the store to get some things. Is there anything you want?" 

Anne shook her head, "You just pick out what the kids will eat," she said, as Charlotte played with the bracelet on her wrist. "Charlie's telling me all about an art show that her school is having after the holidays." 

"Are you guys going to be good?" Melanie asked, looking at the twins. "Remember what I told you." 

Sophia stood up, "I go wif Mama," she said, running to the front door. "I go wif Mama and we gets eats." 

"Olivia, do you want to go?" Chris asked, as the four and a half year old played with her pig. 

She shook her head, "I stay wif Ganma," she said, picking up her pig. "Ganma, read stoary?" 

Grabbing her bag and the rental car keys, Melanie said a quick goodbye, as she headed to the door. "I'll call before I check out," she said, as Sophia giggled. "We'll be back!" 

"Just be careful," Anne nearly begged. "Sophia, make sure you and Mommy are careful, okay?" 

"We's careful," Sophia nodded, blowing her a kiss. "Mama, we go!" 

Pushing the screen door open, they both stepped outside into the dry heat, which made Sophia screech. "Come on, Sophie," Melanie said, closing the door behind her. "Let's get some food for Grandma's house."

...................

After dinner, the kids were sent upstairs to watch a movie in the guest room, leaving the adults downstairs to talk. Sitting on the back patio with a pitcher of water and a bowl of chips, they discussed the plans for the funeral that would be later that week. 

"A few of the people that your father worked with are coming," Anne said. "I told Mary that I didn't want a big thing, because I think it would be too much to handle." 

"And it's not a big party either," Chris said. "Dad wouldn't want something over the top and he would've hated the idea of you playing hostess to all these people." 

Melanie nodded, "So the wake is tomorrow," she said, trying to get a clear rundown. "Then the funeral is on Friday, with a get together here afterwards?" 

The older woman nodded, "The wake will be from noon to four," she said, with a little shrug. "I didn't want to be in that place for all those hours, not knowing how many people would show up." 

Chris leaned across the table, laying his hand on hers. "Mom, it's okay," he said gently. "No one is going to judge you for holding a short wake or not wanting all these people at the house. If you and Dad discussed this stuff, then that's all that matters."

"All those years I told your Father," Anne shook her head. "The goddamn cigarettes."

"But Dad quit like....fifteen years ago," Chris frowned. "Remember? It was that summer he had that bad chest infection and you told him to quit." 

Anne sighed, "Your Father smoked like a fish out of water when he turned thirteen," she said. "Just because he quit doesn't mean he managed to avoid the consequences. Those things did enough damage to his body, even though he didn't want to admit it. " 

Remaining quiet, Melanie remembered how Chris used to smoke back when he was younger. How he insisted that he was a social smoker, only picking up a cigarette when he was at the bar or at the beach with his friends. 

"You sound like you're saying that Dad wanted this to happen," Chris said, his tone rising.   
  
"I'm saying no such thing," Anne shook her head. "What I am saying is that I wish your Father had quit years and years ago. I told your Father to quit on our first date and I kept telling him to do so throughout our marriage and when I had you." 

Chris sat back in the chair, looking out into the yard. "How about we call it a night?" Melanie suggested, wanting to avoid any further altercations between them. "Hm? It's been a long day and we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 

Anne nodded as Melanie glanced at Chris, "A good nights worth of rest, is what we need," Melanie continued. "Why don't you go on up and check on the girls? Hopefully they're all asleep now." 

Without another word, Chris stood up from the chair and went inside the house, the sliding door slamming shut behind him. Melanie shook her head, moving to collect the cups and the bowl. "I'm sorry," she said, as Anne sat quietly. "He shouldn't be getting like that." 

"It's fine," Anne shook her head, standing up as well. "Chris always had this....unrealistic imagine of Joshua in his head, since he was a boy. Don't get me wrong, Joshua was a wonderful husband and father." 

"I know," Melanie nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable at that moment; the last thing she wanted, was to hear some deep and dark secret, that her husband didn't know about. "It's just been really hard on him, Mom. We've been together for almost eleven years and I rarely see him cry, you know?" 

They stepped into the house, "But when you called to tell him that he was gone..." she shook her head. 

Anne nodded, understanding at what her daughter-in-law was trying to say. "You know what the sad part is?" she asked, as they set the cups and bowl into the sink. 

"What?" Melanie asked, turning to look at her. 

"In a way, I'm glad he went first," Anne sighed, laying her hand against her chest, playing with the little heart pendant. "If it were me? I couldn't even imagine what Joshua would do. The man couldn't even iron a pair of slacks or make himself a sandwich." 

Melanie nodded without saying anything. She could see that the loss was destroying Anne, knowing full well that she was alone now for the first time in almost sixty-plus years. That after they left, she would be alone for the first time, in a house filled with memories and reminders of what was. 

"You go on up, dear," Anne said, patting her hand. "Make sure Chris isn't being bribed into a million bedtime stories." 

Giving her a hug, Melanie pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek and headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Checking in on the girls, Melanie was relieved to see that they were all asleep under the floral printed comforter. Closing the door halfway, Melanie went across the hall and found Chris up with CJ in his arms.   
  
"Mom still downstairs?" he asked, rocking CJ to sleep. 

"Yeah," Melanie nodded, pulling the blankets down on the bed. "Were the girls out when you came up?" 

Chris settled the boy back into the crib, pulling the blanket up. "Yeah," he nodded, turning the mobile on. "Popcorn all over the place and TV blaring." 

With a quick bathroom run, they climbed into bed and killed the lights, settling in for the evening. They could hear Anne puttering around downstairs, along with the soft melody from the mobile and CJ's breathing.

"I shouldn't have started with her," Chris said, staring up at the ceiling. "It's not her fault that it happened." 

"She knows," Melanie said, rolling over to face him. "It's a difficult time for her, Chris. For all of us. There's going to be a lot of "I should've or I wish I did this," going around." 

Chris remained silent, "Just try to get some sleep right now," Melanie said. "It's been a long day and tomorrow will be the same as well." 

Shifting her head against the pillow, Melanie rolled onto her back and sighed deeply, trying her best to slow down her thoughts about everything. It wasn't until Chris scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, that she felt at ease. While it killed her, watching him mourn, she knew that she had to be strong for him this time around. That he would depend on her the most as he went through the process of grieving and the haunting task of burying his Father within the coming days. While it would be a difficult task to complete, Melanie was going to try her best to be the person he depended on. 


	28. Chapter 28

The next day was a somber one, as everyone woke early to prepare for the wake. Along with everyone's mood, the weather was also temperamental as well, as the skies went dark and stormy. Getting the girls into the bath, Melanie spent half of the morning, wrestling them into nice clothes and getting their hair to look neat. CJ was easy, as he spent most of the morning in the playpen downstairs, as Chris and Anne went over the details of the day. Mary would meet them at the funeral home, along with her husband, son and his girlfriend. 

"Mommy, it's raining!" Charlotte gasped, looking out the window. "We're going to get wet!" 

Melanie wrestled with the zipper of her dress. "We won't," she promised, grunting as the little puller slipped from her grip. "Dammit!" 

"Dadddeeee!" 

Turning, Melanie watched as Chris came into the room, scooping Sophia up into his arms. "Are you guys being good?" he asked, as Melanie went back to attacking herself. "You all look very pretty today." 

Olivia squealed from the bed, as Charlotte turned her attention back to the window. "It's raining," she repeated, watching the raindrops hit the pool. "It's gross out." 

"How about you guys go downstairs?" he suggested. "Let Grandma take a look at you." 

Scrambling off the bed, the girls made their way out of the room, as Chris closed the door behind them. Melanie was still struggling with the zipper of her dress, her arms positioned awkwardly behind her back as she wiggled about. Chris made his way up behind her, gently pushing her hands away. 

"Here," he said gently, taking hold of the zipper, pulling it up. "There you go." 

He brushed her shoulders gently, looking at her in the mirror. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, choosing her words lightly. 

Chris shook his head, "You look beautiful," he said softly, looking at her. 

"Thank you," she replied, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's raining." 

"So Charlie said," he nodded, managing a smile for the first time in days. "It should clear up before we leave. At least, that's what the weather report said." 

She nodded, "I'll meet you downstairs," Chris said suddenly, giving her waist a light squeeze. "We're leaving in twenty minutes or so." 

"Okay," Melanie said, watching as he made his way to the door.

As he left, Melanie turned back to the bed and sat down, eyeing the shoes she'd placed out for that day. She could hear the girls downstairs, making themselves known, as they grabbed the attention they were always used to at home. With a sigh, Melanie slipped her feet into the sandals and stood up, brushing her hands down the front of her dress. They had to get through the day, no matter how hard it would be. 

...............

The turn out for the wake was surprising, as Melanie met a small portion of Chris's extended family. Cousins and family friends, of whom Chris had little contact with, as the years went by. Anne's friends stopped by, spending most of the day with her, showing their support. The girls spent most of the time with them, listening to the stories of when Anne and Joshua were younger and how they met. Charlotte, a sucker for love stories, sat and listened as they spoke; her attention never strayed, even when Sophia grew bored and wanted to go. 

"What's wrong, CJ?" Melanie asked, as she carried the little boy around. "I know you're sleepy. But we're not going home for a while." 

Sitting down on one of the many chairs, Melanie set the boy down on her lap and sighed. Her feet ached and her hands felt greasy, after shaking so many hands. Chris was off chatting with his cousins, while Mary did the same. Their son, Tommy, sat in the corner of the room with his girlfriend, watching as the adults chatted. 

"Mama, I go potty," Sophia said, as she rushed over to them. "I go potty now." 

Groaning, Melanie stood and shifted the baby in her arms, before reaching down to take her hand. "Let's go potty," she said, started for the door. "Come on, before you go in your pants!" 

Juggling a baby and making sure Sophia wiped and got the pee into the bowl, Melanie was exhausted by the time they went back into the viewing room. Instead of going back with her mother, Sophia ran over to where Chris stood with a few people, tugging on his pants. 

"What's wrong?" Melanie heard him ask, as he picked her up. "Where's Mommy?" 

"Mama over der," Sophia said, pointing at her. "Wif Ceeeejayyy!" 

Chris turned and waved at her, to which she waved back, before shifting Sophia in his arms. "This is my daughter, Sophia," he said, turning back to the group. "Sophie, these are my cousins and their children." 

"Hi! I Pia!" she giggled, as the group chuckled. "I has a sissy. She O'Ivvie!" 

Knowing that Sophia wouldn't get into any trouble, Melanie made her way back to the front of the room, and over to Anne and her friends. 

"So Grandma and Grandpa got married and had my Daddy in nine days?" Charlotte gasped, as MElanie sat down in the empty chair next to Lucille. 

"No dear," the woman chuckled. "Your Daddy was born three years after they got married. Just a month shy of their third anniversary, right in the middle of a nasty heat wave." 

Anne nodded, "Your Daddy couldn't wait a second longer and wanted to come early," she said, as Charlotte giggled. "Just like you did, my dear. Remember the story about your birth?" 

Charlotte nodded, turning her attention back to Lucille and the other ladies. "I was borned on the stairs in New York!" she said, making the women gasp in feign surprise. "It was raining really bad and Mommy had to push me out on the stairs." 

Melanie snorted, "It wasn't exactly  _on_ the stairs," she corrected her, as Margaret giggled. "We got hit with a hurricane in October and Charlie here decided it was the perfect time to come. The EMT's made it to the apartment after hours of labor, but I couldn't get down the stairs in time." 

"My goodness," Jeanette shook her head, her little grey curls jiggling as her head moved. "And how was our Christopher during all this?" 

"Scared out of his mind," Melanie shook her head, thinking back on that moment in their lives. "But once we got to the hospital, he was fine. Me on the other hand? I was exhausted and embarrassed after the whole thing."

"Now I have two sisters and a brother," Charlotte said, pointing to CJ. "They were borned in the big doctor house and Daddy wasn't as scared."

As they went back to talking about Anne and Joshua's younger years, Melanie sat back and listened quietly, as Charlotte asked all the questions. By the time Chris made his way over with Sophia and Olivia, Charlotte was nearly foaming at the mouth with questions.

"So my Daddy climbed up into a tree?!" she exclaimed, as Anne nodded. "How did he get down?"

"I fell out of the tree," Chris said, as Olivia climbed up into the chair next to Melanie. "And I broke my arm."

Charlotte gasped, "Daddy!" she admonished. "You were a _bad_ boy! 

The ladies giggled, while Melanie snickered. "I was," Chris nodded, sitting. "But Grandma made snicker doodle cookies for me all summer long, because I couldn't go swimming with my cast on."

"And you learned very quickly, that summer, that trees were not meant for climbing," Anne said, shaking her head. "Your Grandpa put little wooden slats on the tree trunk, that way your Daddy could climb up. After he fell, I made Grandpa take them down." 

"Did Grandpa get in trouble too?" Charlotte asked, wrapping her arms around Anne's neck.

She nodded," I yelled at your Grandpa for days," she sighed. "And I didn't make him any cookies, because I was so mad at him."

Chris smiled fondly at the memory, which was so long ago. "I remember him grumbling, wrenching those planks out of the trunk," he said. "I remember the look on his face, when I asked him if we could build a tree house. Right after I had the cast removed, I asked and he thought I had six heads." 

"And said that if you wanted a tree house, you'd have to build it yourself," Anne said. "That way if you fell out and broke every bone in your body, it would be on your hands and not his. I yelled at him for that too." 

The more they talked and reminisced about the past, Melanie learned more about her husband in those few hours, than in the last thirteen years they'd been together. By the time the wake came to an end as many of the guests said their final goodbyes, Charlotte followed Anne and her friends out into the lobby, asking more questions. 

"It was a good turnout," Melanie said, after Chris collected the diaper bag. "Are they all coming for the funeral?" 

"Some," he nodded, taking her by the hand. "A lot of them live out in Los Angles or further north, so the commute is too much." 

She nodded, as they met up with the others. "I think he would've loved it," she said. "The reminiscing and keeping the memories alive." 

Chris nodded in agreement, "Yeah," he said softly. 

Stepping closer, Melanie stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "You're doing good," she reminded him. "You're doing as good as you can, Chris." 

"I know, I know," he nodded, as Olivia ran up to him. "Hey, princess! Are you guys ready to go home?" 

She nodded, "I eats," she said, tugging at her skirt. "I eats wif Ganma and we's watch teebee." 

"We'll have dinner and you guys can watch a movie," Melanie nodded, as they stepped outside. "Then it's off to bed for you four." 

Not bothering to argue, Olivia took hold of Chris's hand as they walked through the parking lot, reaching the rental car. Getting the girls and CJ into the back seat, Anne promised to meet them at the house, as she climbed into the front seat of Margaret's car. 

"You go on and start dinner," she said, as Chris leaned into the passenger side window. "I'l be home just as you're setting the table." 

"No joyriding," Chris warned. 

Anne patted his cheek, "Always looking out for me," she said, as Chris laid his hand upon hers. "You're a good man, Christopher. Don't ever forget that." 

When Chris finally got into the car, the twins were halfway to dreamland, while CJ sat quietly in his carseat. "I'll try to keep them awake when we get back to the house," Melanie said, as he started the car. "Otherwise, they'll sleep through dinner and be up all night long." 

"Daddy?" Charlotte asked, as he pulled out of the parking spot. 

"Yeah, sweetpea?" 

She brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face, "Can I help you make diner?" she asked. 

Pulling out onto the main road, Chris glanced up in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Charlie, I would love nothing more than having you help," he said. "I'll even tell you a few more stories about when I was a kid, while we cook." 

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed, wiggling happily in her seat. 

"Let the girls sleep," Chris said, as Melanie glanced into the back. "We can always let them run around in the yard after dinner, that way they tire out." 

Melanie nodded, "Maybe we'll let them go for a swim," she shrugged, as he drove. "I'll check the pool when we get home and see what it looks like. The rain is probably done for the day anyways." 

"We go swims," Sophia yawned, stretching her legs out. "I swim wif my baybee's." 

Chris shook his head, "Oh to be young again," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Melanie nodded in agreement, laying her head back against the seat, letting her entire body relax. With everything going on and being up early, she allowed herself to close her eyes and rest, falling into a light slumber. 


	29. Chapter 29

The day between the wake and the funeral, was one of relaxation or something close to it, as everyone stayed home for the day. The girls went into the pool, while Melanie kept a close eye on them from the lounge chair. Inside the house, Anne stayed with CJ and played with the little boy, while Chris cleaned up and cooked. 

"Mommy, why aren't you swimming?" Charlotte asked, as she rested her elbows against the side of the pool. "Aren't you all sweaty?" 

"I'll swim another day," Melanie said, as Olivia and Sophia sat on the steps of the pool. "You better wrap it up anyway, Charlie. Daddy said lunch is almost done and I know how much you want to eat again." 

While Charlotte went off swimming, the twins made their way out of the pool, dripping and shivering as they ran to her. Grabbing the towels, Melanie shook them out and set them on her lap, removing the floaties from their arms. 

"I cold," Sophia whined, her teeth chattering as she was wrapped in a towel. "I cold!" 

"I know," Melanie said, as she did the same to Olivia. "Go on inside and tell Daddy that he has to get your into dry clothes." 

They rushed off, screeching for Chris as Melanie stood from the chair. "Charlie? Let's go," she said, holding up the last towel. "I want you all inside and changed into dry clothes, that was we can eat." 

Groaning, Charlotte swam to the side ladder and climbed up and out of the pool, pouting as she too was wrapped in a towel. "Can I swim later?" she asked, as Melanie led her to the back door. 

"Maybe," she replied, stepping into the house. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes and into dry ones. I still have to get your brother and get his food ready." 

"Don't sit on the bed!" Chris shouted, as the twins giggled. "Sophia, I'm going to put you in time out!" 

Stepping into the bedroom, she spotted Chris near the suitcase with Olivia. "I wear dis," she said, holding up a green nightgown. "I take my baf  now." 

As Charlotte went to pick out some clothes, Melanie grabbed Sophia off the bed and placed her on the floor. "Don't make us tell you again," she warned, as Sophia screeched. "Get something to change into and get into the bathroom. Now." 

"I'll take these two," Chris said, nodding to Olivia and Charlotte. "Meet you in there?" 

"If I don't toss her into the washer," Melanie sighed, as Sophia threw the clothes out of the bag. "Sophia Grace!" 

As Chris left with Olivia and Charlotte, Melanie was left to scold and clean up the mess that Sophia left behind, picking out clothes for her to change into. By the time she brought her into the bathroom, wiggling and naked, she was ready to punish her for the rest of their stay. Placing her into the tub, between Charlotte and Olivia, Melanie stepped back and shot her a warning glare, before kneeling down next to Chris. 

"Sophia, why are you being a fresh girl?" Chris asked, as Sophia slapped her hands in the water, sending a cascade of bubbles over the side of the tub. "Hm? Why are you being fresh?" 

"I be fresh," Sophia said, as Olivia pushed a toy duck around. "I be bad baybee all time!" 

Charlotte rolled her eyes, scrubbing her arms with a loofah sponge. "Mommy, can you wash my back?" she asked, turning around in the tub. "I want to be finished so I can help Grandma." 

Taking the sponge, Melanie gently washed her back and rinsed the soap out of her hair, before helping her out of tub. "Go get dressed and bring the towel back in here," she said, as Charlotte wrapped herself up with a towel. "After dinner we'll worry about your hair." 

"Mama!!! You give O'Ivvie a baf!" Olivia squealed, moving around Sophia to get to Melanie. "You cwean O'Ivvie's feet!" 

"Dadeee! Cwean my feet!" Sophia cried, holding her legs up, only to fall back in the water. 

Sitting her up, Chris used the washcloth on her feet, making her giggle as he tickled them. "Let's get that soap out of your hair, that way we can go downstairs for dinner." 

As they were rinsed off, Olivia and Sophia threw the duck back and forth at each other, before one hard toss knocked all the bottles of shampoo and body wash off the shelf. 

"NOO!" Olivia cried out, as Chris took the duck away. "My ducky!" 

"Ducky needs to see the duck doctor," Chris said, setting it down on the floor. "He's got a bruised beak." 

Melanie snorted as she reached for a towel, "Let's get dressed and then Mommy will call the ducky doctor," she said, pulling Olivia out of the tub. 

Doing the same with Sophia, Chris picked up the toy duck and handed it over to Melanie, as they walked back across the hall to the guest room. Charlotte was already dressed, scrubbing her head dry with a towel, while Melanie helped Olivia with her clothes. 

"Can you put my hair up?" she asked, grabbing the hairbrush off the nightstand. "A bun!" 

"I will do it in a second," Melanie nodded, towel drying Olivia's hair. "Do you want a bun too?" 

On the other side of the bed, Chris was struggling to get Sophia's clothes on, as she played with the toy duck. "Sophia, I have to get you dressed," he sighed, as she giggled. "You can't run around the house with no clothes on. 

"But my ducky!" she pouted, cuddling the plastic toy. "My ducky owie!" 

Melanie was in the middle of fixing Charlotte's hair as Sophia gave Chris a hard time. "Get your clothes on, now," she said. 

With a huff, Sophia dropped the duck onto the bed and stood up, giving Chris the opportunity to get her into a pair of underpants and her pajamas. With their hair tied up and dressed, Melanie sent Olivia and Charlotte off downstairs, collecting their wet towels. 

"Now, you better be a good girl," Chris warned, as he fixed Sophia's hair. "Otherwise, you're coming right up here after dinner."

"I go eat wif Ganma," Sophia said, taking the rubber duck. "Bye!" 

Running as fast as her little legs could take her, Sophia was out of the room in a nanosecond, screeching as she went downstairs. Taking the towels, Chris and Melanie hung them over the curtain rod in the bathroom, before following after in a slower pace. 

"Hopefully all that time in the pool gets to them," Chris said, as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "I don't want another repeat of last night, with all three of them running in and out of bed. Mom can't sleep with all that noise like that, especially with her room being down the hall." 

"We can always lock the gate to the pool and let them run around in the backyard," Melanie shrugged. "I also bought a box of children's benadryl, so we can always use that." 

Chris snorted, "Drug them so we can get some sleep?" he asked, earning a shrug from her. "Let's see if they get tired on their own, before we resort to those plans." 

Melanie shook her head, "First sign of them being bad, I'm poppin' pills in their mouths," she warned, turning her attention to the dinner table. "Are we ready to eat? Sophia, sit on your butt or it's bedtime for you!" 

....................

On the day of the funeral, it rained. Torrential rainstorms moved in the area, late the night before, showing no sign of letting up as they got ready for the service. By ten as they, and everyone who came to say their final goodbyes, reached the cemetery, minor flooding could be seen throughout the area. Luckily, everyone had umbrellas with them, along with the tent that the groundskeeper put up earlier that morning for them. It was a relatively short service, as a few words were said over the coffin that held Joshua's body. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, the mourners came by and dropped their flowers upon it, before heading back to their cars. 

"Bye bye, Ganpa," Olivia said, as she dropped a pink rose down into the ground. "Bye, bye." 

Sophia did the same, before taking hold of Anne's hand, watching as Charlotte went to say her goodbyes. By the time Chris and Melanie made their way forward, it was a sea of flowers; from roses to tulips, the coffin was a rainbow of color, against the dreary day that covered them. 

"Bye Pop," Chris said quietly, dropping his own flower into the mass below. "Try not to give everyone hell up there, huh?" 

Melanie did the same, as she held CJ in her arms. "Bye Dad," she said, as CJ grunted. "We love you and miss you." 

They stood for a little longer as the wind picked up, bringing in a chill as the rain splattered against the headstones around them. After a few more minutes, the umbrellas opened up and Chris picked Olivia up in her arms, while Anne carried Sophia. 

"Open your umbrella," he said, as Charlotte pulled the strap off hers. "And don't splash in the puddles." 

Moving quickly as they could, everyone climbed into the car, tossing umbrella's on the floor near the backseat. As the heater kicked in, they all took one last look at the tent covered gravesite, looking so dark and dreary as the rain pelted the windows. Saying their goodbyes silently, Chris put the car in drive and drove away. 

................

When they returned home, everyone was emotionally spent and cold. Getting the kids out of their soaked shoes and into socks and pajamas, Melanie tucked them in upstairs with a movie, before going in to check up on CJ. 

"Hey," she said softly, as Chris sat on the bed with CJ. "Do you want me to change him?" 

"I already checked him," he said quietly, as CJ cooed. "Right? Daddy already got you ready for a nap?" 

Melanie closed the door behind her and stripped out of her dress and tights, tugging a pair of sweats on. "Where's Mom?" she asked, tugging a sweatshirt over her head. 

"She went to lay down for a while," he said, setting CJ down on the bed. "I told her I'd come in a little later to wake her for lunch." 

She nodded, "It's just too much for her right now," he continued. "Mary was going to come over later, but Mom told her to come tomorrow. She just wants to be alone right now." 

"That's understandable," Melanie said, as he changed out of his clothes. "Later, when I do the laundry, I'll do hers too. That way she has clean towels and whatnot."

Climbing onto the bed, Melanie looked down at CJ and smiled. "What are you doing, little boy?" she asked, tickling his belly lightly. "Are you going to take a nap?" 

"Tomorrow I'm going to run up to the store and get a few things," Chris said, as he climbed into bed. "I want to cook and make sure she has stuff in the freezer after we leave." 

Melanie hesitated, watching as he picked CJ up to lay him on his chest. "What if we asked Mom to come up and stay with us?" she asked.   
  
He frowned, "You mean move out from here?" he asked. "Mel, you can't just expect her to sell the house now that Dad's gone."

"That's not what I'm saying," she said quickly. "Look, Thanksgiving is next week right? How about we have Mom come up to Seattle for a few weeks or from now until after Christmas?"   
  
"And what about the house here?" he asked, as CJ drooled on him. 

"She would still have the house here," Melanie said. "Look, I just don't like the idea of her being alone, Chris. Especially so soon after Dad died." 

He nodded, "But I don't think she'll go for it, Mel," he shrugged. "Mom's not one to let others take care of her. It's not in her nature. 

Melanie sighed, "Well, I think we should offer," she said. "I think it would be good if she was around family for a while, so that she's not coping alone here. Yes it will be hard to come home, if she does stay, to an empty house. But maybe if she's with us and the kids for a while..." 

"It'll soften the blow?" he concluded, as she nodded. "We'll ask her Sunday. Today's been a tough day for her and I don't want to drop that on her lap." 

Not wanting to discuss it any further at the moment, they both stopped and laid on the bed quietly, as CJ cooed at them. Then they heard a door open, followed by the pitter patter of feet, before another door opened.

"Ganma?" It was Olivia who spoke.

"Dammit," Chris grumbled, moving to sit up, before Melanie stopped him. "Mel!" 

"Shhh!" she hissed, straining her ears to listen. "Just..wait a second!." 

Falling quiet, but glaring, they both listened as the girls made their way into the other bedroom. 

"We sweep wif you," Sophia said. "Kay?" 

They heard Anne laugh lightly, "Come on in and snuggle with Grandma,' she said, as the bed creaked. "Grandma could use some cuddles." 

There was a few giggles, before everyone fell silent in the other bedroom, much to Melanie's relief. "See?" she asked, looking over at him. "They just wanted to cuddle with Grandma." 

"Well, they better not kick her," he sighed, shifting CJ. "The last thing I need is my Mom walking around with bruises on her." 

"If they kick us, they'll kick her," she said, laying down. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a little bit. All this rain is making me sleepy." 

He watched as she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, "CJ and I are going to stay up for a bit," he said, as she settled down for a nap. "Then maybe we'll take a nap too." 

"Hmm, sounds good," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Just make sure he gets a nap in. Otherwise, we'll be up all night with him." 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

"Did you see the stink eye that Mary gave me?" Melanie asked, as she and Chris put together dinner that Sunday. "After Mom said she was coming up to stay with us for the rest of the year?" 

Chris nodded, "But don't let it get to you," he said, as she handed him the small bottle of cooking oil. "I think Mary was hoping that Mom would come and stay with her, since she's always traveling away on holidays to see us." 

She sighed, "We always invite Mary, Tommy and Jake to come up to Seattle and she always claims they have "plans,"" she said. "Excuse me for wanting my Mother-in-law to come stay with us for a while." 

"When you come to our house, we're going to have so much fun," Charlotte said, as she followed Anne into the kitchen. "We'll make cookies and watch movies!" 

"When Grandma comes to our house, we're going to be good, right?" Chris asked, as Charlotte sat at the table. "We're not going to drive Grandma crazy?" 

Charlotte pouted, "They could never drive me crazy," said Anne, as she carried two cups and a pitcher of ice water to the table. "You on the other hand? Fifty-seven years old and still making me worry." 

Melanie giggled, as did Charlotte, who accepted a cup of water. "Daddy drives Mommy crazy," she said, as Anne sat at the table. "She's always yelling at him! She goes, "Christopher! If you don't stop it right now, I'm going to get very mad!" and then Daddy laughs at her." 

"That's because Mommy isn't always serious," Chris said, tossing a bowl of peppers and green beans into the frying pan. "Where's Sophie and Liv?"   
  
"I don't know," Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe they ran away to piggy land, so that I can only have one brother."   
  
"Oh god," Melanie rolled her eyes, moving to look into the living room. "They're on the floor in here, Chris. Watching cartoons."

The pan sizzled as the vegetables cooked with the oil, giving Chris the chance to cut up the chicken he planned on throwing in. Melanie went to work, setting the pot of frozen rice into the microwave, before moving to get CJ's dinner ready.   
  
As everything cooked, Olivia snuck in, rushing to the cabinet to get a snack. 

"Ah!" Chris shook his head, catching her. "Put it back!" 

"Daddddddeeeeee!" Olivia whined, holding a packet of fruit snacks in hand. "I want!" 

Melanie shook her head, "Dinner is almost done," she said, as Olivia continued to pout. "You can have it after dinner." 

Not wanting to part with the treat, Chris set the spoon down and went over to her, taking it away. "Go sit at the table," he said, as Olivia gasped. "Before I take the whole box and eat it myself." 

"No fair!" she whined, stomping over to the table. "Ganma, no fair!" 

"Oh honey," Anne sighed, as Olivia hugged her leg. "You can eat it after dinner. Let's get you girls cleaned up before we eat, huh? Let's get Sophie so she can wash her hands."

As she took the girls out of the kitchen, Chris took the box of fruit snacks out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter. "My god," he shook his head, taking his place back at the stovetop. "They're all starting to get really bratty these days." 

Melanie hummed in agreement, grabbing the stack of plates from the counter. "That's what happens when they get older and head off to school," she said, setting them on the placemats. "And whatever Sophia learns, she tells it to Olivia and then she goes and repeats it." 

"Yeah, well," Chris shook his head, lowering the heat on the burner. "If they keep it up, they'll all get shipped off to boarding school in Switzerland. And then it'll be just us and CJ, except for holidays and part of the summer." 

"Like you would really send them all away," Melanie snorted, as she went to the entryway of the kitchen. "MOM! GIRLS! DINNER!" 

...............

Later that night, as Melanie called Leonard to let him know how things were going, Chris and the girls helped Anne pack. With their flight due to leave in the middle of the week, Anne was determined to get her things packed up so that she wouldn't have to deal with it all the night before. 

"Grandma, are these pictures?" Charlotte asked, carrying an old picture album to the bed. 

Anne looked at the book, "I think those are pictures of Grandpa and I before we got married and then after," she said, as Chris helped her up onto the bed. "I think they're might be some pictures of your Daddy in there too." 

Squealing, Charlotte quickly opened the book and began to examine each photograph, asking who everyone was as she went. By the time Melanie came into the room with the Sophia behind her, Charlotte was up to the pictures of Joshua and Anne's wedding. 

"Wow," Charlotte gasped, as she looked at the pictures. "Grandma, you look different!"   
  
Chris chuckled, "Everyone looks different when they're younger," he said, as she flipped to the next page. "That's all part of growing up and getting older."   
  
"Just like your Daddy here," Anne said, dropping a sweater onto the bed. "He was such an adorable boy..." 

"I'm still adorable," Chris pouted, which made Melanie laugh hysterically. "What? I am!" 

Charlotte giggled, "Daddy is handsome, Grandma," she informed her. "The most handsomest Daddy." 

Sophia giggled, "Thor is bootyful," she said, trying on a scarf. "Thor my baybee." 

"What color is your hair in this picture?" Charlotte asked, pointing to the photograph of the couple cutting their wedding cake. "It's not in color." 

"My hair was a pretty shade of red," Anne sighed wistfully, thinking back to the days before the grey came in, before turning snow white. "Then Daddy was born and I started going grey." 

Melanie shook her head, "God Christopher," she teased. "You really stressed everyone out, huh?" 

He scowled, "Dadee!" Olivia cried, as she came running into the room. "Poopie don't go bye bye!" 

"What?" he asked, as Olivia bounced on her toes. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't make the toilet overflow!" 

She giggled as Chris ran out of the room, before running after him, screeching about what she left behind the in toilet. Anne went back to pulling clothes from the closet, while Charlotte continued to flip through the photo album with great interest. 

"CJ looks like Daddy," she said, after a while. "They gots the same hair and face." 

"He's going to look so much like him, that it's going to be terrifying," Melanie shook her head. "He'll be a real heartbreaker as he grows up and I already feel sorry for the person that falls in love with him." 

Anne laughed, "Chris was the ultimate heartbreaker when he was younger," she said, shaking her head. "I can't begin to tell you own many girls cried over him, when he broke their hearts, just so he could go out with the next girl. Joshua had to put an end to it, when one of the girls started sending love letters to the house everyday." 

This disturbed Charlotte greatly, the idea of her father being with any other woman that wasn't her mother. "Daddy only has one girl and that's Mommy," she said, as Melanie sat down on the edge of the bed. "No other girls can be with him, because he's married." 

"This was a looooonnnnngggg time ago," Meanie reassured her. "When I met Daddy, we were both single. And when we became a couple, we only had eyes for each other."   
  
"Olivia, I think we should cool it with the fruit snacks," Chris said, as he carried her back into the room. "That was a lot of poop you had in there, kiddo. That stuff is probably messing up your insides as we speak."   
  


Charlotte knelt up on the bed, "Daddy, why did you have other lady friends before Mommy?" she asked, as he placed Olivia onto the floor. "Mommy should be your only lady!" 

He blinked, "What are we talking about now?" he asked, glancing between his wife and mother. "What did you tell her?"   
  
"We're talking about your heartbreaker status from when you were young," Anne said. "Before you grew up and started acting like an adult."   
  
He nodded, "Charlie, Mommy is the only lady in my life," he insisted. "Both she and Grandma are the only two ladies in my life. Then you, Olivia and Sophia are the only girls that I love." 

The seven year old stared at him, "Promise?" she asked. 

"I promise," Chris nodded, tweaking her nose. "Now, are you going to keep looking at pictures? Or are you going to help Grandma with her packing, that way she brings the right clothes with her when we go home?" 

....................

The next day, as heavy rain showers came through, Melanie set the girls up with a movie. Having baked all morning, Anne joined them with a plate of cookies and milk, insisting that she would be fine with the girls. 

"You go on up with the baby," she said, taking a seat on the couch. "I haven't seen this Disney one yet and I should be prepared. I know your children love Disney related presents for Christmas." 

Not wanting to argue, Melanie gave the girls a warning to behave, before bringing up one of CJ's snacks to the bedroom. Chris was laying in bed, reading an old book, while CJ laid next to him, shaking one of his toys around. 

"Look what Mommy brought you," she gasped, as CJ screeched. "Some yummy fruit puffs!"   
  
"Are they being good?" Chris asked, setting the book down. 

She nodded, "They're stuffing their faces with chocolate chip cookies and watching Disney," she snorted, feeding CJ a puff. "I think they're going to be extremely good this afternoon."   
  
CJ squealed, smacking his hands on the bed, as Melanie fed him another puff. "What are you reading?" she asked, as Chris picked the book up again. "That book looks older than you."   
  
"Ha ha," he shook his head, as she giggled. "Mom gave it to me. It's a book that Dad wrote back when he was in college." 

"Really?" she gasped, as he turned the book to show her. "Oh wow! All handwritten!" 

He nodded, "My Dad was an economics major, but loved to write on the side," Chris shrugged. "This one's a war novel, set during World War one. Not too bad."   
  
Melanie wiped the drool from CJ's mouth, "Do you think he wrote anymore books?" she asked. "Or just that one?" 

"Mom said there's a bunch of stuff in that office of his downstairs," he said, yawning. "I'll take a look in there later and see what's hidden in there. Plus, we have to find out about his life insurance for Mom, that way when she comes home, she'll have it all sorted out."   
  


"Hmm, well hopefully the girls will all fall asleep halfway through their movie," Melanie yawned, laying out on the bed. "Then you two can get all that stuff sorted out, without having them in the way."   
  
CJ tried to pull the canister away, looking up at Chris as he babbled. "You still want to eat?" he asked, putting the book down on the nightstand. "Uh oh, look at Mommy. She looks tired."   
  
Melanie yawned, "I'm always tired," she said, snuggling against the pillow. "Your children make me exhausted, Chris." 

"I think you exhaust yourself," he corrected her, feeding CJ the puffs. "Take a nap. I'll stay up with this one here, before checking in on Mom and the girls." 

"Hmm, that I was the plan," she mumbled, shoving her hands under the pillow. "Me falling asleep, so you can play babysitter."   
  
Chris chuckled, using one hand to pull the throw blanket up over her. "Yeah, yeah," he shook his head, as she closed her eyes. "Let's get you into the bath, little man. Then it's nap time for you." 

Standing up, Chris carried CJ into the bathroom, closing the door behind him so that Melanie could sleep without interruption. 


	31. Chapter 31

It was a cold and rainy day in Seattle, when they returned that Wednesday, lugging suitcases and grumpy children through the airport. Leonard met up with them, taking Charlotte and Sophia back to the house in the truck, with some of the suitcases. When they got to the house, Jim and Joanna were inside with them, cooking and baking up a storm. 

"Unca 'Im!!!!!!! 'Oh!!!!!!!" Olivia screeched, as she ran towards them. 

"I put all your bags in the guest room," Leonard said, as Anne set her coat on the back of the chair. "Jo cleaned up a bit in there this morning and made sure the bathroom had fresh towels and whatnot." 

Anne nodded, "Thank you, dear," she said, patting him on the arm. "It's good to see you! I heard you and Jim became fathers of two little babies!" 

He smiled, "Leah and Noah," he nodded. "They're in the playpen as we speak. I should probably check on them and see if they need to be changed." 

"Already did it, Bones," Jim said from the stove. "Fed them too." 

"I'm gonna take this one upstairs," Melanie said, shifting CJ in her arms. "He needs a changing and maybe a nap. Right? A nap for you?" 

CJ whimpered in her arms, his face scrunching up with distress, as the threat of tears grew closer and closer. "Okay, time to go!" Melanie said, as she quickly made her way out of the kitchen. 

As Anne took a seat at the table, the girls crowded around Joanna, watching as she set the cookies onto a cooling rack. Picking up a spoon, she spooned out a few globs of dough, placing them onto the greased baking tray. 

"You make for me?" Sophia asked, as she handed the tray to Leonard. "For me?" 

"I made them for  _everyone,"_ Joanna corrected her. "You can't eat all the cookies by yourself, Sophie. You'll turn into a giant cookie and then what? We'd have to eat you!" 

She gasped, "You no eat, Pia," she shook her head. "You not eat, Pia!" 

Chris snorted, picking her up. "But you're just too adorable!" he said, nuzzling her cheek. 

"'Oh, you pway wif us?" Olivia asked, wrapping her arms around her legs. "You pway?" 

Joanna nodded, "I brought board games!" she said, picking her up. "Candyland, Chutes and Ladders and even Hungry Hippos!" 

"Hippy!!!" Olivia squealed, clapping her hands. "Dadee, we pway Hippy!" 

"You guys are going to have so much fun," he said, handing Sophia a cookie. "Playing all those games with Joanna." 

"Let's get you two out of these clothes and into something comfortable," Joanna said. "Then we'll pick the first game to play, yeah?" 

Setting Sophia down, Joanna took her by the hand and led them out of the kitchen, leaving the adults behind. Once they were out of earshot, Chris turned and sat at the table. 

"Thank god," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "It was a shit flight and the two of them were screaming, along with CJ." 

"Bad turbulence?" Jim asked, checking in on the pan of chicken and cookies in the oven. 

He nodded, "As soon as we were over Washington, it started getting rocky," he said. "Then they started crying and getting crazy. The poor stewardess tried to bribe them with extra chips and peanuts, which didn't work." 

Leonard set the kettle on the stovetop to boil, as Melanie returned sans baby. "What about you, Charlie?" he asked, as the girl sat next to Anne. "Were you a brave girl?" 

"I read my book," she said, playing with the placemat. "I sat next to Grandma and we read our books the entire time!" 

"She was very brave," Anne nodded. "Not a single cry or anything from this one. She put the seatbelt on and went right back to reading, as if nothing was wrong." 

Leonard shuddered, "I don't know how ya'll do it," he said. 

"Lenny here would've had a massive panic attack, "Melanie snickered, taking down mugs from the cabinet. "Or he would've either shit his pants or pissed them." 

He scowled at her, "And you were fine the entire time?" he shot back. "I find that hard to believe, Mellie. You cry over every lil' thing possible." 

Charlotte giggled, "Mommy had a potty mouth," she said, as Melanie huffed. "She was saying bad things about the pilot man." 

"Charlotte, go upstairs and change your clothes," Melanie ordered, as the girl whined. "Go!" 

As she stomped out of the room, Melanie shook her head and started pouring the water into the cups, dropping tea bags into the furiously. 

"Aw Mellie," Leonard sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Ain't no use in tryin' to lie about things. Charlie's the first one to rat you out." 

"Yeah, and I wonder who she got that one from," she muttered, glaring at him. "Go sit down, Lenny. BeforeI accidentally drop this hot water on you." 

.......................

Getting back into a routine of things, the next morning was a struggle, as Sophia and Charlotte threw a fit about going back to school. They both took forever getting out of bed, after Chris and Melanie came in more than twice to tell them it was time to get up. They barely had time to eat breakfast, when they finally did come downstairs, crying over the concept of eating cereal instead of eggs. 

"We don't have time for eggs," Chris said, as he placed a bowl down in front of Sophia. "If you two got out of bed when I told you, then maybe you could've had them."   
  
Olivia was still asleep, much to their relief, even thought they would have to wake up her when they returned. By a quarter to eight, the lunchboxes were packed and the book bags were all set, as they wrangled the girls into their shoes and coats. 

"If you don't put that foot into this shoe, you will never see the light of day again," Melanie snapped, as Sophia refused to pick her foot up. "I swear to god, Sophia Grace! Make me ground you and you will regret it." 

Crying and pouting, Chris led them out to the car, with a promise to back as soon as possible. Once they were gone, Melanie started making breakfast for Chris and Olivia, when Anne came out. 

"What was all that noise?" she asked, as Melanie cracked the eggs. "Sounded like a puppy was being kicked!" 

"That," Melanie said, cracking an egg with force. "Was Sophia Grace, being a little brat." 

Anne nodded, "Do you need any help?" she asked, picking up the empty tea kettle. 

She shook her head, "You just sit and relax, Mom," she said, whisking the eggs up. "Chris should be back soon and I know Olivia will be barreling down here, once she smells the food cooking." 

Setting the kettle onto the burner, Anne went to get the paper from outside, as Olivia made her way down the stairs. "Eggies, eggies! I eats eggies!" she chanted, marching into the kitchen. "Mama make eggies!" 

"Don't tell your sisters," Melanie said, pouring the mixture into the pan. "They woke up too late and didn't get to eat the eggs." 

Olivia nodded, climbing up into a chair with her pig. "I go to school?" she asked, watching her. 

"You and Daddy are going to do some math," she nodded. "Then we're going to get dressed and take Grandma food shopping, that way she has things in here that she'd like to eat."   
  
"I shop wif Ganma," Olivia said, as the woman returned with the paper. "Ganma! I go shop wif you!" 

"I know you are,' she smiled. "Grandma's going to get some baking things, that way she can make you cookies." 

Grabbing plates out of the cabinet, Melanie carried them over to the table and placed them down, before heading back to get forks. Anne took some napkins out of the holder on the table and began to fold them, setting them down at each place setting, while Olivia watched. 

"I gets two," Olivia said, as Anne set one down before her. "One for O'Ivvie and one for 'Iggie." 

"Is your piggie going to eat some eggs?" Anne asked, setting another folded napkin down. 

Olivia nodded, "Iggie eats a lot," she said, petting the top of the toy's head. "My 'Iggie baybee." 

Lowering the heat on the burner, Melanie set the spatula down on the counter. "I'm getting CJ," she said, setting the bowl into the sink. "I put the heat down on this, so it shouldn't burn when I'm up there. If it does, just stir the eggs around." 

Anne nodded, "Go on, Mellie," she nodded, as Olivia continued to babble. "I've got it under control." 

"Be good, Liv," Melanie warned, as she started for the other room. "And don't try and bribe Grandma into giving you food, little girl. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." 

"Awwwww," Olivia groaned, as Anne moved to the stove. "No fair. I wants to eats!" 

..................

"Ganma, you get dis," Olivia said, as she pulled a box of lemon bar mix off the shelf. "Get dis." 

Chris quickly stopped the rest of the boxes from coming down, pulling Olivia by the arm. "Liv, you can't just yank things off the shelf," he said, as she held the box. "Let one of us take it down." 

Holding the box up, Olivia pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. "Get dis?" she asked, as he chuckled. "Ganma make and O'Ivvie eat." 

"How about we let Grandma pick out what she wants to make?" he asked, setting the box into the wagon that Melanie pushed. "Mommy and I will get this and I'll see if I can make them." 

"Olivia, come here and help me pick out what you want me to make," Anne said, moving her wagon to the side. "Grandma can't keep up with all the things you eat." 

As Olivia ran to her, Melanie was in the middle of tickling CJ's feet, as Chris took the list from under the carrier. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" he asked, as CJ giggled. 

She shrugged, "I'm pretty game for anything," she said, looking at him. "Just make something that they'll all eat, okay? I don't want to throw away food or sit there and force it down their throats tonight." 

He nodded, "You and me both," he said, watching as Olivia chucked boxes and bags of baking mix into Anne's wagon. "Olivia, easy with the throwing. You're going to break the boxes open and make a mess." 

"Ganma make all dis!" Olivia giggled, holding her arms up above her head. "Make all for O'Ivvie!" 

"Grandma's gonna have a lot of work to do," Melanie shook her head, as they started down the aisle. "And you can't eat all of that stuff, Liv. You'll get a bellyache." 

She ignored her, look at all the items on the shelves as they walked. Meanwhile, in the top seat, CJ cooed and blew spit bubbles, while looking around at his surroundings. 

"Do we want chicken for dinner?" Chris asked, picking up a box of yellow rice. "Chicken and rice?" 

"Whatever you want to make is fine," Anne said. "I trust you enough with cooking, Chris. You never once made anything that I didn't like." 

Olivia bounced on her toes, "'Icken wif peas," she nodded. "Peas!" 

He snorted, picking her up. "Let's get the chicken," he said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Grandma and Mommy can get the peas and other veggies you guys like." 

"Mama, gets 'arrots and 'flower!" Olivia said, as they started walking away. "Pwease!" 

"She's the only one that eats them," Melanie shook her head, as they walked. "Charlotte is fussy about what we give her and Sophia? Sophia would rather eat dirt, than a vegetable." 

Anne shook her head, "Christopher was like that when he was little," she said, as they reached the frozen food section. "I had to force feed it to him, before Joshua scared him into thinking that he'd go blind by seven." 

Melanie snorted, "If I said that to them now, they'd laugh," she sighed, opening a freezer door. "Pains in the butt, is what they are. I think they got that from Chris." 

"You have to be strict with them," Anne nodded. "Otherwise, they'll walk all over you. I know your their mother, but I raised their father. If they're anything like him, I've seen it before." 

"Maybe they'll start behaving now that you're here," Melanie shrugged, tossing a few bags into the wagon. "They do listen, but sometimes I have to remind them to behave. And the backtalk? Jesus, the sass that Charlotte gives me or what Sophia spits out is ridiculous. Olivia's normally the good kid, with a few minor moments of temper tantrums." 

Anne nodded, spotting her son and Olivia coming down the aisle towards them. "They're also growing up," she said. "You got two in school, which opens them up to a world of new things." 

Olivia squealed, "Mama! Dadee gots 'Icken!" she yelled, as they reached the wagon. "'Icken and yummy yums!" 

"Chicken, steak and meat for burgers," Chris said, dropping the packages in with the rest of the food. "I didn't pick anything else up, because I don't know what you want." 

"If we get to swing by over there, then I'll look," Melanie nodded, as Olivia peered into the cart. "I got your carrots and cauliflower, honey. Do you want anything else?" 

She shrugged, "Corn?" she asked. 

Melanie nodded, "I'll get some corn and maybe some green beans?" she asked, tweaking her nose. 

"Beans!" Olivia giggled, wrapping her arms around Chris's neck. "I eats beans. I eats all of it." 

Chris kissed her cheek, "You do eat everything," he nodded, as she held onto him. "Lets finish up in here, that way we can get Sophie monster from school." 

"Pia monstah!" Olivia growled, pressing her forehead against his. "Pia meanie monstah!!!" 

As they walked ahead of Anne and Melanie, growling at one another, CJ shrieked at the noise. "At least she's a happy camper," Melanie said, watching them. "If this was Sophie, we'd be hightailing it out of here." 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

A week after moving Anne into their house, the last minute preparations for Thanksgiving came around. It would be a quiet holiday that year, with Leonard and Jim coming over with Jo and the twins. The others were heading over to Louisa and Hikaru's, while Gaila and Scotty were heading out to her mother's with the kids. 

"We're going to have a big old turkey," Chris said, as he and Olivia sat on the couch together. "With all the side dishes that you guys like so much." 

"Tatoes?" she asked, laying her head back against his shoulder. 

He chuckled, "Lots of potatoes," he nodded, ticking her lightly. "And all the vegetables you like so much." 

Melanie carried CJ out of the kitchen, placing him down in the playpen. "Are we talking about Thanksgiving?" she asked, as Olivia held one of her many pigs. 

"We eats tatoes!" Olivia squealed, holding her pig up. "Iggy eats tatoes and yummy yums!" 

"Mommy and Daddy have to go food shopping soon," she said, moving around the coffee table. "Then we'll cook and Grandma will bake." 

Chris shifted Olivia on his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Where's Mom anyway?" he asked. 

Melanie sat down on the edge of the coffee table, "She went to take a nap," she sighed. "When I get Sophie from school, I'm gonna take her up to the craft shop so she can get some yarn. She wants to make blankets and stuff." 

"Mom and her knitting," he shook his head, smiling gently. "Before you know it, she'll start making sweaters and socks for everyone." 

"Ganma make O'Ivvie and 'Igggy bwanket," Olivia said, stroking her pig. "Make us bwankets." 

They laughed, "Well, we'll see what Grandma wants to make first," Melanie said, fixing her socks. "Are you and Daddy gonna watch TV?" 

She nodded, "Did she finish her work for the day?" Melanie asked, looking up at Chris. "And I mean all of it?" 

"It's all done," he nodded. "We'll have to get the next level in math, though. She's blowing through all of it like a madwoman. We'll have to move her up to the second grade level by the new year." 

Melanie shook her head, "I can't believe how easy it is for her," she said. "I know she didn't get that from me! Math was the worst subject ever for me." 

"I was good at it," Chris shrugged. "But not extremely good." 

"I smart," Olivia said, as she kicked her feet up and down. "I smartest baybee in the world." 

Chris snorted, "You are the smartest in the whole world," he said, kissing her cheek. "What do you want to be when you're all grown up? A mathematician?" 

Olivia shook her head, "I want to be 'iggy lady," she said, her eyes on the neon green pig in her hands. "I feeds the 'iggies and pway wif them." 

"A piggy lady," Melanie nodded. "Then you can take care of them and other animals. A veterinarian." 

"What's dat?" 

"It's when you take care of animals and make sure they're healthy," Chris said. "All kinds of animals too. Like dogs, cats, rabbits, farm animals. Sometimes you can care for birds or reptiles." 

Olivia nodded, "I be that," she said, looking up at him. "We be that togedder. You makes eats for an-ani..." 

They watched as she struggled on the word, her little face scrunched up with frustration and determination. "Ani-maaaallls," she drawled out. "Animals." 

"You did it!" Melanie gasped, smiling at her. "Look at you, Livvie! Miss smartypants!" 

"Very good!" Chris praised, hugging her. "All that hard work is paying off, Liv! Sooner or later, you'll be speaking in foreign languages and using harder words in sentences!" 

The four and a half year old giggled, "We watch teebee now," she nodded. "Mama, put teebee on. Pwease?" 

Grabbing the remote, Melanie turned around and put the television on, before handing the remote to Chris. "I'm going to put another load of laundry into the wash and then'll I'll get you two a snack and some drinks." 

"Chippies," Olivia said, her eyes glued to the screen. "Pwease." 

"Water for both of us," Chris said, shifting on the couch. "We need to cut back on the juice. All that sugar is going to rot their teeth and cause havoc on their bodies." 

Melanie nodded, "I'll be back in a little bit with water and chips," she said, heading down the short hallway to the laundry room. "Be good!" 

.............

"Daddy, we has to get the stuff for rolls," Charlotte said, as Chris sat at the table writing a list for the shopping. "And bacon for breakfast." 

Olivia, eating her spaghetti, looked up from her dish. "Tatoes!" she exclaimed. "We eats tatoes!" 

Scribbling items down on the paper, Chris listened as the girls bickered over what they would eat. "Did you know that bacon is pig?" Charlotte suddenly said, looking at her little sister. "They cut the pig open and that's how you get bacon!" 

"Hey!" Chris said, looking up. "Don't say that!" 

But it was too late, as Olivia looked at her older sister with wide eyes. "My 'Iggy...." she trailed off, as Charlotte nodded. 

"We've been eating pigs since forever!" she said. 

The tears started immediately, as Olivia began to wail in horror. Setting the pen down, Chris shot Charlotte a warning look, as he stood from the chair. Moving around the table, Chris sat down in the empty seat next to Olivia and pulled her onto his lap. 

"Shhh," he said, as she sobbed. "Charlie's just kidding." 

"No I'm not!" Charlotte gasped, as he shot her a look. 

Olivia rubbed her snotty nose onto the front of his shirt, "Charlotte, go in the other room please," Chris said, as he rocked the little girl from side to side. "And not another word about pigs or bacon. Do you understand?" 

She huffed, "Fineeeee," she shook her head, stomping out of the kitchen. "MOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!" 

"Charlie was kidding," Chris said, as he wiped Olivia's face with a napkin. "Bacon isn't made from pigs." 

"My 'Iggyyyyyy!" she wailed, tears and snot streaming. "'Arlee is a meanie!" 

It took fifteen minutes to calm her down, promising that none of her pigs would be cooked up for their breakfast. Olivia swore to never eat bacon again, not caring what Chris said about turkey bacon or whatnot. In her little mind, bacon was now an enemy.

"What's going on in here?" Melanie asked, as Chris helped her blow her nose. "Charlie said that Olivia was in here crying." 

"Charlie's the reason why she's crying," Chris said, holding Olivia against his chest. "I'll tell you about it when she's not sitting here. I just got her to stop crying." 

She nodded, "How about I start lunch? Mom and Sophie are in the bedroom, knitting and watching television. Charlie's upstairs in her room, so I can put Liv in the living room to watch a movie or something." 

"How's that sound?" Chris asked, looking down at Olivia. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

She nodded, as Melanie got a snack together for her. Standing, Chris followed Melanie out into the living room, setting Olivia up on the sofa with her snack and blanket. Once a movie was up and running in the player, Chris and Melanie left her to watch it. 

"Charlotte went and told her that pigs were used to make bacon," Chris said, as they started for the laundry room. "Of course, Olivia freaked out and started crying." 

"Oh god," Melanie shook her head, taking the clothes out of the dryer. "What did you tell her?" 

"I had to lie and say that bacon didn't come from pigs," he sighed. "I told her it was turkey bacon all along, but she wont ever eat another piece of bacon again." 

The wet clothes went in the dryer, before Melanie turned to grab a handful of towels, throwing them into the washer. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to see what happens," she said, dumping some soap and fabric softener into the machine. "I'm sure she'll thing differently, once there's a plate of it in front of her." 

He watched as she put the dryer and washer on, before moving the basket of clean clothes onto the small table in the corner. "So, Lenny called earlier," she said, taking a shirt out to fold. "They're making southern side dishes that the kids will like. I have to get the high chairs out of storage for the twins, that way they can have a place to sit for dinner." 

Chris nodded, moving to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe we should deep fry the turkey," he teased, placing his hands on her hips. "Hm? Then we'll make everything from a Paula Dean cookbook." 

"You will do no such thing," she warned, elbowing him lightly. "I hate that woman. And her dishes are shit to begin with." 

"Too much butter and not enough fried crispyness," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Wanna have some fun? While we can, since everyone is occupied." 

Melanie set a pair of socks down, "What, in here?" she asked, as he nodded. "I'm not laying on this floor, Chris. It needs to be cleaned first." 

He snorted, "I didn't say anything about laying on the floor, Mellie," he said, giving her hips a squeeze. "I can have my way with you either on this table, or against the wall." 

She squealed as he kissed her from earlobe to shoulder, his hands moving up and under her shirt. "How about against the washer?" he whispered. 

"How about you get on it?" she shot back. "Don't rile me up if you're not gonna do anything, Christopher." 

Pulling her away from the table, Chris turned her around and led her towards the washing machine, his lips glued to hers. Squealing, Melanie grabbed onto him, as he picked her up and placed her up onto the machine. 

"Try not to be too loud," he said, tugging at her sweatpants. "The machines are loud, but they can still hear us." 

"I'll start screamin' if you don't get to work," Melanie warned, lifting up so her pants and panties could be pulled down. "And don't throw those on the floor. I don't wanna have to wash anymore clothes today." 

.....................

The rest of the week went by quickly and before they could blink, Thanksgiving Eve was upon them. When the last child was picked up from school, the four day weekend began. 

"How many pies are we making?" Charlotte asked, as Anne stood by the mixer. "Can we make eleventy-hundred pies?" 

"That's too many pies," Chris said, washing the mixing bowls in the sink. "We'll make a couple for us and I know Mommy wants to make a pie for Aunt Gaila." 

At the counter, Olivia waited patiently, pulling the peas out of their shells. "Dadee, we makes peas!" she squealed, throwing the shells to the side. 

"Sophie, don't stick your hands into the batter," Melanie scolded, as she scooped chocolate chip cookie dough onto a baking tray. "If you keep acting up, I'm putting you in your room." 

Drying the mixing bowels off, Chris set them onto the counter and went back to where Liv was sitting. "Are you ready?" he asked, rolling his shirt sleeves up. 

Olivia nodded, her ponytail bobbing furiously. Grabbing a bag of tomatoes, Chris set one onto the cutting board and picked up the knife, slicing right through it. While Jim and Leonard were making their own dishes and Joanna a tray of brownies, Chris was forced by his dear wife to make more southern themed dishes. There was the threat of with holding sex for a month if he didn't, so Chris quickly read up on various recipes and made sure to buy the right ingredients to cook with. 

"Mommy, how come Grandpa couldn't come from Cailyfornia?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie set a tray into the oven. 

"Because he's going camping and fishing with his friends," Melanie said. "But he's coming up for Christmas." 

Anne snorted, "I'm guessing they're deep frying a turkey? she asked, as Melanie nodded. "Oh dear.' 

"One of his friends brought his son and grandson up," she said. "The wife is having Thanksgiving in Arizona with her husband and her daughter, but he son wanted to stay in California." 

"She's got two husbands?" Charlotte frowned. "Are you gonna get another husband?" 

Chris snorted, "Mommy couldn't handle two," he teased, as she rolled her eyes. "You can't have more than one husband or wife, Charlie. It's illegal to be married to more than one person." 

She nodded, "Oh," she shrugged. "Grandma! Can I put the apples in the pie!" 

"My god," Melanie shook her head, standing next to him at the counter. "All the questions. I wish she could just not ask them sometimes, Chris. I don't know what to say half the time." 

"You and me both," he nodded, setting the sliced tomatoes into a bowl. "Am I make a lot of this? This Mediterranean salad, that isn't southern at all." 

Melanie scowled at him, "Make enough for me," she said, turning back to the kitchen table. "Because I'll be the only one that eats it." 

Olivia shook her head, "I eat dis," she said, sneaking a pea into her mouth. "I eats wif Mama." 

From the playpen in the living room, CJ began to make some noise, waking from his nap. "I better get him," Melanie said, pulling Sophia down from the chair. "Otherwise, he'll start screaming." 

"Bring him in here," Chris said, placing a cover onto the bowl. "I'll feed him while you and Sophie finish putting your cookies together." 

She nodded, "Olivia, help Daddy clean up," she said, heading towards the living room. "Then we can start on your banana bread that you made me buy." 

Watching as Chris put the food into the refrigerator, Olivia picked at the remains of the tomatoes and peas. "I hungry," she said. "Can I eats now?" 

"What do you want to eat?" Chris asked, looking at her from over his shoulder. "You had a big dinner." 

"Ice pops." 

He sighed, "We don't have ice pops," he said, opening the freezer to check. "We got ice cream instead this time. How about I cut up some strawberries and put some cool whip on them?" 

She nodded furiously," I want dat!" she exclaimed, as he took the large container of strawberries out. "Pwease! Pwease Daddy, pwease!" 

"Easy," he laughed, setting them next to the sink. "Come over here and wash your hands first, then I'll cut them for you." 

Climbing down from the chair, Olivia ran over to him, squealing as he picked her up. "After you eat this, then we'll see about Mommy's cookies going into the oven. Along with Grandma's pie, we're going to have a lot of sweets tomorrow."

 


	33. Chapter 33

It was the first Thanksgiving in nearly seven years, where they didn't have to be up at the crack of dawn to cook. One by one, everyone crawled out of their beds after nine, heading down for breakfast. Sophia was the last to make it down, a quarter after ten, searching for breakfast. 

"Okay, so Daddy's putting the turkey in the oven," Melanie said, as Chris carried the tray to the oven. "You three are going to sit in the living room and watch cartoons." 

"No!" Olivia shook her head, "I help!" 

Sophia yawned widely, as she dragged her stuffed puppy out of the kitchen. "I go sweepy," she mumbled, disappearing into the living room. 

Charlotte nodded, following her little sister, leaving Olivia behind to bribe her way into helping out. With Anne washing plate and utensils, Chris really didn't need the extra help at that moment. But when Olivia looked up at him, batting her eyes, he couldn't turn her away. 

"You can help," he sighed, as she squealed. "But you need to be really good and try not to make a mess, okay?" 

"I make no mess!" she promised, as he grabbed a bag of sweet potatoes off the counter. "I help!" 

Melanie sighed, "I'm going up to take a shower," she said, wiping CJ's mouth with a napkin. "Do you want me to put CJ down in the playpen?" 

Chris shook his head, "CJ can stay right where he is," he said, grabbing a little bag of yogurt puffs. "He'll be fine." 

"If you need me, send Olivia up to get me," she warned. "Otherwise, I'll be back in a little while." 

Once she left, Olivia quickly rushed to the counter and climbed up onto the bar stool, watching as Chris pealed the potatoes and sliced them. "What's dat?" she asked, as he tossed the sliced pieces into a bowl. 

"These are for the candy yams," he said, as he sliced. "Remember how I make them with the marshmallows?" 

Olivia licked her lips, "Yum yums," she nodded. 

Anne dried her hands off with a dish towel, before moving to clean up the mess he was making. "I'll start the stuffing in a little bit," she said, tossing the potato peelings into the trash. "I want to sit down for a bit and enjoy my tea." 

"Okay," Chris nodded, as the phone started to ring. "I bet this is your Uncle Bones calling." 

Grabbing the phone off the hook, Chris answered it as he went back to slicing. "Hello?" 

"Happy Thanksgiving, ya old man!" Jim laughed on the other end, as the twins cried in the background. "Whatcha doin?" 

"I am cooking," Chris chuckled, as pots and pans banged around on the other end. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Leonard's muffled shouting could be hear, followed by Jim's snickering, "I am trying to find all the pots we supposedly have, but can't find. Jo's baking her brownies and Bones is feeding the kids." 

"Unca 'Im!" Olivia squealed, holding her hand out for the phone. "I talk!" 

"Liv wants to talk to you," Chris said. "Can you talk to her while I put these potatoes into the pot to boil?" 

Handing the phone over to Olivia, Chris set the knife down and picked up the bowl of sliced sweet potatoes, carrying it over to the stove. 

"Hihi!" Olivia said into the phone, conversing with her Uncle. "I help, Dadee." 

Lowering the heat on the burner, Chris set the bowl into the sink and washed his hands, ripping a piece of paper towel off the roll to dry them. Olivia was in a deep conversation, talking about all the food she was going to eat, her eyebrows furrowing as she talked. Sophia stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching them both as they worked and talked. 

"Hungry!" she pouted, as Chris spotted her. 

"You just ate," Chris said, as she whined. "Sophia, go watch your cartoons. You can eat in a little while." 

Stomping her foot, Sophia turned and ran back towards the couch, as Olivia giggled. "I go pee pee now," she announced suddenly, as Chris came over to take the phone. "I talk later. Bye bye." 

Taking the phone, Chris helped her down from the stool and watched as she ran off. "I knew that was going to happen," he laughed, as the bathroom door slammed shut. "She drank her body weight and then some in orange juice." 

"At least she announces it," Jim snorted. "So, Bones made apple strudel for your Mom last night. He remembered that it was her favorite, bought all the stuff and made it." 

"He did?" Chris asked, surprised. 

Jim hummed, "He wanted to make her something nice," he said. "I feel sad because it's her first big holiday without your Dad. You know how Bones is, ever since you know who died. I know Mellie probably doesn't think much about it, but he does. It's weird." 

He leaned against the counter, "Yeah," he said quietly. "It is weird. I keep expecting him to come into the kitchen, whining about something. But it's just.. quiet. Well, not really since we have the kids. But you know what I mean." 

"I do," Jim said. "Believe me, I do." 

"Well, I just wanted to call and make sure you were all up," Jim said. "I better let you go, that way I can get the twins into the bath. Bones is giving me the death glare at this moment, and I really want to make it to dinner before he slaughters me." 

Chris snorted, "Just try to be good," he begged. "We'll be around, obviously. Mel just went into the shower, so I'm sure she'll call you." 

"Sounds good," Jim said, as Leonard started whining. "See ya later!" 

Saying their goodbyes, Chris hung up as Olivia came back in. "All done?" he asked, as she ran over to him, holding her arms up. 

"I go potty!" she squealed, as he picked her up. "Now I pway!" 

"Let's play a game called laundry," he said, as she rested her face against his neck. "Mommy put all the fancy napkins into the wash last night, so they need to be dried for later." 

..................

By four-thirty, most of the food was cooking, while the kids played in the living room with Joanna. Jim and Leonard were in the middle of helping Chris, while Melanie and Anne sat at the table with CJ. 

"I mix!" Olivia cried, as Jim started mixing the butter into the mashed potatoes. "I mix my tatoes!" 

"Oh god, Olivia," Chris sighed, moving her. "You can't be bossing us around,kiddo. We need to get this stuff done that way we can eat." 

Handing the spoon over to her, Jim watched as Olivia began to mix, giggling as the spoon swirled around in the mush. "Professional mixer,' he teased, as he sprinkled some salt parsley into the bowl. "Gotta mix it a bit faster, Liv." 

Leaving them to their own devices, Chris picked up the pot holder and went to the oven, pulling the door down to check on the biscuits and turkey. "Another ten for the turkey," he announced. "Rolls should be done in five." 

"Sounds good," Leonard said, prepping the food into serving bowls. "I'll get this stuff all set up and then I'll get the kids." 

"Mammmmmaaaaaa!" Sophia cried, as she came running into the kitchen. "I hungry!" 

Melanie sighed, picking her up and sitting her on her lap. "Dinner is almost done," she said, as Sophia pouted. "Have a carrot." 

Pulling the vegetable platter closer, Melanie dipped a carrot into the ranch and handed it to Sophia, who quickly took it and shoved it into her mouth. "My god," Anne snorted, as CJ babbled. "Better save some room in that belly, Sophie." 

"Daaaaadddd! Leah pooped!" Joanna called out, as Sophia chanted "poop" over and over again. 

"And she knows how to change a diaper," Leonard muttered, setting the spoon down. "I'll be back."

Jim sighed, "Jo refuses to change diapers now," he said, as Olivia let go of the spoon. "She firmly believes it's not her job to touch poop-filled diapers." 

Chris snorted, "I wish my kids were like that," he said. "Sophia always wants to see CJ's diaper when I change him. She's fascinated with how much he poops. Charlie's the same way too." 

"And it's repulsive," Melanie grimaced. "I'm always quick about getting rid of the damn things. The smell alone is enough." 

"Ceeejayy go poopie lots," Sophia said, munching on a carrot. "Poopie, poopie, poopie." 

Setting Olivia down from the stool, Jim took her by the hand. "Let's go wash up," he said. "You too, Soph. Get Charlie and meet us in the bathroom." 

Helping her down, Melanie watched as Sophia ran out of the room, screeching for Charlotte. "I'll start setting the table," she said, standing. "Try not to flood out my bathroom, Jim." 

................

After dinner, the kids were sent downstairs to watch TV and play, while Joanna went into Melanie's office to read. Anne sat with CJ, while Jim and Leonard handed the twins over to Melanie and Chris, just to get a few minutes of peace. 

"God, you're going to be wipin' butts til tomorrow," Leonard teased, as Melanie shifted Noah against her shoulder. "All that turkey and more." 

"Don't remind me," Melanie groaned. "I'm sure Sophia will take great pleasure in showing off what she leaves in the toilet." 

Leah cooed as Chris tickled her feet lightly, giving off a gummy smile, as she wiggled. "So,' he started, looking up at them. "Are you doing the door buster shop?" 

Jim shook his head, "Nah," he said. "I think we'll do everything online tonight, since we put most of Jo's things in the cart on Amazon and American Eagle. I might go out around noon to get some things for the twins, since they're going to need lots of clothes to last them until summer." 

"I could go with you!" Melanie said. "The girls haven't made their lists yet, but I know CJ's going to need clothes too." 

"Oh god, shopping, "Chris groaned, as CJ screeched. "I know, buddy. You hate the mall just as much as I do." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Anyway," she said, ignoring his comment. "If you do go, call me. I'll gladly hand over four children and housework to go to the mall." 

"Poor you," Leonard shook his head, as Chris huffed. "Four kids and housework. Meanwhile, Anne here will be sittin' back with her feet up, taking great joy in watchin' you struggle." 

"With Sophie's mouth? He'll be crying not twenty minutes after Mel walks out the door," Anne teased, as CJ drooled on his fingers. "I'll just take little Olivia into my room and have her help me with my knitting." 

While they laughed, Chris scowled at them. "I'm glad you find it funny," he said, as Leah yawned widely. 

There was a commotion from downstairs, followed by furious pounding of feet on the stairs, as Olivia came running out. "PIA MEAN!" she shouted, racing towards the couch. "I NO LIKE PIA!" 

"What in the world?" Leonard asked, setting his drink down on the side table. "Come on over here, Liv." 

The four and a half year old was crying, as she was pulled up onto his lap. "Tell Uncle Bones what happened," he said, as she sobbed. 

"Pia bite," she wailed, holding her arm up to show him. "Pia bite O'Ivvie!" 

Sure enough, there were a set of teeth marks on her arm, quickly bruising by the minute. "This little brat," Melanie hissed, as she stood up. "She's not getting a single thing of cake or nothin'!" 

Handing Noah to Jim, Melanie started towards the basement, yelling for Sophia, while Leonard held Olivia. "How about," he started, brushing her hair away from her face. "We get some cookies, hm? Let's get you a plate of cookies and something to drink, and I'll tell you a story." 

"We do NOT bite!" they heard Melanie yell downstairs, as Charlotte quickly ran up. 

"Sophie's in big trouble!" she said, coming over to the couch. "She bit Olivia on the arm, because Olivia didn't want to play with the dollies anymore." 

Chris sighed, "Your sister is a pain in the butt," he said, as Charlotte sat next to him. "Santa will NOT be pleased with her this year." 

Standing, Leonard shifted Olivia against his hip and started for the kitchen, while Jim sighed. "So much for a quiet and peaceful Thanksgiving, huh?" he asked. "Better luck next year." 

 


	34. Chapter 34

The next day, as Melanie went out with Jim to the mall, Chris was left at home with three children and Anne. Charlotte was dropped off at Julie's house for a long awaited play date, with the promise of a sleepover, much to Chris's relief. As soon as Melanie left with Charlotte, the twins went off, rushing around to find things to play with. CJ, cranky as ever, went upstairs with Anne for a warm bath and to be put down for a nap. 

By a quarter after two, Chris was exhausted. The living room was a wreck, with toys, pillows and blankets all over the place. Sophia, the usual energetic of the two, was laying on the couch, while Olivia ran around with a blanket tied around her neck like a cape. 

"Why the long face?" Chris asked, stepping over a pile of dolls. 

"I no feel good," she pouted, as he reached down to feel her forehead. "I owie." 

He frowned, "You feel warm," he said, as she whined. "Okay, okay. How about we tuck you in and you take a nap? Liv and I will clean up this mess." 

Hearing her name, Olivia came over and looked at her sister. "Why you no pway?" she asked, as Chris picked up a blanket to cover her with. "You no pway wif O'Ivvie?" 

"I has owie," Sophia said, closing her eyes. "Go 'way." 

"Liv, start cleaning up the mess you helped create," Chris said, smoothing the blanket over Sophia's body. "Get the dolls into the bin and start putting the pillows on that arm chair." 

She pouted, wrapping her blanket cape around her. "I want to pway," she said, batting her eyes at him. 

He sighed, "You will play," he promised. "But if Mommy comes home and sees this mess, she will be very upset." 

"Pia no cwean!" she huffed, pointing to her sickly sister. "No fair!" 

"Pia is sick," he shot back, as he started picking up the blankets on the floor. "Now, either you start moving and cleaning, or you go upstairs in your room." 

With a huff, Olivia turned and started picking up her dolls, glaring over at Sophia when she could. After a few minutes, the floor was spotless and the toy bin was filled with all various toys. 

"Can I eats ice pops?" Olivia asked, as she stood next to him. "Pwease? I cwean!" 

"Go on and get one ice pop," Chris nodded, as she ran off with a screech. "Only one, Liv!" 

Sophia whined, wiggling under the blanket. "What's wrong?" Chris asked, moving to her side. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?" 

She shook her head, "You stay wif Pia," she demanded. "Stay wif Pia." 

"I'll stay with you," Chris nodded, as she moved over. "But you should take some medicine first. Whatever you have, it'll make the ickies stop from spreading." 

"No take right now," Sophia shook her head, as he moved to lay out on the couch. "I stay wif you here." 

Chris grunted as she plopped her body down on his chest, wrapping her arms around his his neck. "When Mommy comes home, she'll figure out what to do," he said, as she shoved her face into his neck. "Mommy is good like that." 

There was a little merry tune of humming, followed by a crinkling of the plastic wrapper of the ice pops, as Olivia came back. When she saw Sophia and Chris on the couch, she gasped. 

"Nooooo!" she cried, rushing over to them. "I sweep here!" 

"Liv, you're eating ice pops," he said, as she held the treat in hand. "Finish your ice pop and you can come right up here." 

They watched as Olivia ate the ice pop as quickly as she could, grimacing at how cold it was. Chris snorted as she let out a little screech, hoping on her toes. 

"Easy," he reminded her, reaching out to hold her arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Liv. Take you're time, sweetheart." 

"O'Ivvie silly!" Sophia said, giggling. "Silly baybee." 

Once she was done, Olivia set the stick onto the coffee table and quickly climbed up onto the couch, laying out along side Chris. Pulling her blanket cape around her tightly, Olivia laid her head against his shoulder and giggled. 

Chris shook his head, amused at them both. "You two are always finding ways to cuddle," he teased, as he hugged them tightly to himself.

He could hear Anne puttering around upstairs, most likely fixing up the beds in the girls room and cleaning up the bathroom, now that CJ was napping. While there was much that needed to be done around the house, Chris knew he wouldn't be able to escape undetected. Especially with the way the girls were wrapped up around him, already asleep. So, he did the next best thing. He too fell asleep with them, knowing that he would have to wake up some time before Melanie's return to do the chores. 

............

When Melanie stepped into the house, juggling shopping bags and a half empty cup of a caramel frappuccino, was was expecting an ambush of children and a relieved husband. Instead, she heard the kettle going off in the kitchen and Anne on the phone. 

Setting the bags down near the front door, she peeled off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, before making her way into the living room. On the couch, she found Chris and the girls sound asleep, covered n a flannel blanket. Figuring it was a rough afternoon, Melanie left them alone to sleep for a little longer and made her way into the kitchen. 

"Everything's good here," Anne said, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Chris is with Sophia and Olivia on the couch sleeping and CJ is upstairs. Oh, Melanie just came home from the mall." 

She waved, setting the Starbucks cup down on the counter. Heading into the laundry room, Melanie saw that laundry had not been done to her expectations, and quickly went to work, starting another load of washing. By the time both washer and dryer were up and running, Anne was off the phone and sitting at the table with two cups of tea. 

"Did you have a good day?" she asked, as Melanie sat down at the table. 

"Watching Jim swipe the credit card was a good day," she smiled. "My brother is going to lose his shit when he gets the bill." 

Anne chuckled, "Did you do a lot of shopping yourself?" she asked, taking a sip of tea. 

Melanie shrugged, "I got CJ a lot of clothes to get him through the winter,' she said. "I didn't get toys, because Chris likes doing that stuff. And now that we have a boy, I think he's going to go all out with it." 

"What are you going to buy the girls this year?" 

"I don't know," Melanie admitted, running her fingers through her hair. "Charlotte only asked for three things. A watercolor paint set, a big fleece blanket she saw at Target and a book on Art History." 

Anne frowned, "I know," Melanie shook her head. "I think I can get a book from my old job. My old boss, M'Benga has ties with Seattle Uni and he's married to the head of the art history department. So he might be able to get me a few books to look at and pick from." 

"Art though? I thought she wanted to be a chef like Christopher?" Anne asked. 

"Oh she does," Melanie said, setting the tea cup down on the table. "But she's getting really into art now, and her art work is amazing. We went to that back to school night and the art teacher showed us all her work. If she ends up changing her mind when she's older, I think art might be something she'd explore."

"And the twins? I'm guessing Sophie wants more of those dolls with the buttons for eyes," Anne shook her head. 

Melanie sighed, "I don't know," she shrugged. "They have so much stuff upstairs, that I don't even know if they play with all of it anymore. I have to go through everything in their room and see what fits and what works." 

She nodded, as there was a muffled groan in the other room. "Uh oh," she teased, as Melanie turned around to look into the living room. "I think someone's awake." 

A few seconds later, Olivia came in, trailing the blanket behind her. "Mama!" she ran forward, holding her arms up and out. 

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Melanie said, kissing her cheek. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

"I sweepy," Olivia yawned, resting her head against her chest. "You buy pressie for me?" 

Melanie snorted, "I can't tell you that,' she said, rocking her from side to side. "You'll have to wait and see what Santa brings you." 

She grumbled, "Pia owie," she announced. "Dadee and I sweep wif Pia and her owie." 

"Oh, I see," she said, as Chris shuffled into the kitchen, looking as if he went through hell and back. "Hey, sleepyhead." 

"I didn't do laundry," was the first thing out of his mouth, as he leaned down to kiss her. "Sophie's not feeling good." 

Melanie shook her head, "Don't worry about the laundry," she said, growing worried over the news. "What's wrong with Sophie?" 

He sat down in the chair next to her, "Probably a cold," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Had what felt like a fever and laid down on the couch. "I was going to get up after they both fell asleep, but I knew that would've resulted in a meltdown." 

"I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on here," Melanie sighed, as Olivia hugged her. "Great, just what we need. The dreadful cold to knock us all on our asses." 

"Potty mouf," Olivia mumbled, as Melanie wrapped the blanket around her. "Mama, I wear cape. O'Ivvie a h-hero." 

Chris chuckled, "She was saving dolls and animals all day,' he said, as Olivia yawned. "She tried to pick up Callie and carry her over her shoulder... but that didn't work out too good." 

Melanie shook her head, "How about I start dinner?" she suggested. "Charlie's staying over tonight with Julie, so it's the three of us and the twins. CJ will probably eat a jar of mush anyways." 

"Do you want me to start cooking?" Chris asked, as Melanie turned to deposit Olivia onto his lap. 

"No, you're going to sit here and relax," she said, standing. "I'm making pasta tonight. Quick and easy." 

 Grabbing a box of pasta out of the cabinet, Melanie went about filling the pot up with water and placing it on the burner. "I'm going to put all the stuff I bought in my office and then check on Sophie," she said. "When this starts to boil, just put the past in if I'm not back." 

Anne stood up and collected the cups, "You go on and do what you have to do," she said, carrying them to the sink. "I'll keep an eye on on the water and I'll make a salad to go with dinner."

"I want the two of them in bed early tonight," Melanie said, as Olivia pulled the blanket up and over her head. "If they're getting sick, then we need to quarantine them to their bedroom." 

"Okay, okay," Chris nodded, waving at her. "Go do what you were going to do, Mel. The longer you stand there, the longer it'll take to do what you want." 

Giving him a warning glare, Melanie turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

.................

Sure enough, Sophia had a cold and took Olivia down with her. Waking up the next morning with fevers at a hundred, Melanie kept them home and in bed. With Chris off at work, Melanie was left behind to clean up the mess. As much as Anne wanted to help out, Melanie put it in her best interest to keep her away from the sickly children. The last thing she wanted, was for Anne to catch whatever they had.

Around one, Chris called from his break to see how everyone was doing. By then, Melanie had made soup for the girls, changed them out of their sweaty pajamas and gave them another dose of cold medicine.

"I'll stop on the way home and get some more soup and medicine for them," Chris said. "Maybe some gatorade too, since they like drinking that when they get sick."

"And a bottle of red wine for Mommy," Melanie yawned, as she sat on the bed. "God, I'm exhausted." 

He snorted, "Well, I'll be home sooner than you think," he promised. "I'm cutting my last class very short, that way I can get home. I'll just hand out review sheets and go over the final before sending them all off."

Melanie was surprised, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Isn't this one of the senior classes with that really hard final?" 

"My children are  more important," Chris reasoned. "Mel, you've been with them all day. I'm cutting the class short and I'm going to come home." 

"Okay," she sighed. "I don't know why I'm even questioning this. When will I ever get the opportunity to hand off two sick kids to my willing husband?" 

He laughed, "Just text me a list of things you want me to pick up from the store," he said. "I'll get that red wine and maybe your favorite ice cream for later." 

She hummed, "You are just too perfect," she sighed. "I'll see you later. I love you." 

"Love you too," Chris replied. "Be good." 

Hanging up, Melanie stood and made her way down the hall to the guest room, knocking on the door lightly. A muffled "come in," could be heard, and Melanie pusehd the door open. Anne sat against the headboard, knitting needles in hand and bundles of yarn next to her. 

"Is everything okay?" Anne asked, looking up at her. 

"Chris is coming home early," Melanie said, leaning against the door frame. "He's going to stop and pick up a couple things for the girls, so I just wanted to see if there was anything you wanted? I'm going to text him a small list." 

Anne shook her head, "The next time he goes for the weekly shopping, I'll go with him," she said. "How are the girls?" 

She sighed, "Sleeping, thank god," she shook her head. "I have to keep an eye out on Liv. If this turns into a chest cold, then I have to get another inhaler filled. The one she has is god knows how old." 

Just then, the baby monitor nestled into her sweatshirt pocket went off. "Dammit," Melanie hissed, as CJ woke from his nap. "I'll be right back!"   
  


Anne watched as her daughter-in-law rushed out of the room, moving quickly to get the boy before he woke his sisters. Shaking her head, Anne went back to her knitting, praying that no one else would be taken out by the cold. 


	35. Chapter 35

Olivia sniffled and rubbed her runny nose with her finger, while shoving her other hand into the bag of Doritos. Grimacing, Chris set the bottle of Gatorade onto the coffee table and grabbed a few tissues out of the box. 

"Don't rub your boogers on your hands," he said, wiping her nose. "You blow them in the tissues." 

"Kay," Olivia nodded, shoving a handful of chips into her mouth, leaving behind the nacho residue on her hands and face. "Dadee, you sweep wif O'Ivvie?" 

Day six of their cold war, Chris cancelled his classes for the day, opting to stay home and help out around the house. Laundry was backed up, as Melanie struggled to get all four kids through the day without a meltdown. After taking the twins to the doctor again, this time to check Olivia for potential chest colds and to get an inhaler, Melanie and Anne took CJ out for the day, leaving Chris with them. 

"You're going to watch your cartoons, while I do some laundry," he said, turning the television on. "When you're ready to wash your hands, you come get me. Don't wipe them on your clothes or on the couch." 

"Kay," Olivia said again, licking her lips. "I save for you." 

Once he was sure that she would be fine, Chris went to do the laundry, hoping to get a good portion of it done before Melanie came home with Charlotte. When an hour went by and neither Sophia or Olivia called for him, Chris took the basket of folded clothes and carried it out into the living room. Still awake, but barely, Olivia laid out on hte couch with her princess blanket, clutching the bag of chips to her side. 

"Aw," Chris nearly pouted at the sight of her. "Let's go clean you up before you fall asleep." 

"Noooo," Olivia whined, curling up around the bag. "Sweepy!" 

He set the basket down, "I know you are, but you got nacho stuff all over your hands and face. If I don't clean it off, you'll be orange forever." 

Picking her up, Chris carried her into the downstairs bathroom and set her down on the counter, pulling a fresh washcloth out of the basket. Wetting it, he carefully and quickly wiped her down, before grabbing a disposable paper cup. 

"Rinse," he said, handing her the cup. "We'll brush our teeth before dinner, okay?" 

Olivia nodded, spitting the water into the sink, before handing him the cup. "I go sweepy now?" she asked, as he tossed it into the garbage. 

"You can go to sleep now," he said, picking her back up. "Let's get you in bed with all your pigs and then when Mommy comes home, we'll start dinner." 

Getting her into bed was easy, as Olivia was half asleep by the time her little head hit the pillow. In the other bed, Sophia snored as she slept, her nose whistling with each breath. Tucking her in, Chris made sure one of her many pigs was nestled in her arms, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Double checking on Sophia, Chris quietly left the bedroom, closing the door halfway, before making his way back downstairs to get the basket. Glancing at the time on the cable box, he saw that it was a quarter to one, which meant that the others would be home soon with Charlotte and CJ. With an exhausted sigh, Chris started back up the staircase, laundry basket at his side. There was much work that needed to be done. 

...................

"Mama, I has to go pee pee!" Sophia whined, knocking on the door. "Pee pee!" 

"Sophie, you know how to go to the bathroom, " Melanie said, opening the door for her. "Don't be like your Father when he's sick." 

The little girl rushed to the toilet and wiggled around on her toes, looking at Melanie expectantly. Stepping into the room, she helped her onto the toilet, watching as she peed. "You're lucky I do this stuff for you," she said, as Sophia giggled. "Come on. Wipe up." 

Reluctantly, Sophie dropped the toilet paper into the bowl and held her arms up. "Up! Mama, I go up!" she nodded, her nose running. 

"I think you're due for another does of medicine," Melanie said, pulled her pants back up. "Let's wash these hands and then I'll put a movie on in your room." 

Cleaning up and giving her another does of medicine, Melanie carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, setting her down in bed. "I watch birdie movie," Sophia said, as she went to the television. "Birdie." 

Scanning through the shelf of DVDs, Melanie found the one she was talking about, taking down the  _Rio_ case. "After this, if you're still awake, I'll put the other one it,' Melanie said, popping the DVD into the player. "But I need you to keep the noise down, since CJ is sleeping in his room." 

"I be good," Sophia said, laying down in her bed. "Cover, Pia." 

"I'll come back in a little while to check on you," Melanie said, covering her with the blankets. "If you need me, I'll come right back up." 

Downstairs, Chris was wrangling Olivia onto the couch, while Charlotte and Anne were in the kitchen making cookies again. "I no wanna!" Olivia whined, as Chris tucked her in with a blanket. "I make cookie wif Ganma!" 

"Sweetheart, you need to stay in here and rest," Chris said, as she cried. "Do you want to get Grandma and Charlie sick too?" 

Melanie sighed, watching as the girl cried and wiggled around on the couch. "Take a little nap," Chris said gently, rubbing her back. "When you wake up, I'll bring you a plate a cookies and a cold glass of chocolate milk." 

Olivia sniffled, "We pway?" she asked, as he pulled the blanket up higher. "Candywand?" 

"We can play Candyland," Chris nodded, wiping her nose with a tissue. "Close your eyes and rest." 

Picking up the empty cup and bowl, Chris turned and gave Melanie a tired smile. "Sophie sleeping?" he asked, as they went into the kitchen. 

"Halfway there," Melanie sighed. "I put in a movie for her and I'm hoping she'll pass out. I gave her some medicine, so that might do her in." 

At the counter, Charlotte stood on her toes and watched as Anne poured the ingredients into the mixer for the next batch of dough. "Can we puts um...chocolate powder in these?" she asked, as the egg went in. "Make double chocolate cookies!" 

"Let's see if we have any coco mix," Anne said, moving to the cabinet that held the spices. 

"How many cookies are you making?" Chris asked, setting the things into the sink. "Remember Charlie, you have to clean up the mess." 

Charlotte huffed, "We're making a thousand cookies," she informed him, as he washed his hands. "Because they're the bestest cookies ever." 

Bringing the container of baking coco, Anne patted his shoulder. "I have snicker doodles in the oven right now," she said. "I didn't forget about you." 

"Oh god," Melanie snorted, digging through the refrigerator to find a snack. "And then he'll be whining about a stomachache later, after he eats an entire tray." 

"Don't be mean to Daddy,' Charlotte pouted, as the mixer went on. "He's not mean to you!" 

Chris chuckled, "Yeah," he teased. "Don't be mean to me, Mellie." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Did you do all your homework?" she asked, turning her attention to Charlotte. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nodding furiously. "I did it all!" 

"Are you sure you did it all?" Melanie asked, giving her a stern look. "Would you mind if I checked it?" 

She started towards the table, where Charlotte's backpack sat on the chair. "NO!" Charlotte nearly screeched, running ahead of her. "No!" 

"I thought so," Melanie shook her head. "When you're done with the cookies, I want you doing your homework. I don't want you up late tomorrow night getting it all done." 

Charlotte pouted, "I hate homework," she mumbled, as Anne grabbed a clean tray from the counter. 

"I know you hate it," Chris said, running his fingers through her hair. "But if you do it all tonight, you won't have to stay up so late tomorrow night to finish." 

"How about you start it now?" Anne said, as she placed a sheet onto the tray. "I'll finish putting these together and you start on all that work. By the time you finish, the cookies will be cool enough for you to eat." 

Chris nodded, "Get your books out and I'll help you," he said, as she pouted. "Charlie, please?" 

She sighed, "Okayyyyy," she drawled, moving to the table. "Can I have juice please?" 

"You can have juice," Melanie sighed, taking the bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator. "Make sure you do that homework neatly, Charlie. If it's messy, I'll make you redo it." 

"They think homework is bad now," Anne shook her head, as she placed the dough onto the tray. "Wait until they take all those fancy tests to get the fancy high school diplomas." 

Melanie snorted as she poured a cup of juice out for Charlotte. "Wait until she gets to college!" she shook her head. "Culinary school isn't just about cooking anymore." 

.................

By the second week of December, the twins were slightly better, despite their runny noses and achey bodies. On a Friday, after picking Charlotte up from school, Chris went out to pick up a tree, leaving Melanie and Anne at home to go through the ornaments and strands of lights. By the time they came home, tree tied to the car, there was a clean spot in the living room and a mess all over the table and floor. 

"We puts these on," Olivia said, holding a strand of pink lights. "Pink!" 

"No! Bwue!" Sophia said, sniffling harshly. "Bwue light!" 

Melanie sighed, "How about we put them both on?" she offered. "Then we'll put the strand of white lights on with them, that way we have lots of lights!" 

Digging through the box of ornaments, Anne picked up a box of purple and pink stars. "Look what Grandma found," she said, holding the box out to Melanie. "Maybe this year, we won't have to put all of these up." 

"I think Daddy and Charlotte are home," Melanie said, peering out the window. "Yup! And it looks like they got a big tree! 

Sophia screeched, moving to look out the window. "Twee!" she gasped, as Chris moved to cut the twine. "Mama! It's a twee!" 

"I know," she giggled, tickling her lightly. "Can you and Liv be good for Grandma? I have to help Daddy with the tree." 

Charlotte came running into the house at that moment, "Mooooommmmmyyyy!" she called out, as Melanie went over to her. "You has to help! Daddy got a big tree this time!" 

"I can see that," Melanie laughed, shoving her feet into boots. "Let's get these thing into the stand, that way we can start decorating it tonight." 

Following her outside, Chris was in the middle of pulling part of the tree off the hood, when they reached him. "Finally," he teased, as Melanie moved around to get the other side of the tree. "I thought you'd leave me out here to fend for myself." 

"Oh please, "Melanie rolled her eyes, as they half carried- half-dragged the tree up to the front door. "While you two were walking and taking your time looking at trees, I had to listen to what color lights we're putting on said tree this year." 

Charlotte stood in the doorway, watching them, as did Sophia. "Twee!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "'Arelee! It's a twee!" 

"Hey! Get your butt in the house," Chris said, giving her a warning look. "You're still sick!" 

"You almost has it in the house!" Charlotte said, backing up to let them in. "Mommy put the tree holder up already!" 

It took a few minutes to get the tree through the front door and into the living room, as well as into the stand. As Melanie and Charlotte laid underneath the tree, screwing in the posts, Olivia and Sophia stood on the love seat next to it, stroking the pine needles. 

"Pwetty," Olivia squealed, once the tree was in place. "Pwetty twee!" 

"Let's leave the pretty tree alone," Chris said, picking her up. "It's got to drink the water up, that way the branches open up." 

Sophia pouted, "We puts lights on!" she said, holding a branch in hand. "Lights!" 

Moving the plastic storage bin out of the way, Melanie sat down on the other couch. "Later," she said, as Sophia began to whine. "It's not ready for lights and ornaments yet, Soph. Come over here and help me untangle these lights." 

"Dadee, I wants cookies," Olivia said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cookies." 

"Let's get some cookies," Chris nodded, carrying her towards the kitchen. "Where's your brother?" 

"He's in the playpen," Anne said, as Charlotte took a box of ornaments from her. "He might be sleeping though." 

Chris peered into the playpen and found CJ awake, sitting up with his toys. "Hey buddy," he smiled, as CJ squealed. "You're awfully quiet today." 

Melanie snorted, "Thank god," she mumbled, as Chris put Olivia down. "There's a thing of yogurt puffs on the counter for him." 

"Hear that?" Chris asked, picking him up. "Puffs for you, cookies for Liv..." 

"My baybee," Olivia squealed, waving at him. "Baybee, you eats puffies." 

Heading into the kitchen, Chris took out a few cookies for Olivia and a water bottle from the refrigerator. "Don't eat them all at once," he warned, as she took everything. "Go sit on the couch and be good." 

Grabbing the bag of puffs, Chris went back into the living room and sat down in the recliner with CJ. "So, what colors are we doing this year?" 

"Pink!" Olivia squealed. 

Bwue!" Sophia shook her head. "Bwue, O'Ivvie!" 

"We're doing pink, blue and white," Melanie said. "Otherwise, we'll have a tree on the floor and two kids locked up in their room until after New Years." 

Easing a puff into CJ's mouth, Chris nodded. "Sounds good," he nodded watching as he ate. "Len and Jim are coming over tomorrow to help with the lights. Then Monday after everyone's home from school, I'm gonna head over and help them with their lights." 

"Uncle Karu is gonna get gingerbread houses for Julie and me," Charlotte said. "We're going to make five!" 

"Five?" Chris asked, as she nodded. "Why so many?" 

Charlotte shrugged, "I guess he likes to make houses," she said. "Julie's mommy is making um... dumplings with that black stuff to dip in." 

In his arms, CJ screeched, wiggling around furiously, as Chris held onto him tightly. "So you're gonna stay for dinner?" Chris asked. "When is this all taking place?" 

"Friday night," Melanie said, moving to another bin. "And yes. Charlotte is spending the night at their house." 

He nodded, "You guys have to write all this stuff down for me," he said, as Charlotte made faces at the baby. "Daddy can't remember who goes where and what needs to be done." 

"You has a hello-phone," Charlotte shrugged, moving back to the coffee table. "Mommy will call you on it to tell you things." 

Melanie snorted, "We should be lucky that Daddy even HAS a phone," she reminded her. "It took me years to get him to buy a new one." 

He scowled at her, "I'm going upstairs to change," he said, standing. "Charlie? Come over here and play with your brother." 

"I'll turn the lights on!" she said, as Chris set him down on the play mat. "Look CJ! Monkey babies!" 

Starting for the stairs, Chris pulled off his jacket as he went. "There's clean laundry on the bed," Melanie shouted. "Make sure you bring your boots back down here and that jacket." 

"Yes Ma'am," he said, heading down the hall to the bedroom. "Whatever you say, Ma'am." 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

"Olivia, why do you want to get Daddy a bottle of body spray?" Melanie asked, as the girl held her own little shopping tote. "Daddy doesn't wear that stuff." 

"Pressie for my Dadeeee," she said, tossing a tube of lotion in the bag. "For Dadee!" 

Melanie sighed, moving over to stop her from pulling an entire shelf down, looking into the bag that Olivia demanded to carry around. "We're looking for Grandma and your Aunts," she said, as Olivia pouted. "How about we get something else for Daddy? Daddy doesn't like these smelly things." 

She huffed, "I gets pressies," she said, as Melanie took everything out of the bag. 

"You're going to get presents," Melanie promised. "How about I get you a lip gloss? Do you want a lip gloss?" 

Olivia shook her head, "How about.. bath soap?" Melanie offered. "Let's look at at the bath soap!" 

Opting to stay home with CJ and Anne, Chris promised to pick up Sophia at school, while Melanie and Olivia went to shop. "You go on," he said, as Olivia put away her school work. "I rather do my shopping online, where it's safer." 

"I want pink soapy," Olivia said, as they looked at the shelves. "Pink soapy for O'Ivvie." 

"Pink soap for Olivia," Melanie nodded, looking between the sweet pea and cherry blossom body wash. "How about... cherry blossom?" she asked, taking the bottle down to show her. 

Unscrewing the top, Melanie held in under her nose, "I like this," Olivia nodded, as she sniffed. "Get this for O'Ivvie." 

Putting the top back on, Melanie dropped the bottle into the tote bag that Olivia held. "What should we get for Aunt Giggy and Aunt Nyota?" she asked, as Olivia held her hand. "Something pretty for them, because they are pretty ladies." 

A half an hour later, they both walked out of Bath and Body Works, holding shopping bags. "Hold onto your soap and duck," Melanie said, as they walked. "Mommy will put them in your bathroom when we get home." 

"Can we gets eats?" Olivia asked, shaking the bag up and down. "I hungry now." 

"We can get something to eat," Melanie nodded. "Then we have to find something for Daddy and Grandma. And you also have to pick something out for Sophie, Charlie and CJ." 

Stopping to get pretzels and water, Melanie steered Olivia over to a little table and shoved the shopping bags underneath. Situating the girl with some pretzel bites and a water bottle, Melanie watched as she ate and drank. 

"So," she started, as Olivia licked her fingers. "What do  _you_ want for Christmas?" 

"Count book!" she nodded, setting the water bottle down. "I like count book. Can O'Ivvie have....this many count book?" 

Melanie giggled as Olivia held up three fingers, "I can ask Santa," she said. "Is there anything else you want for Christmas?" 

Olivia shook her head, "Dadee make...turkey for eats," she said. "O'Ivvie and 'Iggies eats turkey." 

"You just want math books and turkey for Christmas?" Melanie frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I sure," Olivia nodded, shoving another pretzel bite into her mouth, smiling around the dough at her. 

Surprised at how little Olivia was asking for her presents, Melanie decided to let it go, instead of forcing her to ask for things she truly didn't want. It had been an ongoing conversation between herself and Chris, as to how many presents the kids would get for Christmas. While they were financially stable, between Chris's full time salary at Starfleet and Melanie's full time for doing barely part-time work, there was no issue with money. Both had saved their money for years, long before meeting, dating and getting married. But with Charlotte and Olivia asking for so little this year around, Melanie began to worry about what to do. While it was easier for the her, knowing that the girls wanted a few simple things, the idea of having so little to open under the tree was a new concept for her. Chris was okay with the idea, considering the amount of toys they already had throughout the house. 

"CJ's the one that needs the most clothes and those... stimulating toys," he said, a few nights earlier. "If we want him to be ready for preschool at four, we need to start early with those learning toys." 

Plus, with two new nieces and a nephew, their list had grown in terms of gift giving. Luckily they split the list in half, with Melanie taking the kids, Nyota, Gaila and Louisa. Charlotte and Julie always exchanged gifts during Christmas, usually picking girly things from Claire's or Target. 

"Mama, we go gets pressie for Unca Sock," Olivia said, wiping her mouth with her hand. 

"Let's go find something for Uncle Spock," she agreed, handing her a napkin. "Wipe your face with this, Liv. Not your hand." 

Doing what she was told, Olivia set the crumpled napkin onto the table and watched as she put the caps back onto the water bottles, shoving them into her purse. "Let's go look around a little more," she said, standing. "Then we have to get your sister from school and rescue Daddy and Grandma from Sophie." 

Grabbing the bags from under the table, Melanie took hold of Olivia's hand and they both started back into the mall. 

......................

"So.. she wants math books?" Chris asked, as Melanie started organizing all the presents later that night. "That's it? No pigs? No dolls?" 

Melanie nodded, "She asked for three math books," she confirmed. "I'm going to get her a few more things, but she really wants math books. Besides, you said she was breezing through the first grade level math like it was nothing. Maybe we can get some second grade level books." 

He nodded, "I found a few of those...Loopy dolls for Sophie," he said, as she set all the stuff for Gaila and Nyota into a bag. "And I found a reasonably price art kit for Charlie that you demanded for." 

"I didn't  _demand_ anything," she said. "I asked if you could find one for me, that it would be great help. Did you order any of it?" 

"I did," Chris confirmed. "Now all we need are those art textbooks M'Benga said he was going to get you. I don't know what else to get Charlie, because she's at that stage where she wants to pick our her clothes. So I'm leaving that you if you want to get stuff for her." 

Nodding, Melanie sat down on the bed and sighed. "I just don't know anymore," she admitted. "Charlie and Liv don't really want a whole bunch of things for Christmas. I mean, it's nice because it saves us the stress of going out and trying to find the perfect gifts. But Sophie's asking for a bunch of stuff. I mean, she asked for a puppy the other day. A PUPPY." 

Chris snorted, "Well, we have to wait and see about a puppy," he said. "Hikaru and Louisa are getting their puppy this weekend, so let's see if Charlie will even go over to their house once it's there." 

"And we have to find something for Mom," she reminded him. "I don't know what to get her, since I'm used to buying a joint gift for her and Dad." 

"I think maybe we should do something like you did for my birthday last year," he shrugged. "I have copies of all their pictures. Dad had a friend who did photography as a hobby and made copies for him to give to me." 

Melanie nodded, "I can always take them to get copied or even Mary could go to your parents house, get the photos together and send them here," she said. "I think a scrap book would be really nice to give to her. And the girls can add in things, like drawings or something." 

"I think something homemade would be nice for her," he continued. "I mean, there are things that she's not going to use anymore, especially with Dad gone. Everything we got them was for the two of them." 

Knowing the the loss of Joshua was impacting the holiday cheer for Chris, Melanie knew that he was trying hard to keep a happy persona up, especially for the kids. "How about you call Mary?' she suggested. "Ask her to get the photos from the house, send them up here and we'll work on the book?" 

"I don't have an artistic bone in my body," Chris shook his head. 

"But this is a book to your Mom," she reminded him. "We can sit down one night, after she and the kids go to bed, and go through all the photos. Pick out the ones you want to put in, I'll make copies and then we'll get the girls in on it." 

He hesitated at the idea, as she took his hand into hers. "Besides, it would make it easier for me to know who everyone is," she said. "Especially when I have to write down what year the photo is from, where it was taken and who everyone is." 

From their bedroom, they could hear the girls in Charlotte's room, playing with their dolls. It was a quarter to seven and nearly bedtime, as Anne went to bed early that night, after being up all morning with CJ and then Sophie around noon. 

"And you don't have to be artistic, you know," Melanie said, as she got up. "I don't know anything about art, but Charlie is a pro. She knows exactly how everything should look on paper and if you tell her what you want it to look like... she'll make sure it looks exactly what you ask for." 

"How did all these kids get these talents?" he asked, as she stored the shopping bags into the closet. "Liv with the math, Charlie with art." 

"Sophie with her... backtalk," Melanie snorted. "I wonder what CJ's talent will be. Right now it's pissing on the wall or in someone's face." 

Chris laughed as he stood up from the bed, "I'm praying that's not his talent for life," he said, shaking his head. "I'm going to get them all ready for bed. If I have to sign Sophie in late again, I think that secretary will rip my balls off and put them on a silver platter." 

She shook her head, "She better keep her goddamn hands to herself," she said. "The only person that's allowed to touch your balls is myself or your doctor." 

"Jesus Melanie," Chris snorted, as he opened the door. "I'll make sure to leave a sign down there. One that says "Property of one Melanie Pike," that way everyone will know." 

"Dadeeee!" one of the twins screeched, as she ran from one room to the other. "I go sweepy! Read me stoarrrreeee!" 

Chris started down the hallway, "You have to brush your teeth first, Sophie," he said, as she giggled. "Charlie and Liv, let's go! I want those teeth sparkling and your butts in bed, otherwise you're spending the entire weekend cleaning the yard." 

.........................

On Saturday, Chris and Olivia headed over to spend most of the morning with Leonard and Jim, helping with the lights and putting the tree up. Melanie and Anne spent the morning with Charlie, Sophia and CJ, wrapping up presents. By a quarter to one, they were all dressed and packed into the car, driving over to the Kirk-McCoy household for lunch. 

"Mama!" Olivia squealed, waving from the porch. "Mama! I help with lights!" 

Sophia and Charlie ran off to attack Jo, who sat on the steps with a container of cookies, while Anne and Melanie made their way over to Chris and Leonard. 

"I see we've been busy," Melanie said, kissing her husband hello. "Are we trying to have the highest electric bill to end the year?" 

Leonard rolled his eyes, "This if for the kids," he said, nodding to the mess on the lawn. "And we've been having a nice winter, so Jim and I thought it would be fun to take advantage of it and decorate the fuck outta this place." 

"Language," Chris warned, as he untangled a strand of lights. "We have children around." 

"Grandma! Uncle Jim is making hot drinks!" Charlotte said, as Joanna got the girls into the house. "Come have a drink with us!" 

Anne chuckled, "I better get inside anyway," she said. "I'm still not used to to the cold. Christopher, you better be careful on that ladder. You too, Leonard." 

They both saluted her as she walked up to the house, "Yeah," Melanie said, as she followed. "No fucking around on the ladder. Jim and I will send you off to a group home to recuperate if you fall and break all your bones!" 

In the house, Jim had the stove top on for a homemade pot of soup, while Jo set a tea kettle on to boil. "Hot chocolate for me!" Charlotte said, as the Keurig gurgled to life. 

"Are you all staying inside?" Melanie asked, shifting CJ from one hip to the other. 

"We stay and watch pwincess wif Jo," Sophia said, her boots and jacket already off and somewhere in the house. 

Jim snorted as he took cups down from the cabinet, "Bones wants them all inside," he said. "Between him and Chris up and down on the ladder and all the electrical stuff? Plus, I've been banned from helping, especially since I fell off the roof and broke my arm the last time I did anything." 

Joanna giggled, "I'll keep them all supervised," she promised, getting the cups ready for hot chocolate. "I made brownies and I made sure that we bought enough chips and other yummy things to keep them happy." 

"I wuv my 'Oh," Olivia said, as she wrapped her arms around her leg. "My 'Oh!" 

"I have homemade chicken noodle soup cooking," Jim said, checking into the pot. "The heat is up and cranking, the twins are upstairs taking a nap." 

In her arms, CJ began to whine, wanting to be put down. "And I put the playpen up for him," Jim said, tickling under his chin. "Uncle Jim got you're snacks too, kid. Yogurt puffs and other weird things you babies eat." 

"Let me get him situated," Melanie said, as he screeched. "Before he wakes Leah and Noah up." 

Getting the container of puffs, Jim pulled out a chair and opened it, as Melanie sat down with CJ. Pulling his jacket off, they quickly traded off, just as the tears started to well up. 

"Please don't cry, "Melanie said, taking out a few bits. "Here! Yummy, yummy!" 

"So after we eat we'll head up to the store to get the hooks," they heard Chris say, as he and Leonard made their way through the house. "Who knew how long the light strands would actually be." 

"Dadee, you dwink?" Sophia asked, as Joanna filled another cup up with hot chocolate. "Make Dadee dwink." 

Chris pulled his coat and work gloves off, setting them down on the table near the wall, before heading to the sink. "Are you three being good for Jo?" he asked, as they watched the Keurig go. 

They all nodded, "Do you have um... that milk stuff for it?" Charlotte asked. "The one that Daddy uses when he makes his drink to take to work." 

"I have peppermint, chocolate caramel and something else," Joanna said. "And we have baby marshmallows!" 

The girls squealed, "Put all in mine!" Sophia said, as Chris ruffled her hair. "All!" 

"Let's get you three at the table," he said, as Joanna went to work, getting their drinks ready. "I think the soup is almost done and then you're all going to watch your movies with Jo, Mommy and Grandma." 

Leonard watched as CJ ate his snacks, drooling and kicking, while drying his hands off with a paper towel. "Look how big you got, little guy," he said, as CJ squealed. "Have you been a good boy?" 

"He's been a really good boy," Melanie nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Sleeping through the night and cutting back on the peeing in our faces routine." 

Chris made his way over to the table with Sophia and Olivia, "He still has his moments," he said. "Cries when he doesn't get enough attention or when we're not fast enough to feed him." 

"Sounds like Mellie," Leonard teased, as she scowled. "When you get a chance, we need to talk about presents. I need to get a final rundown on what I should and should not get for these kids." 

They both nodded, "I will have that final list typed up and sent to Jim's email," Melanie promised, as Jim and Joanna came over with the cups of hot chocolate. "Okay little ladies! Sit on your butts and be careful with your drinks. I don't want to sit in the emergency room today, so lets make this a good day!" 

 


	37. Chapter 37

"So," Leonard sighed, setting his cup of coffee down on the table. "What's the plan for Christmas? Who's hosting this year?" 

Chris shrugged, "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I know Scotty and Gaila are taking the kids to her parents this year, so they'll probably come over for Christmas Eve." 

"Hikaru and Louisa are doing Christmas Eve at her parents and they'll be home for Christmas," Melanie said. "I think if we do something this year, they might come for dinner. Nyota and Spock aren't traveling out of state this year, because she's pregnant and Spock refuses to let her in a plane or more than twenty miles from the doctor." 

In the other room, they heard the opening credits to another Disney film, along with the twins singing and going insane over whatever character was on screen. "I think this year we should do something... relaxing," Jim said. "Nothing too crazy, especially with the babies around. Noah gets worked up really easily and I don't want to spend the whole day, locked upstairs trying to calm him down." 

They all nodded in agreement, "So something small and easy," Leonard said. "That sounds fine to me. I think Dad's coming up since he didn't for Thanksgiving, so he'll stay here." 

"I think the easier the better," Chris shrugged. "I don't really want a big and crazy Christmas this year." 

Melanie watched as he shifted CJ, who was out cold, on his lap, before tucking the fleece blanket around him. Getting through the holidays had been tough for Chris, for everyone, as they tried to put on a happy face for the kids. 

"I'll make something that will make us gain at least five pounds," Leonard said, turning his attention to Chris. "What do you say, old man? There's got to be something out there that'll make you gain weight." 

Chris snorted, "I'll never gain weight," he shook his head. "I was blessed with that gene." 

"I don't know what you did to get that," Melanie shook her head. "I say we go crazy and then come January first, we all go on diets!" 

"You said this last year," Leonard rolled his eyes. "Then after CJ was born." 

She huffed, "Well, this time I'm serious," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "We all need to get in shape and start being healthy. What kind of example are we setting, if we show our kids that eating bad is good? That sitting on our asses after work and school is the way to go?" 

"Mommy, can we have more snacks?" Charlotte asked, as she came running in, startling them all. "We're hungry." 

Jim snickered, "How about apples?" Chris asked, as Charlotte stood next to his chair. "Or carrots?" 

Charlotte shook her head, "Uncle Jim bought cookies!" she said, as Jim stood up to get them. "Can't we have them?" 

"Ah let 'em live," Leonard said, as Melanie shook her head. "Cookies ain't gonna kill them now, Mellie. It's not like they  _never_ eat anything healthy. Right Charlie? You eat all the vegetables and whatnot that your parents make?" 

"Oh yes!" Charlotte nodded. "Daddy makes tomatoes that are sooooo yummy! And he puts vegetables in my eggs now!" 

Handing her the box of cookies, Jim watched as she raced back out into the den, announcing that she had the cookies. "Don't fret, Mellie," he said, sitting back at the table. "They're  _organic_ cookies. I want to see if your kids can tell the difference between the two." 

"But knowing them," Chris sighed, shifting in the chair. "They'll eat that whole box and ask for more." 

.................

As the month of December flew right on by, the last minute rush to get everything done came at a full force. When the photos from Anne and Joshua's home arrived via FedEx, Melanie sent Chris and Charlotte into her office with them, giving them strict orders to start picking out photographs. 

The twins and Anne were busy, wrapping gifts for Charlotte, Chris and CJ in the guest room, while Melanie wrapped a few of the others upstairs. By one, everyone was hungry, including the cats, who meowed and snatched bows off the beds and got in the way. 

"How are we on the wrapping?" Chris asked, as he made sandwiches for everyone. "Are we almost done?" 

"I have two full bags upstairs that we need to attack," she said, setting cups onto the table. "Then we have to make a list for food and what not. I don't know what you want to make this year." 

He nodded, "Something easy," he said. "No crazy pasta dishes or twenty different kinds of meats." 

"Turkey!" Olivia yelled from the table. "You makes turkey for O'Ivvie!" 

Chris nodded, "Turkey?" he asked, as Olivia squealed. "Turkey is pretty simple and I don't have to worry about covering it with spices or sauces." 

"The kids love it and if we have enough left over, we can make a bunch of stuff with it," Melanie reasoned. "So we'll just get a big one this year, and make some sides to go with it. I'm sure my brother and Jim will make something to bring over." 

The knife went into the sink, as Chris set the last sandwich onto a dish. "And I'm sure that anyone else who's coming over will bring food," he said, carrying two plates to the table. "Nyota will bake." 

Charlotte and Sophia giggled as plates were set before them, while Anne sat near the highchair, feeding CJ is lunch. "How's that sound?" he asked, looking at the girls. "Turkey for Christmas dinner?" 

"Food!" Sophia squealed, licking the mayo off her lips. 

"Turkey is good, Daddy!" Charlotte nodded. "I'm gonna help make the food this year!" 

Olivia scowled, "No! I help!" she shouted, as Charlotte ate. "I help make!" 

Chris sat down next to Melanie, "You can all help," he promised. "Once I figure out what to make, we'll all take part in making the food. Now sit quietly and eat your lunch." 

"Can you make the tomatoes?" Charlotte asked. "With the salt and um.. that weird cheese you put on it now?" 

"Roasted tomatoes with sea-salt and feta cheese?" he asked, as she nodded enthusiastically. "I can make a big bowl for you, Charlie. You'll be eating it for days afterwards." 

CJ babbled from the highchair, holding one hand out towards Anne as she set the empty jar and spoon onto the table. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, using his bib to clean the mess from his face. "You're all done! There's no more, CJ." 

He whined, kicking his feet as she cleaned him up. "Shhh, Grandma has to eat her lunch," Melanie said, turning the high chair, so she could see him better. "When Mommy is done, she will take you upstairs to put clean clothes on. You're a messy eater." 

"When you're done here," Chris said, as he noticed the rapidly clean plates before them. "I want you to wash your hands in the bathroom and then go into the living room and wait for Mommy or myself. There's a lot we have to do, if we want to have everyone over for Christmas." 

"I has to get Julie's presents a bag," Charlotte said, as Olivia downed the rest of her juice. "Can we go later?" 

He nodded, "If we get through everything today, I will take you up to the store to get a bag," he said. "If not today, then tomorrow morning." 

Seeming pleased with that answer, Charlotte ate the last of her lunch, before standing from the chair. "I'll bring my plate to the garbage," she said, collecting the paper plate and napkins. "Sophie and Liv should do that too, that way you and Mommy don't have to clean the mess they make." 

"I no cwean my mess," Sophia said, playing with the remains of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 'You cwean my mess, "Arelee!" 

"No! You're a messy girl, Sophie!" Charlotte said, shoving the paper plate into the garbage. "I'm not your mess cleaner!" 

Melanie snorted as Charlotte rushed off to the bathroom, while Sophia sat with a scowl on her face. "Come on," she said, tapping the table with her fingers. "Finish eating and get moving, Sophie. Or else you're not getting presents this year." 

......................

"Daddy, Charlie and CJ are sleeping," Melanie said, as she steered Sophia and Olivia away from the living room. "Why don't we go downstairs and put a movie on?" 

Sophia shook her head, "I go in my room," she said, as Olivia fussed. "We pway there." 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, moving towards the stairs. "We can go upstairs in your room to play. But we have to be quiet, that way everyone can take their nap." 

Easing the girls upstairs and down the hall to their room quietly, Melanie shut the door half way and watched as they went to grab their toys. After spending the morning g in the grocery store with Chris and Charlotte, Melanie was exhausted. Anne had watched the twins and CJ that morning, before retiring to her room to watch a few of her sitcoms before falling asleep. The baby had been fussy since then, crying whenever he was put down in the playpen or in the highchair. Not wanting to deal with the crying, Chris took him into the living room and laid down with him on the couch; Charlotte quickly joined him, exhausted from her day out to the store. 

"Mama, we pway!" Sophia said, holding up one of her Loopsy dolls. "O"Ivvie! Get 'Iggie!" 

"Why don't you two play with your dolls?" Melanie asked, as she sat down on Sophia's bed. "And when you two get bored, you can come up here and snuggle with me." 

Pleased, the twins went about, playing with their toys. Olivia went off to her bed, playing "house" with her pigs and the few dolls that she liked the most, babbling a mile a minute at them. On the floor, Sophia had most of her Loopsy collection out, along with her pony toys and Disney toys. Fixing the pillows on the bed, Melanie sat back and watched them both, growing tired as the minutes ticked by. Closing her eyes, she began to doze off, forcing herself to stay awake enough if the girls needed her. What felt like only seconds, must've been hours in reality, when everything fell quiet and Sophia climbed up into bed next to her. 

"Mama, you go sweep," Sophia whispered, pulling all her blankets up to cover them both. "O'Ivvie is sweeping and I go sweep." 

"Go sleep," Melanie groaned, as the little girl rested her arm across her torso. "Daddy will wake us later." 

In the other bed, Olivia snored lightly, most likely curled up with her toy pigs. Snuggling closer to her, Sophia was out cold and snoring within seconds, lulling Melanie into a deep slumber. 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Carrying Olivia through the store, Chris held a basket in one hand, while they headed towards the cards. Three days before Christmas, the store was a mad house, as people shopped for the last minute gifts and for their big dinners. 

'Daddy forget to get cards," Chris said, as they reached the card counter. "Are you going to help me pick cards out?" 

"I pick!" Olivia nodded, as they started looking for Melanie, CJ and the girls. "Pick!" 

It took them less than five minutes, as Chris gave Olivia the cards to look at, while he picked one out for her. "You like this one for CJ?" he asked, quickly dropping her card into the basket. 

She nodded, "I like dis for my baybee brodder," she said, as he looked at the card. "I gets one for Monty?" 

"You can get one for Monty," Chris nodded, moving to the boy centric cards. "How about.... Iron Man? He's got a Santa hat on!" 

"Yes!" Olivia nodded, as he picked the card out for her. "Monty wuv Iron Man!" 

Setting the card in with the others, they started out of the aisle and towards the baking one. "Now we have to get Charlie's icing and her sprinkles," he sighed, as Olivia pulled out the list from her coat pocket. "What else is on that list?" 

Olivia looked at it, "'Uppycakes," she said, pouting at him. "'Uppycakes for O'Ivvie." 

"Charlie and Mommy are making cupcakes," he said, picking up two containers of icing. "Remember? This is why we're out, so we can get the icing and the sprinkles." 

"I want dat," Olivia said, pointing to the box of funfetti cake mix. "I want dat for my 'uppycakes!" 

He sighed, "Okay," he nodded, picking up the box. "But this is all you're getting today, Liv. No other cupcakes or sweets, because you're going to get so many between now and Christmas." 

They picked up a few more things, before heading to one of the long check out lines. As they waited, Olivia babbled and asked many questions as to what was being made for dinner that night, to how many turkey's she would be eating on Christmas. 

"There's going to be one turkey," Chris said, as the line moved painfully slow. "Uncle Jim's making some yummy cheesy potatoes for you guys and Joanna's making brownies." 

"Yum, yum!" Olivia squealed, licking her lips. "You make my eats, Dadee?" 

He nodded, "I'm going to make a lot of food for you," he promised, as she hugged him. "Aunt Nyota's making cookies and pies. Uncle Spock is making stuff to bring to our house." 

Setting the basket on the end of the belt, Chris waited until there was enough room to start unloading the items. "And tonight," he said, as he set the cake mix and icing down. "We'll have spaghetti with chicken and some cheese. How's that sound?" 

Olivia squealed, "I eats all of it," she said, tucking her face into his shoulder. "All the noodles and icken!" 

"You can't eat all of it," he snorted, as the cashier finished ringing the customer ahead of them. "You'll get a bellyache." 

She watched as the girl rang up their groceries, as the bagger quickly loaded everything into plastic bags. "Dat makes noise," she whispered, as the girl read out the total. "Lots of noise." 

"I know it does," Chris said, handing over the money to the girl. "That's so they know that each item is being scanned, before they put it into the bag." 

Olivia nodded, watching the girl count the change out, before handing it to Chris. "Have a nice holiday," she said, smiling at them, despite looking exhausted. "Bye sweetheart!" 

"Bye bye!" Olivia waved at her. "Merry Cwistmas!" 

Taking the bags, they started for the exit. "Pull your hood up," Chris said, as the automatic door swung open. "Can't let ya get sick again." 

...............

"Daddy! How many cuppycakes are you going to eat?" Charlotte asked from the kitchen, as she and Melanie mixed the batter up. "I need to know how many I'm making!" 

Chris stepped out of the laundry room, holding pair of Sophia's pajama bottoms in his hand. "Charlie, you're making three different boxes of cupcakes," he said, as she stood on the chair. "I won't know how many I'll be eating, until the day of." 

She sighed, wiping her hands on her princess apron. "Daddy's making me stressed," she muttered, as Melanie poured some batter into a paper cup. "Do you want colorful cuppycakes or plain?" 

"Whatever you want to make," Chris said, heading back into the laundry room. "You know me, Charlie. I'll eat whatever you bake." 

"Just worry about making these cupcakes," he heard Melanie say, as they worked. "Whatever we don't eat, we can always bring over to Julie's house. Or Uncle Jim and Uncle Lenny will take them home." 

With the clothes folded up in the basket, Chris set the wash up for towels and tossed a few dryer sheets in with the clothes. "Is there anything else I need to wash?" he called out, tossing a handful of towels into the washer. 

Melanie made her way over to the laundry room, "Just the towels for now," she said, watching him. "Make sure the water is on hot, though. They've been sitting in the laundry basket for a few days, so I want to kill any potential mold family on them." 

Chris snorted, "What's Mom up to?" he asked, as the washer spun to life. "And Sophie for that matter?" 

"Mom took Sophie upstairs to clean her room," she said, as he stepped out of the room. "Olivia is finishing the rest of her show and CJ's upstairs taking a nap." 

"How much more are you two going to bake?" he asked, coming over to observe Charlotte's baking. "I still have to make dinner." 

She shrugged, "I have two trays in the oven," she said, as Charlotte carefully placed the batter into the paper cups. "I think we have one more box to mix.. the one that Liv picked out this morning." 

"I'll put the cooling racks on the table and then I'll put a pot of water on for spaghetti," Chris said, moving towards the cabinet. "When you're done with that, can you take the chicken out of the fridge? I have to cut it up and put it in a pan." 

"Are we making all the food tomorrow?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie checked on the cupcakes in the oven. "Like.. my tomatoes?" 

He shook his head, "Not all of it," he said, as she watched them move around the kitchen. "The tomatoes I'll make after we open presents on Christmas, that way they're nice and yummy. If I make them tomorrow, they might not taste as good after being microwaved or cooked again in the oven." 

She pouted, "Can we make candy yams tomorrow?" 

"We can maybe make those," Chris said, filling a pot up with water. "Charlie, I still have to figure out what I'm definitely making for Christmas Eve and Day. I don't even know who's actually coming tomorrow night to begin with." 

"I think Lenny and Jim are coming over tomorrow night with the kids," Melanie said, taking the trays out of the oven. "Gaila called earlier and said that she and Scotty would come by for a little while with the kids too." 

As the next two trays went into the oven, Olivia wandered into the kitchen, holding an empty juice box and her pig. "You make eats now?" she asked, as Chris took the garbage from her. "I hungry, Dadeeeee!" 

"It's cooking," he said, ruffling her hair. "Can you go and wash your hands for me? Then you can sit at the table and relax with your pig, while we cook." 

""Arelee, you go wif me!" Olivia squealed, as her older sister opened the box of cake mix. "Pweeeeeassseeee?" 

Charlotte whined, "Charlotte, please?" Chris asked as she glared at Olivia. "The quicker she goes to wash her hands, the faster we can get dinner and your cupcakes done." 

"Daddddyyyyyy!" 

Melanie sighed, "Charlie, it'll take less than five minutes to take your sisters into the bathroom," she said. "Besides, you need to wash your hands too. You've been touching raw eggs and everything else." 

The seven year old made a face, "But they're going to get dirty again anyways!" she exclaimed, as Olivia waited or her. 

"Charlotte, get moving," Melanie warned. "Or I'm not making this next box of cupcakes." 

Setting the box down, Charlotte climbed off the chair and stomped towards the hallway. "Come on," she mumbled, as Olivia rushed to follow her. "I has things to do and cuppcakes to make!" 

"God," Chris rolled his eyes, opening the package of chicken to rinse off. "You'd think I was asking her to kill someone." 

Melanie snorted, "Thank god we aren't," she shook her head. "I'm going to check on Mom and Sophie and then see if CJ is up from his nap. Will you be okay doing this and watching those two?" 

Chris nodded, "They're fine," he said, turning the faucet on. "Any problems and they're spending the entire break in their rooms." 

...................

"Do we like?" Melanie asked, holding up the nearly completed scrapbook. "I just have to put the flowers on the cover and then I can put it in the box."

Chris took the book from her carefully, opening it up to look through the pages. "This is..." he shook his head. "This is beautiful, Mel. Mom is going to love it."

After hours going through and selecting the photos, Chris left Melanie and Charlotte to their artistic devices, trusting that they would produce a wonderful gift for Anne. And sure enough, they didn't fail to surprise him. The pictures ranged from when his parents were young and dating to when they got married and started their tiny family. As the pages went on through their nearly sixty plus years of marriage, the photos became more and more recent in the last seven years. Pictures of the girls and CJ, along with Melanie and Chris's wedding photos with their families back in New York, covered the pages. Little stickers and other embellishments framed the pictures, as they were glued to decorative paper.

"Charlie wanted it to be absolutely perfect," Melanie said, as Chris looked through the book. "She takes these projects very seriously, our little artist." 

"I can't believe she possesses all this talent," Chris said, shaking his head in wonder. "Who knew?"

The last recent photograph came from their visit just after CJ was born, back in June. Chris knew there was a whole stack of photos from that session, because Charlotte made sure of it. In the photo, Anne and Joshua sat on the couch with the girls and CJ around them; CJ was nestled in Joshua's arms, while Olivia and Sophia each sat on Anne's knees. Charlotte, wearing a big smile on her face ,sat between her grandparents. Everyone looked happy and relaxed, bathing is the excitement of CJ's arrival. A new brother for the girls and a grandson for his parents, a wonderful and welcomed change to the household. There was no sign that in such a few short months, everything would change suddenly. That this would be the first and only time that Joshua would ever see his grandson in person or get to hold him. 

Melanie watched as Chris stared at the photograph, seeing the conflicting emotions on his face. "Hey," she said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" 

"No," Chris shook his head, taking a deep breath in and letting out it quickly. "Not now at least. I don't want to get overly emotional tonight and wake up tomorrow feeling like shit." 

"Okay," she said softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 'Do you want to write a note and put it the book? The girls all wrote one and I wrote one, which I have to put in these envelopes I bought." 

He nodded, "I'll write one," he said, closing the book gently. "Do you want to put them together while I sit down to write mine?" 

Melanie stood up, "I'll put the paper on the desk and when you're done, you can put yours in the envelope," she said. "Let me check on the kids and make sure that they're all in bed." 

Setting the stationary on her desk, Melanie gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit," she promised, before heading out of the room. 

With a sigh, Chris set the book down on the desk and moved around it to sit in the chair, looking down at the paper and pen. There was so much he wanted to write, but where to begin, put him at a loss. How could he put down fifty-seven plus years of memories down on a few pieces of paper? What could he say, without putting his mother into hysterics on Christmas morning? Picking up the pen, Chris tapped the end against the desk and exhaled. Bringing it to the paper, he began to write. 


	39. Chapter 39

Christmas Eve started off easily, as everyone woke at their own pace, wandering into the kitchen before noon. The girls ate their cereal in the living room, while watching cartoons, as their parents and Anne ate at the table. By twelve-thirty, Chris had a few things in the oven, while Melanie went upstairs to shower. 

"Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones will be here around three," Chris said, as he led the girls upstairs to their bathroom. "Let's get in the shower and start washing up." 

"No showa!" Sophia whined, as Olivia and Charlotte pulled their pajamas off. "Baft!" 

Chris sighed, "We don't have time for a bath, Sophie," he said, helping the girls into the tub. "The shower is just as fun as the bath!" 

There was a peal of giggles, as Olivia stood under the spray, while Charlotte scrubbed her head with shampoo. "It's like dancing in the rain!" Charlotte said, as Chris pulled Olivia closer to the end of the tub. "Right Daddy?" 

"It's like dancing in the rain," he confirmed, soaping up Olivia's hair. "Can you help your sister wash the soap out?" 

It took fifteen minutes to get them all rinsed up and dried, before sending them off to their rooms. "Mommy left all the clothes on the chair," he said, as Charlotte closed her door. "Just go into my room when you're dressed, that way Mommy can do your hair." 

Helping the twins into their clothes, Chris led them down the hallway to the master bedroom, where Melanie sat on the bed in her bathrobe. "Are we ready to dry our hair?" she asked, putting her phone down. 

"Dry!" Sophia nodded, as Olivia went into the bathroom to wait. "Dry!" 

"I'll get them all ready," Melanie nodded, as she stood up. "Just check on CJ and make sure he's not sitting in a dirty diaper." 

By the time CJ was dressed and somewhat happy, Chris brought him downstairs and set him down in the playpen. Checking on the food in the oven, Chris could hear the girls upstairs arguing over something, while Melanie yelled at them to be good. 

"My goodness," Anne shook her head, as she came in. "They're on a roll today, huh?" 

"Pray that they stop and behave by the time Len and Jim come with the kids," Chris shook his head. "Otherwise, we're in for time outs and grounding." 

.............

"Sophie, let's go watch a Christmas movie!" Joanna said, as the girl followed after Leonard in the kitchen. "Sophia! Come here!" 

After dinner, as Chris, Jim and Leonard cleared the table and started a pot of water for tea and the coffee, Sophia was determined to get more food into her belly. Olivia and Charlotte ran off into the living room, waiting patiently for Joanna to bring Sophia in. The twins and CJ were nestled in the play pen, which had been moved closer to the entryway of the kitchen, to make it easier to get them if they cried out. 

"I wants to eat more!" she whined, tugging on Leonard's pants. "Gimmie more food!" 

"Sophia Grace," Chris scolded, tugging her away from Leonard. "You're just ate your body weight in pasta! Get your butt in the living room, or you're going upstairs and into bed!" 

She stomped her foot, "Meanie! Meanie!" she chanted, as Leonard set the dishes into the sink. "You is a meanie!" 

Melanie sighed, moving away from the counter, scooping her up into her arms. "Let's go!" she snapped as Sophia shrieked. "You're not going to be told again, Sophia! Watch the movie with Jo and your sisters!" 

"Good God," Leonard shook his head, as Jim started loading up the dish washer. "How can this kid eat all that food and not feel like burstin'?" 

"The hell if I know," Chris shook his head. "But I have no desire to sit in the bathroom with her, while she cries over a stomachache." 

They was a continuation of Sophia's whining, as Melanie came back into the kitchen. "You can eat more later!" she said to the girl. "Just sit quietly and watch your movie!" 

Jim looked up from the washer, "Maybe she'll pass out and we won't have to worry about giving her anymore food," he said. 

"That will never happen," Melanie shook her head, picking up her wine glass. "We've tried that and she wakes up." 

"And cries when we try to tuck her into bed," Chris added on, taking mugs down for tea and coffee. 

With tea and coffee on the table, everyone sat down, while the kids watched their movie. Taking a quick peek on the twins and CJ, Jim and Melanie sat down at the table and sighed in relief.

"I'm so tired," Melanie groaned, kicking off her shoes. "I'm kinda glad that it's only us tonight and that tomorrow won't be too bad." 

"It just sucks that Gaila, Scotty and the kids couldn't make it out," Leonard shrugged. "But I know they want to keep Viv in as much as possible, especially when they're planning on going to her parents tomorrow." 

"They can always come over the day after Christmas," Chris shrugged, setting his cup of coffee down. "I mean, the kids don't go back to school until the fourth... so that's enough time for them all to have play dates and drive us crazy." 

In the playpen, one of the kids woke up, crying out for attention. Chris quickly got up and rushed over to get the baby, before they could wake the others. 

"Hey Leah," he cooed, bending down to scoop her up and out of the playpen. "What's the matter?" 

Melanie smiled to herself as Chris carried the little girl back to the table, sitting down with her in his arms. Wearing a red dress, the five month old infant spent most of the afternoon and evening in silence. After being fed their bottles, the twins went down for a nap, while everyone else ate. 

"She's becoming more and more fussier now," Leonard announced, as Chris cuddled with her. "And Noah's more laid back." 

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Melanie teased, as Leah looked out at everyone. "Right Leah? Are you striving to drive your Daddies crazy?" 

The girl grunted, wiggling in Chris's arms, as she batted her fist against his hand. "We should probably get their bottles ready," Jim sighed, looking at his watch. "They eat more frequently now than ever!" 

"Mamaaaa!" Olivia whined, rushing into the kitchen. "I hug!" 

Melanie sighed, setting her cup of tea down on the table, as Olivia rushed to her side. "Come on," she said, picking her up. "You just can't stay out of the kitchen, huh?" 

She shook her head, tucking her face into her sweater. "I stay wif you, Mama," she insisted. "I stay and you hug O'Ivvie." 

"Let's get you a bottle," Chris said, as he stood up with Leah. "Then I'll tell you a story that has to do with Christmas. Or I tell you about the Christmas that Aunt Mellie and I found your Daddies kissing." 

"'Issing," Olivia giggled, as she swung her leg back and forth. "Unca "Im and Unca "Ones 'issing!" 

Melanie snickered, "They  _loveeeeee_ to kiss," she teased, as Leonard rolled his eyes. "Uncle Bones looks like a fishy when he kisses." 

He growled, "Speak for yourself, Mellie," he retorted, as Jim stood up to help Chris with the bottles. "You and Chris are always attached at the mouth. I'm surprised you two aren't floppin' on the floor like fish on a deck." 

"Fishie swim in water!" Olivia frowned. "No out water!" 

"That's right!" Melanie nodded. "Fish swim in the water, Uncle Bones! Not on land!" 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard pushed his chair back and stood up. "You're worse than a five year old," he remarked, as Melanie giggled. 

"Love you, too," she quipped, as Olivia giggled. "Don't be a grinch, Lenny. It's Christmas Eve." 

"No meanie!" Olivia demanded, pointing at him. "No meanie, Unca 'Ones!" 

Leonard shook his head, as Leah let out a frustrated cry. "Alright Leah," he said, making his way over to the counter. "There's no need to fuss, baby girl. You'll get your bottle as soon as Daddy fixes it up for you!" 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Christmas morning was just like every other, as the girls woke up early and rushed into their parents room. By nine-thirty, everyone was awake and downstairs at the kitchen table, eating and fidgeting impatiently in their seats. When Chris told them that it was okay to sit in the living room, while he, Melanie and Anne cleared the table, the girls ran off with screeches and utter excitement.

"Okay," Chris said, as he carried CJ out of the kitchen. "Let's be careful with where we throw everything. CJ's going to be crawling around, and I don't need to sit in the hospital today."

Within an hour, the living room was a mess, as wrapping paper, boxes and bows littered the floor. CJ was happy, shaking his hands up and down, as he held a few bows in his grasp. Charlotte was in the middle of looking through her new art books, which M'Benga's partner managed to send to Melanie before winter break started. The twins were cuddling up to their new dolls and pigs, giggling along the way. When Anne opened the box containing the scrapbook, Charlotte stood by and held her breath, as she carefully flipped through the pages.

"Oh," Anne gasped, covering her mouth. "You all made this for me?"

"Mommy and Daddy picked out the pictures," Charlotte nodded, tapping her finger on the photograph. "Then I helped put it allll together for you. Do you like it, Grandma?"

Anne nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I love it," she said. "I love it so much, Charlie girl. You guys did a beautiful job on this."

Wrangling the girls, Anne gave them all hugs and kisses, before sitting back on the love seat, flipping through the book. Chris settled down next to Melanie on the floor, CJ on his lap, watching as the girls ran about with their new gifts.

"I'm glad she loved it," he said, watching Anne with her gift. "I was afraid that it would upset her."

"Me too," Melanie admitted. "But I think it was the right thing to do, making her something to show her life with Dad and with us and the kids."

CJ chewed on his fingers, watching as Sophia threw bows around at Olivia. "I just wish he could be here," Chris said quietly, as CJ shrieked.

"Daddddeeeeee!" Olivia cried, rushing towards them. "Pia mean! Pia makes owies wif bow!"

Melanie set the camera on the coffee table and held her arms open, to which Olivia quickly fell into. "I think we'll take a little nap before we start dinner," she announced, as Sophia wrecked havoc on everything, throwing bows like grenades.

Callie, who made the unfortunate mistake of walking through the living room, was pelted with a handful of bows."Kitty! Kitty come pway!" Sophia cried, as the cat rushed out of the room. "KITTY!" 

"Sophia Grace!" Chris scolded, as she turned around to look at him. "Come over here now."

She pouted, making her way over to them, "Dadee, kitty no pway!" she whined, as CJ pointed at her. "Kitty no pway wif me." 

He sighed, "Because you keep throwing things around the house," he reminded her, reaching out to fix her night shirt. "How about you start putting all your presents together? Then you and Olivia can lay on the couch and watch one of those Christmas cartoons that are on right now?"

"But it's Cwistmas!" Olivia pouted, tucking her face into Melanie's neck. "No sweep on Cwistmas!"

"Daddy didn't say anything about taking a nap," Melanie said, rubbing her back. "Just for you and Sophie to lay down and watch cartoons. That way Mommy and Daddy can start cleaning up the kitchen and putting the food in the oven for later."

Chris shook his head, "Let's get you two on the couch," he said, moving CJ around in his arms. "We need to clean up the floor and put everything away nicely."

Standing, Chris set CJ down in the playpen, before turning back to pick Sophia up. "Watch some TV," he said, as Melanie did the same with Olivia. "I'll bring in some milk for you both."

"Cookie?" Olivia pouted, as the TV went on. "Cookie for me?"

"I'll bring something for you to eat," he promised, as Charlotte ran into the kitchen. "Just... sit nice and be good."

Setting the remote down on the coffee table, Melanie picked up her camera and sighed. "I'll get the garbage bags," she said, starting for the kitchen. "You go on and put everything on that couch there. I'll deal with it after I've taken a shower and when we have most of the food in the oven."

He nodded, "Mom, are you going to be alright out here?" he asked, as Anne sat on the love seat with her book. "Mel and I are going to start cleaning up and putting the food together."

"I'll be fine," she nodded. "Charlie went to get some tea biscuits. I'll get up in a little bit to make another pot of tea, so you two go and do what you have to."  
"Grandma! I gots them!" Charlotte squealed, running back out with a package of biscuits. "Daddy, Grandma says I can have some. So you can't take them away from me."

Chris chuckled, "Just don't eat too many," he said, as she climbed up next to her. "Otherwise, you won't eat dinner and whatever else your Uncles are bringing over for tonight."

 

.........................................................................................................................................................

By the time Leonard and Jim arrived with Joanna and the kids, the girls were running wild and demanding to be fed.

"We still have to wait for Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota," Melanie said, as she ushered Sophia out of the kitchen. "Make me put you upstairs, Sophia! I'm getting tired of your attitude and your bad behavior!"

"Easyyyyy," Jim said, as Sophia whined. "Hey! How about you show Uncle Jim what Santa brought you? DId you get anymore Loopsy dollies?"

Sophia went from whining and scowling to beaming and giggling, all in two seconds. "Come pway!" she demanded, taking his hand. "We pway wif Loopy and Stuffing!"

As Jim went with Sophia, Melanie went back to work on putting a salad together, all while Chris and Leonard worked by the stove and sink. At the table, Charlotte was in the middle of folding napkins with Anne, as CJ sat in his highchair. Olivia had disappeared with Joanna, a few minutes after her arrival, making herself scarce as Sophia caused all kinds of trouble in the kitchen.

"Hikaru, Louisa and Julie are coming over after dinner," Chris said, as Leonard checked on the turkey. "They're bringing a bunch of stuff for tea and coffee and the girls are exchanging gifts too."

"I wish Uncle Pavel could come over," Charlotte pouted, as she played with a napkin. "Now I have to wait to give him his present."

Melanie sighed, "Uncle Pavel went to see his Mommy and Daddy for Christmas," she said, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "It's the first time he's seen them in a long time, so it was very important for him to go."

She continued to pout, "How about we call him later?" Chris suggested. "I think he would love to hear from you and your sisters after dinner."

"Kay!" Charlotte nodded, going back to setting the table. "How many more, Grandma? My fingers are starting to hurt."

The doorbell went off, sending Sophia into a frenzy, as Jim yelled at her to stay still. "I'll go," Chris said, as Melanie went to move. "Just.. I'll get the door."

"I swear to god," Melanie shook her head, as Chris disappeared out of the kitchen. "She's going to get it!"

"She's just excited," Leonard shook his head, moving the dirty bowls and utensils into the sink. "Everyone's coming over with food and more things for her to rip into. Let her run around and it'll make her tired in the end."

She could hear Nyota out in the hallway, talking to a babbling Sophia. "You did?" Nyota gasped, as she appeared in the doorway. "You got more Loopsy dolls to play with?"

In her arms, Sophia nodded furiously. "You pway wif my and my Loopy!" she said, as Nyota smiled. "And we eats cookies togedder, Ny Ny."

"I would love to play with your Loopsy's and eat cookies," Nyota said, coming around the counter to give Mel a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you," Melanie said, as Nyota set Sophia down. "Look at you! You're showing!"

Nyota laughed, her hand coming up to rub the small bump under her sweater. "Shocking," she nodded, as Melanie smiled. "I've been eating a lot the last few weeks. A lot more than what I'm used to, so I gained around... eight pounds I think. Maybe ten. I don't know, I feel smaller than what I should be."

Melanie whistled, "Are you having morning sickness?" she asked, as Nyota pulled her coat off. "And don't worry about not gaining a lot of weight right now, Ny. You were small before you got pregnant, so it'll probably be a couple more weeks until you start looking more pregnant."

"Not yet," she said. "But I know it could happen at anytime, so watch me get it in the second trimester."

"Just put it on the table," Chris said, as Spock came in, carrying a bag in one hand and a tupperware containers in another. "Jesus Nyota! What did you bake?"

She smiled, "Everything and anything," she nodded. "That first container has figs on it, so you might want to hide it from Olivia. I know we don't want to worry about allergic reactions."

Chris did what she said, putting the container on the counter and out of arms reach, "Do you guys want something to drink?" he asked, as Melanie went over to give Spock a quick hug. "Water? Tea? Anything?"

"I'll put the water on for tea," Leonard said, as Nyota gave him a hug and kiss. "Green?"

Spock gave him a brief nod, "Green tea would suffice," he said, as Melanie took their jackets. "Merry Christmas."

"Unca' Sock!" Olivia screeched, as she and Joanna came in. "Unca Sock! Ny Ny!!!"

Pulling a chair out for Nyota, Spock carefully helped her sit down, despite being only three and a half months pregnant, while Olivia tried to climb up onto her lap. "I'm okay," Nyota insisted, as Spock tried to stop her. "She just wants to be hugged. Right Liv? You want a big hug?"

"I 'ugh you," Olivia said, as Nyota settled her onto her lap. "I miss you and wuv you."

While the girls went on about what they got for Christmas, the adults worked quickly on getting drinks ready and some food on the table.

"What you get?" Sophia asked, standing next to Nyota's chair with a juice box. "What you get for... Cwistmas?"

"I got things for the baby," Nyota said, as Olivia giggled. "And some pretty clothes to wear for when  my belly gets bigger. Some books and a nice and cozy blanket!"

Olivia squealed as Nyota tickled her, "Ny Ny, I pway at your house," she said, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Nyota nodded, "Maybe this weekend," she said. "We can eat popcorn and watch movies in the bedroom," she said, as Sophia nodded with excitement. "Maybe paint our toes. Mommy can come too! That way your Daddy can play with CJ and have a boy's day."

"What about me?" Jim pouted, coming into the kitchen. "Can I be part of girl's day?"

"You no girl," Sophia frowned, as he checked on CJ in the highchair. "You boy."

Snickering at the counter, Leonard glanced over at Jim, who was pouting at the four and a half year old. "Sophie, Uncle Jim's more girly than your Mama."

"That's not nice," Charlotte said, shaking her head at him. "That's not nice, Uncle Bones. Mommy is more girly because she has more clothes and shoes and decorations for her ears and her fingers." 

"And bags and everything else," Chris added on. "Like all the makeup she ordered and tried to hide in the drawer in the bathroom."

Melanie blushed, "I had a gift card from my birthday," she shrugged, as Nyota snickered. "And I had a coupon too!" 

Carrying over two cups of tea, Leonard handed Spock his cup and placed Nyota's on the table. "Maybe Uncle Jim and your Mama are equally girly," he offered, but Charlotte wouldn't bite. 

"If you're done trying to compare my wife and your husband in terms of estrogen and what not," Chris said, wiping his hands on a towel. "Can you please help me finish up here? I have three kids who will rip this place apart if the food is not on the table within the next hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and I apologize for the layout of this chapter. Something happened while it was posting..


	41. Chapter 41

Dinner was an easy affair, when it was finally done, much to everyone's relief. Olivia was nearly bouncing off her chair, as Chris placed a few pieces of turkey onto her dish. 

"More!" she demanded, as he moved to Sophia's plate. "More! More!" 

"Just start with that," he said, as Sophia giggled. "If you want more after that, I will cut more for you." 

Leonard passed a bowl of green beans to Nyota, "And Uncle Jim also made mashed potatoes," he reminded her. "Since you and your sisters love them so much." 

"Tatoes!" 

"Mommy, can I have a roll?" Charlotte asked, as Jim scooped a spoonful of roasted tomatoes onto her dish. "Extra butter, please." 

Once everyone had enough food on their plates to start, they all tucked in, conversing as they ate. CJ sat in his highchair, giggling as Melanie fed him a jar of baby food. 

"And who said you couldn't have turkey, huh?" she cooed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You like that?" 

"Mel, eat," Chris said, as Olivia gobbled down all of her turkey. "Before it gets cold." 

She waved at him, "I will eat," she promised. "I just want to feed him before he starts crying or screaming at us." 

Chris managed to stop Olivia from pulling the entire table cloth onto her lap, making her whine in the process. "I want moreeee!" she cried, as he pushed the plates back to the middle of the table. "Moree!" 

"Olivia, patience is a virtue!" he scolded, stabbing a few pieces onto a fork. "Here's some more, but you need to eat everything else on that dish. Or you won't get a single thing later." 

"Grandma, are you gonna eat the tomatoes?" Charlotte asked, licking her lips. "They're extra yummy!" 

As one half of the table worried over tomatoes and who was eating what, the other end was focusing on making sure the kids didn't dirty their clothes. Sophia managed to get mashed potatoes on her face and hands, while Olivia licked her spoon and fork of potato, gravy and turkey residue. 

"My god," Leonard snorted, as Sophia shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "It's like watching an old man eating without his teeth." 

Melanie snickered, "It's like they get into this... haze, whenever they eat the food they love the most," she shook her head. "As long as they don't get anything in their hair. I don't want to be up late tonight, giving three crabby children their baths."

"Mama, you eats more tatoes," Sophia said, as she smashed her spoon into the mush on her plate. "But Pia eats them too." 

"What about all the yummy stuff I baked?" Nyota asked, pouting a little. "If you eat all those potatoes, you won't be able to eat anything else." 

But Sophia shook her head, "I eats everyding," she said, earning a few chuckles. "I eats all food." 

Chris nodded, "And you're very good at that," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "You and your sisters." 

"Spock, is that enough food for you?" Melanie asked, eyeing the plate of green and other odds and ends that Spock ate. "Do you want me to make more salad?" 

"This is enough for me," Spock said. "You have made plenty." 

By the time everyone was full from the massive amounts of food consumed, Melanie and Nyota sent the kids off to play downstairs. Olivia refused, staying behind to pick at the plate of turkey on the table, while watching everyone clear it off. 

"Olivia Jane," Melanie shook her head, as the girl shoved a handful of turkey into her mouth. "Don't you think you've had enough?" 

She shook her head, her mouth too full to speak. "Lord help us," Leonard shook his head. "I hope you're ready for poop duty later." 

"No more," Chris said, taking the plate off the table. 

"NOO!" Olivia shrieked, before bursting into tears. "NOoooooOOO!!!!!" 

Nyota pulled out the chair next to Olivia's and sat down, "Hey," she brushed her hair away from her face. "Why are you crying? It's Christmas and you should be smiling!" 

Carrying the turkey plate over to the counter, Melanie took it from him and swiped all the remaining leftovers into a tupperware container. 

"I wants my turkey," Olivia cried, as Nyota tried to calm her down. "Ny Ny, my turkey!" 

"You can have turkey tomorrow," Nyota reasoned with her. "Maybe Mommy and Daddy can cut up some turkey and put it into an omelet!" 

Chris turned and watched as Olivia rubbed her eyes, hiccuping. "What's d-dat?" she asked, sobbing. 

Grabbing a napkin off the table, Nyota wiped her face and sighed."It's an egg patty," she said. "With stuff inside." 

"O-oh," Olivia sniffled. "I eats dat." 

He snorted, "How about you take a juice box and head downstairs with your sisters and Jo?" he asked. "Or you can come sit in the living room with us and play with your toys." 

"I pway wif "Eah and "Oah," she said. "I pway wif them." 

"They're sleeping in the playpen," Chris said, setting a juice box on the table. "You can play with them in a little while, when we open gifts." 

Nyota gasped, "See?" she asked, getting Olivia's attention. "And you know who else is coming over?" 

Olivia shook her head, "Uncle Hikaru, Julie and Louisa!" she said, as Olivia gasped. 

"'Karu!!!" 

"I'll take her into the living room," Nyota said, taking the juice box. "Aunt Ny has a lot of dolls to play with and I think we're due for a play date." 

As they walked out of the kitchen, a stream of babbling between themselves, Chris went back to cleaning up. 

"Why don't you and Mom go with them?" Chris suggested, as Melanie rinsed the plates off. "We can manage here." 

"Are you sure?" she asked, as he gently took the plate out of her hands. "I don't mind cleaning, Chris." 

He nodded, "Besides, you wanted to give Gaila a call and see how they're doing at her parents with the kids." 

Washing her hands off, Melanie grabbed a clean towel out of the drawer and dried her hands off. "Do you want me to take CJ?" she asked, as Anne picked up her glass from the table. 

"No, he's good," Chris said, glancing over at the infant. "Besides, us boys will show him how to clean a kitchen the right way. That way he makes his future partner a happy one." 

She snorted, "Don't make a mess," she warned, giving him a kiss. "And can you please put the water on for tea? And coffee? Louisa said that they'd be arriving around six-thirty.. seven the latest." 

"Water for tea and coffee," Chris nodded. "Go on! Before I carry you out and tie you to a chair." 

"You will do no such thing," Anne warned, walking by. "You might be fifty-seven, but I can still make you cry like a child." 

Leonard laughed in the background, while Jim loaded up the dish washer with pots and pans. Blushing, Chris went back to work, rinsing off the plates in the sink, while Melanie and Anne left the kitchen in a fit of giggles. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you shut up that fast before," Leonard snorted. 

'Shut up, Len," Chris huffed, picking up the sponge. "It's not funny. 

He laughed, "It sure is!" he retorted, moving away from the counter. "Oh CJ, what is going on in this house?" 

......................

By nine, three out of the seven children were out cold, while the others ran around the basement. Gifts had been exchanged before getting everyone ready for cookies and cakes, much to the kids pleasure. 

"Mommmmmyyyyy!" Charlotte yelled from downstairs. "Can Julie sleep over?" 

Melanie groaned, her head pounding after hours of listening to the kids screeching. "Charlie, it's Christmas!" she replied, raising her voice for the seven year old to hear. "Maybe tomorrow night." 

Next to her, Louisa snorted. "I will gladly hand her over tomorrow night," she said. "Julie has to clean up the mess she made this morning and bring everything upstairs to her bedroom." 

"We has to put dis togedder," Olivia said, holding the a box in her hands. "Put dis togedder for O'Ivvie." 

"Liv, tomorrow," Chris said, as she placed the box down next to her. "This has a lot of pieces and the table is a mess." 

She pouted, smacking her hands on the lego kit. "Pweaseeee?" she pouted, batting her eyes at him. "Pweaseee?" 

He sighed, "Liv, why don't you find something else in your pile of gifts?" he suggested. "Something that doesn't require over a hundred pieces." 

"But.." she pouted.

"If you do that, I'll get another cupcake and some cookies for you," he bribed. 

Olivia quickly picked up the box and rushed back to her gift pile, much to Jim's amusement, as he fed Leah a bottle of formula. On the love seat, Sophia snored her little head off, after being taken out by a sugar rush. Anne sat next to her, reading a book, while absentmindedly running her fingers through Sophia's hair. 

"Hopefully I don't have to leave the house tomorrow," Melanie yawned, placing her sock clad feet onto the coffee table. "But knowing my luck? I'll probably have to bundle a kid or two into the car and head somewhere." 

"Coffee!" Hikaru called out, as he, Leonard and Spock came out of the kitchen. "And tea of course." 

Handing out steaming cups, the boys took their seats on various pieces of furniture, while Olivia dug through her pile near the wall. 

"Dadeeeee," she whined, turning to look at him. "O'Ivvie needs helllllpppp." 

"Olivia needs to go to bed soon," Chris sighed, standing up from the floor to make his way over to her. "Because you're this close to getting a time out." 

Nyota yawned from her spot on the other couch, curling her legs up and underneath her, while cradling a hot cup of tea in her hands. Spock sat next to her, his hand on her knee, looking worried as always. 

"I'm fine," they heard Nyota said, as she yawned again. "I just didn't expect to get this exhausted between playing with the kids and eating." 

"Dis!" Olivia squealed, holding up a puzzle box. "Dis!" 

Setting her cup down on the coffee table, Melanie pushed herself up off the couch and made her way over to Olivia and Chris, watching as her husband tried to remain his calm facade. 

"How about," she lightly placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "We change our clothes, hm? We'll put on our new pajamas, get some cookies and milk and play with your farm animal kit!" 

"My animals!" Olivia gasped, dropping the puzzle box onto the floor. "Dadee! My animals!" 

Melanie pulled her away lightly, "Let Daddy get them," she said, as Chris moved closer to the pile of toys. "Let's get our new pajamas and go into the bathroom to change." 

As they wandered off into the downstairs bathroom, Chris let out an exhausted sigh and laid back on the carpet; the animal farm kit next to him. 

"And just think," Jim said, as he burped Leah. "You get them everyday for the next week and a half!" 

.....................

The next morning, everyone spent a good portion of their time, cleaning up. Bags of garbage went out to the curb, while Chris cleaned up the kitchen again, putting all the clean plates away in their rightful spots. 

By eleven, they realized that they were out of a few things, especially baby food for CJ. Not wanting him to leave, Sophia began to cry when Chris offered to go up to the store. 

"Noooo!" she shook her head, holding onto his pant leg. "We pway!" 

"Sophie, I have to get your brother food and cold cuts for sandwiches," he said, trying to pull her hands off him. 

Melanie sighed, "How about I go?" she shrugged. "I'll take Olivia and CJ with me, that way you and Sophie can play with her new toys." 

He hesitated, "Sophie can wait.." he started, but Melanie shook her head. "Mel, you said you didn't want to go out today." 

"I don't," she nodded. "But I do not want to sit here and listen to her scream and cry." 

So, getting Olivia and CJ dressed along with herself, Melanie grabbed the list from the counter and promised to be back shortly. It was a short drive to the supermarket, which was thankfully empty, as Melanie got CJ out of his carseat. 

"Okay," she sighed, as she held onto Olivia's hand with her free one. "Let's get what we need and go back home." 

"Mama, we gets food for O'Ivvie?" Olivia asked, as they stepped into the quiet store. "For for me?" 

Melanie picked up a basket and handed it to her, "We're getting cold cuts, bread, baby food for CJ and milk," she siad, as they started for the deli counter. "And that's it, Liv. We have enough cookies and chips at home for you to eat." 

Being one of the very few customers waiting at the counter, Melanie managed to get her orders in quickly, as the boy behind the counter started slicing and wrapping. 

"Can we eats dis?" Olivia asked, her finger pressing against the glass. 

"What?" Melanie asked, looking to where Olivia was pointing to. "Macaroni salad? We can make that at home, Liv. I have pasta in the cabinet and we can get Daddy to make it for you." 

She pouted, turning her attention back to the salads and other array of foods. "Mama! I want! I want!" 

Melanie sighed, "What do you want?" she asked, before giving another order in for the boy to cut. "A pound and a half of the bbq chicken, thin sliced." 

"Dis!" 

"A pickle?" Melanie frowned, as Olivia nodded furiously. "O...kay. I'll get you a pickle, that way you can eat it with your sandwich." 

Once everything was wrapped and in the basket, Melanie led Olivia through the store to get the rest of their groceries. Somewhere between the baby food and the dairy section, Olivia managed to get a bag of string cheese and a box of go-gurt into the basket, before Melanie brought them up to the line. 

"I should've learned my lesson by now," she mumbled, taking everything out the basket. "Bringing you guys to the store is a bad combo." 

Olivia giggled, jingling the keys in her hand, while CJ watched with rapid interest as the cashier scanned their items. Putting the cheese and yogurt into a bag, Melanie handed it off to Olivia, before pulling her credit card out to pay. 

Juggling two bags, a baby and a over-excited child, Melanie managed to get them into the car in once piece. 

"Ready to go home?" she asked, once behind the wheel. "Because Mommy's ready to take her pants off." 

"You no wear pants?" Olivia asked, giggling in her booster seat. "Mama, you wear pants!" 

She snorted, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road, heading back to the house. 

"Comfy pants," she nodded. "Mommy will wear comfy pants when we get home, that way I don't have to go anywhere else today." 

 


	42. Chapter 42

"Olivia, I have to get you dressed," Melanie sighed, as the girl wiggled around in her towel. "Daddy and Mommy have to get stuff for our party this weekend." 

"But I no want to wear my clothes," she said, shaking her wet head. "I stay out of clothes." 

She sighed, "I know you want to keep your clothes off," she reminded her. "But I need you to put underwear on. And maybe a shirt." 

As she dried Olivia off from her shower adventure, Chris came upstairs and into the master bedroom, catching the last of their conversation. 

"Olivia, you have to put clothes on," he said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "It's wintertime and little girls don't run around naked." 

"Dadee, I hot," she pouted, as Melanie towel dried her hair. "I hot in my clothes." 

He shook his head, "I'll lower the heat then," he promised. "Let's get some clothes on you, that way Mommy can get dressed." 

Olivia reluctantly went over to Chris, who scooped her up into his arms, pressing a firm kiss against the side of her head. "You smell like strawberries," he tickled her, making her giggle. "I'm going to make a strawberry shortcake out of you!" 

"Noooooo! You no eat O'Ivvie!" Olivia squealed, as Chris carried her out of the bedroom, giving Melanie the chance to pick up the towels and to get ready for the day. 

Pulling off her pajamas, Melanie grabbed  pair of yoga pants, a sweatshirt and a bra out of the closet, pulling them on quickly. By the time Chris came back, a princess gown clad Olivia in hand, she was running a brush through her hair. 

"Mama! I pwincess!" Olivia squealed, as Chris set her down on the bed. "Pwincess O'Ivvie!" 

"You are?" Melanie gasped, tying her hair back with an elastic tie. "You're very beautiful, Princess Olivia!" 

She giggled, crawling around on the bed, while Chris changed quickly in the bathroom. By the time he was out and dressed, Melanie and Olivia were already downstairs and waiting. 

"Now," Melanie said, as she pulled her boots on. "I want you and Sophie to clean up your toys down here. Bring them up to your room or put them in the toy bin by the wall." 

"You gets chippy?" Sophia asked, cuddling with her stuffed fish. "And cookie?" 

Melanie nodded, "We're getting stuff for New Years Eve,' she said. "Remember? Everyone is coming over with food and snacks and we're going to watch the ball drop?" 

Charlotte and Anne were in the middle of folding laundry, while CJ played in the playpen. "So can you guys be really good for Grandma?" Chris asked, the list and car keys in his hands. "Because if Grandma has to call and tell us that you're being bad, then we're not getting anything and coming home." 

"We's be good!" Sophia gasped, nodding her little head furiously. "Be good baybee's." 

"Don't worry, Daddy," Charlotte said, as she separated the clothes from the loose socks. "Sophie and Liv can help with the socks after they clean up their toys." 

Grabbing their coats, they each gave the girls a final warning and a promise to be back within the next hour, before heading out to the car. Once the door closed behind them, Anne set the towel she was folding down and looked at the girls. 

"The faster you three get your chores done, the faster we can make cookies," she said, knowing how badly the girls wanted to bake the day before. "And I mean every chore this time. So that means every toy needs to be put away, and your clothes need to be put away in the dressers." 

They nodded, "We makes cookie?" Sophia asked, as Charlotte handed her a stack of clothes. 

Anne smiled, "Honey, we're going to make so many cookies," she promised. "This house will become a cookie factory." 

.........................

Melanie read through the list, glancing at the items that were already in the cart, crossing off each one as she went. 

"How many mini hot dogs are we planning on feeding them?" Chris asked, as she counted six packages. "Jesus Christ." 

"You know how popular they are, Chris," she mumbled, crossing and scribbling on the paper. "Jim's getting those potato skins and mozzerella sticks from price club.... Louisa and Hikaru are bringing soda, juice and chips...." 

"Are Scotty and Gaila coming?" he asked. 

She nodded, "They are coming," she said. "I think Scotty's brining beer and chips as well. And Gaila's brining homemade hummus and spinach dip." 

"So what else do we need then?" he frowned, as they started walking again. "I think we have enough stuff here and since everyone is bringing something, we don't have to get anything else." 

"I need to get something for CJ to eat," Melanie said, as if it was obvious. "He can't eat hot dogs and chips! And I have to get a box of dinosaur chicken nuggets and pizza bagels, that way there's enough food for the kids to eat. You know how they are, Chris." 

He sighed, "I hate throwing parties," he shook his head, as they moved out of the way so another woman could walk down the aisle. "I really do." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Then why did you offer to host?" she asked. "I was ready to say no, hoping that Jim and Lenny would do it this year, but you were quick to say sure!" 

"Because I didn't think everyone would come over!" Chris whined, as they reached the baby food section. "I figured it would be us, your brother, Jim and the kids." 

"Yeah well,' Melanie mumbled, tossing yogurt melts and puffs into the cart. "How about these little meat sticks? Oh.. these look... gross." 

Chris snorted, "Can he even eat that yet?" he asked, as she set the little jar back onto the shelf. "I know he's teething, but he might need to wait on that." 

Melanie shook her head, "I'll just get him these and maybe a pack of yogurt," she said. "Those meat sticks look awful and I don't want him eating that shit. Too bad they don't have a hot dog flavored puree for him to eat." 

"That's even worse," Chris said, shaking his head. "We'll just give him a jar of whatever he has at home, Mel. CJ will most likely sleep through the entire thing anyway, just like Leah, Noah and Viv will do." 

They continued walking, Melanie looking at the list, while Chris steered the cart past other shoppers. Then his phone started to ring, making him dread the worst, as he pulled the device out of his pocket. 

"Hello?" 

"Daddddyyyyyy!" Charlotte yelled into the phone. "Can you pllllllllleaseeeee get a box of blue jello mix? And a green and white one too?" 

He frowned, "What for?" he asked. "And does Grandma know you're on the phone, Charlie?" 

"Of course she does!" Charlotte gasped, scandalized at such a question. "She dialed the numbers and told me what to tell you, because she's gots her hands full." 

Chris shook his head, "So blue, green and white?" he asked. "The powder mix?" 

Charlotte asked Anne hsi question, to which he heard her reply for, before a mixer went on. "Yes Daddy," she reported. "And if you want a different color, I guess you can get that too. Or the pudding mix. I'll makes it for you." 

"I'll see what I can do," Chris chuckled. "Be good and try to keep the house from burning down, okay? We'll be home soon." 

"Kay! Bye Daddy! Love you!" Charlotte giggled. "How do you turn the phone off, Grandma? I don't know the button." 

Hanging up, Chris shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed, as Melanie set the list down in the top seat. "What's going on at the house?" she asked, as they started walking. 

"Mom and the girls are baking," he reported. "I've been ordered to pick up jello mix, for what I don't know." 

Melanie snorted, "I guess Mom is making jello shots," she teased. "I guess the craziness got to her and she's starting to crack." 

...............

 

"Okay, okay," Chris sighed, as he carried Sophia through the downstairs portion of the house. "I know you have an owie, Soph. I'm going to clean it up and put a band-aid on it." 

Wanting to clean up the front and back yard a bit and store the empty pots and garden tools in the shed, Chris got to work early the next morning, moving everything around. Sophia took it upon herself to pull on her snow boots and her jacket, remaining in her pajamas, and joined him. 

"Owwwwwieeee!" Sophia sobbed, as they stepped into the downstairs bathroom. "Owie!!!" 

Setting her down on the counter top, Chris pulled up the leg of her pajama bottoms and took a good look at the cut on her knee. "Let's get these off you," he said, tugging her boots off, along with her jacket and pants. "Can you turn around for me and put your feet into the sink? We'll stick your knee under the cold water, that way I can put some stuff on it." 

Doing what she was told, Sophia watched as Chris turned the water on, releasing the cold water upon her cut. The impact made her cry out, the feeling of the ice cold water against the tender skin, clashing together. 

"Shhhh," he said, as she tried to wiggle away. "Just a little longer, okay? \"

"What's going on?" 

Chris looked up and found Melanie standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Olivia at her side. At the sight of her sister on the counter, hysterically crying and being tended too, she too started crying as well. 

"My sissy!" she sobbed, as Sophia cried. "What you do to my sissy!?" 

"Sophie's got a boo boo," Melanie said, after Chris told her about the tumble near the side of the house. "Can you help me get the stuff to put on it? The pretty band-aids and stinky cream?" 

Crying the entire time as she helped get the first aid kit, Olivia tossed the items up onto the counter, before moving to the toilet to climb up onto the counter. Melanie quickly stopped her, picking her up to set her down on the counter next to the sink. Automatically, Olivia wrapped her arms around Sophia from behind, while Chris lightly dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball. 

"My Pia," she sniffled, as Sophia cried pitifully. "My Pia no cry!" 

"No more yard cleanup," Melanie shook her head. "Why are you cleaning up anyway at eight in the morning? You should be enjoying your time off from taking the kids to school or working, Chris." 

He shrugged, "I figured I'd put everything in the shed, so that it wouldn't get destroyed," he said. "We've been lucky with not having any snow storms, but I rather have the shovel in the shed and not on the side of the house." 

"Well, if you have more to clean up, do it yourself," Melanie shook her head, as he turned the faucet off. "I want these two back upstairs and in bed. It's too early for them to be up anyways." 

"Mama, I sweep wif my sissy Pia," Olivia said, as Chris grabbed the towel off the rack to dry off Sophia's leg. "We go sweepy." 

Melanie nodded, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "You and Sophia can go back to sleep," she said. "I'll tuck you both in your bed, with your dolls, and we'll eat breakfast later." 

Rubbing some anti-bacterial cream onto the cut, Chris placed a Hello Kitty and  Doc McStuffins band- aid on the wound, before giving Sophia a little smile. "There we go," he said, as she looked at the band-aids. "Now let's get you into some clean pants and back into bed, yeah?" 

Carrying the girls back upstairs to their bedroom, they keep the noise down, that way Charlotte and CJ could sleep, moving into the bedroom quickly, Setting them both down on Olivia's bed, Chris grabbed one of Sophia's many Loopsy dolls and her Mickey doll, and tucked them both into the bed next to Olivia's pigs. 

"Get some more sleep," Melanie said, as she pulled the sheet and heavy blanket up and over them. "In a little while, I'll come back up to get you. Then we'll eat some breakfast and you can watch a cartoon or two with Charlie." 

"Make toast sticks," Olivia mumbled, as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around Sophia. 

"I'll make you toast sticks," Chris nodded, tucking the blanket around them tightly. 

Once they were out, the couple quietly made their way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

"Please tell me you're not going back outside," Melanie asked, as they started down the hall. "You don't need to be doing yard work this early. It's too cold outside anyway and you were up late last night with CJ." 

"Mel.." he started, not wanting to start an argument. 

She stared him down, "Chris, lock the goddamn sliding door and get back into bed," she demanded, starting for their bedroom. "No one will steal a fucking shovel when there's nothing to shovel up outside." 

He sighed, "Okay," he gave in, moving to the stairs. "I'll be right up." 

By the time he crawled back into bed, it was eight-thirty and Melanie was snoring into her pillow, the blankets all but covering the top of her head. The shades and curtains were pulled shut, plunging the room into total darkness, now that the bedroom door was closed halfway; something Melanie liked the most, especially in the mornings. Just as he was ready to close his eyes again, the bedroom door opened slowly, making him groan. 

"Daddy?" 

It was Charlotte, tip-toeing into the bedroom, and over to his side of the bed. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Are you making breakfast now?" 

"Ten-thirty," he mumbled, as she crawled up and over him, kneeling down between him and Melanie. "If you're hungry now, you can eat a granola bar." 

"It's okay," she whispered, laying down on her belly. "I'll stay here and wait." 

He yawned, "You'll be waiting a while," he warned, shifting his head on the pillow, while holding the blankets up. "Might as well tuck in." 

Charlotte quickly crawled up and under the blankets, laying down between her parents, resting her head on clasped hands. "Can you make French toast sticks?" she asked, as he shifted around on his side of the bed. 

"French toast sticks,' he nodded once, as Melanie stirred on her side of the bed. "Go back to sleep and I'll make the whole box." 

Within seconds, both he and Charlotte, were out cold. 


	43. Chapter 43

"Hot dog! Hot dog! Hot dogggggggg!" Olivia chanted, as she walked around the kitchen in on of her many princess costumes. "Hot dog!" 

New Years Eve had finally arrived and the preparations for the party began, as Chris and Melanie got to work. The house had been cleaned up, vacuumed and decorated for the festivities, while Chris started cleaning up the kitchen. 

"Olivia, you will get a hot dog in a minute," Chris said, as said food item cooked in a frying pan. "I'm trying to get this place ready for later." 

She nodded, "I help make food," she said, coming over to watch him. "But O'Ivvie eat first." 

Grabbing the package of hot dog buns, Chris pulled on out and set it on a plate, while the hot dog in the pan sizzled. Grabbing it with a fork, he moved the plate over to the table and set it down, Olivia squealing in delight. 

"Do you want anything on this?" he asked her, as she climbed up onto the chair. "Ketchup?" 

She nodded, "Paint! Hot dog paint!" she exclaimed, as he grabbed the bottle that was sitting on the counter. "Yummy, yummy, yummy." 

"Try not to get yourself dirty, okay?" he asked her, placing a napkin in the front of her dress. "Otherwise, Mommy will be really mad at me." 

As she ate, Chris went back to stove, pulling the frying pan off the burner. It was only a quarter to four and there was still so much more to do, in terms of food prep. The first set of guests weren't due to arrive until a quarter to six, which gave him some time to start cleaning serving trays and getting the table set up with the party supplies that Melanie had bought a few days previously. 

"MEL!" Chris shouted, as he set the pan into the sink. 

"WHAT?!" 

Olivia giggled as she ate, listening to her parents yell at each other from different rooms. "COME HERE!" Chris yelled, as the water ran into the sink. 

A few seconds later, Melanie came into the kitchen, holding a roll of paper towels in one hand and a bottle of spray in the other. "What?" she asked. 

"What do you want me to start first?" he asked her, as she set the items down on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. 

"I guess you can put the dip together for chips," she shrugged. "That way it's all mixed together and in the fridge for a while, before they all start coming over. Are you making chili still?" 

Chris shook his head, "I rather make that another night," he said, grabbing the sour cream out of the refrigerator. "Besides me and your brother, Jim, Charlie and Sophie are the only ones that eat it." 

Melanie made a face, "It's disgusting," she said, as Olivia waved at her. "All the other stuff we can put into the oven around five-thirty... six. We have enough chips and pretzels to keep everyone happy until then." 

"Where are you in cleaning?" he asked, as she wiped Olivia's ketchup smeared face with a napkin. "Please tell me your not cleaning windows, Mel. No one is going to look at our windows." 

"I am cleaning the fingerprints off the television," she scowled, tossing the dirty napkins into the trash. "Because Sophia likes to put her dirty hands all over everything, that when I watch the news I have smudges of cheese or god knows what on the new's anchors face." 

Olivia giggled, "Pia dirty," she shook her head. "Dirty Pia!" 

"That's not nice," Chris said, shaking his head at her. "Are Sophie and Charlie helping you then?" 

Melanie shook her head, "I sent Charlie to pick out clothes for herself and the girls," she said. "Sophie's helping Mom clean the bathroom downstairs, since Mom thought it would be nice to teach her how to have responsibility." 

"What's dat?" Olivia asked. "'Ponsbility?" 

"It's when you're accountable for something," Chris said. "Like, my responsibility is to go to work and to make sure all of you are taken care of." 

She frowned, "Just like your responsible for your school work," Melanie offered. "And putting your toys and clothes away." 

The little girl nodded, "'Ponsbility,"she repeated, before sneezing. "Ewww." 

"Oh god," Chris snorted, shaking his head. "A riot I tell ya. A riot." 

........................

 By seven, the house was full of noise and food, along with screaming children and extremely loud adults. 

"So! I think I found bridesmaids dresses and flower girl dresses!" Louisa announced excitedly. "I'd like for all of us to get together before the kids go back to school, that way you can all look at them!"

"What color?" Gaila asked, as she fed Vivian her bottle.

"I have three colors picked out that match the flowers," Louisa said. "So whichever of the three colors you like best, you can pick. The one thing I used to hate about being a bridesmaid, was wearing a color that clashed horribly with my skin tone. At least with these three I picked, I figured one of them would look good on either of you."

Nyota smiled, "Hopefully I won't look like a disgusting cow by the time the wedding comes," she said, rubbing her small belly. "I hope you didn't pick yellow... or orange."

They all laughed, "I promise, no yellow or orange!" Louisa said. "I hate those colors."

"Did you find a dress though?" Melanie asked. "I mean, that's the most important part of a wedding, Lou."

"I'm hoping this new place has my dress," she admitted, looking slightly worried. "I might just pick whatever and hope to god it's ready for the big day. We're cutting in close in terms of ordering a gown and whatnot."

Gaila gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure the dress of your dreams is in one of those dress racks," she said. " You said it's a new bridal shop, right? So there's got to be something there that will catch your eye." 

"Mama, I wear dis!" Olivia squealed, holding her skirt up and out, to show off her princess costume. "I wear dis." 

"Your Frozen costume?" she asked, as Olivia twirled in her Elsa costume. "We'll have to see, Liv. Maybe you'll find a pretty dress at the store for Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Louisa's wedding." 

On the sofa, Hikaru, Leonard and Pavel were in the middle of listening to Charlotte, Julie and Sophia babbling about something, while Chris, Scotty and Jim worked in the kitchen. 

"So, we has to do a project on animals," they heard Charlotte say. "Since Uncle Pavel works with animals, can we go to the animal park and um... take pictures of them?" 

"Isn't it cold though?" Hikaru frowned, as Julie hugged him. "All the animals are probably inside their homes, sleeping." 

Pavel snickered, "I think I can get you two in to see some animals," he nodded. "All the fish and marine animals are indoors and I might be able to sneak you in to see the monkeys." 

They cheered, scrambling across the sofa to hug the man. "Can we tell your boss lady to get more animals?" Julie asked. "Like.... the ones from Africa? But not the big scary ones! The little baby ones that are cute and fluffy." 

"Cute and fluffy don't exsist in Africa," Leonard snorted, as he held onto Sophia. 

"Bit kitty!" Sophia squealed. "Big kitty live there!" 

Leonard tickled her, "And if you get in there way, they nip you on the butt!" he growled, as she giggled. 

Melanie shook her head, "Our kids are so good a bribing," she remarked, turning her attention back to the girls. "I mean, really..." 

"Tell me about it," Gaila snorted. "Some how, Monty got Scotty to build a little rocket thing with spare parts from the shed the other day. He nearly blew his damn hand off." 

"Here we go," Melanie looked up to see Chris coming out with CJ. "How about you stay with Mommy for now?" 

"What happened?" Melanie asked, as he handed CJ over to her. 

He shook his head, "I think it's too hot in there for him," he said, handing over the bag of yogurt melts to her. "He's getting a fussy and what not." 

She pouted, "What happened, CJ?" she asked, as he wiggled in her arms. "You're not a fan of cooking, huh? I guess you won't be following in Daddy's footsteps." 

"Dadee, you make food?" Olivia asked, taking his hand. "Food for me? O'Ivvie?" 

"Food is cooking," he nodded. "Do you want to help me? We have more chips to bring out and dip for you to smear all over your face." 

Olivia giggled, "I help! I help!" she nodded, bouncing on her toes. "Bye! I help my Dadee." 

"Be good," Melanie warned, turning CJ around to lay him against her chest. "I'll come in soon to help bring everything out. Just let me get this one to settle down first. " 

As Chris left with Olivia, Melanie turned her attention back to her youngest, patting his back gently as he whimpered. 

"So," Gaila sighed, setting the empty bottle onto the table. "Who's gettin' some New Years Eve sex tonight?" 

"Not me," Nyota shook her head, laying back on the small sofa. "No sexual appetite at the moment." 

Louisa shrugged, "I guess it depends on what time we get home and how we feel," she admitted. "Hikaru also has rounds early tomorrow morning, so probably not." 

Opening the bag of the yogurt melts, Melanie pulled out a handful and tried to get one into CJ's mouth. "Chris and I will be lucky if we even get to take our clothes off tonight," she sighed. "I need to send my kids on playdates more often and my Mother-In-Law to a arts and crafts club, that way I can screw my husband into the mattress." 

"Where is Anne anyway?" Nyota frowned, looking around for the elderly woman. "I haven't seen her since we arrived." 

"She is currently taking a cat nap," Melanie sighed, as CJ ate. "If she wants to make it til midnight, she's napping to get a little extra energy in." 

Gaila nodded, "Well... Scotty and I are going to have sex tonight," she said, smiling brightly. "First time in like....months." 

Nyota raised her glass of ice water, "Make sure you have enough for all of us poor souls," she said. "When's that food going to be done? I'm starving!" 

................

"Happy New Yeeeeeaaaarrrr!" Olivia squealed, as she balanced her weight on Chris's thighs. "New Yearrrrr!" 

He chuckled as she giggled, while the other kids ran about with noise makers. Outside, the neighborhood was alive with illegal fireworks, screaming and yelling, as parties went on all over town. 

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Chris asked, as Olivia held onto his hands. 

"Sweep and eats!" she nodded. 

Monty and Sophia were in the middle of watching the performances on the television, while the youngest of the bunch were being held by their parents. Joanna had taken Charlotte and Julie into the kitchen to get more cupcakes, while Anne retired for bed, shortly after the clock struck midnight on the East coast. 

Now that it was midnight on the West coast, it was time to put an end to the festivities, even though the kids were wide awake and happy to have everyone around. 

"I think it's time to get this one into bed," Melanie said, as she carried a very sleepy boy in her arms. "Before he gets a sudden burst of energy and keeps me up all night." 

"Uh oh, I think bedtime is coming," Chris said, as Olivia stood upon his thighs. "What should we do, Liv?" 

She giggled, "Eats," she nodded. "I eats, you eats, we all eats." 

"I'm taking him upstairs," Melanie said, as she came over to the couch. "Can you two start cleaning up? That way it's one less thing I have to do when I come back down?" 

Chris nodded, pulling Olivia down so he could stand up. "Sure," he said, as CJ yawned widely. "Can you say goodnight to CJ, Liv?" 

"Night night, baybee," Olivia said, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" 

"I'll send Charlotte and Sophia upstairs in a little bit to get their pajamas on," Chris said, as he placed Olivia down. "Hopefully we can get everyone out of here before one-thirty the latest." 

Giving CJ's foot a light squeeze, before Melanie went off towards the stairs, cuddling the baby in her arms. 

"Okay Liv," he sighed, looking down at the girl, as she shoved her hand into the bowl of chips. "Let's start bringing all the stuff into the kitchen." 

Collecting bowls and empty party plates, Chris and Olivia made their way into the kitchen, where Joanna, Julie and Charlotte were at the table, eating cupcakes. 

"Daddy!" Charlotte squealed, her mouth smeared with bright blue icing. "Are you having cuppycakes?" 

"I'm cleaning the mess in the living room up," he said, tossing the garbage out. "And between you two, I highly doubt there's any cupcakes left." 

She giggled, picking up another cupcake from the plate, "Julie and I ate a lot of cuppycakes," she said, pulling the paper wrapping off. "Jo only ate two." 

Olivia ran over to the table, climbing up onto a chair, with Joanna's assistance. "Gimmie cuppycake," she said, reaching for the plate. "Pwease?" 

"One cupcake, "Chris said, as Joanna handed her a green one. "Because it's getting late and I need to get you guys ready for bed." 

"Awwwww," Julie and Charlotte cried in unison. 

Chris started cleaning up the countertop, throwing out empty bags and plates. "Tomorrow you guys can eat cupcakes and whatever else," he said, as Olivia shoved the entire mini cake into her mouth. "Maybe Julie can come over tomorrow to play for the day." 

"Can I sleep over?" Julie asked. "I hasn't done that in a long time. Since Charlie's birthday." 

He shrugged, "I'm sure your Mom would let you spend the night at our house," he said. "I'll have Charlie's Mom call and ask yours." 

Charlotte sighed, "I hope you can sleepover," she said, yawning. "We can do so many things!" 

"Hey," Leonard stepped into the kitchen. "I think we're going to get ready and go. It's getting late and we have to put the kids to bed." 

"Awww nooooo!" Olivia whined, kneeling up on her chair, wrapping her arms around Joanna's neck. "No weaveee!" 

He nodded, "Leah and Noah are up way past their bedtime," he said, as Joanna gently removed her arms from around her neck. "We'll come back another day and make a whole day of it." 

As everyone pitched in to help clean the mess in the living room, kids were bundled up into their coats and goodbyes were said. 

"I'll call tomorrow," Melanie said, as she walked Hikaru, Louisa and Julie to the front door. "We'll figure out what time Julie can come over and whatnot." 

"Sounds good," Louisa said. "Hikaru's working a twelve hour shift, so he'll be home around six. I'm sure Julie and I will be up around nine or ten tomorrow morning." 

Charlotte hung onto Julie's hand as they stood at the end of the lawn, talking about all the things they were going to do tomorrow and the movies they would watch.

Once they were in the car and pulling away from the curb, Melanie walked Charlotte back up to the front door, as Scotty, Gaila and the kids stepped out. 

"Bye, bye, Monty baybee," Olivia said, as she hugged the boy. "Wuv you."

"Wuv you too, 'Ivvie," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Pway tomorrow."

Melanie hugged her friend,"Have fun," she whispered, giving her a knowing smile. "Call me tomorrow and we'll figure out a day to get together." 

Gaila nodded, "Have fun putting those three down," she said, nodding to Olivia and Sophia, who were in the middle of hugging Monty. 

By the the time everyone was gone, it was two in the morning, and the girls show no signs of going to bed. 

"Why did we leave the cupcakes out," Melanie whined, as they locked up the house, before moving to get Sophia and Olivia off the couch. 

"Because we are too stupid to think of such a thing," Chris offered, grabbing Sophia around the waist. "Let's put some PJ's on!" 

"Noooo sweep!" Sophia shook her head, as they started upstairs. "Then we can put the Disney channel on and you two can watch TV for a while."

Melanie followed after him, promising the same for Olivia, who whined about going to bed. "I no sweepy," she said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I wants to eats cuppycakes." 

Charlotte was already in her room, dressed in her nightgown and watching television, doing exactly what was told of her. 

"Pajamas, cartoons and then tomorrow we can play," Chris said, setting Sophia down on her bed. "And eat more cupcakes." 

Grabbing clothes out of the dresser, Melanie handed a nightgown over to Chris, before moving to strip Olivia out of her clothes. It was a struggle with Sophia, as Chris tried to keep her from running off, while Olivia accepted her fate easily. 

Once they were dressed and tucked into bed, Chris put the television on and kept the volume down so that CJ could stay asleep. 

"Try to relax," Chris said, as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. "I'll make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." 

"Pan, Pan," Olivia squealed, making her pig dance across the bedspread. "Pia! Pan, Pan!" 

Letting the nightlight kick on, Chris closed the door halfway and went to check up on Charlotte, while Melanie got ready for bed. Once he was sure that she was tucked in, Chris gave her a kiss on the forehead and wished her goodnight, as he left the room. 

"No alarm clocks," Melanie said, as she pulled the sheets down on the bed. "I don't want to see any part of this house unless it's after ten." 

Chris snorted, as he changed into pajamas. "Sounds like a good plan," he said, tossing the clothes into the hamper. "Hopefully our children go along with it." 

"But knowing them," Melanie yawned, as he climbed into bed. "They'll be in here around a quarter to eight." 


	44. Chapter 44

"Okay, so today we're going to start our fractions," Chris said, opening up one of the new workbooks that Olivia got for Christmas. "These are a bit tricky, so I'll show you a few and then you'll do some." 

Olivia nodded, watching as Chris picked up the pencil, pulling the workbook and a blank piece of paper closer to him. With Melanie out with the women, looking at bridesmaids gowns, Chris was left home with Olivia and CJ, while Anne went with the women. Charlotte and Julie were currently with Hikaru, making dumplings and watching a astronomy series that Hikaru got as one of his gifts. Sophia was spending the day with a classmate, the first play date that wasn't with her cousins, much to Melanie's excitement. 

"So we leave the bottom denominator as eight," Chris said, writing out hte number. 'What's three plus two?" 

"Five!" Olivia squealed, holding up her hand. "Five!" 

So three eighths plus two eighths equals..." Chris wrote out the example. "Five eighths. Let's do a couple more together and then you can try five on your own, okay?" 

There was no surprise, twenty minutes later, when Olivia finished all five of her own problems without any problem. Chris checked them over and shook his head, shocked at how simple it was for her. 

"I don't know, Liv," he said, turning to the next page. "You didn't get these smart genes from me. I think they put a computer in your head after you were born, missy." 

"I smart," Olivia nodded. "Mama no smart like O'Ivvie. Mama no like this." 

He shook his head, "Mommy wasn't good with math or science growing up," he said. "She's more into history, writing and english. I wonder if Uncle Bones is really good in math. I know Grandpa is really smart with math, being a realtor and all. Maybe you got that McCoy gene from him." 

The phone began to ring at that moment, as Chris got ready to show her the subtraction of fractions. Setting the pencil down, Chris got up and went to answer the phone, while Olivia climbed down from her chair, rushing to the cabinet. 

"Okay," Chris said, as Scotty spoke. "Noon is fine, Scotty. I'll make lunch for Monty and Liv and Mel got some stuff for the kids to color and what not. You know my wife... can't keep her away from the store." 

Olivia dug through the cabinet, digging out the jars of nutella and peanut butter, along with a package of bread. "See you soon," Chris said, hanging up. "Monty's coming over in a little while, Liv. Let's get the rest of your school work do-what are you doing?" 

"You makes O'Ivvie food," she said, juggling the items in her arms. "Pwease? Food for O'Ivvie and Dadee." 

He took the jars and the bread, "Peanut butter and nutella?" he asked, as she nodded. "What are you going to eat for lunch then?" 

"'Uggets." 

Chris sighed, "Okay, one sandwich," he said, carrying everything over to the counter. "Then we really need to get your work done and the living room cleaned up, that way you and Monty can play in there." 

...................

By the time Melanie came home with Anne and Sophia, the living room was a disaster and Chris was exhausted. He was sitting on the couch with CJ, who was out cold, while Olivia and Monty shrieked downstairs in the basement, doing only god knows what to the furniture. 

"What in the world?" Melanie gasped, as Sophia rushed to greet him. "Did an atom bomb go off?" 

"I tried to clean up after them," Chris groaned, as Sophia kissed his cheek. "But they are non-stop insane today, Mel. My old body can't do it anymore." 

Anne rolled her eyes, "I'm almost ninety and I can clean up after your kids," she said, while pulling her jacket off. "Sophie, sweetheart, can you help Grandma clean up this mess? Your sister and Monty are messy little kids, huh?" 

"O'Ivvie is a 'iggy," Sophia nodded, as she tugged her own coat off, setting in down on the couch next to Chris. "I help cwean my house." 

"Mom, you don't have to clean my house," Melanie said, as she picked up the empty bowls and cups. "This is too much of a mess for you to clean up. I'll get these into the sink and I'll get the vacuum out." 

Chris carefully stood up, cradling CJ in his arms, "You take CJ up to bed," he told Melanie, as he moved around the coffee table. "I'll vacuum the mess up, while you guys settle in. It looks like you did a bit of shopping afterwards, huh?" 

Squealing, Sophia went to one of the bags on the floor, digging around until she pulled out a light blue elephant. "For Ceeeejayyyy!" she rushed to him, holding it up. "For my baybee." 

"This is for CJ?" Chris asked, taking the toy from her. "This is very cute, Sophie. Did you pick this out?" 

She nodded, "I pick! I pick!" she bounced on her toes. "For baybee." 

"Well, I will tell CJ that you picked it out for him," Chris promised. "You go on and get a juice box from Mommy and head down to see your sister and Monty, okay?" 

As she ran off, Chris looked over at Melanie, who was still in the middle of collecting the cups and bowls. "Mel, leave it," he said, starting for the stairs. "I will clean the mess up." 

Tucking CJ and his new toy into the crib, Chris turned on the baby monitor and headed back downstairs, finding the living room empty. Picking up the rest of the mess that the kids left behind, he brought it into the kitchen and tossed it in the garbage, before heading back out to get the vacuum cleaner from the hall closet. 

"Mama, I go pway with O'Ivvie and Monty," Sophia said, as she was being led to the basement. "You and Ganma pway with Dadee." 

"We will be up here, cleaning the mess your sister and Monty left behind," Melanie said, as they went downstairs. "I have to get Charlie later from Julie's and then we'll start dinner." 

By the time she came back up, Chris was putting the couch pillows back in their rightful spots, and pushing the cushions in place. 

"What in the world did you feed them for lunch?" she asked, closing the door halfway. "They are running around like crazy down there.   
  
"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and sliced apples," Chris yawned. "They went nuts after that, while playing around with that coloring thing you got the other day at the store. "By the time they went downstairs... I don't even know, Mel. I just know that I was exhausted, trying to keep them calm and getting CJ to stop screaming his head off." 

She shook her head, "Well, we need to get them cleaned up and calmed down," she said. "I can't send him home like that, Chris. They've got the baby to worry about, especially since she's keeping both Gaila and Scotty up all night long. 

Chris nodded, "No ice cream tonight," he said, unplugging the vacuum cleaner. "They're getting apples and that's it. If they don't like it and throw a fit, then they get nothing." 

"Well, you can tell them that," Melanie said, moving towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea and help Mom put her things away. If they start getting too crazy, call me and we'll settle them apart from one another."

................

"So? What color's the dress?" Chris asked, later that night as they lounged in bed. "Is it strapless? In fact, let's ask the easy question: Will it be easy for me to remove from your body, once we get home?" 

Melanie snorted, "It's not strapless, which is good for me," she sighed, while Chris pouted. "I could never wear a strapless gown again, thanks to our kids. But it's made of chiffon."

He frowned, "I made sure to get it in that material, that way if we can't get out of our clothes, the skirt will be light enough to push up," she teased. 

"What color?" he asked, tickling her lightly. 

"It's a pretty mossy green color," Melanie squirmed, trying to dodge his fingers. "Chris!" 

Chris snorted, tucking his face into her shirt. "Can I see it?" he asked, looking up at her. 

Melanie shook her head, "No, but I'm getting a fabric swatch later this week," she grinned. "I have to get shoes, so I'm going to see if I can find a pair of cheap ones that won't clash." 

"Are you all wearing the same color?" 

"Nyota's wearing a shade that's a little darker than mine," she said. "Gaila's wearing a pale peach and Louisa's sister is wearing a sandy color, that had a funny name but now I can't remember it." 

He sighed, "All these colors,"he shook his head. "I can only imagine what the girls are going to wear, considering they're all in the wedding party too." 

Melanie yawned, "Louisa wants to take them all one weekend to look at the colors she picked out and for the few options she picked today," she said. "And, I think she found a dress. It was down between two different ones, but she couldn't say yes to either. We gave her a week to decide, otherwise we're picking it for her." 

"You ladies are harsh," Chris scowled, laying down on his side of the bed. "Dress shopping is a pain in the ass to begin with, let alone for a wedding dress." 

"Aren't you just glad that we have three girls?" she teased. "Now we'll have to listen to them complain about junior prom, senior prom, their weddings and whatever else they have to wear a fancy dress to." 

He grumbled, "Hikaru also told Louisa to tell us to tell you guys," Melanie started, giggling. "That the Tux's will be in next Friday and that if it's possible, to have all the boys come in for a fitting. That way if anything is too big or short, they can pin everything and send it back out." 

With school out until the end of the month, Chris was free everyday and nothing was stopping him, much to his relief. "Monday is good," he nodded. "I'll see if Len and Jim want to come with me, instead of taking their car to the same place. I mean, their house is along the way." 

"Luckily the kids go back to school Monday, so I'll just have CJ, Liv and I'm sure I'll be watching Leah and Noah that day too." 

"When can we just have a day that's just the two of us?" Chris asked. "I know it would be awful if we just dropped the kids on Mom... but I miss having a day with just the two of us." 

Melanie sighed, "I don't know, Chris," she shrugged. "Earlier today, after we left the dress shop, Mom was talking about going back to California in March."   
  
He blinked, "Don't you dare tell her that I told you," Melanie warned. "She's not a hundred precent sure, but she's thinking about going back home for a while." 

"But..."Chris shook his head. "It's too soon, Mel!" 

"Baby, what do you want me to tell you?" she asked, taking his hand into hers. "I mean, she left behind everything to come up here. I'm sure there are things she's got to settle and with all the legal shit concerning your Dad's will and whatever else he had in his name..." 

Chris let out a deep sigh, not liking the idea of his mother going back to the house alone. "Hey, maybe she'll come back up for the summer!" Melanie said. "Or, we can always go down there for the summer. Daddy has the beach house too and said that whenever we're in town, we're welcomed to spend some time there. Mom too, since they've been talking for a while." 

"What do you mean "talking"?" Chris scowled. "Is your Dad trying to get with my Mom?" 

Melanie blinked, "Um, no," she shook her head slowly. "Because that would be weird if they did get together and I really don't want my husband to become my brother-in-law." 

"I'm sorry," Chris shook his looking and feeling ashamed of his actions. "It's just..." 

"They talk about the first year as a grieving widow or widower," Melanie said, putting his mind at rest. "How to cope and comparing what they're feeling or thinking. Instead of talking to a bunch of strangers like you'd do at an AA meeting, Mom thought it would be better to talk to someone she knew. Daddy was the only person who'd lost a spouse after a long period of time together." 

She rolled onto her side, "So, if she does decide to go back home, then you better not give her shit for it," she warned. "She's going through a lot right now and we need to let her heal in the way that she sees best." 

He sighed, "Can't we just....have her move in?" he asked, sounding like a little boy. "Please?" 

"I can't force your mother to move into our house, Chris," Melanie scoffed. "And she might turn around and not want to live with us for the rest of her life! When we suggested to her about coming up here, it was temporary. Until she was ready to go home, remember?" 

"Yeah, but.." Chris started, shaking his head. "March though? That's so soon!" 

Melanie pulled the blanket up, "Maybe she's wants to start over again," she said. "Clean up the house and learn how to cope by herself." 

When he didn't speak, Melanie looked up at him. "What?" she asked, taking note of the funny look on his face. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm just...." he paused, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that she'll be too lonely there, ya know? And I don't want to get a call one day from the neighbor or from Mary, that she died alone in there." 

"Oh honey," Melanie shook her head, sitting up to move closer. "Your Mom is not going back to California to die! Despite the fact that she's going to be ninety this year, your Mom is healthy as a goddamn horse. I don't see her going anywhere, anytime soon." 

He blinked rapidly, trying to keep the threat of tears at bay, while Melanie rubbed his back. "How about we go to sleep?" she suggested. "When Mom is ready to talk about going home, we'll go from there. It's still too early to even think about what will happen, since we're only two days into the new year."

Settling down under the blankets, Melanie leaned over and turned the lamp off, dropping a kiss against his lips. "It'll be fine, Chris," she said, laying back against her own pillows. "She's not going anywhere that you won't be able to call or see her at. Don't stress yourself out about that right now." 

It was easier said than done. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex at the end. 
> 
> thought it was time to write a sex scene, considering this is rated M. 
> 
> and because i'm delirious from the heat wave outside. 
> 
> wheeeeee!

"Olivia, we have to get going," Chris said, as the girl struggled to put her boots on. "Mommy and CJ are in the car with Grandma." 

"Help," she pouted, holding her foot off. "O'Ivvie need help!" 

Squatting down, Chris pushed the boot onto her foot, tying the laces up quickly. "Let's go," he said, standing. "We have to get a lot of stuff before we pick your sister up from school." 

Taking his hand, Olivia followed him out of hte house, waiting as he locked the front door, before heading to the car. With the first snowstorm of the winter season approaching, all of the Pacific Northwest went into a panic, unprepared for the storm. It had been a mild winter, with temperatures in the high forties and sometimes in the fifties, with snow passing way north into Canada. But as the New Year began, that cold front came with a vengeance, especially when the kids went back to school. 

"What should we do first?" Melanie asked, as Chris drove. "Target or the supermarket?" 

"'Arget!" Olivia squealed from her booster seat. "'Arget!!" 

Chris nodded, "Let's do Target first and get all the stuff we need there," he said, approaching the highway. "That way, we won't have to worry about anything melting in the car." 

The parking lot was crowded when they pulled in, cars moving to and fro, looking for a spot to park. When Chris finally found a spot, he quickly turned into it and cut the engine off. 

"Jesus," he muttered, unbuckling. "I can only imagine what it's going to be like inside." 

Getting CJ out of the carseat and Olivia out of her booster, they walked through the lot and into the store. "Just wait here," he said, when they saw that the cart corral was empty. "I'll go find a cart outside." 

"I go!" Olivia said, starting towards him, before Melanie grabbed her. "Mama!" 

"You stay with Mommy and Grandma," Chris said, as she pouted. "Liv, it's dangerous in the parking lot for you to run around in. Just stay in here where it's nice and warm." 

While Chris went in search of a shopping cart, Melanie took the advertisement out of her bag and handed it to Olivia. "Why don't you tell Mommy and Grandma what we need," she said, as Olivia took it from her. "I think I saw some yummy snacks in there." 

Another ten minutes went by, when Chris finally came in with a wagon. "Jesus, you'd think they were strapped with bundles of cash," he shook his head, as Melanie set the seat cover down for CJ. "I want Olivia in the cart too, that way I can keep an eye on her." 

"I'll carry her," Melanie said, picking her up, as Chris shook his head. "Chris, we have to get the cat litter, paper towels, toilet paper and cat food in the wagon. There's no way in hell it's all going to fit on the bottom rack and Olivia will be squished." 

"No squishy O'Ivvie," Olivia said, shaking her head. "Mama hold me." 

He pointed at her, "You better be good," he warned, knowing deep down that he didn't have to warn Olivia on her behavior. 'Are we ready?" 

They all nodded, as Chris took over the cart, pushing it away from the front door of the store. They managed to get just about everything on their list and a little more, as Anne picked out a few different cookie mixes and baking supplies to make her cookies for the kids. By the time they got on one of the many long lines, CJ was in the middle of a potential meltdown and Olivia wanted to be put down. 

"I go pee pee," Olivia whined, wiggling in Melanie's arms. "I go pee pee now!" 

"Do not go pee pee in your pants," Melanie warned, as she stepped off line. "I'll be right back." 

Rushing through the crowds, Melanie and Olivia disappeared to the restrooms at the front of the store, while Chris and Anne waited in line with the cart. By the time they had space to unload the cart, Chris moved around and started unloading the snacks and cleaning supplies, along with the cans of cat food. 

"What's wrong?" Anne asked, as CJ fussed. "As soon as the nice lady rings up your snack, Grandma will give you some." 

"I don't even think he's going to make it to the grocery store," Chris mumbled, unloading the last of the large items. "I think after this, I'll stop at the house and drop all of you off, then head to the market myself." 

CJ fussed, screeching and whimpering at the lack of attention. "What in the world," Melanie said, as she and Olivia returned. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Olivia went right to Chris, while Melanie took CJ out of the cart, dropping light kisses against his forehead. "Someone needs a nap," she murmured, as he began to cry. "Uh oh, okay. It's okay, we're almost done here." 

"I think dropping you, Mom and the kids off at home is a good idea," Chris said, as the girl scanned their items. "Otherwise, he will be miserable the entire time in the grocery store." 

She agreed, rubbing the infant's back gently, as he cried. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked, as he set the bags down into the cart. "Maybe Mom and Liv can start baking some cookies, while he naps?" 

"I go!" Olivia pouted, standing close by. "I go wif Dadee and buy my food." 

"You and Grandma can make cookies," Melanie said, as she pouted. "THat way there's a lot of cookies being made between the two of you." 

While Chris paid, Anne took Olivia by the hand. "Don't you want to spend some time with me?" she asked, as Olivia continued to pout. "We can make a bunch of stuff for you and your sisters. Maybe some pudding pie, since we didn't make it for New Years." 

"'Udding?" Olivia gasped, her pout disappearing quickly. "Ganma we make 'udding and eats it." 

"I guess that settles that," Melanie snickered, as they started towards the exit. "We'll do one more look at the shopping list before heading back out, just in case there's anything we missed." 

Olivia skipped as they went, "Chippy for me. 'Udding for me and 'Uggets," she said, as Anne pulled her hood up. "Kay?" 

Chris nodded, "We'll make sure to get all of that," he promised, as the wind picked up. "Let's get going before it gets too late, that way I can get your sister from school." 

.....................

By the time everyone was home from school, taking a quick pit stop at the library to stock up on books and movies, the first snow flakes began to fall; all before six that evening. Schools had already decided on a snow day, which made everything easier for Melanie and Chris, when it came to bedtimes and getting homework done right away. 

"Can we build a snowman if it snows a lot?" Charlotte asked, as Chris got dinner together for them. "We can put a carrot on it for a nose!" 

"We'll see," Chris said. "It depends on how much snow actually falls and how cold it's going to be outside. I don't like having you guys out there when it's so cold.: 

Melanie snorted, "If it's not cold, the snow will melt," she reminded him, as Charlotte bounced on her toes. "Twenty minutes outside won't hurt them, Chris. I don't think they've properly played in the snow in their lives at all." 

"Uncle Hikaru and Julie are going to build a snowman family!" Charlotte continued, as Chris grated the mozzarella cheese up. "And maybe a snowman puppy!" 

"Speaking of puppies," Chris started. "I heard they picked up their puppy today after Julie came home from school." 

She nodded, "Julie's Mommy sent Mommy a picture of it," she said, rushing to get the IPad from the table. "It's so little, Daddy! It's a baby puppy!" 

Moving to help her pull the photo up, Melanie showed Chris the photo. "Oh look how cute," he said, as Melanie held the tablet. "What kind is it?" 

"A ten week old German Shepherd," Melanie sighed. "It's a boy and Louisa said that Julie and Hikaru are battling over names." 

"A German Shep?" Chris frowned. "Aren't they... aggressive?" 

Melanie shrugged, "I guess if you train them to be," she said. "Its not like Hikaru and Louisa are going to train it to be a guard dog, Chris. I'm sure he'll be a friendly and cuddly little thing, that will slobber all over everyone." 

"I'm still scared of dogs," Charlotte said quietly. "What if I don't like the doggy and I can't go to Julie's house anymore? Will she still be my friend?" 

Setting the block of cheese and the grater down, Chris wiped his hands on a dishtowel, "Of course you two will be friends," he said, coming around the counter to kneel next to her. "I think you should give the puppy a chance, Charlie girl. You might change your mind about them." 

"What if I don't?" Charlotte whined, as he tugged lightly on her ponytail. "What if it bites me?" 

"Puppies like to nip," Melanie said, turning the tablet off. "That's there way of saying "come on, silly girl! come play!"" 

Charlotte squealed as Melanie tickled her, "Uncle Hikaru and Louisa wouldn't get a puppy that's bad," she continued. "And you can teach a puppy not to do bad things to people." 

"You can?" Charlotte frowned. 

Chris nodded, "Just like we raise our children," he said. "Like Mommy and I raised you and your sisters and taught you how to use the potty and how to eat with forks and spoons." 

Melanie nodded, "After the snow stops and the roads are clear, we'll head over to see the puppy," she said. "Who knows... maybe you'll love the puppy so much, that we'll end up with one by the summer."

"Let's not get too carried away," Chris chuckled, as Melanie stuck her tongue out at him. "Baby steps, right?" 

"Right!" Charlotte said, nodding enthusiastically. "Can I sprinkle the cheese on the chicken now?" 

Chuckling at the sudden change of the topic of discussion, Chris nodded. "You can sprinkle the cheese," he said, picking her up. "Then I want you to get your sisters and wash your hands in the bathroom, okay? That way we can eat dinner and watch one of the movies you picked out at the library." 

......................

"Ow, ow! OW! Chris! When you said you wanted to have sex against the counter, you didn't mention that my goddamn tail bone would be smashed," Melanie yelped, as she shifted. "Put me down, I can't sit on here anymore." 

Chris groaned, dropping his forehead against her shoulder. "Please, please don't make me move," he begged, his hands gripping her waist tightly. "If you make me move, I'm going to lose it." 

Melanie pushed at his shoulders, 'Come on," she said, as he tightened his grip. "Chris! Come on! Move it or I'll have to get physical with you." 

Sighing reluctantly, Chris eased off of her, moving back so that she could climb off the counter. Instead of leaving the bathroom, Melanie turned around and placed her hands down on the granite and dropped her elbows down against the cold top. Spreading her legs, Melanie wiggled her bottom at him, waiting for him to make a move. When he didn't, Melanie huffed and looked over her shoulder at him. 

"Are you going to just stand there?" she asked, as he watched her. "Or are you going to finish what you started?" 

"You are," Chris moved back into place, gripping her hip with a hand. "An absolute  _menace,_ Melanie Pike." 

Melanie groaned as he slipped back into her, grinding her hips into his groin as he started thrusting in and out of her. "So says you," she gasped. "I've been told that I'm an absolute dear and a lovely wom-ah-woman."

With one hand gripping the faucet and the other pressed against the mirror, Melanie tucked her face against her arm, while Chris pounded into her. "Oh god, Chris, yes!" she moaned, as each thrust pulled her feet off the floor, to the point where she was standing on her toes. 

"You like that?" he asked, moving one hand from her hip, to wrap his arm around her throat, pulling her up to nip and bite at her neck. "You like it when I fuck you?" 

"Yes," she nearly sobbed, nodding as his hand rested against her throat, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip. "I love it when you fuck me." 

A majority of their sexual escapades were a quick affair, especially after being up all day with the kids or working, which left little time for dirty talk. But when the kids went down for bed early, like they did tonight, it was the perfect opportunity to take it to the next level. Dirty talk and rough sex in the bathroom was just what they needed, since the last time they even did anything remotely sexual occurred on Christmas Eve. 

Melanie began to shake on her toes and her right calf began to cramp, as Chris moved his hand from her throat down to her breast, squeezing it. "Don't stop," she gasped. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." 

"I don't plan on stopping," Chris growled, shifting his hips against her, making her cry out in pleasure. "Don't you dare come, Melanie. You come when I tell you to do so." 

"Please, please, please," she sobbed, dropping her head back against his shoulder. 

She could feel her orgasm approaching, her internal muscles tightening with each thrust, along with the hot tension pooling in her belly. One hand clawed at the arm wrapped around her chest, while the other hand tangled itself in Chris's hair. He could feel her reaching the end, as her body tensed up and her hips moved erratically. Ready to give her the okay, they were both startled when a sudden knock on the door startled them. 

"Dadee." 

Melanie wanted to cry, as Chris stopped mid-thrust, while another knock sounded on the door. "Dadee? Mama?" 

"Sophie, what are you doing out of bed?" Chris asked, panting. "It's late." 

"Oh god," Melanie whimpered, as Chris quickly covered her mouth. 

There was a light patting against the door, as Sophia tried to reach for the knob, which was thankfully locked. "I sees monsta," she said, sleepily. "You send monsta away." 

Chris dropped his forehead against Melanie's sweaty shoulder, groaning lightly. "Shit," he muttered, as Melanie continued to whimper into the palm of his hand. "Go in your bathroom, Soph. I'll be there in a minute to get the monster banishing powder and I'll send it away." 

"Kay," Sophia said, running out of the bedroom. 

Once her footsteps were out of earshot, Chris dropped his hand from Melanie's mouth. "I better get her back to bed," he started, moving back. 

"No! No!" Melanie sobbed, holding onto his hands. "Please!" 

He looked up at her, taking in her sweat-soaked face, flushed beyond belief. "Please!" she cried. "Don't stop now! Please!" 

Pulling her away from the counter, Chris eased her down on the floor, settling her on hands and knees. "You're such a needy little thing," he said, as she squirmed, running hand hand down her back. 

"I need you to hurry the fuck up," Melanie grunted, gripping the carpet. "If you don't make me come in the next sixty seconds, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Chris chuckled, giving her ass a light pat. "It's a good thing we only have sixty seconds," he said, giving her a sharp thrust. "Once I put her back to bed, I plan on doing more to you before the night is over." 

 


	46. Chapter 46

"Where's Mommy?" Charlotte asked, the next morning, as she waited for pancakes. 

"Um, Mommy is still sleeping," Chris said, glancing over at her. "She's very sleepy, Charlie." 

She pouted, "She's gonna miss the pancakes!" she said, as Olivia trailed into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Sophie's going to eat them all up and Mommy won't have any." 

"We can leave a plate for her on the stove," Chris said, as Olivia came over to hug his leg. "I'm sure Mommy will come down soon to eat breakfast." 

It was far from the truth, as Melanie laid dead to the world upstairs in bed, overly exhausted after being up almost all night. Once the monsters were banished from the bedroom, Sophia went back to bed easily, as Chris tucked her in. Then, staying true to his word, Melanie had been thoroughly fucked into oblivion, before Chris carried her into the shower and dressed her. 

"Mama go sweepy," Olivia said, as the pancakes were cooking. "You makes pans for me. Put chippy in pan, pwease?" 

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes," Chris nodded. "Then I'm going to make Grandma some blueberry waffles and we'll eat some fruit. How's that sound?" 

Olivia nodded, "Yummy," she said, as he quickly got her a juice box. "You gets Pia and Ceejay." 

Finishing the first batch of pancakes, Chris turned the burner off and quickly got the plates and forks out, placing them down on the table. Getting Charlotte and Olivia settled in, Chris went upstairs to wake Sophia up, before collecting CJ from his crib. 

"Go downstairs and wait for me," he said, as Sophia stood in the hallway. "I left a juice box for you by your plate, so you drink that and then I'll put some pancakes on your dish." 

"Hurry!" she cried, rushing towards the staircase. "O'Ivvie!!!" 

Carrying CJ into the master bedroom, he quietly made his way over to MElanie's side of the bed, chuckling at he sight before him. With her head buried under the pillows, the blankets had been kicked off, giving him and anyone else, a clear view of her bright green underwear. 

"Mellie," he said gently, reaching down to shake her. "Breakfast." 

She snored, showing no other signs of movement or acknowledgement of hearing him. Shifting CJ in his arms, Chris tried again with no avail, as she slept on through the shaking and the calling of her name. 

"Let's get you set up downstairs," he said, looking at the boy. "That way you and your sisters have their food ready and I can start Grandma's waffles. 

It was another half an hour, with getting the kids adn Anne settled in for breakfast, that Chris went back upstairs to wake Melanie up. This time he brought a hot mug of coffee, hoping it would lure her out of a deep slumber. 

"Melanie," he shook her firmly, pushing the pillows off her head. "It's time to wake up." 

"Hhhnnnnnggggggg," she groaned, stretching out her legs. "Noooooooooo." 

He sighed, "Come on, you need to eat something," he said, shaking her again. "Then you can come back up here and lay down." 

She opened one eye, blinking furiously at the intrusion of light, before settling onto him. "You've destroyed me," she groaned, as he rubbed her back. "I don't think I can walk." 

"You can walk," he nodded, helping her roll over. "Let's put some pants on you, that way the kids won't ask why you have lacy green underpants." 

"Bring food here," she whined, as he got up to find bottoms for her. "Bring food and baby." 

Pulling out a pair of black cotton shorts, Chris went back to the bed and slid them up her legs, lifting up her hips to slide them on in place. "I'm not bringing anything up here," he told her, as she pouted. "I brought a cup of coffee, which I hope will wake you up a bit." 

Melanie groaned, "Need five pots," she mumbled, struggling to sit up. "Ow." 

Guzzling down the cup of coffee, Melanie felt slightly better, as Chris helped her out of bed. "I need Advil," she whined, as they started down the stairs. "My body from the waist down is killing me." 

"I might've gotten a bit carried away," Chris winced, as they reached the kitchen. 

"You think?" she scowled, as the girls cried out for her. "Hi ladies." 

Sophia wiggled her sticky fingers at her, "Mama! You eats wif me!" she cried, as Chris steered her towards the table. "Eats pan wif me!" 

Pulling the chair out for her, Chris watched as Melanie slowly and gently lowered herself down into the seat, groaning in pain as she sat. 

"Mommy! Are you sick?" Charlotte gasped, chocolate and syrup smeared around her mouth. "Oh no! That's not good!" 

"Mommy hurt her back," Melanie said, as the girls frowned at her display of pain. "Once I eat something, I'll head right back up to bed and relax for a while."

Olivia pouted, "But we pway!" she said, as Chris went to get her another cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. "We pway, Mama." 

"Why don't you guys play down here for a while?" Chris suggested, coming back to the table. "If Mommy feels a bit better later, then we can all play a game." 

Grateful for the sudden bribery, Melanie gave him a tired smile, as he set the cup and plate before her. "Thank you," she said softly, as he ran his hand down the back of her head. "These look good." 

Giggling, Sophia picked up a mutilated piece of her pancake. "Yummy pan," she said, shoving the piece into her mouth. "Yummyyyy!" 

At the other end of the table, Anne gave her daughter-in-law a sympathetic look, as she ate slowly and quietly, the pain evident on her face. "How about after we eat, we watch one of your movies?" she suggested. "We have so many from the library to watch before the snow storm passes through." 

"The "Iggy movie!" Olivia gasped, standing up on her chair. "'Arlee web!" 

"Sit on your butt," Chris said, as she slowly moved from standing to sitting. "And you can watch Charlotte's Web after you eat breakfast." 

Taking a seat next to Melanie , Chris set his plate and cup of coffee down before him, before turning and pulling CJ's highchair closer. "Look at you go," he chuckled, as CJ smacked his lips at him, licking the remains of his yogurt off his mouth. "I think we'll bring you upstairs and you can lay with Mommy." 

"Are you going to take a nap?" Melanie asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

He shook his head, "I'll get a start on that laundry," he said, picking up his fork. "Then I'll hang out with you and CJ for a little while, before these three drive Mom crazy." 

She nodded, glancing at the backdoor, watching as the snow fell heavily in the yard. "Man," she whistled. "It's snowed a lot since six o'clock yesterday. I hope my brother and Jim didn't go out to attempt shoveling." 

"Knowing Jim," Chris said, as he swallowed a mouthful of pancake. "He probably got halfway down the walkway, before your brother woke up and started screaming at him from the upstairs window." 

...............

By one, the snow had refused to let up, covering everything and anything in its path. After breakfast, Melanie took CJ back up to bed, turning the television on to watch the extended coverage of the storm, while Chris started the laundry. The girls and Anne cuddled up on the couch, watching one of many of the cartoon movies that were selected from the library, until they got bored and restless. 

"I'm going to lay down for a little while," Anne said, as Chris came out with a laundry basket. "Maybe catch up on a soap opera or two." 

He chuckled, "Hopefully you can find one on there," he said, setting the basket down on the coffee table. "Mel's been grumbling about missing Maury because of the news being on past their scheduled hour." 

With Anne down for the count, Chris was dreading the potential outbursts of two five year olds and a seven year old. But he was surprised to find them all lounging about on the couches, their eyes glued to the television. 

"What are we watching?" he asked, looking at the screen. "Princess Diaries?" 

"I want to be a princess of a world," Charlotte mumbled, her eyes drooping. "Can I?" 

Chris snorted, picking up a pair of pajama bottoms that belonged to one of the twins. "You can be a princess of Seattle," he said, as she yawned. "Along with your sisters." 

Within five minutes, the three Pike girls were out cold and snoring into their stuffed animals, just as Chris finished folding up the first load of laundry. It gave him plenty of time to put the clothes away neatly, making the beds and taking the dirty laundry out of the hampers. By the time he reached the master bedroom, he quietly pushed the door open, minding Melanie and CJ as they napped. 

But he was surprised to find her sitting up in bed against the pillows, CJ nestled on her chest with a pacifier in his mouth. 

"Hey," she smiled, shifting her glasses on her nose. "I see we're playing the role of housewife, huh?" 

"Did you just wake up?" he asked, setting the basket down. 

She shook her head, "I've been up for a half an hour," she said, as CJ shifted against her. "He woke up ten minutes ago and started doing his whimpering performance." 

Chris sat down on the bed, "He might be hungry and I think he needs a diaper change as well." 

"I'll change him," he said, as she gently handed him over. "Hey buddy. Did you have a nice nap with Mommy?" 

"What's everyone else doing?" Melanie asked, as he dropped a kiss onto CJ's chubby cheeks. "It's too quiet." 

"Mom went to watch some soap operas," Chris said, as he stood up with CJ. "The girls were watching the Princess Diaries and they all passed out on the couches. So that just leaves us two and him. How are you feeling by the way? Still exhausted?" 

She shrugged, "I just feel...blah," she sighed. "Really hungry too." 

He snorted, "But don't expect any fun hanky-panky," Melanie continued. "I don't think I can do that again in such a short span of time." 

"I don't think I could go that much again, no matter how hard I tried," Chris said, heading to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs? We'll get some food and come back up here to watch TV. I'm sure there's a SVU marathon on one of the channels today." 

.......................

A little while later, Charlotte found her way upstairs and into Melanie and Chris's bed, bringing one of her many art history books with her. Chris had fallen asleep somewhere between episodes of an SVU marathon, with CJ cuddled up next to him with a pacifier in his mouth. 

"Tell me about it," Melanie snorted as she came into the room with bottles and juice boxes. "The last time we ever went that far was before we had kids. I couldn't even get out of bed by myself today." 

Gaila screeched with laughter on the other end of the phone, "You dirty bitch," she said, as Melanie handed a juice box to Charlotte. "Well, I hope you're icing your vagina and that Chris still has a functioning dick after all that rough pounding." 

Moving to the windows, Melanie peered out at the street, just as a town plow went through. "Oh, we won't be doing that again for a while," she said. "That was just two weeks of pent up energy, exploding in one night." 

They talked for a while longer, before Vivian woke up from her nap, crying out to be fed. "I'll call you tomorrow," Gaila sighed, as Scotty called for her. "Make sure you ice yourself before bed tonight. And for god sakes, I hope you used lube! The last thing you need is a raw vagina and burning urination!" 

"Your Aunt Giggy is crazy," Melanie said, after Gaila hung up on her. "Insane." 

Charlotte giggled, "You're crazy sometimes," she said, as Melanie sat down next to her. "But I still love you and Aunt Giggy." 

"I love you too," she kissed the top of her head, before resting her cheek against the tangled mass of curls. "What are we reading about today?" 

Charlotte leaned back against the pillows and Melanie's side, bringing the giant textbook up to show her the pictures. "Can we go here in the summer?" she asked, pointing to a picture of the Parthenon. "This was Athena's house." 

"You guys might be a little too young for Greece," Melanie said, looking at the pictures. "How about we go there when you're a little older? It's a very long flight from our house to that part of the world, with many plane stops." 

They flipped through the chapter on Ancient Greek art, before moving to Ancient Rome. "Mommy, have you ever seen these places before?" Charlotte asked, running her finger across a picture of a statue. 

"I've been to Germany and London," she said, running her fingers through Charlotte's hair. "And I think Daddy went to Italy back when he was in college for school." 

She giggled, "They made pizza!" she exclaimed. "I want to go to all the places in this book. Except for that place with all the sand and the ugly horses." 

"The Middle East?" 

Charlotte nodded, "It's really hot there," Melanie nodded. "And theres a lot about the Middle East that you'll learn about in school later on. It's a sad story, that I am not qualified to teach, because I don't know much about that area." 

She turned onto her side, "When I'm a grown up and I make lots of money, making food for people, I'm going to take you and Daddy on an adventure," she said. 

"You are?" Melanie asked, as Charlotte giggled. "Where are you taking us, Miss Charlie?" 

"Pear-is," she giggled, covering her mouth. "So we can eat stinky cheese and bread." 

Melanie laughed, "Paris? The city of love?" she asked, as Charlotte nodded. "I've never been there before." 

"Do you think Daddy wants to go there?"

She shrugged, "I think Daddy would love to go anywhere, Charlie," Melanie said. "As long as they have good food, he'll be the first one downstairs and waiting in the car." 

"Food?" 

They both looked over as Chris slowly woke up from his nap. "Food? Melllie?" 

She snickered, "We're talking about food," she said, as he opened his eyes. "Hi Handsome." 

Chris groaned as Charlotte moved around on the bed, crawling over to him. "Daddy, I'm taking you and Mommy to Pear-is," she said, as he wrapped one arm under CJ's bottom. "We're going to eat stinky cheese and bread." 

"Sounds fun," he yawned. "Hungry. Mellie, make food." 

"I think Daddy's silly again," Charlotte said, turning to look at her Mother. "Can we make him a stinky cheese sandwich?" 

Melanie nodded, "Let's make Daddy a stinky cheese sandwich," she said, closing the text book. "You and I will have something yummy and then we'll see if your sisters and Grandma are ready for dinner." 

"You stay here, Daddy," Charlotte said, as she crawled to the end of the bed. "We'll bring you food." 

Picking her up, Melanie wrapped her arms around Charlotte's waist, holding onto her as Chris grumbled. "Yeah, Daddy," she grinned at him. "We'll bring you food." 

"Mama, I hungee," Sophia said from the hallway. 

"Go downstairs, Sophie," Charlotte demanded, pointing to the staircase. "We're making stinky cheese sandwiches for Daddy." 

Gasping, Sophia quickly took off running, much to Melanie's panic. "No running!" she yelled, as Sophia nearly slipped near the steps. "Slowly. Go on, I'm right behind you." 

From the bedroom, she could hear Chris getting up and CJ whining, as he moved about. "Come on, kiddo," she heard. "Bathroom and then stinky cheese sandwiches." 

 


	47. Chapter 47

"So what is my sister doing, since she's trapped in the house with nearly three feet of snow on the ground?" Leonard asked, when he called the next day. "She's got to be going crazy." 

Chris snorted, moving around in the kitchen to get CJ's snack ready. "She's currently upstairs with the girls," he said, setting the plate down on the counter. "She's painting their toes and fingers and doing their hair." 

"Oh god," Leonard laughed. "The mess you're going to be walking into up there." 

"Don't remind me," Chris groaned, sitting down in front of the high chair. "My mom was smart and took her knitting into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. I already got yelled at for "interrupting" their beauty day, according to Charlotte, when I went up to see if they wanted to eat." 

Leonard continued to laugh, "I'm so glad Leah's still a baby," he said, as CJ squealed. "I hope to god she become a tomboy." 

"DADDDYYYYYY!!!! CAN YOU BRING US REFRESHERMENTS?" Charlotte yelled from upstairs. "WE'RE STARVING, DARLING!" 

"Oh my god," Leonard howled, as Chris groaned. "That girl is definitely her Mother's daughter." 

Chris spooned the yogurt into CJ's mouth, "I might actually kill myself today," he said, as CJ smacked his lips together. "Like, actually go outside and drown in the three feet of snow." 

"Aw, don't do that," Leonard said, as Chris continued to feed the baby. "Once you feed them, then you can put them all down for naps, and it'll be just Mellie that you have to deal with." 

"Christopher! Did you not hear your daughter?!" Melanie shouted. "HURRY!" 

Suppressing a groan, Chris stood up and moved to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'M ON THE PHONE! YOU CAN WAIT!" he yelled, before walking back over to the table. "Is it possible for me to crash at your place tonight?" 

"Hell no," Leonard snorted. "I already got my own problems and I don't want to get in the way of my sisters wrath. Just...sweet talk her into something and you'll be fine, Chris. I mean, she does it to you all the time! Give her a taste of her own medicine." 

CJ looked up at him, reaching out with one hand, as Chris stirred the bowl of mush. "Anyways, I gotta go," Leonard continued. "I need to give the kids baths and put them down for naps." 

"Len wai-" Chris started, before his brother-in-law cut him off. 

"Have fun!" he chuckled, before hanging up. 

Setting the phone down on the table, Chris sighed and picked up a napkin from the table. "Your Mother is going to put me in a grave early," he said, cleaning up the mess. "Your sisters too." 

CJ gave him a gummy smile, "I hope you're not as bad as they are," Chris said, taking him out of the chair. "But you might end up being more like her than me." 

.................

Chris watched as the girls sat on the bed, eating their grilled cheese sandwiches. "Are they sufficient to your liking?" he asked, as Sophia belched. 

They all nodded, "Extra cheese was a yummy choice," Charlotte said, licking her fingers. "Can you make it with extra cheese all the time?" 

"I suppose," he shrugged, as Melanie cleaned up the bathroom. "IS there anything else you need?" 

"Chris, stop being so snippy," Melanie warned. 

Sophia giggled, "Mama draw on my toe!" she said, holding up her foot. "Look!" 

The entire bedroom smelled like nail polish and acetone, along with whatever else Melanie had unleashed on their children, during their "beauty day". Clothes were scattered all over the floor, along with towels and bottles of nail polish. 

"I'm not being snippy," Chris said, as he walked across the room and into the bathroom. "My god. What have you done to the bathroom?" 

"What are you talking about?" Melanie asked, sorting the hair brushes and flat irons in the drawer. "It's not that bad." 

Chris gaped at her, "Not that bad? Not that BAD?" he exclaimed. "Melanie, this place looks like the inside of a college dorm! Why is there make up all over the place? They're seven and four, Mel! They shouldn't be wearing make up!" 

She groaned, "Would you relax?" she snapped. "My eyeshadow palette broke when I was searching for hair clips. It's in the trash can if you need solid evidence." 

"What is all this shit anyway?" Chris continued, picking up a bottle from the counter. "Style extender? This looks like it was expensive. It sounds expensive actually." 

"It wasn't that expensive," Melanie mumbled, wiping the counter top down with a wet towel. 

Chris looked at her, "How much was this?" he asked, pointing the tube of hair creme at her. "Melanie?" 

She shrugged, "Twenty bucks I think." 

"TWENTY DOLLARS FOR THIS THING?" he yelled. "What is wrong with you?! Are you insane?!" 

"Would you stop yelling!" Melanie exclaimed, closing the bathroom door to buffer the noise. "Are you fucking insane? The kids are sitting right out there and you're yelling at me about make up on the counter and how much a fucking bottle of hair shit costs?" 

Snatching the bottle from him, Melanie set it back on the counter, while he continued to groan and complain. "You know, we were fine and having fun up here until you came up," Melanie snapped. "I had them all settled in and calmed down, and now you're going to get them all freaked out with your yelling." 

He shook his head, "Yes, because I'm always the one that has to put a damper on everything," he rolled his eyes. "Way to make me the bad guy, Mel." 

"You do!" Melanie exclaimed, dropping the towel onto the counter. "You can never stop complaining about something, Chris! There's always a comment that has to be made about every little thing." 

"So I shouldn't be mad that you're spending all this money on shit, that you could buy for less at the fucking grocery store?" he asked. "Excuse me for not wanting my kids to think that they need this shit, Mel."

Melanie shook her head, "For your information, I didn't even buy this fucking thing of hair shit!" she yelled, picking the bottle back up. "Gaila got it for free when she got her fucking haircut and gave it to me, because she didn't like it. I looked it up online and saw that it was twenty bucks! I'm not a fucking idiot when it comes to this stuff, Chris! I'd never spend my own money on something like this! " 

Chris winced as the bottle hit him square in the chest, "Now, if you're done yelling at me, I have to get them dressed," she snapped, moving around him. 

"Mellie.." he started, as she pulled the door open. 

"Are we ready to put on clean pajamas?" she asked, putting a smile on her face. "Then we can all cuddle up in Charlie's room with a movie." 

The girls squealed at the though, scrambling off the bed and out of the room, leaving their plates behind on the bed. Melanie took hold of the bathroom doorknob and glared back at Chris, before slamming it shut behind her, leaving him behind in their wrecked bathroom. 

....................

The next few days were met with stony silence, as the streets were plowed and salted down. By the time school was back in session, Melanie spent less time at home, leaving Chris to help Olivia with her homeschooling. 

"You better get your head out of your ass," Anne warned, after Olivia finished up her assignments for the day. "I raised you better."

So that night, after she and the kids went to bed, Chris cracked open a bottle of wine. Carrying it along with two glasses and a box of pastries that he hid in the fridge, Chris quietly went upstairs to the bedroom. She was still up, getting ready for bed, when he came in.

"Truce?" he smiled sheepishly, holding up the box and wine. "I got all your favorites."

She glanced at the items in hand, before carrying a stack of clothes to the corner of the room, depositing them onto the chair. Moving further into the room, Chris set everything down on the dresser, before heading over to the bed to fix the sheets. By the time Melanie climbed into bed, Chris had the box of pastries open and on top of the comforter; the bottle of wine and two glasses sat on his nightstand. 

"Do you want a glass of wine?" he asked, as she settled down against the pillows. 

Melanie ignored him, picking up her book from the night stand, flipping to marked off spot. When she made no intention of speaking to him, Chris shrugged and picked up his glass. 

"More for me," he sighed, picking through the various sweets. 

Glancing over at him, Melanie watched as he ate a mini fruit tart. "Hmmm," Chris nodded to himself, licking his fingers. 

He then caught her staring at him, "You want?" he asked, holding out the other half of the tart. 

"Why do you do these things?" Melanie asked, shaking her head. 

"Do what?" he frowned. "Share food with you?" 

Melanie shook her head, "You can't just yell at me and then expect me to be nice to you," she said. "You can't just come in here with a box of sweets and a bottle of wine and expect me to forget." 

"I know," he nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you about the mess and about the hair stuff thing." 

She looked at him, "It was just a hectic day with the girls being rowdy and then the mess," he continued, shaking his head. "I know I shouldn't take my frustration out like that, by yelling at you, but I couldn't help it." 

"Well, maybe it's time that you start learning how to," Melanie said, closing her book. "I'm going to bed. Don't make a mess with crumbs and what not, okay? The last thing I need, is to wash the comforter again." 

Setting the book back onto the nightstand, Melanie slid further down under the blankets and rolled onto her side, facing away from him. Chris sighed in defeat, closing the box of pastries up, downing the rest of his wine. It took him ten minutes, heading back downstairs to put everything away and to brush his teeth, before he climbed back into bed. Turning the lamp off, he settled down onto his back, looking up at the ceiling in silence. 

'They looked cute," Chris finally said. 

"Hm?" Melanie groaned, shifting on her side. "Who did?" 

"The girls," he said. "I don't think I've ever seen Charlie's hair so straight before. And shiny too." 

Melanie gave a short laugh, "She wants to cut it short," she said, as Chris rolled onto his side to face her back. "She says it's too heavy on her head." 

He watched as Melanie rolled over to face him, "Not too short, I hope," he said. "I can't imagine her with short hair."

"Neither can I," Melanie agreed. "Sophie and Olivia didn't like her hair straight at all, and called her a horse." 

"That's terrible," Chris snorted, as she giggled. "I'll never get used to them being super girly, huh?" 

Melanie shook her head, "They like their girl time with Mommy," she said. "It doesn't mean that I'm forcing them into believing that they need makeup or fancy hair stuff, Chris. It's just quality time, playing around with their mother. It's like when we play dress up, expect we're painting our nails and doing our hair." 

He sighed, "Would you really spend that much on a bottle of hair stuff though?" he asked. "I know you said it was from Gaila, but..." 

"Unless it kept my hair from turning grey," she teased. "No, I wouldn't buy that stuff on a regular basis. Once in a blue moon? Maybe. But you shouldn't get mad at me for buying anything for myself, Chris. I never yell at you when you buy some fancy cooking appliance or something that you want." 

Chris groaned, "I'm really turning into a cranky old man," he admitted. "This is horrifying. What happened to me?" 

"You're not turning into a cranky old man," Melanie said, nudging him with her foot. "We were trapped in the house for five days with four kids, who couldn't go outside in the snow. Someone was bound to snap and lose their shit at some point during those five days." 

"I was betting on CJ being the one to go," Chris joked, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. "I really thought a box of your favorite sweets and the wine would work." 

Melanie shrugged, "It did, but I'm tired," she admitted. "And I didn't want to get up again to brush my teeth." 

He shook his head, "But it's the thought that counts and it was a nice gesture," she said. "I promise to have one tomorrow." 

"Or five," he teased. 

"Or five," she nodded her head. "We should get some sleep, Chris. We have to be up extra early tomorrow, just to get the car warmed up, to take Sophie and Charlie to school." 

The thought of going back outside in the cold and icy world, made Chris shiver. "Don't remind me,' he begged. "At least it's Friday and we won't have to go back out again until Monday." 

She nodded, "Unless we run out of something," she reminded him. "Like diapers or baby food. Which we do need, because your son eats and shits just as much as you do." 

"I take a personal offense to that," Chris said, sitting up to give her a kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you, too," she gave him a sleepy smile. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short post. Busy, busy, busy.

Melanie came downstairs, carrying CJ in her arms, after giving him a bath. In the kitchen, she could hear Chris and Olivia making noise, getting into all kinds of trouble. 

"What are we doing in here?' she asked, stepping into the kitchen. "What in the world are you making?" 

"Weenies!" Olivia giggled, as Chris stood with a baking tray on the counter. "Weenies, Mama!" 

Chris snorted, "Hot dogs in a blanket,"he corrected her. "And we're going to watch what on TV?" he asked, looking back to Olivia. 

She beamed at him, "Food TV!" 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, as she grabbed the package of yogurt melts for CJ. "Just.. don't make a mess in the kitchen." 

Leaving them to cook, Melanie carried CJ down the hall to her office, setting him down in the activity walker that had been put together earlier in the week. 

"Mommy's going to check her email," she said, placing some snacks onto the tray. "Can you be a good boy for Mommy?" 

He screeched, smacking his hands on the tray, breaking the puffs into crumbs. "After this, we can go upstairs and play with your toys," she said, turning the computer on. "Or watch one of your baby videos." 

Running through the mail that accumulated over the last several days, Melanie cleared out her inbox of junk and turned the computer off. "Let's see if you can wheel yourself out of the room," she said, standing. "Soon, it'll be time for you to walk." 

"Ah!" CJ squealed, pointing at her. "AH!" 

"Come on," Melanie smiled, walking backwards. "Let's see if we can surprise Daddy!" 

It was Chris who brought up the idea of bringing the walker out, after it sat in the box downstairs since after CJ was born. While neither wanted him to grow up too fast, at seven months old, it was time to get CJ used to using his legs. So when Chris brought up the box and put the contraption together, they put the baby into it, hoping he would learn along the way. 

"Come on!" Melanie encouraged, as CJ looked at her. "Come to me. If you want to have a snack, you have to come to me." 

CJ shrieked, growing frustrated as she stood in the middle of the room. He pointed and wiggled in the seat, reaching out for her as she called for him. After a few minutes, Melanie decided to give up and take him out, before he had a meltdown. But as she walked forward, CJ surprised her, by moving forward. Pausing, Melanie watched as CJ took another step, wheeling the chair closer to her. 

"Oh my god," she gasped, as CJ went from meltdown to giggles, as he moved his legs a bit faster. "Are you moving your legs? Are you walking to Mommy?" 

Taking a step back, CJ wheeled his walker forward, squealing and shaking his arms up and down. Soon, they were out in the hallway, Melanie walking backwards while CJ wheeled himself forward. By the look on his face, CJ was delighted and getting the encouragement from his mother was enough to make him move faster. 

"Chris!" Melanie called out, as they reached the end of the hallway. "Come on, CJ!" 

Walking into the kitchen, Melanie moved out of the way and turned her attention to Chris and Olivia. 

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, while Olivia rolled a hotdog up into the crescent roll dough. 

She smiled at him, before turning her attention to the baby in his walker. "Come say hi!" she said, as CJ squealed again, stomping his feet against the hardwood flooring of the hallway, as Melanie went behind him to turn the walker towards the kitchen entrance. "Go to Daddy." 

At the sight of his father, CJ let out a shriek and started moving, wheeling into the kitchen quickly and towards the counter, at full speed. 

"Oh my god!" Chris exclaimed, rushing around to keep the boy from crashing. "Hot wheels!" 

"Baybee walk!" Olivia gasped, as Chris moved CJ out of harms way. "Baybee walk!" 

Chris watched, in shock, as CJ wheeled himself around. "W-ho-?" he shook his head, as Melanie stood next to him. "Did he wheel himself out of the office?" 

She nodded, "I almost had to take him out because he started getting cranky," she said, as Olivia climbed down from the chair, rushing after her brother. "Then he started moving himself and I had him follow me!" 

"I didn't think he'd pick it up so fast," Chris mumbled, looking a bit sad at the thought. "I figured he would just sit in the thing and wait for one of us to push him around." 

"He's a lot smarter that we thought," Melanie sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Let's just hope he takes his time, learning how to walk on his own." 

Olivia chased after CJ, giggling as he went, moving towards his parents. Squatting down, Chris pulled the walker close and leaned in to kiss CJ on the cheek, chuckling as the boy grabbed at his face. 

"Did you walk?" he asked him, as the boy babbled in his baby talk. "You're getting so big, CJ. Soon, you'll be talking real words and running around the house with everyone chasing you." 

"Dadee, my baybee walk!" Olivia squealed, giving her brother a hug. "Baybee, you walk!" 

CJ gave them a gummy smile, a little white cap showing on his gums. "My god," Chris sighed, ruffling his golden curls gently. "Walking and growing teeth already. Why do they have to grow up so fast?"

"Don't rush him so fast, Chris," Melanie snickered, as he took the boy out of the walker. "Enjoy him as he is now, because once he starts talking back, you'll wish that he was still a baby." 

"CJ would  _never_ talk back," Chris said, as he carried him over to the counter. "Right? You tell Mommy that she's crazy! My little boy would never do such a thing." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "You said that about the girls and look what they've been doing since they started talking in full sentences," she reminded him. "Sometimes I wish they were still babies." 

........................

"Do you have an idea of what theme you want to do?" Melanie asked, as she and Nyota sat on the floor of her office. 

She shrugged, "I was thinking more country chic or vintage," she said, resting her back against the sofa. "Spock automatically thought princess and was very confused when I told him differently." 

Melanie nodded, smiling. "I can't believe it's a girl!" she said, making the other woman giggle. "I always thought that your first child would be a boy. I don't know why, but I really thought you were going to announce that it was a boy." 

"I guess Spock will have to try harder next time," Nyota shrugged. "Thank you for handing down the girls baby things though. We don't want to have a huge registry and have everyone buy us all these expensive things." 

"Hey, it's not a problem," Melanie said, waving her hand at her. "Chris and I have no need for it since our baby making days are over. He just wants to keep a lot of it, just in case the girls need it when they're older and starting their own families." 

Nyota shook her head, "God, I can't believe they were so small once," she said. "The idea of them even having their own children is just mind boggling to me. We'll be old by the time they hit their twenties." 

Melanie snorted, "Chris got all weepy when he was telling me his reasoning," she said. "I think the future freaks him out a bit, because he's older than the rest of the guys. "I think it's the idea that by the time CJ graduates high school, he'll be in his late seventies or early eighties. The idea of not having enough time with the kids and getting the chance to see them get married or have babies of their own, freaks him out." 

"He shouldn't think like that," Nyota said, as Melanie sighed. "He needs to live life everyday and just worry about the "now" and not the "future", you know?" 

She nodded, "I tell him all the time to STOP aging himself by twenty years," she said. "All that talk ends up stressing me out and then I get all panicky and start dreading the future." 

"Kick him in the balls the next time he brings it up," Nyota shrugged. "Or do what I did the other night to Spock." 

"What did you do to Spock?" Melanie asked, unsure if she really wanted to know what happened. 

Nyota sighed, "I wanted to have sex MY way and Spock was so... hesitant to do it," she sighed. "Basically, I literally twisted his balls up and told him that if he kept treating me like a china doll, he could sleep in the guest room." 

Melanie winced, "God, you are vicious," she said, shaking her head. "I rather not twist anyones balls, thank you very much." 

"Who's balls are you twisting?" Chris asked, as he stood in the doorway of the office. 

"No one's," Melanie said, smiling sweetly at him. "What's up? I thought you and the kids were watching the Food Network again?" 

He nodded, "We were," he said. "But Mom ran out of tea and I have to get Charlotte from school, so I'm taking Olivia with me to do those things. Is there anything you want while I'm there?" 

She shrugged, "Do you know what you want for dinner or no?" she asked. "Get one of those chickens that are from the deli, that way we don't have to worry about putting the oven on for anything. And a bag of romaine hearts, a cucumber and whatever the kids want to put on their salad." 

"Yes Ma'am," Chris saluted her, making Nyota snort. "Anything else? Does CJ have enough food to get him through the rest of the week?" 

"He's good," Melanie nodded. "Just check to see if we have enough ice pops in the freezer, that way I don't have to hear a temper tantrum when one of the girls can't have a pop." 

"Mama, I stay here!" Sophia cried, as she rushed into the room, pushing past Chris. "I stay here!" 

She settled down next to Nyota, cuddling up next to her, while Melanie stood up. "You be good," she warned, following Chris out into the hallway. "I'll be right back, Ny." 

Leaving Sophia and Nyota to discuss whatever the four and a half year old found desirable, Chris went to get Olivia ready, while Melanie checked on CJ. 

"I'll be back in a little bit," Chris said, as he got Olivia into her coat. "Mom figured out how to use that HBOGo thing on the Kindle and I think she's watching True Blood." 

"Oh god," Melanie snorted. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Chris? All that sex and gore might freak her out a bit." 

He shrugged, "Mom's seen worse things than that," he said, grabbing his car keys. "I'll call you before we get on the line to pay." 

"Bye, bye, Mama!" Olivia blew a kiss. "I gets you cookies!" 

"Okay," she waved at her, as Chris opened the front door. "Be good, Olivia! And make sure Daddy picks out the best looking chicken!" 

Watching them head down to the car, minding the icy patches on the walk way and the driveway, Melanie closed the front door and headed back down the hall to the office. Nyota was now kneeling on the floor by the bookcase, while Sophia pointed to a book on the shelf. 

"That's a book about..... well, I'm not sure because it's not in English," Nyota said, as Sophia frowned. "Mommy reads a lot of weird stuff, huh?" 

"Mama read boat book," Sophia said, trying to take another heavy tomb off the shelf. "Mama read boat book and um... she read to Pia." 

Melanie snorted, "Are you going through my bookshelf again?" she asked, as Sophia nodded. "How about you help Auntie Ny with the baby's room? The last time you played with my books, you almost pulled the entire bookcase down on you. We don't want that to happen or else we'll have a squished Pia." 

She gasped, "No squishy Pia!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Ny Ny, we buy baybee stuffs!" 

"Give her fifteen minutes," Melanie said, as she brought her laptop over to the sofa. "She'll be snoring between us on the couch by the time Chris comes home with the girls." 

"Hey, I could use a bit of help in regards to nurseries," Nyota said, walking over to the couch with Sophia. "Because I have no idea what I'm going to need and neither does Spock." 

Melanie laughed as she sat down, turning the laptop on. "Luckily, you came to the right place," she said, as Sophia wiggled between them. "Right Soph? Aunt Ny Ny came to the right place?" 

She nodded, "We buy stuff for baybee," she said, kicking her feet up and down. "We buy and then we sweep." 

"I know someone who is going to be doing one of those things, "Nyota teased, tickling Sophia. "What do you think I should do for the baby' room?" 

"Um...." Sophia pouted, thinking. "Loopy! Loopy room!" 

As Melanie started searching for the familiar websites that she once used for the kids, Nyota and Sophia discussed which Loopsy dolls would go in the room. "I say we look online first," Melanie said. "And if we don't see anything that sparks ideas, we can always go into town or take a drive to the outlets one day." 

Sophia yawned, "I go wif you," she said, resting her head back against Nyota's arm. "I shop wif my Mama and Ny Ny." 

"You can go shopping with your Mama and me," Nyota promised, hugging her tightly. "Rest your eyes for a bit, while Mommy gets all her pictures up for us to look at." 

Melanie looked and Sophia, giggling as the girl fell into a light slumber. "See," she remarked, going back to the computer. "That was easy." 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen 2 isn't real and IDK if it ever will be, but this story takes place way into the future. Like...2021-ish if my math is correct.

"They're going to be five, Chris. Not sixteen!" Melanie scoffed, as she held onto CJ. "Just pick something that they would normally play with and lets go!" 

He grumbled, looking at the shelves of dolls and other girly toys. With the twins birthday coming up in two weeks, the exhausting routine of planning a party and getting presents was upon them, along with the dreaded thought of the girls getting older. 

"How about that Elsa doll for Sophia?" Melanie suggested, nodding to the barbie. "And the Anna doll for Liv? They already have Frozen 2 on DVD and they're a sucker for anything from that franchise." 

"Are you sure they don't have these already?" Chris asked, picking up the box that contained Elsa. "They have twenty different dolls of the same people." 

Melanie nodded, "I'm sure," she promised. "Now, put them in the cart and let's get this one his diapers and baby food. We still have to get Charlie from school and I don't want to leave Mom with the twins for that much longer." 

Setting the boxes into the cart, Chris followed Melanie throughout the store, watching as CJ pointed and babbled at everything in sight. By the time they reached the baby department, they swapped positions, as Melanie went to pick out the usual for the boy. 

"Do we want a teething ring?" Chris asked, taking the item off the hook. "I think we should get you one of these, since you've been crying on and off for the last few weeks." 

"Ah!" CJ squealed, as Chris read the description of the teething rings. 

"You put these in the fridge and they get cold," Chris said, as CJ grabbed onto the ring. "It's supposed to make your mouth feel all nice and numb." 

Melanie snorted as she dropped a box of diapers into the wagon, "If they have baby orajel, can you get a tube or two?" she asked, checking for the wipes. "Anything to calm him down, will be wonderful." 

Chris nodded, tossing the teething rings into the cart. "What else do you see, buddy?" he asked, as CJ gnawed on his own hand. "You keep looking, while I find your tooth medicine." 

By the time he made it back to the cart, Melanie was setting the last of the baby food in, counting how many jars and cups she put in. "Did we like the carrot?" she asked, as he set the orajel in with the rest of the stuff. "I can't remember which one didn't agree with him." 

"Carrots and sweet potato," Chris said, shifting CJ from one arm to the next. "He really liked apples, peas and peaches though. And I think he liked the banana one as well." 

"Bananas?" Melanie asked, tickling CJ lightly. "Just like your sister, huh? Charlie and her bananas." 

Taking out the jars of carrot and sweet potato mush, Melanie grabbed a few banana and peach. "Okay," she sighed, double checking that she had everything for the boy. "I think we have enough in here to last for two weeks." 

"Ya think?" Chris snorted, eyeing the food. "CJ, you eat way too much. It's time to cut back on the yogurt melts, kid." 

"This is nothing," Melanie said, as she took over the cart, pushing it out of the aisle. "Once he starts eating real food instead of this puree shit, we'll be shopping much more often than we are now." 

Chris followed, "If he didn't inherit your eating habits we won't," he remarked, earning a scowl in return. "Do you have anything else you need to get? Or are you done?" 

She nodded, "I think I have wrapping paper at home and I'll pick up their cards somewhere else," she said. "I just have to get deodorant and toothpaste for us and the girls. Sophie dropped the entire tube into the toilet this morning." 

"I guess we'll have to supervise her until she grows out of wrecking things," Chris sighed. "Come on. Before Mom calls to inform us that one of them tried to flush the other in the goddamn toilet." 

....................

"I no wanna be five!" Olivia cried, as Chris sat her and Sophia down to see what they wanted for their birthday. "I no wanna!!!!!!" 

He sighed, "I know you don't want to be five," he said, as she pouted. "I don't want you to be five either, but unfortunately you're turning five in two weeks." 

"I be five!" Sophia squealed. "I be five wif O'Ivvie!" 

Not liking the news, Olivia bursted into tears, wailing pitifully while her sister cheered about her impending arrival to becoming a five year old. Quickly, Chris pulled Olivia onto his lap and hugged her tightly, as she wailed into his shirt. 

"Why don't you want to be five?" he asked, as she rubbed her runny nose against him. "Hm?" 

"I be no baybee," she hiccuped. "I be no baybee if I be five." 

Chris nodded, wiping her face with his hand. "Well, you'll always be  _my_ baby," he said. "You, Sophie, Charlie and CJ are going to be my babies forever. No matter how much older you guys get."

Olivia looked up at him, "And turning five isn't that bad," he continued. "You're getting closer and closer to watching PG-13 movies and I'll even let you two stay up an hour later." 

"Five be good?" Olivia sniffled. "Five be good for O'Ivvie?" 

"Five is going to be a good year for Olivia," Chris promised, as she snuggled up to him. "And why would you want to turn down a big party? They're will be cake and food for you to eat. Presents." 

"Pressie!!!!!" Sophia shouted with glee. "Pressie for me and O'Ivvie!" 

Olivia huffed, frustrated over such a life decision; to turn five or not. "How about we make a snack and watch some television?" Chris offered. "We'll talk about your birthday another day." 

"Food?" Olivia asked. "Watch food?" 

"We can watch the Food Network again," Chris nodded, standing up with her. "Let's go by babies. Before Mommy comes down here and makes you do chores or something that isn't fun." 

................

When Melanie came downstairs, after cleaning out Charlotte's closet, she found Chris and the girls on the couch. 

"You make that for me," Sophia said, pointing to the screen. "Make that!" 

"No!" Olivia cried, as she sat next to Chris. "Make for me! I like Turkey!" 

Chris chuckled, "I'll make turkey cutlets for  _both_ of you," he promised, running his hand down the back of Olivia's head. "No arguing, alright? Let's see what else they're going to make with the turkey." 

"What are we watching?" Melanie asked, coming over to stand behind the recliner. "Is this a barbecue thing?" 

"Guy Fieri," Chris nodded, looking a bit displeased. "I was going to turn it off but these two nearly ripped my arm off." 

Melanie snorted, knowing how much he disliked the chef on screen. "Not everyone can look like Giada De Laurentiis," she teased. "Did you guys eat?" [  
](http://www.foodnetwork.com/chefs/giada-de-laurentiis.html)

"Chippy, "Sophia said, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Make food for Pia." 

Chris shook his head, "I'll get up to start dinner once this is over," he promised. "Did you clean out Charlie's closet?" 

She nodded, "Sophia and Olivia will have to pick which clothes they want," she stretched. "But for now? Everything is in a bin and I have to bring the hangers to the laundry room." 

"Mommy? Can we watch Doctor Who?" Charlotte asked, as she came down the stairs. "But not the Doctor Who with the old man. He's ugly. The one with the big coat is cuter!" 

"Let's see what Grandma's doing first, okay?" she asked, as Charlotte rushed to her side. "We still have to eat dinner and you have to take a bath. If there's time, we can watch one episode before bed." 

Leading her into the hallway towards Anne's room, Chris set the remote down next to him and sat up. "I need to start dinner," he said, when Olivia protested. "You just lay here and watch the rest of the show." 

Sophia scrambled to her feet, "I go pee pee," she announced, running out of the room. "MAMA! I GO PEE PEE! 

"Mel, make sure she gets on the bowl before she pees herself!" Chris yelled, as he went into the kitchen. 

"Okay Sophie," he heard Melanie say, as she made her way into the bathroom. "Try to hold it so I can get you on the toilet bowl!" 

Opening the refrigerator door, Chris let out a deep sigh as he scanned the shelves for food. At that moment, Charlotte came into the kitchen and went over to him, wrapping her arm around his leg. 

"What should we eat tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know," Charlotte shrugged. "What do you want to make us?" 

Chris shrugged as well, "I think we should order pizza," he admitted, much to her surprise. "How does that sound?" 

Already bouncing on her toes, Charlotte grinned at him. "Extra cheese and olives?" she asked, as Chris closed the door to the refrigerator. "The square pizza too! I like that one." 

"I'll so see what Mommy and Grandma want," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Why don't you go and sit with Olivia in the living room? Make sure she doesn't fall asleep, okay?" 

"Kay!" Charlotte nodded, rushing out of the kitchen. "Liv! Liv! Don't fall asleep!" 

Chris went down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly, before pushing it open. 

"I'm gonna order pizza," he said, as Sophia sat on the toilet bowl. "Sound good?" 

"Peeeeeeezaaaahhhhh!" Sophia squealed, as Melanie searched for the wipes under the sink. "Cheese peezahh!" 

Melanie nodded, "Pizza is good," she said, pulling out a package of wipes. "Two pies I guess?" moving back to Sophia. 

"Two pies. One Sicilian and the other regular?" Chris asked, as she wiped Sophia. "Garlic knots and a bottle of soda?" 

The little girl giggled, "Just let Mom know, okay?" Melanie asked. "That way if she wants something specific on her pizza..." 

Chris nodded, "Okay," he said, while Sophia waved at him. "I'll let Mom know and I'll call it in." 

"Let's wash these hands and you can go back to watch TV," he heard Melanie say, as he went to let Anne know the plan for dinner. "Then we'll have pizza!" 

.....................

 


	50. Chapter 50

"Are you  _sure_ you want to leave?" Chris asked, as his Mother sat on the edge of the bed. "Absolutely sure?" 

Anne sighed, "Sweetheart," she started, holding her hand out for him, which he took. "I love you. And I love being here with you, Mel and the kids. But, I think it's time that I go home and start getting used to living alone." 

He sighed, "And it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow," she reminded him, rubbing his back gently; just like she did when he was a boy, waking from a nightmare or sick with fever. "March is still weeks away and we've got plenty of time between now and then. We still have a birthday party to plan and Charlie's art show to attend." 

"Do you want me to fly back with you?" Chris asked. "I don't want you flying alone, Mom." 

"It's a short flight," Anne said. "And you wouldn't head right back home, my sweet boy. Knowing you, you'd probably stay until I had to kick out with my own foot." 

Chris chuckled, "Are you going to be alright there?" he asked, seriously. "I just worry about you being home alone, Mom. Anything could happen to you and no one would know until days or weeks after." 

Anne shook her head, "I'm old, but I'm not fragile," she said. "Between your Father and I, it was me that kept in shape. Just because I got old and couldn't wear the little sundresses and crop tops, didn't mean I had to stop taking care of myself." 

"I remember the crop top," Chris smiled fondly at the memory. "I remember Dad asking you what you were thinking, wearing one of them, and then you turned around and sprayed him with the hose." 

"And he never dared question my fashion sense after that," Anne snickered. "I loved that crop top. They were classy back in the seventies. Now? Not so much." 

"Do you think Mel would wear one?" Chris frowned, thinking of what his wife would say at the suggestion. 

Anne shook her head, "I think she would hit you upside the head and ask if you were on anything." 

He sighed, "I'm going to miss having you here, Mom," he admitted. "And I don't want you to think that we want you here, just to watch the kids for us." 

"I know that," Anne said, taking his hand into hers. "I never thought of coming up here was about watching the children for you both. I got to spend quality time with all of you, learning what my grandchildren were like and seeing how you and Mel go through every single day with them." 

"But you're ready to get away from the sticky fingers and the screaming and yelling," Chris concluded, as she nodded. "I don't blame you. Sometimes I just want to whisk Mel off for a week and leave the four of them with their Aunts and Uncles. But then I would miss them too much and they would hate us for doing that all the time." 

Anne laughed, "Sometimes it's nice to get away with your wife," she said. "I remember when your Father and I went away to Arizona when you were six. God, it was the best two weeks." 

He gasped, looking at her in shock. "But," she continued. "I missed you so much by the middle of week two and I couldn't wait to get home to you, sticky fingers and what not." 

"That sounds a lot better," Chris said, as she patted his hand. 

"California is not that far either," Anne reminded him. "And before you know it, summer will be here and the kids will be free from school. David even said that we could all go to the beach house and spend the week there." 

Chris was still trying to get used to the idea of her talking to another man, let alone is own father-in-law. "Don't worry," Anne said, as if she could read his mind. "David is only a friend and I could never love another man like I loved your Father. We just share memories of our loved ones and obtain blackmail on our children, embarrassing stories and all." 

....................

A week after Anne's announcement of her impending departure, it was time to plan a birthday party. The invitations had gone out, with everyone RSPVing that they would be attending, bearing gifts and other little surprises. Nyota would bake the cake, with Charlotte's help, as the seven year old planned on making cupcakes for the big day. 

"What theme do we want?" Melanie asked, as the twins sat the table. "Princess or something cute?" 

"Frozen!" Sophia squealed, as Olivia cried "Animal!" 

They both glared at each other, while Chris chuckled. "How about both?" he offered. "We can do Frozen and animals, that way you two can be happy on the big day." 

Olivia huffed, pushing her curly hair away from her face. "Pia mean, Dadee. I no want Frozen, I want animals," she pouted, as he set a cup of juice down before her. 

"And you will get animals," he promised. "We'll make one end of the table animals and the other end for Frozen. Now, what do we want to eat for dinner that day?" 

As the girls rambled off different snacks, Melanie snickered as Chris's head moved back and forth like a ping pong ball. "My god," she shook her head, as he groaned. "How about you two find Charlie? Have her write down what you guys want to eat for your party and then bring the list back in for us? That way Daddy and I can figure out what we need and we can get it?" 

Sophia scrambled out of her chair, rushing out of the kitchen. "ARLEE!" she screeched, like a warrior going into battle. "ARLEE, YOU HELP PIA!" 

"Uggets and burgers," Olivia said, smiling brightly at Chris. "And um....chippy, cookies and corn! 

"Popcorn?" Melanie asked, as the little girl nodded. "Well, at least she's easy. You'll eat anything Daddy makes, right?" 

Olivia nodded, "I eat everything," she said. resting her chin in her hands. "Eat everything." 

Chris nodded, "You do," he agreed, running his hand down the side of his face. "My god, do you ever." 

"Do you want to help Mommy with the laundry?" Melanie asked. "That way Daddy can get a grownup drink and relax in the other room?" 

She nodded, "I help wif my stuffs," she said, climbing down from her chair. "Bye, bye, Dadee." 

"You go on and take a beer into the office," Melanie said, rubbing his shoulders. "I got a pillow for the sofa in there and there's a clean blanket on the back. Relax for a little bit, before dinner." 

"Are you sure?" he asked, as she dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I still have to get Mom from your brothers house before dinner." 

"Mom said she would call when she was ready to come home," she reminded him. "And for all we know, Lenny and Jim probably cooked her a southern meal and she's probably going over Joanna's list of flowers that she wants to plant in the spring." 

Chris yawned, "Okay," he agreed. "I'll take a beer and relax," he gave in. "But as soon as he calls, come and get me, okay? I don't want to be out on the road super late, especially with how these people drive on ice." 

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Melanie handed the bottle to him. "Just go relax, before I tie you to the chair myself," she teased. 

"MAMA! HELP O'IVVIE!" Olivia shrieked from the laundry room. 

"Go," Chris said, giving her a quick kiss. "Before the laundry monsters claim her as their own." 

Going their separate ways, Melanie stepped into the laundry room, only to find the towels hanging out of the dryer. "Olivia," she gasped, as the girl tugged and grunted. "You're going to get hurt, honey." 

She rushed forward, helping her with the towels, carrying them over to the folding table near the wall. "But I help," Olivia pouted, as Melanie turned around to look at her. "I help you." 

"And you are," Melanie promised. "But you have to wait for me, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." 

Grabbing the hamper of dirty clothes, Melanie dragged it over to the washer and opened the lid. "Come stand here," she said, pointing to the spot near the dryer. "I'll hand you the clothes and you throw them in. Okay?" 

"Kay!" Olivia squealed, as Melanie handed her a wet shirt. "Bye!" she screeched, throwing the shirt into the machine. "BYE!!!" 

As she said goodbye to each item of clothing, Melanie loaded up the wash with the next set, putting in a decent amount of soap and fabric softener into the right compartments. "Okay," she sighed, as the machine came to life. "Can you throw this in with the clothes?" 

Olivia took a fabric sheet out of the box that Melanie offered to her and tossed it into the dyer, "Make clothes smell pretty," she said, before slamming the door shut. "Mama, I push button!" 

"You can push the buttons," Melanie said, picking her up. "We turn this first, there we go."

The girl squealed in delight as they turned the dial to fully dry, before Melanie pointed to the start button. "Give that a hard push." 

"It on!" Olivia gasped, as the dryer hummed to start, the clothes turning inside quickly. "It on!" 

"You did such a good job!" Melanie said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me with the laundry, sweetheart." 

Olivia wrapped her arms around her neck, "I help all time," she said, as they started towards the table. "I help you all time." 

She nodded, "You can," she promised, pushing the freshly washed towels into a laundry basket. "Let's go fold these and then we can sit and relax before Daddy gets Grandma." 

Carrying the basket out of the laundry room, Melanie watched as Olivia ran ahead into the living room, glancing back to smile at her. "Pia!" Olivia shouted, as she and Melanie entered the living room. "You help! Arlee? You help!" 

"Oh boy," Melanie snickered, as the girls looked up at them. "You heard her, girls. Come help with the towels and you can go back to doing whatever it is you're doing." 

....................

There was a loud crash, followed by a scream, which sent Chris running towards the kitchen. Skidding to a halt, he saw Sophia standing near the cabinet, hysterically crying. On the floor, was the door to the cabinet, lying close enough for discomfort. 

"What happened?" he quickly asked, moving to kneel in front of her. "Are you okay?" 

Sophia wailed, as Melanie came running in, gasping at the site before her. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, as Sophia tried to climbed onto Chris. "What the hell happened?" 

"Sophie, Sophie," Chris soothed, as he held her. "Did the door fall down on you?" 

She shook her head, "No?" he asked, as she nodded furiously. "It just scared you, huh?" 

Melanie moved around them, picking up the fallen object, looking at it closely. "It looks like the entire thing came right off," she said, pointing to where the door once hung from the cabinet. "Jesus..." 

"I scared!" Sophia sniffled harshly, as Chris held onto her. "I scareddddd!" 

"I know," Chris said, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you go to Mommy? Let's see if I can fix the door, that way it doesn't fall down anymore, okay?" 

Switching spots, Melanie took Sophia over to the table, while Chris tried to figure out the damage that had been done. During all of this, Anne had carried CJ down from his bedroom, making her way into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. 

"The door fell right off the hinge," Melanie said, as Sophia continued to cry. "It probably missed her by a fraction, but it was enough to scare the pants off her." 

"Yeah, it's completely done for," Chris nodded, setting the door against the counter. "I think we'll have to get a new thing to hook the door onto." 

Melanie sighed, "I don't want them touching the cabinets," she said. "If they want something, they have to ask us to get it for them. She got lucky, Chris." 

He nodded, checking the floor for loose screws and anything else that would surely send them to the ER. "Sophie girl, what were you looking for?" he asked, as she cuddled against Melanie's neck. 

"Fishie," she hiccuped. "Fishie for me." 

Taking the box of goldfish, Chris prepared a small bowl and took a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "You wanna lay down on the couch and watch some TV?" he asked, once everything was prepared. "Come on. Let's go watch some TV and then we'll get Charlie from school." 

Helping her down, Melanie watched as Sophia rushed to Chris, taking hold of his hand. "Food TV," she heard Sophia say, as they walked out of the kitchen. 

"The door was probably waiting for the right moment to come down," Anne sighed, sitting down with CJ. "The way it's been flung open by the three of them over the years..." 

"I know," Melanie groaned, rubbing her forehead. "All the doors are probably going to need replacements. Or I'll have to get a screwdriver and tighten them up, so that no one breaks their heads or toes." 

CJ grunted, "Chris will probably use this opportunity to re-model the entire kitchen," Melanie sighed. "He's been talking about it one and off since we got Charlie her new bed." 

Anne snickered, "It would be a nice kitchen," she remarked. "And you can put a closet in for the food, instead of a cabinet." 

She nodded slowly, "I'd never have to worry about doors falling down and possibly hitting my kids in the head." 

"She's all wrapped up in there, "Chris announced, as he stepped back into the kitchen. "Clutching that bowl with a death grip." 

"I think you might have a reason to start re-doing the kitchen," Melanie sighed, as he came over to the table. "Mom suggested an actual closet to store food, which we should've done after the twins were born." 

He snorted, "As much as I would love to re-do the kitchen, it could take months," he said. "It's not just replacing counters and cabinets, Mel. We would have to rip this entire place apart from floor to wall and put all new shit in." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Stop being reasonable," she pouted. "The way the three of them rip the cabinet doors open? We would be wasting money trying to put new ones on, when they're going to fall off again." 

"Mel...." he sighed, as she grabbed his hand. 

"How about I make it your birthday AND anniversary gift?" she smiled. "You've wanted a new kitchen for a while, Chris. You would have full control over what style you wanted and what kind of appliances. We would just have to agree on a budget, okay?" 

Anne shrugged, "I think that sounds reasonable," she said. "Right CJ?" 

He sighed, "We should talk about this seriously before even thinking about it," Chris said. "We would have to figure out how to cook and store our food during all of that, especially with four little ones who eat like teenaged boys." 

"Fine," Melanie huffed. "But until then, I want that door in the garage and when Charlie gets home from school, we're sitting the three of them down and giving out new rules when it comes to taking things from the kitchen." 

"Deal," he nodded, reaching out to tickle CJ gently. "I'm going to check on Olivia and then I'll get Soph ready to get Charlie. You three going to be okay down here?" 

Anne waved her hand at him, "I'll feed this one here," she said, as CJ squealed. "Then we'll probably talk about you behind your back." 

Chris scowled as Melanie giggled, "That's not nice," he said, as Melanie nudged him with her foot. 

"It's all good things," she promised, as he grabbed her foot, tickling the bottom. "Stop!" 

All the noise made CJ shriek, banging his hands on the table top, as Anne held onto him. "AH!!!!!" 

"What was that for?" Chris gasped, as the boy giggled. "Are you being a funny boy? Huh? Grandma is going to feed you, okay?" 

Melanie stood up to get a jar of baby food from the cabinet, while Chris gently tweaked CJ's nose. "I have to check on your sister," he said, as the boy reached for his hand. "She's been up there taking a nap for a while now." 

He blinked at Chris, his face scrunching up with displeasure. "Can you be good for Grandma and Mommy?" he asked, as CJ held onto his fingers. "Then I'll come back down and play with you for a bit, before Sophie and I get Charlie?"

"If you get your butt into gear," Melanie said, as she set the jar on the table. "Then you can play with him before heading out." 

Chris shook his head, "Mommy's mean," he said, releasing his fingers from CJ"s grip. "I'll be right back, kiddo." 

As he walked away, CJ began to whimper, while Melanie and Anne cooed at him. "Come on, baby boy," Melanie cooed, as she opened the jar for Anne. "Yummy peaches!" she exclaimed, as CJ began to cry. "Awww, no crying! More eating and less crying, CJ. Daddy will be right back to play with you for a little bit." 

Chris sighed as he started up the staircase to check on Olivia. It was clear that they would have a long and stressful evening with one, maybe two, of their children. Based on how the day was going, it was a sure thing. 


	51. Chapter 51

Melanie pushed the shopping cart throughout Trader Joe's, as Olivia sat with boxes and bags on her lap inside. 

"So, are you and Spock coming tomorrow night?" she asked, as Nyota looked at the frozen foods before her. "Charlie wants to know how many people are coming to the art show." 

"Of course!" Nyota exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

She smiled, "Good,' she said, relieved. "I think everyone is coming actually. Jim and Len are getting a sitter for the twins, just so they can get out of the house for the night." 

Olivia knelt up in the wagon, hanging over the side. "Mama!" she cried, pointing to something. "Get that for me!" 

"What?" she asked, peering into the drop freezer. "Fish nuggets?" 

"Fishie 'Uggets," Olivia nodded. "I eats them." 

Taking two boxes out, Melanie set them into the wagon and leaned against the freezer, watching as Nyota debated over which Indian meal to get. 

"Is Charlie changing her mind on her future profession?" Nyota asked, as she frowned at the two bags in her hands. "I thought she wanted to go to Starfleet and become a chef like Chris?" 

"She does," Melanie nodded. "But I think she wants to do both. When Chris went to pick her up the other day, her teacher said that Charlie was asking about big art schools. I think he's worried that she'll end up pushing away the idea of culinary school and become one of those... bohemian artists with dreadlocks and spends money on pot." 

Nyota snickered, "Charlie would never," she shook her head. "She's a really good artist though, Mel. Half the stuff she brings over to the house is just...unreal. She could probably be both and draw out pictures for a cookbook or something." 

They started walking after Nyota chucked both bags into the cart, "But yes," Nyota nodded. "Spock and I will be there at seven sharp, with our camera and a surprise for the little artist." 

"I go see my Arlee picture," Olivia said, giggling. "Arlee draw for me." 

"She does?" Nyota gasped, as Melanie picked up a few things for burgers and fries. "Charlie's going to draw you pretty pictures, right? That way, you can hang them up on the wall in your room." 

Olivia nodded, "My big sissy!" she smiled. "I wuv my big sissy!" 

As Nyota listened to her babble about her sister and the the food in the cart, Melanie's phone began to ring in her bag. Groaning, she managed to dig the device out, while juggling boxes and bags of frozen meals. 

"Yes?" she answered, resting the phone against her shoulder. 

"Are you still out?" Chris asked, as Sophia screeched in the background. 

She set the food down in the top seat of the wagon, "I am,' she said, as Olivia looked at her. "What's wrong?" 

Chris yelled for Sophia to stop screaming, before coming back on the line. "I'm taking the Charlie to get something for her art project," he said. "She told me that you have a coupon thing for her paint?" 

"It's on your phone," Melanie said, as Nyota giggled. "Remember? I downloaded the app last night on your phone, because I had a feeling that you would probably end up taking her to the store. It's the red app that says Michaels." 

He grumbled, most likely fiddling with his phone as she spoke. "Chris, just give it to Charlie when you go up to the register," she nearly begged. "I've taught her how to use the app, so she knows what to do." 

"Okay," he sighed. "If I'm home before you, I'll start dinner. Sophie wants chicken wings, so I got a package after I picked her up from school." 

"That sounds good," Melanie nodded, as Olivia pointed at the phone. "We'll be home in a little while." 

Saying their goodbyes and I love you's, Melanie set the phone back into her bag and sighed. "What?" she asked, as Olivia motioned at her. 

"I talk," she pouted, as Melanie set the bag down in the wagon seat. "I talk to my Dadee." 

"Daddy is taking your sister to the store," she said. "We need to finish food shopping, that way Auntie Ny can go home a have Uncle Spock cook for her." 

Olivia sighed, "We gets cookies now?" she asked, as they started walking. "Cookies and um... cake." 

Steering the cart towards the little dairy section, Melanie nodded. "I will get you your cookies and we'll see what type of cakes they have today," she said, picking up a carton of milk. "Patience my dear." 

...................

"What's or-or," Charlotte frowned, as she struggled with the word. 

"Organic," Chris said, as she nodded. "It's food that's not treated with chemicals and made from animals that are on special diets." 

Charlotte blinked as she held a box of cereal in her hands, "I don't know what that means, Daddy," she said, as he helped Melanie with the groceries. 

"It's food that's better for you," Melanie said, folding the paper bags in half. "We need to start eating healthy in this house." 

"Mel, we do eat healthy," Chris sighed, hoping that she wouldn't go on another tangent. "And the girls get enough exercise by running around in and outside of the house." 

She huffed, "Well, I'm going on a diet," she announced. 

Charlotte gasped, "But Mommy!" she exclaimed, rushing towards her, wrapping her arms around her legs. "You're already beautiful! I don't want you to look different! How will I know that you're my Mommy, if you're different?" 

"I won't look different," Melanie said, as Charlotte cuddled against her. "But after having CJ, I need to lose the rest of my baby weight." 

"I think you look fine," Chris shrugged. "Who cares if you have extra meat on your bones, Mel? You lost half of the weight already and you have like... ten extra pounds on you. That's nothing." 

"Yeah!" Charlotte nodded. "That's nothing, Mommy! Keep your meat! I don't want you to be a bone lady." 

Chris snorted, while Melanie shook her head. "You're too much," she remarked, as Charlotte hugged her legs tightly. "Did Daddy get your paint?" 

She nodded, "And did he use the coupon on the phone?" Melanie asked, as Charlotte giggled. 

"Yes!" she nodded. "And Daddy was yelling at the phone when the art lady put my paint into the bag. I had to show him how to use it and he gots all embarrassed." 

"My seven year old knows more about phones and how to put the DVD player together, than I do," Chris said, making his way over to the counter. "I don't remember teaching her how to plug in the DVD player into her TV." 

Charlotte blushed, "I called Uncle Scotty," she shrugged. "He told me how to do it steps by steps."

Melanie snickered as she cleaned up the bags from the floor, "Well, next time you need to wait for your Father," she said, setting the bags into the recycle bin. "That way you don't shock yourself or worse." 

"Okay," Charlotte nodded. "Can we make the chicken now? I'm hungry." 

"We can start dinner," Chris nodded, taking the cereal from her. "Go wash your hands, while I get everything out. You still have to clean the mess up in your room and bring the dirty clothes down for me to wash." 

As Charlotte ran off, Chris went to get the chicken out of the fridge, while Melanie finished putting away the remaining groceries. "I think you're crazy if you think you really need to lose anymore weight," Chris said, as he carried the package of chicken to the sink. "That's just my opinion, Mel. I love you the way you are, baby weight or none." 

She looked over at him, "And if you're really going to do this, then I want you to do it right," he continued. "No starving yourself or forbidding yourself from eating what you want. That's not how you diet and I forbid you from doing this in a way that could harm you." 

"You are," she started, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you." 

"I'll start putting together more meals with extra vegetables and protein," he promised. "But for now? Are you eating any of these tonight?" 

Melanie snorted, "As if I could say no to chicken wings," she said. "Make sure mine have extra barbecue sauce on them." 

.......................

The day before the big party, Melanie was in full cleaning mode, lugging all the cleaning supplies from the closet and into the kitchen. 

"I want you two to get all of your toys in the living room," Melanie said, pointing at the twins. "Either put them in the basement toy bin or in your room." 

"Can I clean the table?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie watched the girls run off to do their job. 

Melanie nodded, "But I want you to get all those magazines and books off them," she said. "Coloring books go into the basket near the television, along with the crayons. Magazines, I want in here and on the chair." 

As Charlotte went to do what she was told, Chris came down with the baby. "Are we cleaning already?" he asked, as the girls ran about, collecting toys and books. "It's only ten-thirty." 

"And I have today to get this entire house looking somewhat decent," Melanie said, as he set CJ down in the high chair. "Are you and Mom going out to get the rest of the food? 

"Yes," he nodded, grabbing an empty bottle off the drying rack. "She's in the shower and I still have to feed this monster here, so we'll leave in an hour." 

She nodded, "When you come home, I need you to put a new light bulb up there," she said, pointing to the ceiling. "Get one of those things for the toilet, that way it can constantly sterilize them for a few weeks." 

"The ones that turn the water blue?" he asked, getting the container of formula down from the cabinet. "Three?" 

"Three," she repeated, picking up the bottle of cleaning spray and a roll of paper towels. "And those air freshener things.. the jelly ones. That way it can mask the smell of bleach or whatever I plan on using to clean in there." 

Chris chuckled, "You are going too crazy for this," he said, shaking the bottle. "It's a birthday party, Mel. It's not like we're having the President coming over to look at our house." 

Melanie scowled at him, "Just...be quiet and feed CJ," she snapped. "I need to clean this mess of a house before anyone dares to step foot in here. Someone can break their neck between here and the living room." 

"Mommy, can we keep these?" Charlotte asked, rushing in with a handful of magazines. "They're food magazines. I think they're Daddy's." 

"Bring them here, Charlie," Chris said, as he set the bottle down on the counter. "We'll look through them after the party, okay?" 

She nodded, handing him the stack of magazines. "Can you um, get a bag of the cheesy chips?" she asked. "Julie and I like those a lot. And the chips you eat with guacky-mole, because I know you're going to make it and Julie and I like when you make that stuffs." 

He snorted, "I'll get all of that today," he promised. "You and Julie will have enough food to run off and hide with." 

Charlotte giggled, "Kay! Thank you, Daddy!" she said, hugging him quickly, before rushing out of the kitchen. 

"Am I making you salsa?" Chris asked, turning his attention to Melanie. "Or are you not eating that anymore?" 

"I'll eat it," she nodded. "But it better not be spicy, Chris. I don't like spicy like you do, where you end up complaining of a stomachache afterwards." 

Carrying the bottle and a bowl of mushy cereal to the table, Chris sat down and pulled CJ's high chair closer to him. "I won't make it spicy," he promised, as the boy began to fuss. "I know you're hungry, kiddo." 

Picking up the bucket of supplies, Melanie started out of the kitchen. "Sophie, come put those pillows back onto the couch!" she ordered, as Olivia ran by with a few dolls in hand, chucking them down the stairs and into the basement. "Hey! We do not throw our dolls like that!" 

Olivia giggled, "Get down there and pick them up!" Melanie yelled. "Before I tell everyone they can't come over tomorrow and you don't get a single piece of cake nor your gifts!" 

The cries out outrage made Chris chuckle, as he spooned the cereal into CJ's mouth. "Oh dear," he shook his head, as CJ smacked his lips together. "I might have to get Mommy a bottle of wine. Otherwise, we're in for a crazy night!" 

 


	52. Chapter 52

"Just set the food in the kitchen," Melanie said, as Nyota and Spock set their coats into the closet. "Everyone else is here except for Pavel, who's running a bit late." 

It was half past one and the party was in full swing, as the kids ran from room to room with food. Sophia had a friend from her class over, much to Melanie's excitement, as the little girl had her first friend outside of home. Monty played with both girls, while Olivia followed Charlotte and Julie around like a wandering puppy. 

"Liv, go play with Sophie, Monty and Katie," Chris said, as Olivia tried to help with the food. "It's your party and should be having fun, sweetheart." 

But Olivia was not having fun at all, which was apparent to a few of her Aunts and Uncles, as they watched her stand in the corner of each room, looking sad. 

"Maybe she doesn't feel good," Jim offered, as he set Nyota's cupcakes into the refrigerator. "I mean... it's still flu season."

"She's just shy, "Chris reasoned, opening a package of plastic cups. "Katie is someone who is new to the group and Olivia's not used to having the attention to go someone else." 

Melanie was in the middle of making a cup of tea for Nyota, when the doorbell went off. In the other room, the kids shrieked, as Joanna went to open the door. A few minutes later, Pavel came strolling into the kitchen with two gift bags and a group of children following him.

"What baby animal did you help today?" Charlotte asked, as Pavel set the presents onto the table. 

"I helped a baby lion," he said, kneeling down in front of them. "We fed her and gave her a bath." 

They giggled, "Kitty's don't like water,' Julie said, shaking her head. "They get all scared in the water." 

Giving them a rundown of what went on with the baby lion, the kids were then sent off with drinks and chips to play in the other room. 

"Olivia, why are you hiding in the corner?" Pavel asked, making his way over to the little girl. "Don't you want to play with... dolls and stuff?" 

"No," Olivia shook her head, pouting a bit. "I no want to pway wif the other baybees." 

Pavel sighed and picked her up, resting her against his hip. "How about we play a game?" he suggested. "You and me?"   
  
Tucking her toy pig between them, Pavel went over to a chair and sat down, shifting Olivia from his hip to his lap. 

"She can't just hang around Pavel all night long," Chris said, watching them. "She should be playing with other children." 

"I know," Melanie nodded, watching as Olivia sat quietly as Pavel spoke. "I just don't know what happened! She was happy and excited this morning when I woke her up... but now she's all sad and mopey." 

Setting a bowl of pretzels down on the counter, Chris wrapped his arm around her waist. "Maybe she'll be fine in an hour," he shrugged. "Having a new kid around the house is new for everyone. Olivia's just not used to sharing her sister's attention with others." 

..........................

After a late lunch, everyone mingled around the house with each other or with the kids, while Chris and Melanie cleaned up the kitchen. 

"I have to check on the babies," Melanie said, setting the dish towel on the counter. "Can you take that garbage bag outside?" 

"Yeah," Chris nodded, moving to tie up the big black bag. "Should we do presents now that way we can do cake afterwards?" 

She nodded, "Let's see what the kids want to do first," she said, moving towards the hallway. "I'll be right down." 

Collecting the bag, Chris opened the sliding door and stepped outside and down the steps to the side of the house. Chucking the bag into a pail, he quickly made his way back inside and out of the cold, shutting the door behind him. 

"What are we doing?" he asked, making his way out of the kitchen. "Are we playing games?" 

Sophia ran to him, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Katie and I pway wif dollies!" she squealed, as Monty and Katie showed off the dolls they were playing with. "Where O'Ivvie?" 

"She's probably upstairs," he sighed, as Sophia pouted. "I'll go and get her, okay? You go back and play with your friend and Monty." 

Watching her run back to the group, Chris made his way upstairs towards the twins room. He could hear Melanie and Jim talking in CJ's room, where they settled the twins and CJ down for a nap. 

"Liv?" he knocked on the door to her room. "Are you in here, baby doll?" 

Pushing the door open, he found the room empty and the beds unmade. Frowning, he crossed the hall to look into Charlotte's room and found it in the same condition. 

"Hey," he stood in the doorway of CJ's room. "Is Liv hiding in here with you guys?" 

Melanie shook her head as she changed CJ's diaper, "No," she said, as Jim sat with Leah in the rocking chair. "I thought she was downstairs with everyone else." 

He shook his head, "She's not in her room or Charlie's," he said, as she quickly fastened the diaper onto the boy. "I'll check our room." 

"I'll look downstairs," Melanie said, picking CJ up. "Jim? Will you be alright with these three?" 

"Yeah," he nodded, as she set CJ down in the walker. "You go on." 

Separating at the staircase, Melanie went downstairs quickly and started looking in all the possible hiding spots that Olivia would go to. 

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, as Melanie opened the hall closet. 

"I can't find Olivia," she said, closing the door. "She's not upstairs and I don't see her anywhere down here." 

He nodded, "I'll look downstairs in the basement," he said, as she went to look in the laundry room. "Has anyone seen Olivia?" 

Ten minutes later, Chris and Melanie met up by the stairs. "Did you find her?" Chris asked. 

"No," Melanie shook her head. "She's not in the laundry room or in the garage. She's not in the house, Chris." 

He cursed, "Shit," he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I want all the kids in the living room. Hikaru, I want you, Pavel and Scotty to look up and down the block." 

They nodded, moving to get their boots and jackets, while Leonard came in from the kitchen.   
  
"Um, there are child sized footprints on your porch," he said, looking worried. "They go down the stairs and into the lawn." 

Melanie quickly rushed by him, running through the kitchen and out onto the porch. Chris and Leonard were behind her, as well as Spock. 

"Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes trailing from the porch, across the lawn and to the line of trees that led to the woods. "Oh no. No, no, no." 

Without thinking and wasting a minute, Melanie took off running, while Chris and the others screamed after her. It was around twenty-six degrees and her pants were already soaked around her ankles. 

"OLIVIA!" she screamed, as she ran into the woods. "OLIVIA!" 

Time was of the serious essence. 


	53. Chapter 53

Melanie dodged through the thicket of bushes and trees, looking around frantically for Olivia. About half a mile into the deep of the woods, the panic was rising and rising within her, when there was no sign of a little blonde child in a blue sweater dress. 

"OLIVIA JANE!" she screamed, as voices behind her appeared closer. 

There was no doubt in her mind that Leonard, Chris and whoever else were in the woods with her, searching as well. The snow was deeper out here, as the land began to slope off into a downward hill. Melanie remembered that there was stream further out and prayed that Olivia didn't go that far within the twenty to thirty minutes that she could've been out here. 

"Mel!" 

She turned around just in time to see Chris coming through the bushes, looking just as panicked as her. "Did you find her?" he asked, as she made her way over to him. 

"No," she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh my god, Chris. We don't have that much time left! It's going to be dark soon and she doesn't have a coat or anything.." 

He nodded, "Spock and Leonard split up and are taking both sides of the woods," he said, as she shivered. "Nyota called the police before we ran after you and they should be here already." 

"What if we're too late?" she sobbed. "What if she got scared and had an asthma attack?" 

Chris pulled her into his arms,"Shhh," he said, as she bursted into tears. "Don't think like that, Mel. Olivia's going to be okay. We're going to find her." 

..............

Spock made his way quickly into the woods, looking and calling out for Olivia. Taking the Eastern portion of the woods, he moved quickly, alert to his surroundings. 

"Olivia!" 

Stepping over a fallen log, Spock checked behind bushes and large boulders, hoping to find the little girl. He also prayed that he would find her alive, fearing the worst. The idea of Olivia being seriously hurt or even dead, made him sick. Back at the house, he watched curiously as Melanie and Chris searched top to bottom for Olivia, finding no trace of her. When Melanie took off running, screaming in panic for her, Spock had a million scenarios running through his head, along with questions. 

How did a five year old just vanish, especially when there were so many adults in the house? He knew that the doors were locked and that anyone would've heard them open. 

"Olivia! You must come out of hiding!" he called out, stopping to look around. "Olivia!" 

The woods were a dangerous place for small children, not knowing who or what could be inside. A range of wild packs of wolves to sexual predators or mentally deranged individuals walked among the trees. Spock prayed that neither took Olivia. 

Walking a few more feet, Spock stopped and pulled the phone out of his pocket, mentally cursing when he found no signal. Closing his eyes, he went to put it back, when he heard a sniffle. He went still, straining his ears to catch the sound again. And sure enough, he did. 

"Olivia?" he called out. "Olivia, it is Spock." 

"Unca' Sock?" a little voice called out. 

He nearly shouted with relief as he started towards a bundle of broken tree branches and logs. Making his way around them, he found Olivia curled up on the ground, her dress wet and covered in mud. 

"Olivia," he whispered, rushing to her. "You are okay!"

Picking her up, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to pump some warmth into her. Her face was deathly pale and her lips with a light blue tint to them, as her teeth chattered in her head. 

"I cold Unca Sock," she cried, tucking her face into his shirt. "I cold." 

He rubbed her back, "I will bring you home," he promised, turning around to head back. "Let us find your Mother and Father, for they are very worried." 

As they moved, Spock thanked just about every single god known.

.............

Leonard met Chris and Melanie back at the house, empty handed. By then, police had arrived, bringing search dogs to find Olivia. Seeing his sister, wrecked beyond belief, killed him. 

"She's wearing a blue sweater dress," Chris said, as the officer radioed in the details. "Her hair is very blonde and curly... almost platinum." 

Melanie stood beside him, wrapped in a blanket and staring off into the distance, as Chris kept his arm around her. Making his way over to them, Leonard pulled his sister into his arms and dropped a kiss onto her head. 

"I couldn't find her," she said. "I couldn't find my baby." 

"They will find her," he promised, as she sobbed. "They'll find her and she's going to be okay, Mel. We'll just have to give her six gallons of hot chocolate and wrap her up in all the blankets in this house." 

As the officers got ready to head into the woods, they heard a commotion. Turning, they saw Spock stepping out of the woods. In his arms, he held a little girl soaked to the bone and covered in dirt and mud. 

"Olivia," Chris whispered, as he ran towards them, Melanie hot on his heels. 

Hearing her name, Olivia lifted her head up and looked at him, her eyes wide. "DADEE!" she cried, holding her arm out for him. 

Taking her into his arms, Chris held her tightly, burying his face into neck as he started to cry. Melanie reached them, wrapping her arms around them both, as Olivia shivered and cried with them. 

"Spock!" Nyota cried out, as she made her way down the front steps, running past the couple to hug him. "You found her!" 

Chris looked up at him, his eyes wet and filled with relief. "Thank you," he said, as Nyota hugged him. "Thank you." 

He nodded, giving the couple a moment with Olivia, as Nyota got him into the house to warm up. Leonard quickly followed behind, heading in to the let the others know that Olivia had been found alive. 

"Why did you run off?" Chris asked, as Louisa came out with a blanket. "We were so worried about you, Liv. We couldn't find you in there." 

"I sorry," she hiccuped. "I sorry, Dadee." 

He kissed her cold cheek, before turning to hand her over to Melanie. "Let's get you inside," she said, holding her little body close, while wrapping the blanket around them both. "We have to get you warmed up." 

"Here," Louisa said, as she made her way over to them. "Jim's inside boiling the kettle for hot chocolate, Gaila's got the bath running and Grandma and Pavel are getting the blankets." 

Tucking the blanket over Olivia, Lousia followed them into the house, while Scotty and Hikaru stayed outside to see the officers out. 

"Don't ever run away like that again," Melanie said, as they stepped into the house. "I couldn't bear not finding you like that again." 

Olivia cuddled closer to her, "I sorry, Mama," she whispered, as the kids peered into the kitchen. "I sorry." 

"O'Ivvie!" Monty cried, rushing in. "O'Ivvie! My baybeee!" 

"Olivia's going to take a bath," Leonard said, picking him up. "Once she's dressed, you can come upstairs and sit on her toes to warm them up." 

He nodded, reaching out to lay his hand on Olivia's face. "I wuv you," he said, his eyes wide. "I wuv you, O'Ivvie. You no leave me again, kay?" 

She nodded, "I wuv you, too," she shivered. "I sorry." 

"Let's get you in that bath," said Chris, as he placed his hand on Melanie's back. "I think this ends today's festivities." 

......................

Once Olivia was bathed and dressed in two sets of thermal pajamas, Melanie had her wrapped up in blankets and tucked into bed. Not wanting to scare the children or make matters worse, Monty, Julie and Katie stayed over; the planned sleepovers made weeks in advance. Sophie and Katie were downstairs with Anne, eating cookies and watching a movie, while Monty stayed with Olivia in her room. 

Melanie was curled up on her little bed, while Monty sat on her feet to keep them warm. Pulling a chair up from the kitchen, Chris sat at her bedside, watching as the kids giggled at each other, while Melanie kept her eyes on Olivia. It was clear that Melanie had no plans on letting Olivia out of her sight, along with any of the other children. Every door and window had been locked after their guests left, giving little ease to them both. 

"Are you cold?" Monty asked. "I keep your feets not cold." 

"I cold," Olivia nodded, yawning widely. "Sweepy." 

As a precaution, Melanie gave her a dose of cold medicine, to start the fight of a potential cold. Originally, she had wanted to take Olivia to the hospital, but Chris quickly talked her out of it. 

_"Think of what that would do to the kids," he said, as she dressed Olivia. "They're worried and scared enough as it is. Let's just give her some medicine and get her in bed."_

Drinking seven cups of hot chocolate and eating a handful of cookies, Olivia was ready to pass out. Luckily, they had dressed Monty in his own pajamas, waiting for the moment when the medicine kicked in. 

"Let's get some socks on you," Chris said, standing up. "You too, Monty. I'll read you a story and then we'll go night night." 

Grabbing three pairs of socks out for Olivia, he got them onto her cold feet, before kissing them. 

"Tickle," Olivia giggled, wiggling. "Tickle!" 

Monty had pulled on his own socks and was tucked into bed, snuggling close to Olivia. "I hold you," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I hold you, O'Ivvie." 

Pulling the sheet, comforter and extra comforter up, Chris made sure the kids were burrowed in. "Are you going to stay in here for a little while?" he asked, looking over at Melanie. 

"Yeah," she nodded, keeping her arm around Olivia. "Just make sure Sophie and Katie come in quietly." 

"I will," he nodded, giving all three of them a kiss goodnight. "I love you." 

Olivia yawned again, "Wuv you, Dadee," she mumbled, as she dozed off in both Melanie and Monty's arms. 

As the night light kicked on, Chris moved the chair near the closet and made his way out of the room, closing the door halfway. Across the hall, Julie and Charlotte giggled, as they watched their movie. From downstairs, he could hear Sophie and Katie singing along to their princess movie. There was no doubt that CJ was out cold in his crib, having been fed and changed by Leonard before he and Jim left the house. 

Exhausted, both mentally and physically, Chris headed down the hall to get ready for bed. 

 

                                                    


	54. Chapter 54

Chris woke up alone in bed the next morning, finding Melanie's spot cold. When he made his way downstairs a few minutes later, he found her in the kitchen with all of the kids, making breakfast for them. 

"You and 'Ofie come to my house," Katie said, as she sat between Olivia and Sophia. "We all pway! Monty pway with us!" 

Olivia giggled, "Dollies and animals!" she nodded, as Katie giggled with her. "I like you, Kaytee." 

"I like all of you," the other girl beamed, as Melanie came around with a plate of french toast sticks. "Thank you!" 

Melanie smiled at her, "You are very welcome, Katie," she said, moving the bottles of syrup and butter out of the way. "After this, we'll watch some cartoons before your Mommy comes to pick you up." 

As the kids ate, Chris met Melanie back at the counter. "Hey," he kissed her. "Did you come to be at all last night?" 

"I stayed with Liv and Monty," she said. "I came down around nine, I think. I had to make sure Sophie and Katie were ready for bed and then I checked on the girls and CJ." 

He nodded, "Where's Monty?" he asked, noticing that the boy was absent from the table. 

"Scotty came by to get him," she said. "They had eye appointments at ten-thirty, but he might come over later to play." 

Making his way over to the table, Chris picked at the plate with the french toast sticks, chuckling as Sophia gasped in outrage. "Share," he warned her, as she pouted. "How are you feeling today,Liv?" he asked. 

She yawned, "Sweepy," she said, pushing back the hood of her sweatshirt. 

"Daddy! You and Liv are dressed in the same clothes!" Charlotte gasped, pointing to her little sister. 

Chris looked down at his sweatpants and hoodie combo, then at Olivia, who was dressed the same. "Look at that, Liv!" he laughed. "We're the same!" 

"Except Olivia has on three pairs of socks," Melanie said, bringing over the bottle of juice for refills. "After you eat, I want to give you another dose of medicine, okay?" 

"Kay!" Olivia nodded, licking her sticky fingers. "Then I watch teebee wif my cuties." 

"Where's Mom?" Chris asked, as he went to start a pot of coffee. "And CJ for that matter?" 

Melanie set the tea kettle onto the stove, "Mom is taking a shower and CJ is in the playpen," she said, grabbing two plates from the drying rack. "They ate already before the kids came down." 

He nodded, "Did you eat?" he asked, looking over at her. 

"I had toast," Melanie said, checking on the eggs in the pan. 

"Mel, you have to eat," Chris sighed. "You sit and I'll finish cooking here." 

She protested, before he gave her a stern glare. "Sit and relax," he nearly begged. "You can't manage four kids on an empty stomach." 

Giving in, Melanie went to the table and sat down, looking exhausted and anxious all at once. Manning the stove, Chris glanced over his shoulder at her and the kids every few minutes, taking note of how she was watching Olivia. 

"I done," Olivia announced, pushing her empty plate away. "Watch toons now?" 

"In a few minutes, "Chris said, lowering the heat on the burner. "Mommy has to give you medicine and then you have to wait for everyone else to finish their breakfast." 

She nodded, turning in her seat to look at Katie and Sophie, "What we watch?" she asked them, as they ate. 

Falling into a discussion on what show to watch that morning, Chris carried a plate over to the table and set it before Melanie. "I'll get your tea," he said, as she picked up the fork. "Do you want a specific flavor?" 

"Surprise me," she sighed, tucking into her meal. 

"Okay," he nodded, watching as she ate slowly. "If you want more, there's plenty in the pan for seconds." 

......................

After opening presents from both Katie and Julie and seeing them off with their mothers, Olivia and Melanie went upstairs to lay down. Chris helped clean up the mess in the living room, as Sophia sat in front of the pile of unopened presents. 

"I wanna open more pressies!" she pouted, as Chris tossed the party cups and plates into a trash bag. "Pwease?" 

"Later," he promised. "Uncle Bones, Uncle Jim, Joanna and the babies are coming over for dinner later. We can open them afterwards and have some more cake." 

Charlotte looked up from the presents that the girls had opened, "I think Katie's very nice, Daddy," she said. "She got Liv a present and she didn't know her before yesterday." 

He nodded, "That was very nice of her," he agreed. "I think you guys are going to be friends for a long time. Don't you think so, Sophie?" 

She nodded, "Katie be my friend and O'Ivvie's friend," she said. "Monty's friend too!" 

"Why don't you and Charlie pick out a movie to watch?" he suggested. "Bring your toys upstairs and I'll put macaroni on for lunch." 

The girls ran off, leaving Chris to clean up the remaining mess that was left behind. Taking the bag into the kitchen, he found Anne doing the dishes, loading them into the dishwasher. 

"Did Mel take Olivia upstairs?" she asked, as he set the bag down against the counter. 

"Yeah," he nodded, moving to the cabinet. "I sent Charlie and Sophie upstairs to put their things away. I figured I'd start lunch and settle them into a movie or something." 

Anne nodded, "I'll join them," she said, grabbing the bottle of dish soap from the counter. "You go on up and see why Miss Olivia ran off yesterday, putting everyone in a panic." 

...............

Chris watched as Melanie and Olivia sat up in bed, covered with the blankets. Holding her new pig, Olivia made it walk across the top of the comforter, while Melanie watched. 

"My 'Iggy," Olivia sighed, bringing the fluorescent yellow pig to her lips. "Katie give me 'Iggy." 

"Katie did give you that piggy," Melanie confirmed. "We'll have to send her a thank you card for getting you a present." 

Stepping into the room, Chris made his way over to his side of the bed, and sat down on the other side of Olivia. "What are we doing in here?" he asked, as Olivia turned to look at him. "Are we playing with your new pig?" 

She nodded, "What did you name this one?" he asked. 

"Kaytee," Olivia replied, yawning. "This is Kaytee." 

"Nice to meet you Katie," Chris said, patting the toy on the head. 

Olivia giggled, resting her head against Melanie's chest, pulling the pig into a hug. Melanie ran her fingers through her knotty hair, holding onto her as if she would suddenly vanish without reason. 

"So," Chris sighed, laying on his side to look at them both. "Can you tell Mommy and I, why you ran into the woods yesterday?" 

"We won't yell at you," Melanie promised, as Olivia looked down at the toy in her arms. "We just want to know why you ran away like that." 

Olivia sighed, "I no happy at party," she said. 

Chris nodded, "Why?" he asked. "You were so happy when Monty showed up, along with Julie and your Aunts and Uncles..." 

"Everyone pway togedder," Olivia shrugged. "I no pway wif them." 

"Did you feel like everyone was too busy playing together with Katie?" Melanie asked. 

She nodded, "No one want to pway wif O'Ivvie," Olivia sighed. "So I go pway outside." 

Chris sighed, "You can run away like that, Liv," he said, as she looked up at him. "What if Uncle Spock didn't find you outside? The woods are a dangerous place for little girls." 

"I sorry," Olivia said quietly. 

"I know you are,' Chris nodded. "Next time, you come and tell me or Mommy about how you feel." 

"And we'll play with you," Melanie said. "We just wanted you to get along with Katie, because we know she's new to the house. She likes both you and Sophie, which is very nice." 

The five year old remained quiet, "Oh Olivia," Chris sighed, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you, munchkin. No matter how stressed out you make me." 

"I make party bad," she pouted. "I sorry, Dadee." 

He tickled her lightly, "We'll just have to do better next year,' he said, s she giggled and squirmed. "Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim are going to come over later for dinner. We'll open the rest of your presents and eat some cake and then we'll do something tomorrow." 

"Go to 'Arget?" 

He chuckled, "We do have to pick up thank you cards," he said. "And kitty food." 

At that moment, Callie jumped up onto the bed, meowing as she made her way up towards Olivia. 

"My kitty," Olivia giggled, as the tuxedo cat rubbed against her hands. "Wuv you, kitty." 

Plopping down on Olivia's lap, Callie stretched her arms up to her shoulders, kneading them gently as she purred like a motor. "Are you cold?" Melanie asked, as Olivia patted Callie on the head. "Do you feel icky or achey?" 

"Sweepy," Olivia noted. "Cold feets." 

"Do you want hot chocolate now or later?" Chris asked, as Olivia yawned again. "I guess that medicine is kicking in, huh?" 

Melanie nodded, "She can have some later," she said, pulling the blankets up. "I'm going to stay up here with her while she naps." 

Chris stood up from the bed, "I'll check on CJ and then I'll start some laundry," he said. "I have to figure out what to make for dinner tonight." 

"Len said he would stop at the store to pick up chips and juice boxes," Melanie yawned. "He had to go food shopping anyways today." 

"I'll call him and see what they're in the mood for," Chris sighed, stretching his arms up and over his head. "I have steak in the fridge that I could cook, before it goes bad. How's that sound?" 

"Yum, yum," Olivia groaned, as Callie purred loudly. "Yum." 

Melanie snorted, "I guess you're making steak and potatoes tonight," she teased, wrapping her arm around Olivia's body. 

..................

"Look at all these presents," Jim gasped, as Olivia and Sophia sat on the floor, surrounded by their booty. "I especially like these pajamas, Miss Olivia." 

She giggled, holding up the bright green thermal set, covered in pigs with umbrellas in hand. "I gets to wear 'iggies!" she squealed, as Jim chuckled. "I gots lots of 'Iggies." 

"What are you going to do with all these dolls?" Joanna asked, as Sophia watched her open a box for her. "You've got so many!" 

"I pway wif them all!" Sophia squealed, holding her arms out. "All my dollies."

Leonard sat on the couch with Noah, while Jim held onto Leah, "How is she?" he asked, looking over at his sister. 

She sighed, "She's acting normal," she said. "I gave her medicine this morning and I'll give it to her again tonight." 

He nodded, "Is she complaining about being cold?"

"Yeah," Melanie nodded. "Her toes and the rest of her... which is worrying me. I might take her to the doctor this week, just to make sure she doesn't have frostbite." 

"I'm sure she's fine," Leonard said, as he shifted Noah in his arms. "Probably a little freaked out from everything. Give her a couple days and I'm sure she'll be back to her oldself." 

Olivia stood up and made her way over to Jim and Leah, "We eats cookies now," she said, petting Leah gently. "Cookies for 'Eah." 

He nodded, "You and I can eat cookies," he said. "Leah has to eat baby snacks though. She's too young for cookies." 

"Kay!" Olivia nodded, running to the couch. "Mama, can I eats my cookies now?" 

"You want to eat all your cookies now?" Melanie asked, sitting up. "Are you sure?" 

Olivia nodded, "Unca' 'Im and O'Ivvie eats the cookies," she said, as Melanie fixed her ponytail. 

As Chris got up to get the box of cookies, Anne and CJ came down from upstairs. "Let's get you a bottle," said Anne, as CJ cooed. "Then we'll play with Leah and Noah." 

"Here we go," Chris announced, coming out with the box of cookies from the bakery and a stack of plates. "But we're going to share these." 

"Cookies! Cookies!" Olivia squealed, hopping around on her toes. "Cookies!" 

Setting the box and the plates on the table, Chris pulled the strings off and opened the lid. "Wow," he gasped, as Olivia clapped her hands. "These have so many sprinkles on them." 

"I'll put on water for tea and start up the coffee maker," Melanie announced, standing up. "Don't make a mess." 

Helping the girls pick out which cookies they wanted, Chris set them up at the table, while Leonard and Jim set Leah and Noah back into the playpen. "I'll help Mellie," Jim said, once Leah was nestled in next to her brother. "Save me some cookies, girls." 

"Daddy, you eat this one!" Charlotte said, holding up a green and blue sprinkled cookie. "Before Mommy eats it!" 

"Just eat the ones you have on your plate," Chris said. "We still have cake that we need to eat." 

Sophia giggled as she broke one of the cookies into pieces, looking up at him. "Break cookie!" 

He shook his head, "I'm going to get you guys some milk," he sighed, heading into the kitchen. "Please don't make a big mess!" 

The girls giggled in response, ignoring all pleas to keep a clean house. "No fun," Olivia said, as she munched away. "Cwean is no fun." 

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

Two weeks went by, before Olivia showed the first signs of a cold. Going into a panic, Melanie quickly made an appointment with the pediatrician and took her in for full testing. After two hours in the exam room, Olivia was diagnosed with an ear infection in both ears, strep throat and a respiratory infection. When questioned about the possibility of frost bite, the doctor quickly calmed Melanie's fears and said that Olivia's feet were fine. 

"It's possible that between the time she was outside til now, when these infections were developing, that her body just feels off," he said. "She has a slight fever, so she will probably go from really hot to cold in a daily basis." 

Loaded with enough prescriptions to create a mini-market of drugs, they bundled Olivia up in her coat and took her out to the car. In her booster seat, Olivia whined about the pain in her ears and her runny nose, while Chris drove to the grocery store. 

"Once we get out of the car, I'll give you some tissues," Melanie said, looking at her. "Just sit there and try to relax, Liv. We have to get your medicine and some things to eat." 

"Soupy?" 

Chris nodded, "I'll get you a whole stock of soup," he promised, looking in the rearview mirror. "And ice pops." 

When they got to the store, Olivia refused to go into the shopping cart, wanting to be carried through the store. Not wanting to deal with a temper tantrum, Chris carried her around, while Melanie pushed the cart. 

"What else do you want?" Chris asked, as Melanie dropped a can of soup in with the others. "Nothing that will make your throat hurt even more." 

"Joose." 

Getting enough juice for Olivia and the girls, Melanie went to pick up the medicine, while Chris grabbed the necessary boxes of tissues, a container of vicks and cough drops. 

"I sweepy," Olivia whined, tucking her face- runny nose and all- into his neck. "Go home now." 

"We have to pay first," Chris said, following Melanie to the register. "Then we'll go home and you can go into bed." 

It took another five minutes to get rung up and bagged, before they went back to the car. By then, Olivia was in tears, crying about the pain in her chest and in her throat. Instead of sitting in the front seat, Melanie sat in the back with Olivia, consoling her as she sobbed. 

"I know everything hurts," Melanie said, as Chris drove as quickly as he could, without breaking any laws. "You'll take the medicine and then you'll have a nice nap with your toys." 

"Then I'll make your princess soup and we'll watch a movie," Chris added, as Olivia hiccuped. "I know, Liv. I know you don't feel good and I'm very sorry." 

Waiting at the light, Chris looked up at the rearview mirror for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, and felt his heart break for Olivia. In total pain from head to toe, Olivia looked pitiful in her booster seat; her nose runny and her face red with a fever, mixed with the crying. 

"We're almost home," Chris said, as he turned down the road that would eventually lead to their block. "Almost home." 

.................

"What wrong wif my baby sissy?" Sophia asked, as Chris set the partially empty bowl of soup into the sink. 

"Olivia's got a nasty bug," he said, as Sophia sighed. "So she's upstairs in bed." 

Nodding, Sophia walked around the kitchen, holding one of her many Loopsy dolls in her arms. "My sissy get ice pops," she said, as Chris cleaned up the mess around the sink. "Joose and ice pops." 

After taking a six and a half hour nap, Olivia slept right through dinner and one of the many weekly Disney shows, only to wake up sweaty and irritated. A hot shower and a bowl of soup later, Melanie was upstairs drying her hair and tucking her back into bed. 

"After I clean up in here, we'll bring her an ice pop and a cup of juice," Chris said. "Then you have to get ready for bed, since you have school tomorrow." 

"Awwwww," Sophia pouted, leaning against the cabinet near him. "I no go! I stay wif O'Ivvie." 

He sighed, "Olivia's gonna sleep tomorrow," Chris said, tossing the sponge into the now empty sink. "That way she can get better quickly, so that she can play with you, Katie and Monty." 

Once the dishwasher was up and running, Chris and Sophia carried ice pops and a cup of juice upstairs. 

"You and Sophie can watch Tangled," Charlotte said, as she leaned against the foot of Olivia's bed. "It'll make you feel better!" 

"O'Ivvie! I bring ice pop!" Sophia exclaimed, as she ran to the bed. "Ice pop for my sissy." 

Propping her up onto the pillows, Chris opened the pop and handed to Olivia, who took it with glee. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Chris watched as the girls ate their pops, Sophia giggling the entire time. 

"Are we going to watch a movie?" he asked, a few minutes later. 

"Tangled," Olivia said, her voice scratchy. "Before I sweep."

He nodded, "Sophie, when you're done with that, I need you to get your pajamas on," he said. "Then we'll brush our teeth and get into bed." 

"Charlie, did you pick out clothes for tomorrow?" Melanie asked, as she poked her head into the room. "Oh, I see we're eating ice pops." 

"Hi Mama!" Sophia waved at her. "I eats pops wif sissy." 

She smiled, nodding at her. "Don't make a mess," she said, as Sophia ate. "I'm going to check on CJ and then I want you two in your pajamas and ready for bed." 

"You heard her," Chris chuckled, as Olivia handed over the remains of her treat. "Let's get those teeth brushed." 

Helping Olivia out of bed, Chris led the girls into the bathroom and got their toothbrushes ready, lining the three of them up against the counter. With the water running, the girls brushed their teeth and giggled at their reflections. Olivia took her time, brushing slowly unlike Sophia, who brushed furiously. Rinsing their mouths out, Chris set their brushes back into the holder and held out a towel for them to wipe their mouths with. 

"Come tuck me in," Charlotte said, as she ran into her room. "Before I fall asleeps." 

"Give me a couple minutes to get your sisters in bed and their movie on," he told her, as she dived into her bed. 

Doing just what he said, Chris got Olivia full of her medicine and Sophia into her pajamas, before tucking them both in; Tangled starting up on their television, as they got comfortable. 

"If you get sleepy, then close your eyes," Chris said, as he kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Don't fight it." 

She nodded, "Night night," she hummed, hugging her pig tightly to her chest. 

Turning the lamp off, Chris carried the ice pop wrappers and sticks out of the bedroom and went across the hall to say goodnight to Charlotte. By the time he came out, Melanie was closing the door halfway to CJ's room, carrying a little stack of dirty laundry. 

"Sleeping?" he asked, as she made her way over to him. 

"Yup," she nodded. "Girls are all settled in?" 

He nodded, "I think it's time to go to bed," he sighed. "Today was a long day." 

Melanie agreed, "Let's lock up first," she said, as they started towards the stairs. "Before someone comes out and requests for something outrageous." 

...............

The next morning, as Charlotte and Sophia went off to school, Olivia roamed through the house. With a hot pink sweatshirt on, Olivia kept the hood up and over her head, a pig stuffed into the pockets, while another one was cuddled up in her arms. Cleaning up the remains of breakfast, Chris watched as Olivia played with the letter magnets on the refrigerator, before walking away to look out at the backyard. 

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, when he made his way over to her. "You're too cute to look this sad."   
  
"I want to pway wif my sissies," she pouted. "Pway wif Monty and Kaytee." 

He sighed, "You have to get better first before they come over,' he said, as she continued to pout. "How about we lay down on the couch and watch the Food Network? I'll close the curtains and the room will be nice and dark, that way the lights won't hurt your eyes." 

Realizing that she wouldn't be having any play dates in the near future, Olivia gave in and followed Chris into the living room. Watching as he closed the curtains, Olivia stood by the couch with her pigs and waited. 

"Come on," Chris said, as he sat down on the couch. "Mommy washed the heavy blanket last night, so we'll be warm and toasty." 

"Mama go bye bye wif Ganma?" Olivia asked, as she climbed up onto the couch, laying out against his side. 

Grabbing the remote off the side table, Chris turned on the television and went to the right channel. "Mommy and Grandma went out," he said, as she snuggled against him. "Julie's Mommy went to pick out her wedding dress today." 

She yawned, "Ganma make cookies," she stated, as Chris wrapped his arm around her. "I eats them all." 

"We'll see," Chris said, as she drifted off. "Just rest for now." 

 


	56. Chapter 56

On day three of Olivia's sick week, Melanie found both her and Chris in the living room, watching television. Both were dressed in like clothes, the heavy blanket draped over their laps as the Food Network played on the screen. 

"Oh no," Melanie shook her head, taking a good look at her husband. "Are you sick?" 

Chris sniffled harshly, "I might've caught something,"he said, sheepishly. "But we're staying in here and out of harms way." 

Melanie huffed, "Son of a bitch!!" she hissed, turning to head back upstairs to get the medicine from the bathroom. "It never ends!" 

Giving both Chris a dosage of cough syrup and Olivia her medicine, Melanie went into the kitchen to boil a pot of water for tea and hot chocolate, while Anne sat at the table reading the paper. 

"Chris caught some kind of bug," Melanie grumbled, as CJ squealed in the high chair. "I swear to god, if he gets me or any one else sick..." 

"Just make sure he takes enough medicine and rests," Anne said. "Hopefully it won't be a drawn out thing and he'll be fine by the end of the week." 

Taking down two mugs from the cabinet, Melanie turned off the stove top and sighed. "I hope to god that's how it ends," she muttered. "It's hard enough dealing with one sick child. Add Chris in the mix and it's a nightmare." 

................

"You are driving me crazy!" 

Chris groaned in bed, watching as Melanie picked up the dirty clothes from the floor. "I don't mean to!" he exclaimed, before coughing excessively into a tissue. "Don't yell at me, Mel! It's not like I  _planned_ on getting sick!" 

"Can you not throw your snotty tissues onto the floor?" she snapped, cleaning up the mess that was left near the bed. "I put the garbage can here for a reason, you know!" 

"Oh god, go away," Chris whined, rolling over in bed. "If you're going to come up here and yell at me, then get the hell out. It's not my fucking fault that I got sick, the same time Olivia did." 

Tossing the tissues into the trash, Melanie went into the bathroom to wash her hands, before coming out to collect the empty cup and bowl on the night stand. Without another word, she turned and made her way out of the bedroom and downstairs, leaving Chris to his misery. At the kitchen table, Charlotte was in the middle of eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when Melanie came in. 

"Is Daddy still sick?" she asked, as Melanie set the bowl and cup into the sink.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled, turning the faucet on. "Did you do your homework?" 

Charlotte nodded and finished eating her sandwich, climbing down from the chair. "I'm going to read my book," she said, handing the plate to Melanie. "Are Sophie and Liv sleeping still? 

Melanie nodded, "CJ's sleeping too, so make sure you don't make too much noise in your room, okay?" she nearly begged. "Grandma's out getting stuff to make her homemade chicken soup, so she'll be home soon. Then you can come down and help her make it for Daddy and Liv." 

Pleased with the idea, Charlotte left Melanie to her own devices, giving her some peace for the first time in days. Happy that it was Friday, Melanie hoped that the girls would spend the weekend watching television and napping, while Melanie cleaned up the house and did all the laundry that sat in a pile. As long as the medicine kept Olivia and Chris out cold for a few hours, Melanie would be able to get things in order. 

"Mama?" 

"What are you doing out of bed, Livvie?" Melanie asked, drying her hands on a dish towel. "You should be upstairs sleeping." 

Olivia shuffled over to her, "I drink," she yawned. "Water." 

Grabbing one of the bigger plastic cups from the cabinet, Melanie filled it with water and ice, before putting a straw in. "Do you want to go back upstairs in bed?" she asked, as Olivia took a sip. 

"No, I sweep here," she said, as she was lead to the living room. "In dark." 

"I will close the curtains and you can sleep on the couch," she said, setting the cup down on the table. "Up you go." 

Getting her situated on the couch, Melanie closed the curtains and picked up the remote. "Do you want to watch some television?" she asked, as Olivia snuggled under the heavy quilt. "Food Network?" 

"Dadee save 'Uppycakes," she mumbled, as Melanie flipped through the channels. 

"Cupcakes?" she frowned. "Oh, you mean Cupcake Wars. Okay, I'll put that on for you and then I'll let you relax. Mommy has to clean some clothes and towels, before we all have nothing to wear." 

Once she was sure that Olivia was comfortable and didn't need her, Melanie went off to tackle the laundry, tossing the clothes into the dryer. After shoving an armful of towels into the wash and separating the clothes from dark and light on the floor, she went back upstairs to check on the kids and Chris. Charlotte was laying across her bed, reading quietly in her room, looking closer and closer to a nap as she went. Sophia and CJ were still asleep, tucked into their respected beds. In the master bedroom, Chris was out like a baby, snoring away like a chainsaw due to his stuffed nose. 

Fixing the blankets on the bed, Melanie turned the lamp off and closed the blinds, before heading towards the door. With all five of them in the various stages of sleep or getting close to it, Melanie had an unknown amount of time to herself before Anne returned from the store. 

.....................

The weekend was no better, much to Melanie's disbelief, as Chris and Olivia whined and moped throughout the house. Reaching her boiling point, Melanie sent them both downstairs to the basement. 

"Why are you locking us down here?" Chris groaned, as Melanie set a tray down onto the table. "It's not fair!"   
  


"Because you won't stay upstairs in bed," Melanie said, as he coughed. "I can't have you two getting everyone else sick! Especially CJ or your Mom. So, you two are going to stay down here for the day and relax." 

Olivia whined, "I pway wif Pia!" she exclaimed. "No wanna stay here!" 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Chris pulled her lightly to his side. "It's okay, Liv," he said, as she whined. "Mommy doesn't want us upstairs with our germs. So she's locked us down here like slaves." 

"CHRIS!" Melanie yelled, as he rolled his eyes at her. "I swear to god! Keep it up and I'll leave YOU down here alone and I'll ignore every single call from you." 

Covering Olivia's ears, Chris glared at her. "Why are you being so goddamn nasty for?" he asked. "Whenever you're sick, I never give you shit for it. There's no need for you to bitch at me for something I couldn't control, Mel." 

"Because all you do is whine and bitch," she shot back. "You look for anything to complain about when you're bed ridden! Between the food I bring up to you and if the kids make one peep, it's the end of the fucking world." 

"How do you think I feel when you're sick?" he asked. "At least I keep how I feel to myself!" 

Melanie shook her head and stood up, "Fuck you," she snapped, turning on her heel to storm towards the stairs. "Sit here and be miserable for all I fucking care, but don't you dare take it out on Liv." 

The little girl waved at her, "Mama, bye!" she said, as Chris removed his hands from her ears. "Dadee, we watch teebee now." 

Closing the door to the basement, Melanie turned around and found Sophia standing in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asked, fearing that she too was taken by the dreadful cold. 

"Mama, I wants eats now," she said, hands on her hips. "Pwease make me eats." 

"Let's reheat some soup that Grandma made," she sighed, ushering her into the kitchen. "Then you can go back to watching your cartoons, so that Mommy can finish cleaning the house." 

Anne looked up as they walked in, "Are they settled in downstairs?" she asked, as CJ made a grab for the baby spoon. 

"Let's just say that Chris might be living down there permanently," Melanie said, grabbing the container of soup from the refrigerator. "If he makes it through the weekend that is." 

 


	57. Chapter 57

Melanie paced back and forth, cellphone against her ear, waiting for Leonard to pick up. After several rings, he finally did, sounding breathless as if he had to run across a field to get the phone.

"Hello? Mellie?" 

"Hi," she said, leaning against the wall. 

Leonard sighed in relief, "Thank god," he said. "You've been gone for two hours and when we didn't get a call, we got so worried! Are you guys checked in yet?" 

"Hikaru's came in on shift and saw Chris's file and quickly got him up into a room," Melanie said, running her fingers through her hair. "He's doing a whole bunch of tests that the fucking idiot of an ER doctor didn't do. He put a breathing mask on him though, because he was coughing so hard that he couldn't breathe." 

Earlier that morning, after sending Charlotte and Sophia to school, Melanie returned to the house and found Christopher in their bathroom. Leaning against the wall, with his hands on his knees, he struggled to breathe with each cough. Thinking that he sat up too fast or moved too fast, Melanie was ready to put him back into bed, when he made her look into the sink. Splatters of blood were flecked across the porcelain and Melanie knew something was really off with this "common cold," as their doctor had put it the week before. Getting Leonard on the phone, Melanie explained the situation and he quickly came over to help Anne with Olivia and CJ, while Jim stayed at home with the twins. 

"What if it's something really bad?" Melanie asked. "Like cancer or worse?" 

"I don't think he's got cancer, Mellie," Leonard said softly. "It sounds like pneumonia." 

She sighed, feeling her eyes burning with the threat of tears. "I don't know what to do," she said, her lips trembling. "God, I feel so awful now... being so mean to him the last couple of days." 

She heard Olivia in the background, asking for cookies. "Hey, it's going to be okay," Leonard said. "Hikaru knows what he's doing and he'll probably keep Chris in the hospital for a few days. You know how us men are when we get sick; we feel helpless because we ain't used to being bedridden and what not." 

"Tell me about it," Melanie huffed, swiping at her eyes. "Scotty's going to bring Sophia home when he get's Monty. And Louisa's getting Charlotte and brining her home too, okay?" 

"You just worry about Chris," Leonard told her. "I'll make sure the kids get their homework done and fed, before I put them all into the bath. The twins are old enough now that they're sleeping through the night, so if Anne wants me to, I'll stay over tonight. You luckily have the world's most comfortable couch ever known to man." 

Melanie sighed, "I'll stop home for a little bit, once I know what's going on," she promised. "If Hikaru's keeping him here overnight or for the next few days, I'm staying here. I'll pack a bag and sleep in the waiting room if I have to." 

"You do what you have to," he said. "We'll work out a rotating schedule to have someone here to help Anne with the kids. None of us would leave ya'll on your own to deal with this, Mellie. Now, I want you to go into the bathroom and wash your face, because I know you're crying. Try to calm down and think positive, because thinkin' negative is going to make you stress out and have a nervous breakdown before Hikaru can even tell you what's wrong." 

"Okay," Melanie said, taking a deep breath. "I'll call you as soon as we find out what's wrong." 

"I talk to Mama," Olivia whined on the other end. "I say hi." 

Leonard handed her the phone a few seconds later, Melanie could hear Olivia's voice in her ear. "Mama, what you doing? Come pway wif O'Ivvie!" 

Heading into the ladies room, Melanie went into the stall and sighed, "Mommy's with Daddy right now at the doctor," she said, as the girl babbled. "I'll come home soon to see you and everyone else. Can you be good for Grandma and Uncle Bones? Draw some pictures for Daddy, okay?" 

"Ohhhkayyyyy," Olivia sighed. "Wuv you, Mama. Wuv Dadee too!" 

"We love you too, Olivia," Melanie said, resting her forehead against the stall door. "Put Uncle Bones back on." 

There was a scuffling noise, before Leonard took the phone back from Olivia. "Go get your crayons and art books," he said, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Call me as soon as you know," he begged. "I love you." 

"Love you too,' she said, before hanging up. 

................

  
"He's got pneumonia," Hikaru said, two hours later. "And I want to keep him here for tonight and maybe tomorrow, until I'm sure that the fluid retention stops."

Melanie nodded, watching as Chris slept in the hospital bed. "But he's going to be okay?" she asked, as Hikaru checked the stats on the machine again. 

He nodded, "I'm keeping the oxygen mask on him, because it's the only thing that's keeping him asleep right now," he said. "I gave him the antibiotics, but those take a while to kick in. He's also on the IV to get some fluids into his system, because we couldn't get him to drink a cup of water." 

"I just.. god.." Melanie shook her head. "I don't understand why the doctor didn't diagnose him with this last week." 

"It's possible that the symptoms he had, related more to a common cold," Hikaru admitted. "What matters now is that he's here and that I'm going to keep a close eye on him. I won't let anything happen to him, Mel." 

"Thank you," she said, relieved. 

Hikaru wrote a few notes into the chart, "But I can't promise you that I'll send him home all happy and chipper," he warned. "He's going to be cranky and crabby for a while. And I want him on a liquid diet when I discharge him; broth and water. Tea is good too, but nothing in it. So no honey or lemon. Everything has to be clear of stuff that could get stuck in his throat or make it harder to cough up." 

For the first time in hours, Melanie laughed. "I wouldn't be that lucky," she said. "Thank you, Hikaru. For taking him in and doing all of this. It's probably against the rules or something.....treating patients that you know personally." 

"Do you think Chris would've let another doctor do all that shit to him?" he asked. "All those tests and taking all that blood?" 

"Probably not." 

Giving her shoulder a light squeeze, Hikaru headed to the door. "I'll call your house," he said. "I'm sure Leonard will want to know everything that's going on and I need a cup of coffee. Your husband is a grouchy man around doctors." 

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, Melanie took Chris's hand into hers and watched as he slept, the machines beeping in sync with his heart and wherever else Hikaru put the sensory pads on him. He was paler than usual, as far as the winter season went, with bags under his eyes. If it were possible, it seemed that his hair went from grey to white all in the span of a few days, much to Melanie's fright. It wasn't like it was the first time Chris had ever gotten sick in all their years together, having battled little colds here and there. But hospitalization was a new thing for Melanie to come to terms with, considering it was always her being admitted for something. Now she finally understood what Chris was going through, with the roles reversed. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling. 

.......................

"But can I go home now?" Chris groaned, as Hikaru came in to check on him. "Please?" 

He shook his head, "No way," he said, earning a whine. "Dude, your lungs were filled with so much fluid. You're lucky I didn't have to intubate you or stick a tube into your lungs to drain it out." 

Chris paled, if it was even possible, and turned slightly green at the thought. Holding his hand, Melanie gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. "If Hikaru wants you to stay overnight, then you're staying overnight," she said, earning a scowl from him. "You can't even breathe without those things in your nose, Chris. I will not bring you home, just to have you brought back by an ambulance." 

"I'm a doctor," Hikaru said. "Listen to me, Chris. I know what I'm doing and you'll thank me in a couple weeks, when you're feeling a hell of a lot better than you do right now." 

Going through the treatment plan and giving him the next dose of the antibiotic, Hikaru put in an order for soup and water, before taking his leave. "I'm going have Carol come in to check on you after you eat," he said, making off on his chart. "I remember you guys saying that she's treated both you and Charlotte before, so I trust her with making sure that you keep your crabby ass in that bed." 

"Hopefully you'll get to come home tomorrow night," Melanie said, as Chris grumbled. "Just be a good boy and listen to what the doctors tell you." 

Taking his leave, Hikaru closed the door quietly, leaving the couple alone to talk. "I'm sorry for taking it to the next level," Chris grumbled, as the oxygen machine hissed. 

Melanie shook her head, "It's not your fault," she told him, standing up to sit down next to him. "Just worry about getting better, okay?" 

"Did you go home?" he asked, taking note of the bag on the chair near the door. 

"You were asleep for almost twelve hours," she said, standing up to get the bag. "Hikaru told me to go home and pack a bag, that way we could have clothes to change into if you're released tomorrow." 

Unzipping the bag, Melanie pulled out a quilt and unfolded it. "I brought you this," she said, laying the quilt out over the bed. "Because I know first hand, how thin these blankets are. And it gets really cold in here at night, when they turn the lights off." 

"Who's watching the kids?" he asked, as she smoothed the blanket over him. 

"Lenny's staying over tonight with Mom," she said, sitting back down next to him. "I told the girls that you were getting your hair colored and that it was taking forever." 

Chris shook his head, "But they have a stack of art work for you on the coffee table and Olivia smuggled a pig into the bag," she continued. "If you have to stay for another night, Jim's going to trade off with Lenny and stay at the house." 

"What if it's more than two nights?" Chris asked, before coughing. 

Melanie carefully sat him up and rubbed his back gently, as Chris coughed into a handful of tissues. "Goddamn...son of a b-bitch," he wheezed, once he got it under control. 

"Then we'll figure it out," Melanie said, as he leaned against her. "Everyone knows that you're in here and they're willing to step in and help out." 

"i just hope Len or Jim don't get sick now," he sighed. "Especially being in our germ-fested home." 

Melanie snickered, "Lenny sanitized the entire house while the girls were in school," she said. "He stripped our bed and bleached the sheets, which makes me happy that I put white ones down. Mom said he had a scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth and practically made a homemade hazard suit to clean." 

He groaned, "Mom," he shook his head. "If she gets pneumonia it'll be worse for her." 

"Mom is upping her dosage of her vitamins and she's keeping a close eye on any changes," Melanie said. "She's got a stronger immune system, so it's clear you didn't get that from her." 

There was a knock on the door, before it opened, bringing in a smiling Dr. Carol Marcus. "Hello!" she waved at them, stepping into the room. "I've sent Becky down to get some food for you." 

Chris nodded, "I see that Dr. Sulu gave you your antibiotic, which is very good," Carol said, as she read the chart. "Once we get some food into you, then you can try to get some sleep."

"And then maybe I can go home tomorrow?" Chris asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"We will see about that," Carol said, tapping her pen against the small tray at the foot of the bed. "I won't be sending you home if you can't breathe without being attached to an oxygen tank. And I'm sure your wife will agree with me, correct?" 

Melanie nodded, "See, even the pretty doctor won't fall for your charms," she teased, as he whimpered. "Just lay back and relax, Chris. Once you get some food into you, then you can sleep." 

Carol nodded, "I'll have a cot sent up," she said, looking at Melanie. "Usually I would forbid an overnight visitor, but I'll let it slide this time. Just don't tell anyone or I'll get into big trouble." 

"I wont' say a word," Melanie promised. "Once you go to sleep, I'll head down to get something to eat." 

"Go now!" Carol said, as she moved around the bed. "I have to do the standard protocol and get his vitals, since Hiakru wants them checked every so often. Get a sandwich and some chips and come back up." 

She hesitated, before Chris nodded. "Please go and get food," he nearly begged. "I can't have you starving yourself, while I'm hooked up in this...prison." 

Grabbing her wallet and phone, Melanie stood up. "If anything..just page for me or call," Melanie said. "And be nice to the nurse when she comes in, Chris. It maybe not be top quality food that you're used to, but it won't kill you." 

Carol snickered as she set the stethoscope against his chest, "I take it you're a bad patient, huh?" she asked, as Melanie went to the door. 

"Oh is he ever," Melanie shook her head. "I'll be back." 

Chris grumbled, "Is there a cure for being bossy?" Melanie heard him ask, as Carol laughed. "She's so mean to me and I'm sick. " 

"It's all part of being married, I suppose," Carol giggled. "You'll thank her in the long run, when you're out of here and feeling loads better." 

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

After four long days in the hospital, Chris was finally discharged with a semi-clean bill of health. During that time, Melanie had only been home twice, picking up clothes and little pictures from the kids. Between Leonard and Jim, the house had been scrubbed clean and the fridge and cabinets were restocked with food. 

"And I didn't even use your credit card," Leonard said, when Melanie called to let them know that Chris would be coming home that afternoon. "I hate when you do that, Mel. I don't mind buying your groceries for the week, because I know you'd do the same for Jim and I." 

After swearing up and down that Chris would follow the rules, Hikaru signed off on the discharge papers and told them to come back in a two weeks for a checkup. 

"Don't be surprised if I show up to your house with a stethoscope," he warned, as Melanie folded up the blanket. "We have to keep a close eye on you and your recovery because you're not a twenty something year old man. That's the only thing that sucks about being your age, Chris. The recovery process takes longer." 

Bundling him up with thermal under his clothes, Melanie made sure his hat and scar were covering his ears and face, while his jacket was zipped all the way to the top. "I don't want you catching a chill," she said, when he whined. "Just be quiet and let me get you home in one piece! The girls are going nuts at the house." 

When they finally pulled into the driveway, they saw the girls in the window, their hands and faces pressed against the glass. "Why do they have to wipe their noses on the glass!" Melanie whined, as she killed the engine. 

"Because they love watching you clean?" he offered, unbuckling himself from the seat. 

Getting him out of the car, Melanie led him up the front steps and into the house, where the twins and Charlotte met them by the door. 

"DADDY! DADEE! DADDY!!!" they screeched, as Melanie shut the door. 

"Easy!" Leonard chuckled, coming down the hall. "Let's get Daddy in the living room and warmed up!" 

Taking his coat and everything else, Leonard set them on the love seat, while Chris sat down on the sofa, sighing in relief. "I didn't realize how much I would miss my own home, until I spent four days in the hospital." 

Olivia hugged his leg, "Dadee, I miss you!" she cried, as he reached down to ruffle her hair. "You go 'way!" 

"Daddy went to see Uncle Hikaru at the doctor's house," he said. "He wanted me to stay a couple days to rest." 

Charlotte looked at him, "Are you going to be sick forever?" she asked, as Chris yawned. 

He shook his head, "Not forever," he promised. "Just a couple more days or a week. Uncle Hikaru gave me a lot of stuff to make me better. I even have a mask thing to wear five times a day." 

Leonard winced, "Jesus," he shook his head. "Girls, why don't you get all the pictures you drew for Daddy? Then we'll get the blankets and tuck him in on the sofa so he can watch some television." 

"Charlie had a hard time," he said, once the girls ran off. "She asked Anne and I if you were going to go away like Joshua did." 

"Oh no," Chris shook his head, as Leonard sat down on the coffee table. 

"I told here that you had the same thing that Olivia did, but that old men like you had to see the doctor," Leonard shrugged. "That you couldn't take the bubblegum medicine because you were over the age of fifty." 

Melanie shook her head, "Must you?" she asked, as Leonard snickered. "So immature for a forty-six year old." 

He shrugged, "I don't care," he said. "At least it calmed her down!"

"Where's Mom?" Chris asked, as Sophia came out with a handful of paper. "And CJ?" 

"Both are in the kitchen," Leonard reported, as he helped Sophia up onto the sofa. "She's watching the soup that I've put together for you and CJ's eating his lunch." 

"Dadee, I make for you!" Sophia squealed, holding out the papers. "I make all for you!" 

While Chris looked through the stack of scribble drawings, Melanie and Leonard went into the kitchen. "I have to pick up his medicine at the pharmacy," Melanie sighed, as CJ squealed in the high chair. 

"Do you want me to get it?" Leonard asked, as she shook her head. "I don't mind, Mel. You've been sitting in the hospital for four days, eating that disgusting food. Make a pot of tea and put on pajamas. Soup should be just about done, so we'll get Chris to eat and by the time I come back with his medicine, he should be ready for a nap." 

Thinking of a million reasons why she couldn't just relax, Leonard spoke for her. "Everything is taken care of," he said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Between Jim, Anne and myself, your laundry is up to date and we cleaned everything. The bed's have been remade and we put new towels into the bathrooms." 

"The girls and I baked enough cookies to keep them happy," Anne added. "We have plenty of soup and tea for Christopher. The girls have food and there's enough food for you to pick through." 

"You need to just relax," Leonard said. "The last thing we need is for you to get sick." 

Melanie sighed, "Okay," she admitted in defeat. "Hikaru called everything in before we left, so it should be ready by now. I just need you to get a jar of VICKS vapo rub and a couple boxes of tissues that have lotion in them or on them." 

"What's wrong with the ones you have?" Leonard frowned, as Melanie sighed. 

"Chris claims he has a "sensitive" nose and liked the ones that the nurse brought him," she said, rolling her eyes. "Pain in the goddamn ass." 

Leonard snorted, "Tissues with lotion, vapo rub and medicine," he recited. "I'll be back in a bit." 

Following him out of the kitchen, Melanie found the girls crowded around Chris, who was looking through all the drawings they made for him. "I have to get Daddy upstairs to change into pajamas," she announced, as they groaned. "He'll be right back down once I get him dressed." 

"No!" Olivia shook her head. "Weave my Dadee alone!" 

"Just bring clothes down," Chris said, as Olivia cuddled against him. "I'll change in the bathroom down here. I don't think I'll even make it up the stairs." 

Leonard came back with his jacket on and keys in hand, "I'm going up to the store to get your drugs," he announced. "Do you need help getting off the sofa?" 

Chris shook his head, "I'll be okay," he said, as Sophia whined. 

"Okay," Leonard nodded. "I'll be back! Girls, you better behave. Daddy can't go and run after the three of you." 

They all nodded, "We's be good," Olivia said. "Bye, Unca "Ones." 

Melanie sighed, "I'll be right down," she promised. "We'll get Daddy dressed for a nap and put all the blankets on the sofa for him." 

"Pwincess bwakent," Sophia nodded, petting Chris on the side of the face, as if he were a dog. "Pwincess for you." 

"Yayyy," Chris gave her a weak smile, as she continued to babble, turning his attention to Melanie. "Please. Hurry." 

She nodded, rushing quickly up the stairs to their bedroom, leaving him with three excited children. 

.....................

Later that night, after a nap and dinner, Chris took a hot shower. Afterwards, Melanie made sure his was dry from head to toe, using the hair dryer on his for the first time ever in their marriage. Dressing him in thermal, she tucked him into bed and gave him a dose of his antibiotic. 

"Do you want to watch some television?" Melanie asked, as she rubbed a layer of vapo rub onto his chest. "I can prop you up on the pillows and bring up a cup of tea for you." 

He nodded, "Are you going to stay up here or no?" he asked, as she wiped her hand on a towel. 

"I want to put the dishwasher on and I have to put the soup into the fridge," she said. "But I'll come up to join you after that." 

Taking the towel into the bathroom, Melanie washed her hands and dried them, before dropping the towel off into the hamper. Downstairs, she quickly cleaned up the kitchen, as a pot of water boiled for tea, before locking up for the night. After checking in on the kids, she returned to find Chris half awake in bed, waiting for her return. 

"Still want to watch something?' she asked, setting the cup onto the night stand. 

He shook his head, "Sleep," he mumbled, as she stroked the side of his face. "Sleep please." 

Pulling the blankets up to his chin, Melanie finished getting ready for bed. By the time she climbed in next to Chris, he was already snoring away, exhausted between the medicine and the amount of energy it took to move from the sofa to their bedroom. Turning out the lights, she settled down against the pillows and listened to him breath, the wet wheeze his lungs made with in inhale and exhale. She knew that there would be little sleep tonight, between the noise and the potential coughing fits that would wake him from a dead sleep. 

...............

The next couple of days were pure agony for everyone in the house, especially for Chris. He spent a good portion of the day sleeping and eating little food, while Melanie got the girls and CJ to school or fed, before putting them down for naps. When it was time for bed, Chris was up and wide awake, only to put down with medication. 

"I know you hate sleeping," Melanie said, as he whined. "But you need to get as much rest as possible." 

On the fifth day, Melanie brought him downstairs and set him onto the sofa, closing the curtains. "Do you want to try something solid?" she asked, as he laid on the couch. "Maybe eggs?" 

He nodded, "A little," he said, as she tucked the blanket over him. "And really cold water. I don't want anymore tea." 

"After you eat, we'll do the nebulizer," she said, lowering the volume on the television. "We should try to do that as much as we can, that way the medicine is being breathed in." 

Chris pouted, "It might make you feel better," she reasoned. "It's going right into your lungs, which need to heal up. If we do that five times a day, then eventually it won't hurt to breath."

Whipping up some scrambled eggs, Melanie got a tray together with the plate and a cup of cold water, carrying it out to him. "Do you want soup for lunch?" she asked, as she set the tray on the table. "I'll put some leftovers into the pot and warm it up for you." 

"I don't know," he mumbled, eating slowly. "I just want to feel better." 

"And you will," Melanie said. "You have to give it time, okay? I don't want you to over do it and end up back in the hospital." 

Fixing up the pillows on the love seat, Melanie watched as he ate slowly, washing down each forkful with water. "Hikaru said he might stop by later," she said. "He wants to take a listen to your chest to see if it's getting clearer." 

"I thought I had to go in next week to see him?" Chris asked, as she sat down next to him. 

"You do," she nodded. "But he just wants to be sure. Rather be safe than sorry, right?" 

He groaned, "I know you hate all the poking and prodding," Melanie said. "But I think it's good that we have a friend who's a doctor. There's no one else I would trust with this, Chris. Our GP would've sent you home with antibiotics for ten days and then told you to call if you felt worse." 

Eating only half of the scrambled eggs, Chris handed the plate to her, and drank half the glass of water. "Do you want anything else?" Melanie asked, setting the plate onto the tray. 

"No," he shook his head, laying back against the pillows. 

Refilling the glass, Melanie came back and placed it on the table, before turning her attention back to him. "Just rest for a while," she said, as he yawned. "When Hikaru comes over, I'll wake you." 

"Mmmhmm," he whimpered, as she pressed a kiss to his clammy forehead. 

Once she was sure that he was covered and comfortable, Melanie stood up and made her way back towards the stairs, looking back to watch him as he fell asleep. With a deep sigh, she made her way up the steps to get CJ. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chris watched from the bed, as Olivia walked out of the bedroom, after Melanie surprised her with a day out with her Uncle Jim. Making her way over to the bed, Melanie sat down next to him and sighed, reaching out to lay her hand upon his. 

"You look sadder than me," Chris noted, as she sat quietly. "What's wrong?" 

"Just stressed," she shrugged, as he reached up to touch her cheek. "And worried." 

He nodded, "I know you are," he said, as she leaned into his touch. "But you know what Hikaru said, Mel. It's going to take time and eventually, I'll be back up and running, driving you up the wall again." 

Melanie only nodded, looking down at her lap. "Come here," Chris said, holding his arms out to her. 

Quickly, she laid her head down against his shoulder, taking comfort as he rubbed her back with his hands. She could hear the rattling in his chest, as he took each breath, a constant reminder that he was still sick. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he said, as she laid there. "Hikaru and Doctor Marcus even said that I will make a full recovery in a couple of weeks. You're not getting rid of me this easily, Mel. I am not going down by pneumonia, because that is the shittiest way to go." 

"Don't talk about that," she warned, pressing her nose into his shoulder. 

He sighed, "My age has finally caught up to me," he shrugged. "If this was a regular cold, I would probably be fine by now. But it's not and my old ass is finally betraying me for the first time in my life." 

Melanie groaned in response, hating every minute of this entire ordeal. "Just keep feeding me soup and drugs," Chris continued. "Maybe another rub down of that smelly shit?" 

"Please don't tell me that turns you on," Melanie said, lifting her head up, only to see him blush. "Christopher." 

"What?" he asked. "I haven't had sex in forever and I sure as hell can't have any, when I can't breathe. At least a little body contact makes me feel good." 

She snorted, sitting up. "I have to get more," she said. "Maybe I'll bring up Charlie's old humidifier from the garage and put it together in here for you." 

At that moment, Olivia came running back in, dressed in an explosion of colors. "Mama, help," she pouted, as they looked her over. 

"You look cute," Chris said, as the neon green leggings made his eyes hurt. "Everyone's going to be so jealous when you and Uncle Jim walk into the movie theater." 

She giggled, "Let's get a sweater for you," Melanie said, as she stood up. "Something that matches those leggings and your mismatched socks." 

................

Two hours later, after a movie and lunch at Panera, Jim and Olivia went into Target. With Chris sick and Melanie tending to him and the house, Olivia had little to do in the days after she recovered from her cold. Homeschooling was on hold, even though Anne tried to get an hour in each day. But it was not enough in Olivia's eyes, as she waited at the table every morning with her math workbooks and her princess pencils. 

"What are we getting here?" Jim asked, as he grabbed a wagon. 

"Pressie for Dadee," Olivia said, as he put her into the wagon. "Pressie for Dadee." 

He nodded, "Okay then," he said, pushing the cart into the store. "What should we get your Daddy?" 

Olivia shrugged, "Mama says no cookies," she pouted. 

"That's because Daddy has to eat soup all day long," Jim said, pouting as well. "As soon as Uncle Hikaru gives him the all clear, we'll make lots of cookies for him." 

Walking through the store, Olivia looked at potential items for Chris, only to shake her head at each one. When they finally made it to the other side of the store, which housed the toys, books and movies, Olivia began to perk up. 

"Dis!" she squealed, pointing to the display of little toys. "For Dadee!" 

"You want to get him a little Disney toy?" he asked, as she pointed to the plush dolls. "Hmmm, which one should we get him?" 

Bringing the cart closer, Olivia leaned against the side and looked at them all, before reaching out to pick up the Buzz toy. "This for Dadee," she said, cuddling with the toy. "Dadee." 

Jim nodded, "We'll get that for him," he said, turning the cart around. "What else should we get him?" 

"Book?" 

"Picture book," Jim smiled. "That way you can read it to him before he goes to sleep tonight." 

Olivia smiled and nodded enthusiastically, as Jim moved over to the books. "I wead it to him," she said, as they started looking. "Pwincess book." 

Twenty minutes, two books, a toy and movie later, Jim brought Olivia and the gifts up to the front and paid for them. Carrying her out to the car, a bag in hand, Jim hoped that the kind gesture would make Chris feel a bit better.

...............

Sure enough, it did. Olivia quickly went upstairs with the gift bag, rushing down the hall to the bedroom. Chris was already awake, after taking a short nap, sitting up in bed. 

"For me?" he asked, as Olivia held the bag out to him. 

She nodded, beaming as he took the bag from her. "Come on up here then," he said, patting to the space next to him. 

As she rushed to the end of the bed, Olivia quickly climbed up and crawled over to him, sitting down to watch as he opened the bag. 

"Oh wow," he gasped, taking out the picture books. "All of these are for me?" 

"I pick for you!" Olivia nodded, as Jim and Melanie reached the doorway of the bedroom. "More!" 

He looked back into the bag and picked out the movie and the toy. "Olivia, these are so cool!" he said, making her giggle. "Thank you!" 

"Thank god," Jim whispered, as Melanie watched them. "I was praying that this would make him feel better." 

Melanie smiled, as Olivia kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you for doing that," she said to her brother-in-law. "Anything that will make him smile like that, is enough for me." 

"You wanna watch this with me?" Chris asked, holding up the Tinkerbell movie. 

Olivia nodded, "Mama, put this on!" she said, taking the movie from Chris. "I watch wif Dadee." 

Making her way over to them, Melanie took the movie and brought it to the television. "This looks like a good one, Liv," Melanie said, as she opened the case. "Daddy's going to love this movie." 

One the movie was up and running, Melanie and Jim left them alone to watch, making their way back downstairs to the living room. 

"How've you been?" Jim finally asked, now that they were alone. "Bones said you sounded out of it on the phone last night." 

"I would be lying if I said I was fine," she shrugged. "I just.. it's been rough, Jim. I know Hikaru said he would get better, but I just feel like he wakes up the same everyday." 

He nodded, "You gotta give it time," he said, softly. "That's one of the many shitty things about being older, Mel. Your recovery process slows down." 

Melanie sighed, "God, now I know how he felt when I was always going into the hospital," she said. 'I always feel sick to my stomach and stressed to the max." 

'Let's make you something to eat," Jim said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Then, I want you to sit with CJ and relax for a while. Sophie's at Katie's house and Charlotte's out with Julie and Louisa, so you have time to relax until they come home. Anne's knitting and probably making Chris a sweater for all we know, so you don't have to worry about anything." 

"But the lau-" she started, before he sat her down on the chair. 

"I will put a load of laundry in for you," he said, moving to the fridge. "Just don't worry about that stuff right now, Mel. The kids have plenty of clothes to wear between now and next week, and then they're off for winter break." 

She nodded, "Okay," she sighed, as Jim pulled out the package of cold-cuts from the drawer. "I guess a little down time won't hurt." 

Jim smiled at her, "It won't," he promised, grabbing the bread. "You need it, Mel. Before you end up crashing and then what will we do with you?" 

......................

By the middl of the following week, Chris was feeling much better, even though he was still coughing and in minor pain. He was able to walk from the bed to the bathroom, without going into a coughing fit, much to Melanie's relief. His diet of liquids slowly turned into solids, as he was banned from eating salty snacks or anything that would make him cough. 

"Daddy looks all clean!" Charlotte gasped, as he stepped into the kitchen. "He washed his hair!" 

Chris nodded, "That hot shower felt nice," he said, as Melanie set the table with lunch. 

"He even smells clean," Melanie teased, as she set a cup of tea in front of him. "I have chicken nuggets in the oven for the girls. Do you want a sandwich?" 

He nodded, "That sounds good," he said, as she went back to the counter. "So, what are you ladies up to? What's the plan for today?" 

"Teebee," Sophia said, as she knelt in the chair. "We all watch teebee!" 

"Mom suggested a movie party," Melanie announced. "She and Olivia are upstairs picking out movies and getting the pillows and blankets for the floor down here." 

Chris took a sip of his tea, "What are we watching?" he asked, as Sophia wiggled. 

"Pwincess and um...Monstah's!" she nodded, as Charlotte drank her juice. "Pwanes and birdie!" 

"So a whole bunch of movies," Chris said, as she nodded. "Hopefully I'll make it through all of them, otherwise I'll be in big trouble." 

Charlotte shook her head, "If you fall asleep, we won't be mad at you," she said. "Mommy says that you still need to sleeps." 

Bringing over a plate with a sandwich, Melanie set it before him. "Daddy's going to lay out on the couch, right?" she said, looking at Charlotte and Sophia. "Mommy washed the big blanket and brought down some pillows for him." 

"We watch all them?" Olivia asked, as she and Anne made their way into the kitchen, CJ with them. 

"We will watch as many as we can," Anne promised, as CJ drooled agaisnt her shirt. "Oh look! Daddy's up!" 

Olivia squealed, rushing over to the chair. "Dadee! I picks movies!" she exclaimed, as he hugged her to his side. "I bring pwincess bwanket for you!" 

Anne set CJ into the highchair and went to get a jar of baby food, while Melanie took the tray out of the oven. "Olivia, sit down," she said. "The food is done and the faster you guys eat, the faster we can watch movies." 

"Dadee, you still has owies?" Olivia asked, as she climbed up into a chair next to him. 

"Little ones," he said, eating slowly. "But they aren't as bad as they were before. Remember how bad I looked?" 

She nodded, "Well, I still look icky, but I'm feeling a bit better than I was before." 

Smiling, Olivia rested her chin in her hands, and watched as he ate. Bringing the tray to the table, Melanie began to serve the girls, loading their plates up with chicken nuggets and fries, while Anne fed CJ. By the time everyone had eaten, the plates cleared of any nuggets or sandwiches, the girls led Chris into the living room and over to the couch. 

"You sweep here," Olivia pointed, as he sat down. "We's cover you up." 

"Tuck him in like a baby," Charlotte ordered, as they pulled the blankets apart. "That way he's warm and doesn't catch cold bugs." 

Melanie snorted as they did what Charlotte said, covering him with the heavy quilt and a princess blanket, to the point that only his head was visible. "Okay girls," she said, as Chris chuckled. "Come pick out a movie and then get in your little nests here." 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

By the end of February, Chris was cleared with a clean bill of health, much to everyone's relief. Olivia's homeschooling picked right back up again, as she waited patiently for Melanie or Chris to help out on alternate days. Chris went back to work, despite not wanting to, once Hikaru gave him the clear. The end of the month also brought an end of Anne's visit, as she left the first of March, much to everyone's sadness. 

"I don't want Grandma to leave," Charlotte pouted, after they dropped Anne off at the airport. "Why can't she live with us forever?" 

"Because Grandma has a house in California," Chris said, feeling just the same as his children. "She's gotta make it all pretty now that spring is around the corner. I'm sure we'll see her in the summer, along with Grandpa David in California." 

Melanie nodded, "Maybe Grandma can come with us to see Grandpa!" she said, turning in her seat. "Grandpa lives right on the beach, which Grandma loves! We can play all day outside and eat on the big patio that Grandpa has." 

By the time they reached the house, Charlotte was still in a funk, as well as Olivia. Dragging themselves into the house, the girls went upstairs to the rooms, leaving Sophia to torment her parents and little brother. 

"Can I eats now?" she asked, as Chris hung up his coat. 

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, as she followed him into the kitchen. "Aren't you full from breakfast?" 

She shook her head, "I wants weenies," she said. "Weenies n' tots." 

Melanie snickered, as she opened the door to the refrigerator. "Hot dogs and tater tots," she mumbled, looking to see if they had any. "I think Mommy has to get hot dogs." 

"How about I make you something else?" Chris offered, as Sophia pouted. "Chicken nuggets?" 

"No! Weenies!" 

Melanie laid her hand against his shoulder, "I'll go out to get hot dogs," she said. "I still have to get diapers anyway. Why don't you get the tots in the oven and see if Olivia or Charlie want the chicken nuggets for lunch?" 

Sophia made her way over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her legs, looking up. "Gets ice pops and pop," she beamed, her blue eyes twinkling. "Pop." 

"Popcorn and ice pops?" Melanie asked, as the girl nodded. "Maybe later we can watch a movie? I finally figured out how to get the Netflix thing to stream on the television." 

"Really?" Chris asked, looking surprised. "You mean, I can finally watch movies and not have to get up to change the DVD?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, lazy pants," she shook her head. "So, while I get your weenies and other snacks, you and your sisters and think of some movies we can watch." 

Sophia nodded and rushed off, leaving her parents to themselves. "Is there anything you want me to get?" Melanie asked, as he took out the box of chicken nuggets from the freezer. "Now that you don't have to eat soup three times a day." 

"I'm fine with whatever they're eating," he said. "We can go grocery shopping again tomorrow when Charlie and Sophie go to school." 

Grabbing her bag, Melanie made her way over to him. "Call me if you change your mind," she said, before kissing him. "I'll see if they have a bottle of wine and something sweet for us. We didn't celebrate Valentine's Day this year, so we can have a late celebration when the kids go to bed." 

He snickered, "Sounds good," he nodded, kissing her again. "Okay, go! Before I pull you into the bathroom and have my way with you." 

Giggling, Melanie started for the front hallway. "If you decide to feed CJ before I come home, give him the chicken meal that's in the cabinet," she said. "No squash or peas today." 

"Yes Ma'am," Chris nodded, as he headed over to the high chair. "Are you ready to eat, kiddo?" 

Shouting out to the girls that she would be back in a little while, Melanie tugged her hat back on and opened the front door, stepping out into the bitterly cold weather. 

.................

Later that night, after dinner and baths, Melanie found herself sitting up in Charlotte's bed. Instead of their nightly routine of watching one episode of either Doctor Who or Downton Abbey, she was currently reading a chapter from her worn copy of  _Pride and Prejudice._

"I say by the end of the week, we should be done," Melanie said, as she finished reading chapter five. "I'll read you three chapters on Friday, along with Saturday and Sunday." 

"Then can you read me the Jane book?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie placed the bookmark into the book. 

Melanie nodded, " _Jane Eyre_ will be the next book we read," she promised, kissing her forehead. "Are you ready for bed?" 

Charlotte nodded, scooting down under the heavy comforter, as Melanie stood up to tuck her in. "I'll make your lunch for tomorrow," she said, as Charlotte yawned. "Bologna and cheese?" 

"Can you put a fruit cup in my lunch box?" Charlotte asked. "And goldfish?" 

"I will," Melanie promised, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'll have Daddy come in to kiss you goodnight, okay?" 

"Kay," Charlotte nodded, pulling her Nemo doll to her chest. "Goodnight, Mommy." 

Melanie picked up the empty water glass, "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." 

Heading out of the room, Melanie found Chris in CJ's room, putting him down for bed. "Charlie's tucked in," she whispered, as Chris started the mobile. "Just go in a give her a kiss goodnight, okay? I have to put her lunch box together and Sophie's snack." 

"Okay," he nodded, turning the lights out. "Sophie and Liv should be asleep by now." 

Another half hour went by, before they met up in the living room; a bottle of wine and two classes in Melanie's hand, along with a bag of popcorn. "They only had strawberry-filled cake and I don't like that," she said, sitting down next to him on the sofa. "Everyone asleep?" 

"Snoring a symphony," he nodded, taking the wine and glasses from her. "I'm so glad I have off tomorrow, even though Jim's coming over with Pavel and Scotty. We have to plan Hikaru's bachelor party for the middle of March." 

"I hope there are no plans for strippers," Melanie said, glancing at him. 

Chris snorted, "We were thinking a quiet resort with golfing and swimming in a pool," he admitted. "We're too old for strip clubs and going to Vegas." 

Melanie sighed in relief, "Thank god," she mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder. "I think Gaila wants to go to Vegas, but Nyota and I don't want to. Plus, Nyota's pregnant and Spock's not too keen on the idea of her going anywhere for a weekend." 

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Chris said, lacing his fingers with hers. "As long as there's no strippers of course." 

"I only need to see one naked man," Melanie giggled. "Jim would shit a brick if we got Louisa a stripper and hate us for not smuggling him into a suitcase." 

"Even if it ends up being a night out in town or something," Chris sighed. "I say all the girls get together at one house and all the boys in another, and we just party." 

She shook her head, "It won't be a party for us ladies," she said. "We'll have the children of course." 

He shrugged, "They might actually enjoy doing girly things," he pointed out. "And us boys will be too.. crude. Or at least Pavel, Scotty and Jim will be. You know how they talk about sex and whatnot." 

"God," Melanie rolled her eyes, as she took a sip of her wine. "Oh! I almost forgot! The dresses should be in by the end of the week! I have to take the girls for a fitting and then we have to get shoes." 

"Nothing expensive," he warned. "These are shoes that they'll only where once and I'm sure they'll change into different ones at the reception." 

Melanie nodded, "Cheap shoes," she promised, leaning up to kiss him. "Hopefully it'll be warm enough to wear sandals or something of that sort. I can't remember the last time I wore a pair of heels." 

Chris rubbed her leg, "Probably that night you got pregnant with Charlotte," he nodded. "Our wedding doesn't count, because those shoes weren't considered heels." 

"Jesus, I'm fucked," Melanie shook her head, leaning forward to set the bag of popcorn and empty glass on the coffee table. 

"How about we head upstairs?" Chris suggested, as she snuggled up next to him. "Hm?" 

She grinned, "Are we locking the door?" she asked, as he rubbed her side slowly. "No bathroom counters or floors this time either, Chris." 

He nodded, "A real bed this time," he promised, as he sat up. "Come on. Before someone wakes up or you fall asleep before I can take your pants off." 

Giggling, Melanie pulled herself up off the couch, as Chris took the glasses and bottle from the table, "Meet you upstairs," he said, kissing her quickly. "And you better be naked by the time I get up there." 

................

"Thank you for going with me," Nyota said, as Melanie pulled out of the parking lot. "Spock had this meeting that came up and couldn't get out of it." 

"It's not a problem," Melanie said, as she merged with the traffic. "Chris had work and Liv was just about done with her work for today. Besides, when I told Chris that you wanted me to come with you to see the baby, she went nuts." 

Olivia squealed in the backseat, while CJ slept in the carseat next to her. "A day out with Auntie Ny was needed. The girls are all mopey now that Grandma went home and Chris is miserable." 

The other woman nodded, "How's she doing?" 

"She's been good," Melanie shrugged. "She's got Tommy and Jake pulling weeds and fixing things around the house. Mary's helping her pick out paint colors and stuff to spruce up the place. I think she just wants to make it comfortable and not a shrine of Joshua's things." 

"That makes sense," Nyota nodded. "I couldn't imagine coming home without my husband and having to live every single day with his stuff around." 

Melanie merged into the turning lane that led to the mall, "See, I'm the opposite," she said turning into the shopping center. "I wouldn't be able to put all of Chris's things away if anything were to happen to him first. My house would end up being a shrine to him." 

"Ny, Ny," Olivia leaned forward in her booster seat. "We's gets stuffs for baybee?" 

Nyota nodded, "And, we're going to look at shoes for Uncle Hikaru and Louisa's wedding," she smiled. "Is there anything you want to look at while we're here?" 

"Cwothes," Olivia nodded. "For O'Ivvie." 

"Oh god," Melanie snorted, parking the car. "Thank god Chris won't be home until after five today. That gives me time to hide the evidence from him." 

Getting out of the car, Melanie went to the trunk to get the stroller, while Nyota helped Olivia out of the car. "Maybe we can get pretzels," she said, as Melanie got CJ out. "How's that sound? Auntie Ny could go for a pretzel and cheese sauce." 

"Yum!" Olivia giggled, as her hood was tugged up into place. "We's eats togedder." 

"Let's get inside," Melanie said, locking the car up. "It's getting windy out." 

Taking Olivia by the hand, Nyota followed Melanie closely, as they quickly made their way into the mall. 

.................

Two hours and many shopping bags between them later, Melanie and Nyota sat on a bench in the mall with Olivia between them. 

"It's a good thing I only brought one daughter," Melanie said, as Olivia ate her pretzel. "Otherwise, Mommy would be in big trouble." 

"Charlie and Sophie always get clothes though," Nyota shrugged. "When Olivia's shopping with the two of them, she doesn't always ask for much. Alone? She's much more open and likes to look at everything." 

Melanie nodded, "I think it's because Charlie and Sophie are always running around and they demand everyones attention or approval of things," she said. "Olivia likes to take her time, which is another thing those two don't like." 

Licking her fingers, Olivia looked up at her. "We's gets stuffs for Ceejayy?" she asked, as Melanie grabbed a napkin to clean her face. 

"We already got things for CJ," she said, as Olivia squirmed. "Remember? We got them the same place Auntie Ny got her baby clothes." 

"Oh," Olivia nodded. "Kay!" 

Turning her attention back to her pretzel bites, Melanie and Nyota continued to talk as they ate. "Do you think we have time to stop into Victoria's?" Nyota asked, as Melanie fixed CJ's pacifier. "I want to get something for Spock's birthday this weekend. 

Melanie gasped, "Ooooh," she teased, as Nyota rolled her eyes. "Of course we have time! Sophie's going to Katie's house for lunch and I don't have to pick her up until three anyways." 

"Okay, good!" Nyota said, relieved. "Spock's been a bit.. hesitant about you know what. But I'm hoping he changes his mind when I walk out of the bathroom in something nice." 

"Trust me," Melanie said, as she cleaned up the garbage. "One look at you in lace or satin and he will jump your bones. It's amazing what a little piece of fabric will do to men." 

 


	61. Chapter 61

"Sophie, we need to put all these away," Chris said, as he sat on the floor of her bedroom. "Remember what Mommy said? She said that she wanted you to clean your toys up." 

Sophia watched as Callie sat on her bed, licking herself without a care in the world, which kept the little girl transfixed on her. "Dadee, why kitty lick butt?" she asked, pointing to the cat. 

Chris blinked, "Can I lick my butt?" she asked, looking at him with a frown. 

"No," Chris said, finding his voice. "No sweetheart, you can't lick your own butt. Cat's do because they don't take baths or showers like we do." 

"Why?" she asked, making her way over to him. "I gives kitty bath." 

He shook his head, "Cats don't like to be in water," he said, as she picked up a doll. "Now, pick up your toys and put them in the bin over there. Before Mommy comes home from the dress store with Charlie." 

Moving around the room, Sophia picked up every doll and stuffed animal, chucking them into the toy box. By the time she was done, Callie was asleep on her bed and Sophia had long forgotten about the butt licking experience. 

"Let's go check on CJ and then we'll start dinner," Chris said, leading her out of the room. "Mommy wants you all in bed early tonight, since we have a big day tomorrow." 

"Unca' Sock party!" Sophia squealed, as they stepped into the hallway. "I gives pressie to Unca Sock." 

Taking a quick peek on CJ, who was fast asleep in his crib, Chris quietly made his way out of the room and closed the door halfway. "We still have to wrap the presents," he said, picking her up. "How about we do that when Mommy comes home?" 

Sophia nodded, "We gets O'Ivvie now?" she asked, as he started downstairs. 

"You can get Olivia from the living room," he nodded, as she hugged him. "If she's still sleeping then let her sleep, okay?" 

"Kay!" 

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Chris set her down and watched as she made her way over to the sofa. "Sweeping," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Dadee, she sweep." 

"Yeah?" he asked, as she made her way back over to him. "Okay then. Let's start dinner and then we'll wake her up once everything's in the oven." 

............

By the time Melanie and Charlotte came home, the girls and CJ were up and making noise, while Chris put the final touches on dinner. 

"You go on and see what they're doing," Melanie said, as she hung up their coats. "I'll go put these away. But don't tell Daddy that we have them." 

"Kay!" Charlotte nodded, rushing through the house to find siblings and father. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm home!" 

Storing the dress gowns in the closet, all four of them, Melanie toed off her shoes and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. 

"Julie's mommy says that you has to get your party dress next week," Charlotte babbled, as Chris set the table. "We has three weeks until Uncle Hikaru gets married." 

"'Arry!" Olivia squealed, as she stirred the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Monty and O'Ivvie gets "arried!" 

Melanie made her way over to the counter, where Olivia sat, and helped her with the stirring. "On Saturday, the four us are going to pick up our shoes. Then the week before the wedding, we're going with all the ladies and Julie to get our hair trimmed." 

"Julie and I are getting are fingers painted!" Charlotte giggled. "And our toes." 

"Are you now?" Chris asked, heading back to the stove. 

She nodded, fixing the napkins on the table. "Mommy's get hers done too!" 

"I might be," Melanie corrected her. "Or I'll just do them myself." 

Sophia sighed, "Mama?" 

"What, baby girl?" Melanie asked, as she carried the bowl of mashed potatoes to the table. "What's wrong?" 

"Can I lick my butt?" 

Chris snorted, as Melanie blinked. Her sisters giggled, as did Sophia herself, as Melanie tried to figure out an answer to such a question. 

"She saw Callie licking herself earlier," Chris said, as if he could read her mind. "Asked me if she could do the same thing and I told her no, because she can take a bath to clean herself up." 

"Puppies and kitties lick themselves to stay clean," Melanie said, finding her voice. "They don't like taking baths, including kitties, so no...you can't lick your butt." 

"Awwwww," she pouted, tucking her face into her arms. "No fair." 

Charlotte shook her head, "Sophie's gross," she noted, as Sophia whined. "Daddy? After dinner, can we call Grandma? Through the computer?" 

He nodded, "We can call her through the computer," he promised. "Can you take your sisters to wash up? Dinner's just about done." 

Helping Olivia and Sophia down from their seats, Melanie helped with bringing the food to the table. "That has been the strangest question ever asked by our children," she said, placing the bowl of salad down. "Can I lick my butt?" 

"The pure innocence on her face when she asked me," Chris chuckled, shaking his head. "Poor kid was so confused about the entire thing."

"No Sophie! You can't lick the kitty's butt!" Charlotte exclaimed, as they rushed back into the kitchen. "You are a gross person!"

Groaning, Melanie helped the twins to their seats, while Chris grabbed drinks for them all. "No more about the butt licking," Melanie said, pushing Sophia's chair in. 

By the time everyone had a decent amount of food on their plates, they ate in semi-silence, while Melanie fed CJ a jar of baby food. Discussion of what to do for the upcoming spring break at both the elementary schools and at Starfleet, which would occur the week of Hikaru and Louisa's wedding, were brought up. 

"Mickey house!" Olivia squealed, smearing gravy and potatoes on her face in the process. 

"Beach!" Charlotte exclaimed. 

Chris sighed, "How about we go to the lake?" he suggested. "We can go fishing and sit around the campfire." 

Melanie nodded, "That actually sounds like fun," she said. "We could rent a cabin from the same place Hikaru and Louisa rented from that last time they went away together."

"Can we swim in a lake?" Charlotte asked. 

"Of course," Chris nodded. "And we can take a little row boat out and fish from there."

Sighing, Charlotte went back to eating her dinner, while Olivia and Sophia asked many questions about going to the lake. By the time they were finished eating, Melanie sent them off to watch television in the other room. 

Cleaning off the table and storing the leftovers in the fridge, Chris took CJ out of his high chair. "Are you ready to go play?" he asked, as CJ squealed. "Maybe we can practice walking on our own two feet today." 

"Don't rush him," Melanie warned, wiping the table down. "He'll learn on his own time." 

"Ah! AH!!!" CJ screeched, wiggling around in Chris's arms. "AH!!!!" 

He chuckled, "Okay, okay," he nodded, shifting him around. "Let's get you a bottle of something and then we'll go play." 

As Melanie filled up a bottle of water for him, CJ drooled and kicked about. Looking away from the window, CJ looked up at Chris and gave him a drool-filled smile. 

"Dada." 

"Whu-" Chris blinked, as CJ squealed. "Did you just say "Dada," CJ?"

Melanie watched, the bottle overflowing with water, as CJ shrieked. "Dada!!"

"Oh my god!" 

The couple beamed at each other, laughing at the sudden and surprising milestone. When he realized that all the attention wasn't solely on him at the moment, CJ began to cry.

"Oh don't cry," Chris said, kissing his forehead. "Mommy and I are just celebrating your first word!"

He continued to wail, looking very displeased, as Melanie fixed his bottle. "Let's go play," she said, turning the water off. "Come on. Let's go play with your building blocks and then we'll have something yummy for dessert!"

As Melanie led them into the living room, Chris jiggled the baby and smiled. "Your first word was Dada," he cooed, as CJ whimpered. "Your first word!" 

"I'll never hear the end of this," Melanie sighed, as she fixed the area rug on the floor. "Come on. Give him here, Chris. You can get the building blocks and what not from upstairs." 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

Olivia sat on the little brown sofa chair in Chris's office, watching as her father talked with a student at the desk. A last minute phone call from Nyota earlier that morning, panicking about all the baby furniture that had arrived, Melanie took CJ with her to help out. Olivia didn't want to go, a shock to everyone, as Chris got Sophia and Charlotte ready for school. 

"I go wif Dadee," she nodded, holding her pig in her arms. "Pwease? I be good!" 

So, packing up enough things to keep her occupied for the day, Chris packed the kids up into the car and stated his day. Now, a quarter to twelve, they were just about ready for lunch. And then one of his students came in, panicking over the upcoming practical for the following week. 

"All you have to do is just think about what you're going to make," Chris said, reassuring the girl. "There will be plenty of food in the kitchen for you to use. I think today's class, I'll go over what to expect and then I'll take everyone down to the kitchen so that you all know where everything is in advance." 

Once the girl was somewhat reassured, she apologized for keeping them both. "I didn't realize you two were off to lunch," she babbled, picking up her bag. "I'm so sorry, Chef." 

"It's quite alright, Alison," he nodded, as Olivia waved at the girl. "This one is pretty patient, unlike my other three at home." 

"Will she be joining us at lecture?" she asked. 

He nodded, "As long as she keeps to herself and doesn't distract the others," he said, looking over at Olivia. 

"I be good!" she pouted. "Hungry, Dadee. Feed O'Ivvie." 

Saying goodbye, Alison stepped out of the office and headed off, leaving Chris and Olivia to get ready for lunch. Locking up the office, Chris picked her up and sighed, as they started for the elevators. 

"What do we want to eat?" he asked, as they waited. "We can either go and get something off campus or I can take you down to the kitchen and make something for you." 

"You makes for me," Olivia nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. "Makes for O'Ivvie." 

Joining them in the elevator car, a few of Chris's co-workers chuckled over Olivia's demands. "You're very cute," said the head of the dessert department. "I remember when my daughter was your age. I used to bring her here all the time, ay dios mio. Now she doesn't want to come anymore and expects me to bring home whatever I make here." 

"Dadee makes foods for me and my sissy's," Olivia giggled. "And my baybee brodder, Ceejay." 

"Your Papa is good cook, yes," another co-worker said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Better than me." 

Chris snorted, "I like to think that I'm good," he said, as the elevator stopped on the floor of the kitchen. "But my kids will eat anything. Hell, they'd probably eat mud and think it's amazing." 

Heading into the high-tech kitchens, used for both classes and for employees, Chris set Olivia down on a stool near the counter. "So," he said, resting his elbows against the table top. "What do we want to eat?" 

Olivia copied his pose and sighed, "Makes...." she pondered for a bit. "Food." 

"I am going to make you food," Chris chuckled. "But what do you want to eat?" 

She shrugged, watching as he went to the refridgerator that was stocked full of food. "Hmmmm," Chris hummed, looking at the items on the shelves. "How about a chicken taco?"

He turned around to find Olivia nodding her head furiously, "Okay, okay," he laughed. "Let's make some chicken tacos."

"I help!" Olivia exclaimed, as he took out the things he needed. "I help you make!"

"You can help me make," Chris promised, setting the chicken and peppers down on the counter. "Let's wash our hands first, okay? Then we'll start getting all this stuff ready."

...............

A half an hour later, Olivia was full and sleepy, as Chris cleaned up the plates and pans. "Dadee, I sweepy now," she pouted, resting her head against her arms.

Drying his hands on a towel, Chris came around the counter and picked her up. "We have an hour before I have to go and teach," he said, carrying her out. "You can take a nap on the chair and then we'll go teach everyone how to cook."

Taking the elevator back up to his office, Chris carefully set Olivia down in the chair and handed her pig over. "I'm going to call Mommy and see what she's up to," he whispered, as Olivia yawned.

"Kay," Olivia nodded. "I go sweep now. Bye, Dadee."

Closing the door, Chris sat down at his desk and picked up his phone, dialing Melanie's cellphone number. Sitting back in his chair, he waited as the phone rang, before she picked up. 

"I was wondering when you would call," she teased. "Is she being bad?"

"She's actually sleeping in the chair," Chris chuckled, glancing over at the girl. "We just ate lunch and now she's sleepy." 

Melanie giggled, "Are you still with Nyota?" he asked, hearing the kids squealing in the background. 

"I am," Melanie confirmed. "We took a break to get Sophia and stopped to get food. CJ went down for a nap after we ate and now we're putting all the baby clothes away." 

He yawned, "What happened this morning?" he asked. "I could hear Nyota panicking through the phone and then you and CJ were out of the house so fast." 

Melanie sighed, "I think Nyota and Spock went a little overboard with the furniture," she said. "They ordered so many storage like things and then stuff that the baby wouldn't really need until she's two. So, she wanted me to come over to go through everything." 

"Oh boy," Chris shook his head, as Sophia screeched in the background. "Tell her not to get anymore furniture until the baby starts walking. All they need to do is stock up in wipes, diapers and formula between now and until they ween her off it." 

"I will," Melanie said. "Are you two going to be okay for the rest of the day?" 

Chris turned his chair to face the windows, "We're going to be fine," he said. "I have one more class to teach and then we'll come home. I think she's having a fun day, though. We made chicken tacos for lunch and she helped out with most of the stuff." 

"Aww," Melanie cooed. "It's probably a hell of a lot better than doing school work for the day." 

They talked a while longer, before Sophia demanded for her attention. "Call me before you leave," Melanie said, as Sophia called for her again. "I'll put something together for dinner, that way it's ready by the time you two come home." 

Saying goodbye, Chris hung up and set the phone back onto the desk. With a half an hour left to kill, he quickly turned the computer on and decided to put in the grades for the last quiz he gave a week ago. Olivia snored away on the chair, her little feet hanging over the arm, while her face was pressed into the neon pink fur. Chuckling to himself, Chris went to work, hoping for an easy ending to the work day. 

....................

"I makes 'Icken tacos wif Dadee and I sweeps," Olivia babbled, as they ate dinner later. "Then I eats more and ummm...I sweep again." 

"So you ate and slept all day?" Melanie asked, as Olivia nodded. "Sounds like the perfect day." 

Charlotte pouted, "I wanna go to work with Daddy," she said, as Olivia ate her dinner. "That's not fair!" 

Sighing, Chris set his fork down and reached for his glass. "When you have off from school, I'll bring you to work with me," he said. "Then I'll bring Sophia the next day. That way all three of you can have a chance to spend the day with me." 

Once dinner was done, Melanie sent the girls off to get ready for their baths, while CJ squealed in his highchair. "Dada! Dada! Dada!!!" he screeched, as Chris loaded up the dishwasher. "DADA!!!" 

"Hey! Easy with the screeching, kid. I'm right here," Chris said, as he scowled. "What's wrong?" 

"Dadaaaaaaaa!" he grunted, holding his hands out for him. "Dada!" 

Ever since he uttered his first words, CJ used it frequently. Whenever Chris was in a room with him, CJ would screech until he was picked up or given the attention he sought for. And when he wasn't home, CJ would cry and babble "Dada" over and over again, until he passed out from exhaustion. 

Putting soap into the washer, Chris closed it up and turned it on, before washing his hands. Taking CJ out of the chair, he held him against his hip and sighed. "You're getting a little too wild, CJ." 

"Dada!" 

Melanie snorted, "You were so proud of him the other day," she reminded him, as CJ drooled. "Soon he'll learn more words and then you won't have to hear him chanting the same one over and over again." 

He grumbled, carrying CJ out of the kitchen. "Girls!" he shouted, as they shrieked upstairs. "You better have your clothes ready for bath time!" 

"DADA!" CJ screeched. 

"Yeah, yeah, " Chris shook his head, as Melanie followed. "You're getting a bath too." 

.....................

"All the suits are done," Hikaru said, as he took a sip of his beer. "The dresses are done. Now we just have to pray that the flowers will be done in time and the food and cake." 

Jim set Leah on the play mat with Noah and CJ. "Everything will be done and ready for the big day," he insisted, sitting down on the couch. "We have three weeks until the big day. That's plenty of time for these people to get everything done." 

The others nodded in agreement, "And I know that Louisa would scare them all with her lawyer lingo," Leonard nodded. "And the girls would kill too." 

"Are yer rings done?" Scotty asked, as VIvian slept against his chest. "That's the one thing yeh need to make sure of, Lad. Otherwise.... what are yeh's going to put on yer fingers the day of? Ring pops?" 

"The rings should be done by next week," Hikaru sighed. "Hopefully they'll fit, otherwise we're going to be fucked." 

"Dadaaaaa!" CJ whined, crawling over to the couch. "Dada!" 

Chris set his water bottle on the table and picked him up, placing him on his lap. "What is wrong now?" he asked, as the boy clung to him. "Why aren't you playing with Leah and Noah?" 

He whined, crawling all over him, until he was face first against his neck. "My god," Chris sighed, as the others chuckled. "He's worse than the girls!" 

"Clingy wee one," Scotty chuckled. 

"Like his Daddy," Leonard teased. "Mellie says you two are like two peas in a pod." 

Chris rolled his eyes, as CJ babbled. "He needs to learn another word," he whined. "All day long he says the same thing over and over again. I can't even go to the bathroom without him screaming for me." 

"Aw," Jim pouted. "He just wants to be with you, Chris. He's probably so excited to even say the word, knowing the response he gets from it." 

"Yeah, don't be a grump," Hikaru said. "It's cute! He gets that little look on his face when he says it, too. Like he's pleased that he achieved something." 

On the play mat, Leah and Noah crawled around, learning the basics of play with their toys. "I can't wait until they start talking," Jim sighed, watching as Leah crawled towards him. "Right Leah?" 

Looking down at his watch, Leonard sighed. "I better put some food together for them," he said. "Otherwise, they'll never go down for their nap." 

"I should feed this one," Chris said, as CJ drooled. "That way he won't give Mommy a hard time later, when she's getting Charlie and Sophie's homework done." 

"Dada," he shook his head. "Dada!" 

Chris nodded, "Yes, you're going to eat now," he said, as the baby continued to whine. "Then it's nap time." 

"Oi, these kids," Scotty shook his head, as Vivian yawned. "Drivin us mad." 

"Just wait until Spock joins the group," Jim snickered. "And Hikaru too. Then we'll know for sure that it's a certified nuthouse." 

 


	63. Chapter 63

The sudden change in weather and temperature, brought a nice weekend to Seattle. Determined to get some yard work done, Chris enlisted Leonard  to come over and help, while Melanie and Joanna helped with the kids. Olivia and Charlotte took matters into their own hands, when they came outside to help clean out the flower beds. 

"I think the flower bed next to the shed would look nice with a big azalea bush," Melanie nodded, as she set a plate down in front of Sophia. "Sophie saw a cute puppy statue at the store the other day and I think it would look cute in the flower bed." 

Joanna nodded, "Dad wants to get weeping cherry tree," she said. "But Daddy says that he doesn't want to put a tree in." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "He's so dramatic and a killjoy," she said, as Sophia ate her hotdog. "We'll take a ride out to the nursery on Sunday with Jim and we'll smuggle that damn tree into your backyard." 

"MOMMY! MOMMY!!!!!" 

Quickly turning off the stove top, Melanie rushed out onto the patio, fearing the worst. Instead, she found Chris and Leonard crouched down behind the shed. 

"What happened?" she asked, rushing across the lawn to them. "Who's hurt!?" 

Reaching her husband and brother, she saw that Olivia was kneeling on the ground between them. "Mama! Kitty!" she squealed, as Melanie looked at the ground. 

Sure enough, there were three little kittens before her, looking worse for wear. "Oh my god," she gasped, stepping closer. "How did they get there?" 

"I have no idea," Chris shook his head. "But there's a decent sized hole right there in the fence. So I'm guessing a stray got behind here, gave birth and kept them here after the snow melted." 

"Mommy, can we take them in?" Charlotte asked, holding her hand. "Please? We needs to feed them and make them clean and warm!" 

Melanie nodded, "Lenny, there's a cat carrier in the garage," she said. "Get a couple of old towels from the shelf in the laundry room." 

He nodded and slowly stood up, minding the kittens, as he started for the house with Charlotte. "Chris, I want you to take two of them," Melanie instructed. "Olivia can you gently pick that kitty up? That way I can take it inside the house?" 

"I keeps it?" Olivia asked, as the kitten purred. "Kitty for me?" 

"I have to take the kitty to see the kitty doctor," Melanie said, as Chris stood up with two kittens in his hands. "Then I'll bring them home and Daddy and I will talk about keeping them." 

Pleased with the answer, Olivia gently picked the kitten up  and held it against her chest. "Let's go inside the garage," Melanie said, leading them to the side of the house. 

Lifting the door up, Melanie found Leonard and Charlotte, searching for the cat carrier on the shelf near the wall. "They're so pretty, Uncle Bones," Charlotte sighed, clutching the towels. "I hope we can keeps them all." 

"Top shelf," Melanie said, making her way over to them. "Charlie, go get my phone. I'll call Janice and see if I can get into the animal clinic she works at." 

Doing what she was told, Melanie took the towels and unfolded them, setting one inside the carrier. "Okay," she said, turning to Chris. "Let's get these babies inside and warmed up." 

"I wonder what happened to their mother," he said, as the kittens went into the case. "And I'm surprised we never heard them meowing." 

"The shed is pretty far from the patio," she said, taking the kitten from Olivia. "Plus, we hardly went out back until today. I just hope they're alright and that the vet has good news." 

Charlotte returned, along with Sophia, holding her cellphone. "Thank you," Melanie said, taking the phone from her. "Olivia, go wash your hands. You too, Charlie." 

Leading them into the house, Leonard left Chris, Melanie and Sophia in the garage. Making her way up to the table, Sophia peered into the carrier and frowned, as MElanie called up the vet.   
  
"What in here?" she asked, looking up at Chris. "Daddy, what in here?" 

"We found baby kittens," he said, picking her up. "Three little babies." 

As Melanie spoke to Janice on the phone, Sophia looked in on the kittens and squealed, marveling over how little and cute they were. 

"Okay, I'll be there in about... ten minutes?" Melanie said. "Thank you, Jan. I owe you big time!" 

Hanging up, Melanie pocketed the phone and turned to Chris. "Janice got me in, but not with our regular vet," she said. "But Janice is going to run all the tests with Lucy and she's going to charge half price."

Chris sighed, "It's going to be a fortune," he warned her. "Who knows how many tests or what kind they'll do, Mel. And if it's bad news, I don't want you to go crazy and have them do any kind of surgeries or what not. They don't look that old and the idea of putting them through all that stress and pain, is not worth it."

"Janice said that if they're sick, then she will take them off our hands," Melanie said. "But if they are healthy little babies, I'm bringing them home." 

Sophia cheered, "Kitty for me!!"

"We will talk about that later," Chris said, giving her a stern look. "I am not saying yes to keeping them, until I know for sure that they are healthy cats." 

Picking up the carrier, Melanie took Sophia's hand and led her into the house, calling out for Charlotte. 

"Can I go with you?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie set the carrier down on the floor. "Please?" 

"You can," Melanie nodded. "Sophia, you wanna make a little bed for them?" she asked. "Or do you want to go with me?" 

Sophia shook her head, "I makes bed for kitties," she said, rushing off. "Daddy, help!" 

Olivia on the other hand, made her way over to Charlotte and Melanie. "I go wif you," she said, squatting down to look at the kittens. "Meow, meowwwww!" 

"I'll help Sophia and then I'll bribe her to come outside to help," Leonard said. "Thank god Jim had work today. Otherwise, it would be  _me_ lugging home three kittens." 

"Aren't I the lucky one," Chris grumbled, as Melanie pulled on her jacket. "Call me when Janice finishes all the tests, okay?" 

She nodded, "I will,' she promised, giving him a kiss. "Jo has the babies in the kitchen and they should be ready for a nap in a little bit. Be careful outside, especially with that shed. I don't want to get a call from Jo, saying it collapsed on you two." 

Picking up the carrier, Melanie grabbed her bag and keys and started for the door. "Come on girls," she said. "Let's go see Janice!" 

..................

"No fleas or any feline borne diseases," Janice siad, reading the results. "They're a little underweight, but once you feed them readily, they'll get a little chubby." 

"Wow," Melanie said, shocked. "I'm surprised that they're not flea ridden." 

Janice set the folder down, "Fleas can't survive when it's really cold outside, since they thrive at higher temperatures. Since we had such a bitter winter, they all died out. And considering that these little ones are about... ten to eleven weeks old? They managed to get out free from that torture." 

On the examination table, the three kittens wandered around, sniffing the table top. Pushing the chairs over to the side, Olivia and Charlotte stood on them and watched the kittens. 

"They're so cute," Melanie said, reaching out to pet the grey and white tabby. "Two long haired and one short... my god. They're going to be beautiful when they're older." 

"Are you going to keep all three of them?" Janice asked, as the littlest of the group- a black and orange mix, made it's way over to Olivia. 

Melanie shrugged, "I plan on it," she said. "Chris is going to try and talk me into selling them or giving them away, but in the end... I always win. Besides, the girls are already hooked on them and cats are much more easier to take care of compared to a dog. At least with a cat, they decide on when they want to be held or played with." 

Janice snickered, "Well, let me get a starter kit set up for you," she said. "I won't charge your account for that, since you're going to need three." 

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked. "I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss, Jan." 

She waved her hand, "You guys did a good thing, saving these three little ones," she said. "Most people would just leave them out there to fend for themselves and that ends up being a heartbreaking situation." 

Olivia giggled as the kitten rubbed it's head against her arm. "And it looks like they're going to be very, very happy in your house," Janice smiled. "You can put them back int he carrier and I'll meet you up front in five with everything." 

....................

"So we have two boys and one girl," Melanie said, later that night. "What do we want to name them, girls?" 

Sophia, Olivia and Charlotte sat on the living room floor, while the kittens darted around them, exploring their new surroundings. 

"Can we name the boy Simba?" Charlotte asked, as the short haired tabby ran after a little crinkly ball. 

Melanie nodded, "That sounds like a cute name for him," she said, as the kitten rolled with the ball in its paws. "Okay, we've got Simba for the little grey one." 

"Elsa!" Sophia squealed, pointing to the bushy calico, that sat on the coffee table. "Elsa!" 

"Aurora!" Olivia exclaimed, pointing to the white kitten. 

"So we have Simba, Elsa and Aurora," Melanie said, as the kittens played. "Let's get some food into their bellies and then they have to go to sleep." 

The twins pouted, "No sweepy!" Olivia shook her head, as Aurora meowed. "Meowww!" 

Melanie sighed, "They're still babies, girls," she reminded them. "Aunt Janice said that they're going to need a lot of rest, that way they can grow and become healthy cats." 

"Let's go feed them!" Charlotte said, standing up. "Then we can reads them a bedtime story!" 

With the girls up and rushing into the kitchen, Chris came in from feeding CJ. "Did you name them all?" he asked, watching as the kittens ran around. "Dear god, they're so little." 

Melanie nodded, as Elsa made her way over to her. "Simba, Elsa and Aurora," she smiled, as the kitten meowed. "Hello Elsa. Are you ready to eat some yummy dinner?" 

"Where are you putting them?" he asked, as she stood up with the kitten in her arms. "They can't sleep in the garage, since it gets drafty." 

"We set up a little play pen in Charlotte's room for now," she said. "I stopped on the way home from the vet and got a couple things and we put old towels in there." 

He nodded, "I just hope that Claude doesn't go in there and attack," he said. "At least Callie likes them." 

Melanie sighed, "Claude will get over it," she said, as Callie watched Simba and Aurora running around, from her spot on the love seat. "He's got five years on Callie, so he's not going to like anyone but you." 

"How are we going to manage three kittens, Mel?" Chris asked. "It's hard enough dealing with four kids and two cats." 

"Chris, we will manage," Melanie said, leading the way back to the kitchen. "The great thing about cats is that they let you know when they want the attention, unlike dogs. All we need is another litter box and we'll be fine." 

He followed, "Do you realize how much more food we'll have to buy?" he asked, as she set Elsa down. 

"They eat dry food, Chris," Melanie sighed. "And we already buy the big bag at Target. We just need an extra thing of litter and maybe more snacks to get them through the month." 

Opening his mouth to give another excuse, Melanie quickly held her hand up. "Not right now," she warned, grabbing the box of kitten food that Janice gave her. "We will talk about this when the kids go to sleep." 

"Kitty eat 'Icken?" Olivia asked, coming over to them. 

"I will see if they made kitty kibble in a chicken flavor," Melanie said, pouring the food out into the three little bowls. "But for now, they're going to eat this for dinner." 

Setting the bowls down on the floor by the counter, they watched as Elsa quickly dug in, her little tail standing straight up. A few seconds later, Simba and Aurora came running, nearly knocking the bowls onto their sides, as they slipped across the floor. With all three of them gobbling their food down, the girls stood back and watched, while CJ squealed. 

"Me-Me!" he cried, pointing to the kittens. "Dada! Me-Me!" 

"The kitty meows," Chris nodded, tickling him lightly. "Let's get ready for our bath and then I'll read you a story." 

...............

Three days had passed since Chris became the father of three kittens, who were already getting on his last nerve. While they managed to pick up the concept of using the little box, it was everything else that became a scratching post or toy. 

"Melanie, I swear to god," Chris shouted, as he picked up the picture frames from the table. "The next kitten that knocks something down, is going to a new home!" 

"NO!" Olivia cried, as she held onto Aurora. "You weave my kitty 'lone! No touch my kitty!" 

Chris shook his head, while Melanie checked over Olivia's schoolwork for the day. "This whole thing is a goddamn joke," he continued, as Simba and Elsa made their attack on Callie, who just laid out on the floor and took it with pride. 

"Christopher, enough!" Melanie sighed, closing Olivia's workbook. "They're babies, for Christsakes! It's a new environment for them and they're going to explore and get into trouble!" 

"Cwist Cakes!" Olivia nodded, as Aurora cuddled up on her lap. "Rora go sweep!" 

Muttering and making a racket, Chris ignored the two kittens on the floor and went about cleaning the kitchen. Melanie shook her head at him, while CJ babbled in the high chair. "You can't honestly tell me that Claude wasn't like this when he was a kitten," she said. "Callie did the same thing when I brought her home from the shelter." 

He shook his head, "Whatever, Mel," he snapped. 

Standing up quickly, Melanie walked across the room and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him down the hall to the spare bedroom. Olivia sat quietly on the floor with Aurora, while Callie, Simba and Elsa played together.   
  


"DO NOT MAKE ME OUT AS THE BAD GUY!" Chris screamed, as Melanie screamed back. 

CJ began to whine, as Olivia sat there. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE SOMETIMES! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO, CHRIS?" 

Getting up, Olivia placed Aurora on the floor with her siblings, before pushing the chair over to CJ. Climbing up, Olivia picked up the spoon from his bowl and scooped up some of the oatmeal. 

"Eats," she said, pressing the spoon against CJ's lips. "Eats and we pway." 

While their parents argued in the other room, CJ ate the small spoonfuls of oatmeal that Olivia fed him, while the cats meowed on the floor. Ten minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Chris stormed down the hall and up the stairs. Melanie came out a few seconds later and went into the kitchen, pausing to watch the scene before her. 

"Mama, CJ no more eats," Olivia said, placing the spoon into the bowl. "Can we pway now?" 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, moving forward to take the boy out of the high chair. "Let's go into the living room and I'll put a movie on for you two." 

Setting them up with a movie, Melanie placed CJ into the play pen. "Dadee go sweep?" Olivia asked, as Elsa Aurora made her way into the room. 

"Daddy went upstairs to cool off," Melanie said. "Mommy's going to clean out the litter box and then I'll come join you both." 

Nodding, Olivia laid out across the couch and settled in, while Aurora looked for her. Picking the kitten up, Melanie set her down next to Olivia and smiled, as she made her way onto the little girls chest. 

"You two be good," Melanie said, as the kitten stretched out. "I'll be right back." 

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

"They're adorable," Jim cooed, as he sat on the floor with Olivia and the kittens. "Man, I wish I had been here when you found them! I would've taken one or two home." 

"My kitty," Olivia pouted, as Aurora cuddled with her. "They is my kitties!" 

Melanie sighed, "Olivia's been very protective over them since Janice gave them the all clear," she said. "Chris and I have been arguing for the last four days about them and we've only had them for a week and a half." 

Jim sighed, "He'll get over it," he said. "Once he's home alone with the three of them? One look at their faces and his heart will melt and he'll become the true softy that he is." 

"I hope so," Melanie mumbled, as Elsa meowed. "Right baby? You're such a cutie pie! I could eat you up!" 

"So, did Hikaru call about the bachelor party for Friday?" Jim asked. "We're all going over to Scotty's for cards and god only knows what." 

She nodded, "The girls are coming here for the night," she said. "Makeovers and girly things. Nyota's baking and Louisa and I are bringing the kids over to help her out." 

Olivia laid out across the floor, giggling as all three of the kittens made their way over to her. "I can't believe it's next weekend," Jim shook his head. "Before you know it, summer will be here and the twins and CJ will be a year old." 

"It flies fast, Jim," Melanie nodded. "Before you know it, we'll be struggling with the "terrible two's" and then we'll wish that they were newborns again." 

As the kittens curled up around Olivia, the front door opened and multiple voices filled the house. 

"No, you cannot put pink streaks in your hair," Chris said, sounding disgruntled, as Charlotte whined. "Louisa and Uncle Hikaru would not be pleased if you walked down the aisle with pink hair." 

"That ugly," Sophia said, as Charlotte rushed into the living room, tossing her backpack on the floor. 

Melanie sighed, "Charlotte, I already told you no about the pink streaks," she said. "You can do that in the summer with that hair chalk from the store. You're too young to be coloring your hair and it's not good for you anyway." 

Sitting down next to Olivia, Charlotte reached out to pet Simba, who laid curled up in Olivia's hair. Turning her attention over to Chris, who held CJ in his arms, Melanie's demeanor changed and her questions grew short.

"Everything okay at school?" she asked, as he set CJ down on the floor. 

"Fine," he responded, before heading into the kitchen.

Jim sighed dramatically, as CJ crawled quickly over to his sisters. "Me-me!" he cried, as Elsa meowed. "Me-me!!"

They watched as CJ pulled himself up in a sitting position, giggling as Elsa made his way over to him.

"If he's a boy, why did you name him after a Disney princess?" Jim asked. "I don't get it."

"Olivia wanted to name him that," Melanie shrugged. "Who was I to crush her dreams of having a cat named Elsa?"

........................

The next day was a busy one, as the wedding party went to various appointments throughout the day. With the kids in school, except for Olivia and CJ, Chris spent his day off at home. Melanie was out for the afternoon with the ladies, helping Louisa pick out undergarments for her dress and the honeymoon.

"Dadeeeeee, I gives my kitties cookies!" Olivia said, as she stood by the cabinet, with all four cats around her. "Help O'Ivvie."

He sighed, standing up from the table, making his way over to them. "Only a little bit," he said, taking down the bag. "Then I want you to go and watch some television, okay? I'm trying to get these exams graded for work."

Feeding the kittens and Callie their treats, Olivia washed her hands and ran off into the living room, giggling as they followed her. Heading back to the table, Chris finished his grading and inputting the grades onto the school server. By the time he was done and the laptop was back in Melanie's office, he grabbed a bottle of water and checked in on Olivia. In the half an hour that he spent working, Olivia had fallen asleep on the sofa, as her cartoons played. Laying across her chest, Elsa was out cold and gently kneading Olivia's shoulder with his paws. Next to her head, Simba was curled up into a ball, while Aurora laid next to Olivia's side. Between her feet, Callie slept, her tail draped across Olivia's ankle. 

"My god," Chris shook his head, as he turned the television off. "The Queen of Cats."

Quietly, he took a picture of the scene before him, before sending it to Melanie. " _I guess I lost this battle, huh?"_ he included with the photo. 

" _You sure did."_

"Dadee?" 

He looked up from the phone, finding Olivia with her eyes open. "Hey," Chris said gently, making his way over to the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Cover O'Ivvie and kitties," she yawned, snuggling her face next to Simba. "Make cover for us."

Taking the blanket off the back of the couch, Chris shook it open and gently laid it across Olivia. He then reached under the blanket and pulled Aurora and Callie out from under and laid them on top of the blanket.

"Shhh," he cooed, as they meowed. "There you go. Right back to sleep with Olivia."

By then, Olivia had fallen back asleep, while Aurora and Simba slept on. Making sure they were okay, Chris made his way over to the playpen where CJ sat. "You wanna watch a movie?" he whispered, as CJ babbled. "Or do you want to help me clean up Mommy's mess in the bedroom?"

"Dada," he whined, holding his hand up to him. "Dada!"

Picking him up, Chris dropped a kiss against his forehead and turned around to look at Olivia. "Your sister is sleeping with her babies," he said, as CJ pointed at them. "We'll come down later to play with them, yeah? Then Mommy will be home with Sophie and we can eat lunch."

"Me-me?" CJ asked, frowning.

"You can play with the kittens," Chris promised, as they started up the stairs. "Daddy lost the fight, so it looks like you've got three new friends to play with."

..................

By the time Melanie arrived home with Sophia, holding a box of doughnuts in hand, she was surprised to find Chris sitting on the floor in the living room with CJ and Olivia. Between them the kittens and Callie were chasing a set of crinkle balls around, as Chris and Olivia threw them.

"Well, well, well," Melanie smirked, as Sophia joined them. "I didn't expect you to give in to their cuteness so easily."

Chris scowled at her, "I still think they're too hairy," he said, making her snort. "We should get them shaved."

"No," Melanie shook her head. "They're long haired cats and that's how we're keeping them, Chris."

"Meeeee!" CJ screeched, as Aurora whacked a blue crinkle ball across the floor. "MEEEEE!"

Wiggling around on his lap, Chris carefully stood the boy up on shaky legs and chuckled as he stomped his feet. "Easy," he warned, as CJ giggled. "You're a little too hyper today, CJ."

Setting the box of doughnuts on the coffee table, Melanie bent down to scoop Elsa up into her arms. "Hello, pretty boy," she cooed, as the kitten meowed. "I see your father has warmed up to you and your siblings."

"Can we at least change his name?" Chris whined. "Elsa's a girls name!"

"No!" Olivia yelled, shaking her head. "Elsa! Elsa!"

Melanie snickered, "The three of them got to pick a name for each kitten," she reminded him. "Elsa was Olivia's choice, therefore... you cannot change it."

He grumbled, "I brought doughnuts home," Melanie continued. "Charlotte's going over to Julie's after school to help make the table decorations. Jo's helping them out with all that, so I have to pick her up around seven-thirty."

"Okay," Chris nodded, as Sophia opened the box of doughnuts. "Honey, let's do that in the kitchen, okay? That way we don't have a mess in here to clean up."

Setting CJ next to Olivia, Chris stood and picked up the box and started for the kitchen, Sophia hot on his heels.  "Are you guys all set for the bachelorette party tomorrow?" 

"I have to pick up a few things tomorrow morning, but yes," Melanie said, as she followed them. "Are you ready for your night of debauchery with the boys?" 

He snorted, "I'll probably be in bed early, but yes." 

" Unca 'Karu gets 'arried," Sophia giggled, as Chris handed her a doughnut. "Thank you." 

"That's right," Chris nodded. "And tomorrow, you and your sisters are going to have a party with Mommy and all your Aunts. Jo and the babies are all going to be here, including Monty." 

Melanie looked at the clock on the stove, "I should get some laundry done now," she said, placing Elsa down by the food bowl. "I still have to straighten up and make a list of things I need to pick up after I drop the girls off at school." 

Leading Sophia to the table, Chris set a napkin down on the table top, before Sophia dug into the heavily frosted doughnut. "Okay," he nodded, moving back to the counter. "I'll clean out the bathrooms tomorrow morning for you." 

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. "I'm going to get some work done before Charlie comes home. Will you be alright with CJ and the girls?" 

They heard a peal of giggles from Olivia in the other room, followed by CJ's squealing. "I think they'll be fine," Chris chuckled. 

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic sex talk. Be warned!

The next morning, Melanie woke up early to take Charlotte and Sophia to school, before stopping at the grocery store. Picking up the basic necessities for the party that night, Olivia was in charge of picking out snacks for herself, Sophia, Charlotte, Julie, Monty and Joanna. A cartful of junk food and mixed beverages paid and loaded into the back of the car, they made a quick pit stop along the way home. 

"Dadeeeeeeeee!!" Olivia called out, wandering through the house with a paper bag and cup in hand. "Dadee!" 

"What!?" Chris shouted from the laundry room. 

Olivia rushed towards the door and giggled, "Hi!" she squealed, as Aurora, Simba and Elsa climbed through the pile of dirty laundry. "I get for you!" 

Chris turned to see her hold an ice coffee and bag in her hands, "You got something for me?" he asked, setting down a towel he was folding. "What did you get?" 

"This!" she held up the cup, which he took. "And doughnut!" 

"Whoa!" he chuckled, taking the bag from her. "Did you get a doughnut?" 

She nodded, "I gets lots of doughnuts," she said, as Chris set the bag and cup onto the table near the wall. "Mama gets doughnuts for us." 

Taking the cup and bag off the table, Chris led Olivia back into the kitchen, only to find the table and counters covered with grocery bags. "Did you also buy the entire store?" he joked, as Melanie started putting the perishables away. "I thought this was a small get together?" 

"With six grown children and four babies?" Melanie snorted. "I still have to wait until you leave for my brother to confirm my babysitting duties with the twins." 

"You guys have to watch the twins," Chris said, setting his things down on the table. "We can't have two babies in the house, Mel. Especially if half of guys plan on drinking and being rowdy." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Just sit there and enjoy your treat," she said, throwing the bags into the recycle box. "I still have to put together the guest bedroom and then figure out where Vivian and the twins are sleeping tonight." 

Patting the seat next to her, Olivia giggled. "Sit wif me!" she demanded, before reaching for the box of doughnuts. "Eat doughnuts wif me, Dadee!" 

"I'll eat doughnuts with you," Chris sighed, sitting down. "But then we have to help clean the house, okay? Everyone's coming over tonight to play with you, while Mommy and your Aunts do girly things." 

...................

"It is very difficult for me to be PG right now," Gaila groaned, as the kids played on the floor with the kittens. "Really difficult." 

Nyota snorted, "Soon they'll go to bed," she said, as the redhead huffed. "Hey, would you rather the boys have the kids tonight? They're probably acting worse than us right now and it's only six-thirty." 

The others nodded, "I rather they be here," Louisa said, grabbed a handful of chips from a bowl. "God only knows what a few drinks will do to the boys." 

"Leonard and Chris are in charge of making sure they don't get too crazy," Melanie said. "Thank god." 

"Your brother looks good," Gaila nodded. "I never realized how bloated you can get when drinking alcohol." 

There was a squeal as Simba crawled all over Monty, making the boy squirm and giggle. "I don't really drink that much anymore either," Melanie said. "When we have parties I'll have half of a drink, but I just stick to water. Ever since I started this diet thing, I've lost twenty-five pounds." 

Nyota whistled, "I can't wait to lose half of this baby weight," she mumbled, rubbing her belly. "I feel all swollen and gross. I eat more now than I did before hand and it's disgusting." 

"Oh please," Gaila rolled her eyes, "I had to wait six months before I got the clear to start exercising again. Luckily a lot of it was water, but I still have forty-two pounds to lose between now and July. Thank fuck for Spanx, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing that little dress you picked out next weekend." 

"Come walking with me!" Melanie insisted. "I go every night after dinner. Sometimes with one of the girls, or Chris and I take them all. Last night I went with Jim and we brought Leah and CJ." 

"Mama, can I have more?" Olivia asked, bringing her bowl to the table. 

Melanie nodded, "What do you want?" she asked, as Olivia moved to stand next to her. "Cheesy chips or cheese doodles?" 

"Doodle!" 

Scooping some into the bowel, Melanie grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them to her, "Try not to make a mess," she warned, as Olivia squealed. "Soon, you're all going upstairs to clean those fingers and then we'll get into our pj's and watch movies." 

"And then we can have the sex talk?" Gaila asked, as Olivia rushed back to Monty and the kittens. "Please?" 

"Yes, because I need some serious advice after the conversation Chris and I had last night," Melanie said, reaching for her empty glass. "You wouldn't believe the request he made after we...you know.." 

Gaila squealed, clapping her hands together. "Let's get these kids drugged up on food and in front of a television upstairs! I need to know what Chef Hot Pants wants to do to our Historian here." 

.....................

Over at Scotty's house, the party was a bit more active, considering all the children were off with the women. The alcohol had been flowing, as was the food, while Chris and Leonard made sure the others didn't get too carried away. 

"Dude! You keep fucking killing me!" Jim cried, as he sat on the floor. "What the fuck?!" 

Pavel snickered, "It's not my fault you suck at this game!" he exclaimed, as they restarted. "You're the one who wanted to play Assassin's Creed! This game is like... ten years old too!" 

'This is ridiculous," Leonard muttered, as he cleaned up the mess on the coffee table. "I shouldn't have to babysit a bunch of hooligans!" 

Chris agreed, carrying the empty bottles into the kitchen. "I thought we were going to sit around and talk about sex and everything Hikaru needs to plan for now that he's taking the plunge?" he said. "Or is that not bachelor party material?" 

"I think they wanted to go to a strip club," Leonard shrugged. "But the ladies said no and threatened to cut balls off if they went." 

"Mel's already annoyed with me, so I wouldn't dare cross her," he shook his head, grabbing a clean glass out of the cabinet. 

"What did you do now?" Leonard asked. "Tell her that she couldn't buy a pair of ridiculously prices shoes?" 

Chris shook his head, "I asked her if she would consider spicing up our sex life and she nearly kicked me off the bed," he sighed. "And then I brought it up again when I was getting ready for tonight and I got all but pushed out the door when you came to get me." 

"Oh god," Leonard rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't suggest a threesome with my sister, Chris. Because I may have to kick your ass too." 

"I didn't ask for a threesome," Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, because I know how you get when it comes to this stuff. Especially when it's about your sister." 

"That's because I still consider her to be a fifteen year old virgin, spending her weekends reading her books and playing with barbie dolls," Leonard snorted. "That's how I'll always see her. Even when she's sixty and grey." 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not going to tell you anything," he said. "You'll probably end up hearing about it anyway from Jim. The way those two gossip about us is ridiculous." 

...................

"Wait, wait, wait! Chris seriously asked if he could fuck you in the ass?" Gaila snorted. "Does he NOT remember the last time you two attempted this?" 

Melanie blushed as the others snickered, "I told him that and he still kept asking," she mumbled. "And now I don't know what to do! I don't even think it would fit in there, after I had to get it sewn up after the twins were born!" 

"Honey, don't do anything that you don't want to do," Nyota said. "Chris will get over it if you say no." 

"I think you should try," Gaila shrugged. "And if you still don't like it, then you don't have to do it ever again." 

The mother of four huffed, "He's such a pain," she shook her head. "I should get a strap on thing and fuck him in the ass. See how he likes it." 

Gaila giggled, "You never know, he might!" she exclaimed. "I'm still trying to get Scotty to give into my request." 

"Oh?" Louisa nodded. "And how's that going?" 

"We're still trying to negotiate something," Gaila shrugged, reaching for her glass. 

Melanie shook her head, "So, after I said I would think about it, he rattled off more ideas," she continued. "There was bondage, rimming and using candle wax." 

Nyota groaned, shaking her head, while Louisa and Gaila laughed. "I seriously think he needs help," Melanie said. "And now I'm starting to wonder if he's getting bored with me and our sex life. Until now, I thought it was spicy enough..." 

"You mean.. you've never let Chris eat your ass out?" Gaila asked, shaking her head. 

"Nope." 

The redhead rolled her eyes, "You're so boring, Mel," she whined. "Haven't you done anything I've taught you?" 

Melanie blinked, "Um, no?" she frowned. "I think that's disgusting, G! I mean... poop comes out of there!" 

"So? Blood comes out of your vagina!" Gaila shot back. "And I'm sure you've let Chris down there more than once." 

Nyota elbowed her, "Be nice," she warned. "I agree with Mel though. And you shouldn't judge anyone, Gaila. Not all of us are kinky like you and Scotty!" 

"I think he might be pulling a joke on you," Louisa nodded. "A late April Fools Day joke?" 

"I hope so," Melanie sighed. "There's just some things I won't do and he knows it. I'll suck your dick, but I'm NOT eating your ass." 

Gaila screeched, falling over on the couch into a fit of giggles, while Melanie downed the last of her drink. "Live a little, Mel!" she cried. "You only live once!" 

Before Melanie could speak, Olivia came downstairs with Aurora in her arms. After putting the kids to bed around seven, there had been little noise from any of them. Now, at eleven thirty, there had been no commotion from upstairs. 

"What are you doing up?" Melanie asked, as Olivia came over to the couch. 

"I hungry," Olivia mumbled, as Aurora purred. "Make food for me." 

Nyota giggled, "What do you want to eat?" she asked, as Olivia yawned. "We have cookies and chips." 

"Noodles." 

Melanie shook her head, "I'll make you noodles tomorrow for lunch," she said, as Olivia pouted. 

"Barbie Ribs?" 

"Daddy's making those tomorrow on the grill," Melanie reminded her. "Remember? With the corn and the baked potatoes you guys picked out." 

Olivia pouted, "Something that won't take me forever to make, Liv," she begged. "You should be sleeping." 

"Weenies." 

Louisa stood up from the love seat, "I'll make a hot dog for her," she said. "I have to get another drink anyway." 

"Go show Aunt Louisa where everything is," Melanie said, as Olivia handed the kitten over. "I have to make sure your brother and sisters are sleeping." 

"Hopefully Monty's still asleep," Gaila sighed, standing as well. "Otherwise, I'll have to listen to him moan and cry tomorrow when we leave." 

Nyota laughed, "I'll just wait here," she said, stretching out on the couch. "Take your time, ladies." 

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

"Ahahahah, you asked Melanie if you could fuck her in the butt and she said no!!!" Jim crooned, slightly tipsy after downing four beers in a ten minute span. "I don't know why this is funny, but I can't stop laughing." 

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Enough!" he snapped, nudging Jim hard in the ribs. 'See what you had to do, Chris? Now he won't shut his fucking trap for a goddamn thing!" 

Chris made a face, "Excuse me!" he snapped back. "It's not fault your husband can detect when something is off!" 

On the other sofa, Scotty snorted into his glass, while Spock sat quietly with a cup of tea against his thigh. It was a quarter after one in the morning and Chris was ready to go home and away from the childish antics that he had to endure all night long. Pavel had long passed out on the air mattress in Monty's room, while Hikaru was having a "hush, hush" conversation with Louisa outside on the porch. 

"Why don't you just... tie her up and do it that way?" Jim shrugged. 

"Because I'm not going to take advantage of my wife like that?" Chris said, as Jim scoffed. "I want to stay married, if that's okay with you." 

Spock, who was silent and very uncomfortable during the entire conversation, spoke up. "It would be wise to take Melanie's perspective on the matter, before going back to ask her again." 

Leonard nodded, "There you go!" he all but shouted. "Can we please talk about something else now?" 

"Why do yeh just try it once and if she doesn't like it, yeh don't do it again?" Scotty shrugged. "Ah mean... yeh's only live once, right?" 

"Maybe Miss Mellie's afraid that it won't fit up there," Jim giggled. "That she might need some surgery after that." 

Chris shook his head, "I hate you," he muttered, as Jim made kissy faces at him. "I really, really hate you." 

"You  _love_ me," Jim stated. "Everyone loves me, because how could you hate such a face like this?" 

Leonard rolled his eyes again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "In two seconds, I'm going to tie you outside to a tree and leave you there until I feel like taking you home," he warned. "And once the bugs and birds get through with you, you won't have a lovable face anymore." 

"I can't be the only one here, well.. besides you two," Chris nodded to Leonard and Jim, "That's done it that way before! I mean, I'm sure you and Gaila have done many questionable things, right?" 

Scotty nodded, "And yeh should hear the other shite Gaila wants to do," he sighed. "Ah think Ah've been too easy going with her." 

They all looked at Spock, "I have no comment on the matter," he said coolly. 

"OH COME ON!!!" Jim cried. "If we're all spilling, then you have to as well!" 

"Pavel and Hikaru are neither here nor conscious to partake in this discussion, "Spock pointed out, as Jim made a face. "I do not see why I must answer such a personal question." 

As Jim argued the concept of manly bonding and sex talk during bachelor parties, a crack of thunder shook the house. A few seconds later, a torrent of rain began to fall outside, which Hikaru got stuck in. 

"Holy fucker!" he yelled from the kitchen, as he slammed the backdoor shut. "That came out of nowhere!" 

Drenched to the bone, Hikaru stepped into the living room and into a heated debate between Jim and Spock. "What did I miss?" he asked, as Jim mimicked Spock. 

"We're talking about sex," Leonard sighed. "And the fact that my brother-in-law is sounding like a child." 

"I am not!" Chris exclaimed. 

Hikaru sighed, "I'm not sober enough for this," he mumbled. "Look, whatever it is, just talk with your wife about it! Because you're not going to get any decent advice from these idiots and Len shouldn't have to picture all the dirty things you want to do with his sister." 

Leonard nodded, "Told you," he said, looking smug. "Now, I have to get this infant of a husband to shut his trap. Before I kill him." 

"I'm going to change and I think we should either play cards or go to bed," Hikaru said. "I still have shit to do tomorrow with Louisa if I plan on getting married this weekend." 

Heading upstairs, Leonard and Chris were left with a heated debate and a very amused Scotty, who's head moved back and forth between the two. 

"I may have to kill you first," Leonard warned, standing from the couch. "Might be better that way too. Can't leave four kids without a parent around if she's in jail." 

....................

Olivia whined as another crack of thunder went off, tucking her face into Melanie's shirt. The rain had been falling heavily for the last hour and a half, with no signs of stopping. Luckily the other children were still asleep, while the thunder and lightning put on a performance. 

"I want Dadeeeeee!" Olivia cried, as Melanie set the used cotton balls onto a paper plate. "Dadeee!" 

"Daddy is with your Uncles," Melanie reminded her, as she cried. "And it's too nasty outside for him to drive, Liv." 

She pouted, her nose runny and her face red and wet. "How about we call him?" she suggested. "Maybe he's still awake like we are." 

Grabbing her cellphone, Melanie quickly dialed Chris's number and held it out for Olivia. After a few rings, she could hear Chris answer the phone with a tired "hello?". 

"Dadeee!" Olivia cried, holding the phone against the side of her head. "I scared. You come home now?" 

"Is she always like this?" Nyota asked, as Gaila painted her toes. 

Melanie nodded, "If it's really bad outside, she'll be the one to climb into bed with us," she said, as Olivia talked. "Usually she's climbing onto Chris's back or burrowing against his side under the blankets." 

"Uncle Jim needs all of us to stay with him," she heard. "He's got a upset belly now, because he ate and drank too much." 

Resting the side of her head against Melanie's chest, Olivia listened quietly as Chris spoke to her, reassuring that she would be safe with Melanie and everyone else. "How about you try and go back to sleep?" Chris suggested. "I'll be home tomorrow morning and I'll make pancakes for you." 

"I think Jim partied too hard tonight," Melanie whispered. "Figures." 

"But you no come home now?" Olivia finally asked, as thunder rolled in the distance. "Pwease?" 

Whatever Chris said next, put Olivia at some ease, as she finally gave in. "Ohtay," she sighed. "You talk to Mama?" 

His answer was enough for Olivia to hand the phone over to Melanie, before tucking her face into her shirt. "Hello?" 

"Hey," Chris greeted her, sounding exhausted. "Are you all still awake?" 

She rattled off who was still going strong at two-thirty in the morning, "What about you guys?" she asked. "Calling it a night already?" 

"Pavel was out first and then Jim got sick all over the bathroom floor," he sighed. "Len and I had to clean him up and the bathroom, before putting him down to bed. I think Scotty might be up with Hikaru in the other room, but I called it a night once Jim started snoring." 

Melanie giggled, "I'm too old for this shit, Mel," he whined. "I think I spent more of this bachelor party babysitting them, rather than having a good time." 

"Well, you'll be home tomorrow," she said. "Liv's the only one that came down earlier, begging for food. She was fine until the rain started, so I figured calling you would help calm her down a bit." 

"Did it work?" 

Looking down, Melanie smiled as Olivia slept quietly against her chest. "She's out like a light now," she said gently. "I better put her back into bed and check on the kids. Poor Jo is sharing a bed with Sophia, so I better make sure she's still in the bed and not covered in bruises." 

"I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up," he promised. "I can't wait to come home and sleep in my own bed." 

She snorted, "Get some sleep," she said gently. "I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Hanging up, Melanie set the phone down next to her and gathered Olivia in her arms. "I'm going to put her up to bed, " she told the girls. "Then we should really clean up and get ready for bed ourselves. We've all got things that need to be done tomorrow anyway." 

As Gaila and Nyota started clearing up the mess of used cotton balls, cups and plates, Melanie carried Olivia back upstairs to her bedroom. 

"Mama?" she whined, wiggling in her arms. 

"Shhh," Melanie kissed the side of her head. "Let's go to sleep, sweetheart. You've got pancakes to look forward to for breakfast." 

..................

Olivia was the first out of bed, after Gaila took Monty home around nine. Climbing out of bed, leaving the kittens behind to sleep, she quickly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"Dadee!" she squealed, as Chris flipped the pancakes in the pan. "Dadee!" 

"Hey, sweetpea!" he chuckled, as she rushed over to him. "Did you have a good night?" 

She nodded, "You home now!" she exclaimed, as he cooked. "Pancakes?!" 

"I am making you pancakes," he said, reaching for the bowl with the batter. "How about you go use the potty and I'll set up a plate for you? I still have to get everyone else up to eat." 

Doing what she was told, Chris lowered the heat on the burner and set a few pancakes onto a plate. Setting up a spot for Olivia at the table, Chris quickly went upstairs to wake Melanie up. 

"Where's everyone?" she mumbled, noting the empty space in the bed next to her. "Nyota?" 

"Spock came with us to get her," he said. "We got in around eight fifteen, so it's just Louisa that's here with Julie." 

Pulling herself out of bed, Melanie stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up. "Lenny took the babies and Jo?" she called out. 

Chris fixed the blankets on the bed, "Yup," he said. "And Jim's got a rough day ahead of him, between shoe shopping for the twins and whatever else your brother has in store for him." 

The bathroom door opened and Melanie stepped out, "I'll wake the kids and Louisa," she said, moving over to give him a kiss. "You go on down and finish cooking, that way I can drop Louisa and Julie at home and you can take a nap before we go out later." 

"Liv's already downstairs eating," he said, following her out of the room. "I'll put something together for CJ and a pot on for coffee." 

"Sounds good," Melanie said, as she slowly pushed the door open to Charlotte's room. "And later? Later we're going to have a talk, okay?" 

Chris nodded, "Okay," he said, already dreading the conversation they were due to have. "I'll see you downstairs." 

As she disappeared into the bedroom, Chris made his way back downstairs to the kitchen, wishing that he'd kept his mouth shut in the first place. 


	67. Chapter 67

Later that day, after a short nap and running errands, Chris and Melanie opened up the patio and got ready for dinner. With the kids helping out with cleaning the table, Chris got the food ready for the grill. 

"Dadeeeeeee, you make barbie ribs now?" Olivia asked, carrying a sponge back into the house. "I done with this." 

Taking the dirty sponge, Chris tossed it into the sink and picked her up. "I'm making the barbecue ribs," he said, turning the water on. "Wash your hands before you touch any of the food, okay?" 

She nodded, shoving her hands under the cold stream of water. "What else you make?" she asked, as he squirted a dab of soap onto her. 

"Corn and baked potatoes," he said. "Mommy's going to make a salad and then after dinner, we'll have ice pops and watch a movie." 

Despite being mid-April, the weather had been nice enough to go outside for more than a few minutes. It had been Melanie's idea to have a little barbecue outside with just the six of them, when they spent one weekend clearing up the mess outside from the last snow storm that hit. 

"Dadddddyyyyy! Mommy says the grill is clean like you wanted!" Charlotte said, as she stood by the screen door. "Are you going to cook now?" 

"In a few minutes," he said, handing Olivia a paper towel. "Tell Mommy that she has to come in here and start putting her salad together, okay? That way she can watch CJ while I'm cooking." 

The sliding screen door opened and two girls spilled into the kitchen, Melanie behind them. "Go wash your hands in the bathroom," she ordered, as Sophia giggled. "And then I want you out here and ready to help." 

Running off, Melanie went to the fridge to get the required items for the salad, while Olivia took charge in holding onto the bottles of barbecue sauce. "Ready?" Chris asked, holding the tray with the raw meat. 

"Rweadyyy!" Olivia nodded, following him to the door. "Mama, you stay and cook here." 

"Yes Ma'am," Melanie nodded, grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. "Don't stand too close to the grill, Liv." 

With the two of them outside, Melanie was left in the kitchen with CJ, who sat in his high chair with his own snack before him on the tray. Shortly, she was joined by both Sophia and Charlotte, who were ready to help with the food. By the time everything was done and on the table outside, the girls were ready to eat. 

"I wants lots of barbie ribs," Olivia said, as Chris set a baked potato onto her dish. "Lots." 

"How about you start with what you have on your dish?" he suggested, grabbing the container of butter. "If you eat too many, you'll get a bellyache." 

"Are you going to walk later, Mommy?" Charlotte asked, as she licked her fingers. "After we eat?" 

Melanie shrugged, "I may skip tonight and go tomorrow," she said. "Maybe we can all run around in the yard after we eat instead." 

Sophia squealed, "Play ball!" she cried, spilling some of her potato down the front of her shirt. "We play ball!" 

"Maybe," Chris said. "Just eat and we'll see what happens later, okay?" 

At that moment, Olivia belched, before taking a big bite out of the rib in her hand. "Jesus," Melanie shook her head, as Sophia and Charlotte giggled. "What a girl, huh?" 

................

After dinner and cleaning up, they sent the girls off to play in the yard for a little while, while CJ went inside to lay in the playpen. Grabbing a throw blanket from the hall closet, Melanie wrapped it around herself and cuddled against Chris on one of the lounge chairs. 

"Easy on that slide, Soph!" Chris warned, as the girl shrieked in glee. "I might have to take a look at that thing tomorrow. It's getting old." 

"Hmmm, that would be nice," Melanie agreed, watching them play. "Might have to get a new one in the summer if it's falling apart." 

Ditching the swings, Olivia rushed towards the house. "I go home!" she exclaimed. "Watch toons!" 

Chris moved to get up, groaning in the process. "Put your shoes by the backdoor and wash your hands," he said, holding the screen door open for her. "When we come in, you'll take a hot bath." 

Making his way back to the lounge chair, Chris settled back down, before Melanie wrapped her arm around him again. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, watching Sophia and Charlotte. "Anything with the boys?" 

"As far as I know, I don't have any plans for tomorrow," he shrugged. "Hopefully Charlie and Sophie did all their homework Friday night, that way we're not up all night long, getting it done." 

"I made sure they did it as soon as they got home," Melanie giggled. "It was either doing the homework or spending the entire nigh in their rooms, while we all played and ate downstairs." 

By a quarter to six, Melanie called it a day, ordering the girls into the house. "But I don't wanna go inside!" Charlotte pouted, as they started into the house.

"If it's nice tomorrow, you guys can play outside," Chris said. "It's time for you all to take a bath and then we'll watch some cartoons." 

Setting the blanket down on the chair in the kitchen, Melanie stretched and yawned. "I'll take CJ into our bathroom with Olivia," she said. "You take Charlie and Sophie, okay?" 

He nodded, "Come on, ladies," he said, ruffling Sophia's hair. "Get upstairs and ready for your bath." 

.................

By nine, all four of the children were in bed and asleep. As Melanie got ready for bed, Chris locked up downstairs and turned the lights out, before joining her. He knew it was time for the "talk," that Melanie wanted to have. When he stepped into the bedroom, Melanie was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for him. 

"I think this is the fastest you've been ready for bed," he remarked, grabbing a pair of sleep pants from the basket. "I guess there's no way to postpone this talk, huh?" 

"I rather get it out of the way," she said, watching as he got dressed. "You know... avoid the awkward tension that would build up between now and the next time we have sex." 

He sighed, "So... I guess the first question would be, why?" Melanie said, watching as he made his way over to the bed to sit next to her. "I mean, do you remember the last tim we tried that?" 

Chris nodded, "I do," he said. "But I figured since so much time passed between that one time..." 

"That I would be willing to do it again?" she offered, as he nodded. "Chris, I don't know. I mean.. this isn't something you just jump into doing." 

"I know," he nodded. "And maybe we were doing it all wrong the last time, Mel." 

Melanie frowned, "Doing it all wrong?" she asked. "Chris, I think we used half a bottle of lube and you had two fingers up my ass before you even tried to shove your dick in there." 

He snorted, "I mean.. there's toys they make that you can put...up... there..." he shrugged half-heartedly. "You know.." 

"Where the hell did you even get all these ideas from in the first place?" she asked. "Oh god, were you watching porn on the computer?" 

"What?! No!" he shook his head quickly. "I was reading Cosmo!" 

She shook her head, "Cosmo?" she asked, as if he was kidding. "Since when did you start reading Cosmo?" 

"It was the only thing in the bathroom at the time," he mumbled. "There was a whole article about "kinky," sex and sixty-five different ways to spice up your sex life." 

"You were reading an article about kinky sex in a Cosmo magazine, while taking a shit in the bathroom?" Melanie asked, waiting for him to confirm. "So then after we had sex, you asked if you could either have anal sex or partake in rimming?" 

Chris blushed, "Well, there's no way in hell that I'm licking your ass now," she shook her head. "That's just.. gross. And unsanitary." 

"I'm sure Jim does it for Len!" he shot out, before closing his mouth.   
  
"Last time I checked, they only had one opening down there to fuck," she said, scowling. "And do NOT use my brother and Jim as an example, Chris. They can only have anal sex in forms of penetration, if you remember correctly." 

He groaned, "I just thought it  would be interesting,' he whined. "Jesus Mel, excuse me for asking!" 

She rolled her eyes, "Bondage I'll do," she said, surprising him. "BUT! I have limits on how far it will go and what we'll be using." 

"Okay," Chris nodded. 

"As for rimming? I'm not doing that to you and I really don't know how I feel about you doing that to me," she said. "I'm sorry. I know we go down on each other and that's considered unsanitary to a lot of people.. but when it comes to your asshole, I don't feel comfortable putting my mouth there." 

He nodded, "I can live with that," he said. "I'm not really too fond of the idea either, but I just wanted to put it on the table and see if you were." 

Melanie ran her fingers through her hair, "As for the other thing," she cleared her throat. "I will ask Leonard tomorrow on the proper way to do it." 

"You mean?" Chris started, as Melanie sighed. 

"I will try it," she nodded. "But if I don't like it, we're never doing it again. Understood?" 

Chris nodded, "Crystal clear!" he said, taking her hand into his. "But are you sure you want to go to your brother about this? Why not Jim or Gaila?" 

She scoffed, "Because Jim would probably provide so much information that my head might explode," she said. "And Gaila? She would probably tell me to tell you to just dump a bottle of lube on your dick and shove it in. She's too wild and her advice is too extreme for me." 

"That's understandable," Chris agreed. 

"I just want to know," Melanie said, looking down at their hands. "Are you getting bored with our sex life?" 

He shook his head, "Not at all," he said. "Mel, we have a fantastic sex life and you know it." 

She shrugged, "I just figured... that you were bored. I mean, you were asking to try something new. To me, it felt like you were getting tired of what we do in bed." 

"I am crazy about you," Chris said. "You do things to me that no one else could ever or will ever do. I've loved you through all your worst moments and the best, including the forty extra pounds you seemed to gain through each pregnancy. Even when you don't shave your legs for a week, I'm still turned on by you." 

"You actually like it when I don't shave my legs?" she frowned. 

He shrugged, "I honestly don't see why you shave them when it's winter time," he said. "Don't you get cold?" 

Melanie giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If we're going to be honest here," she bit her lip. "I actually like it when you let your hair grow out... when it's all shaggy. Especially in the summer time, because then you look like a rugged surfer boy with your tan." 

"Too bad it's all grey," Chris mumbled, as she kissed his cheek. 

"Don't care," she whispered, moving to kiss the other cheek. "I also like it that length because I can just hold onto you like this and direct you when you go down on me." 

She let out a screech when he tickled her, pulled her down with him on the bed. Rolling around, they finally came to a stop after a few minutes, chests heaving and sides sore between laughing and tickling. 

"So, toys huh?" Melanie grinned. "I haven't had a toy since college." 

Chris groaned, dropping his forehead against her chest. "I think I might drop dead at the sight of you with a toy," he admitted. "You better not get addicted to using one again." 

She shrugged, "I guess you'll have to take full control of it then, huh?" she teased, leaning up rest the side of her face against his head. "You gonna fuck me with a toy, Chris? Hm?" 

"Not tonight," he growled, gripping her hips in his hands. "Tonight, I'm gonna make sure you remember that I'll always be better than a goddamn toy." 

 


	68. Chapter 68

The remaining week leading up to the wedding was a busy one, as everyone chipped in to help the bride and groom. With the kids in school, it was easier for Melanie to get all the last minute things done and out of the way. All the dresses, for bridesmaids and the girls, had been dropped off at Louisa and Hikaru's house for safe keeping. All the tux's were currently at Leonard and Jim's house, since they were the only ones with two babies and a teenager. 

" _We ain't gonna worry about messy fingers touching everything,"_ Leonard said, when Chris stopped by to drop his off. " _And Jo's too busy worrying about hair styles to even think about touching our stuff."_

On Monday, with Chris off from work and Olivia caught up in her homeschooling for the day, Melanie took her to meet with Nyota and Gaila at the hair salon. 

"Why you do that?" Olivia asked, as the woman applied wax to Melanie's eyebrows. "Why you take my Mama's eyes?" 

"This is to remove the extra hair," the woman said, laying the paper strips onto the wax. "That way your Mommy's eyebrows look all nice and clean." 

Olivia nodded, watching as the hair was ripped off of Melanie's face. "It hurt?" she asked, as Melanie flinched and hissed at the sudden pain. 

"A little," Melanie mumbled, as the woman work. "But it'll stop in a little bit." 

When her eyebrows were done, Melanie was sent to the sink to get her hair washed, while Nyota took her former spot with the waxer. Olivia walked around, checking in on her Mother and Aunts as they got their hair done and eyebrows waxed. 

"Are you getting a haircut today?" the woman who was cutting Gaila's hair asked. "You have such beautiful curls. I don't even remember the last time I saw a child with so many curls." 

"Her sisters and brother all have them," Gaila noted, as Olivia giggled. "I think it was from their father's side of the family." 

Melanie took a seat at the station next to Gaila, her hair wrapped up in a towel. "Olivia, are you being good?" she asked, as the little made her way over to her. "You need to becareful when you're walking around in here, okay? If you bump into one of the hairdressers, you'll get in trouble." 

Olivia nodded, "I watch lady fix your hair," she said, as the man came over. "Oh, you not lady." 

"Sometimes, I wish I was," he said, before turning to Melanie. "Melanie Pike. I figured you went off and left me for another hairdresser." 

"I would never, Charlie," Melanie giggled. "I've been really busy between the last time I saw you and now." 

He picked up a comb to run through the wet strands of her hair. "Busy being pregnant and having cute kids," he teased. "How is the little bundle of joy?" 

"He's getting big," Melanie said. "Said his first word a couple of weeks ago and now Chris is trying to get him to walk on his own. He'll be a year old in June." 

As Charlie cut and talked with Melanie, Olivia walked around to watch as everyone worked. By the time Nyota was sitting down in a chair, Olivia stood between the two stations, addressing her own appearance in the floor length mirror. 

"What are you doing, Liv?" Nyota giggled. 

Olivia pouted at her reflection, reaching up to "fluff" her curly hair. "I pretty," she nodded. "I pretty baybee." 

"You're  _beautiful,"_ Melanie said, as Charlie snipped at her hair. "My beautiful baby." 

"You have a lot of split ends," Charlie shook his head. "This is what happens when you go a year without getting your hair done, Miss." 

Turning away from the mirror, Olivia pouted. "Mama, you get hair done lots!" she ordered, pointing at her. "I get my hair done!" 

The hairdressers snickered, "You're getting a hair cut after the wedding," Melanie said. "So that gives you plenty of time to decide if you want to cut your hair short or not." 

By the time the girls were done, Olivia became the center of the attention, receiving lollipops and a new bottle of nail polish from the nail technician. 

"Don't worry about it," the woman waved, when Melanie tried to protest. "It just came in this morning and something tells me this one likes neon colors." 

Olivia squealed, holding the bottle of neon green polish in her hand. "Thank you!" she beamed at the woman. "I wuv green!" 

Paying their bills and tipping the people who helped them, they went out to the car and climbed in. "Do we have time to do something fun?" Gaila asked, helping Olivia with one of the lollipops. "How about lunch at the mall?" 

"I could go for something greasy," Nyota nodded, rubbing her belly. "What Spock doesn't know, won't hurt him." 

Entering the seventh month of her pregnancy, Nyota's cravings had gone haywire, while Spock tried to keep her on a well balanced diet. 

"We have plenty of time to do something fun," Melanie said, as she started the car. "And I want to pick up that shampoo Charlie was talking about anyways." 

"What do you think, Liv?" Nyota asked, looking back at the girl. "Mall?" 

She nodded, "Eats and shop!" she squealed. "I gets hair stuff for me!" 

"I don't think a five year old needs expensive hair products," Melanie said, as she approached the highway. "When you get a job, you can buy all that stuff." 

...........

Back at home, Chris was enjoying his time with CJ. After breakfast, they watched a few shows on Playhouse Disney, before sitting on the floor to play with his toys and the kittens. 

"Me-Me," CJ giggled, as Simba rubbed against him. "Me-Me, Dada!" 

"That's Simba," Chris said, as the kitten plopped down to roll over. "I think they all like you, kid. Look at 'em." 

Sure enough, all four of the kittens were surrounding CJ, rubbing against him and licking his hands. "Little sharks," Chris shook his head, as they mewed and rolled around the baby. "You four better not bite him. Or else I'm sending you away." 

As CJ played, Chris glanced at the time on the cable box and sighed. "We have to get Sophie soon," he said, as CJ shrieked. "Then it's off to the store to get some kitty food and that yogurt Mommy wants." 

"Dadaaaaaa!" CJ giggled. "Dada, Dada, Dada!!!" 

"You want snacks too?" Chris teased, as Aurora climbed onto his lap. "What about you Rora? Snacks?" 

She meowed, purring as Chris petting her. "I guess it's snacks for everyone, huh?" he asked. "Let's go get our shoes on and see what else we need, okay? Hopefully Sophie's in a good mood after the attitude she had this morning." 

"Me-Me." 

Chris pushed himself up off the floor, before bending down to collect CJ. "She's a grumpy cat too," he teased, tickling him lightly. "Just like Mommy." 

..............

After dropping Nyota and Gaila off and picking Charlotte up from school, Melanie returned to the house a little after three. When she stepped into the house, she could hear Sophia playing in the living room and Chris talking to CJ in the kitchen. 

"Mommmmmmmmmyyyyyyy!" Sophia shrieked, running to her. "You home!" 

"I am home," she nodded. "Do you want to go to the library to get some books?" 

Sophia nodded, "Okay, go and get your shoes on," she said. "Mommy's going to see what Daddy's doing and then we'll go." 

Rushing off with her sisters, Melanie made her way into the kitchen, finding CJ in his high chair and Chris at the stove. "Hey," he smiled at her, as she kissed him. "Look at you! CJ! Doesn't Mommy look beautiful?" 

CJ squealed, pointing at her. "What are you making?" Melanie asked, looking into the pan. 

"Sophie wants chicken for dinner," he sighed. "So, I'm making chicken strips from scratch for her and the girls." 

She nodded, "Sounds good," she smiled. "Charlie and Liv want to go to the library, so I figured I'd come home to get all the books and movies they took out last week. Do you want me to get anything in particular for us? Maybe a movie?" 

"Whatever looks good," he shrugged. "Just...nothing cheesy, okay? Or foreign, because the subtitles are distracting." 

"That doesn't leave me with many options," she frowned. "Oh! And Jim's coming over tomorrow when you get out of work, to watch the kids." 

He frowned, "Why?" he asked. 

Melanie blinked, "So we can go to the sex store?" she said. "Remember? It was either tomorrow or two weeks from now." 

"Oh, that's right," Chris nodded. "I'll let my last class out a little early then." 

"MOMMY! ARE WE GOING NOW?" Charlotte shouted from the living room. 

She sighed, "I'll be back," she promised, giving him another kiss, before heading over to CJ. "Make sure Daddy behaves, yeah?" 

With the girls growing impatient in the other room, Melanie quickly grabbed her bag and keys off the counter and headed out to them. "Stop shouting," she exclaimed, as Sophia carried on. "Or you're staying home!" 

When the front door closed behind them, Chris turned to look at CJ. "Mommy keeps leaving," he shook his head. "In and out of the house all day." 

"Dadaaaa!" he whined, growing fussy. "Dadaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

Lowering the heat on the stove top, Chris grabbed a container of his snacks and brought them over to the highchair. "Shhh, I know," he said, opening the container. "As soon as Mommy comes back, she'll give you all the attention you want." 

......................

"I can't believe we're buying this," Melanie whispered, as she and Chris stood in the back of the store. "I don't even... oh my god." 

"Do you want to forget it?" Chris asked. "We don't have to do this, Mel." 

She shook her head, "No, I'm doing this," she insisted. "Maybe this time it'll work. We just have to look and see what they have here...." 

The wall of toys was intimidating and quite scary, as they took in the different shapes, colors and sizes of the toys before them. While Leonard gave them a few ideas on what to get, blushing and mumbling the entire time, it was still a shock to see everything in person. 

"What do we start with?" Chris asked. "I mean, these things look huge." 

"I say we get what Len suggested and lots of lube," Melanie shrugged. "I don't need to "graduate" to a the next big size in toys, Chris. It's not like I'm going to shove it up my ass whenever I feel like it." 

He shook his head at her, "What?" she exclaimed. "Why are you getting all twitchy and embarrassed?? It was you that asked me if I wanted to do this!" 

As they bickered, a sales associate came up to them, startling them both. "Are you guys looking for anything in particular?" she asked, glancing between the two of them. 

While Chris tried to find the words, Melanie pushed by and smiled at the woman, telling her exactly why they were in there. "What would you suggest for... first timers?" she asked, as the woman nodded.   
  
"We have beginner toys here," she said, leading Melanie down to one end of the store. 

Chris just stood and waited, as Melanie looked at the options before her, asking questions as the woman talked. A few minutes later, Melanie walked back over with two packages in her hand. 

"She said these two are the best to start with," Melanie said, looking down at the items. "A dildo or vibrating thing is for more advanced players in the game." 

"These look," Chris took one of the toys from her. "Terrifying." 

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah, well..." she sighed. "They don't look as bad as these other ones." 

He looked at her, "Are you  _sure_ you want to do this?" he asked again. "Don't do it if you think it's going to make me happy, Mel. If you don't want to do this, then we don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it." 

"Chris, we're going to do it," she said. "Now. Be a good boy and go pick out some lube. I'm going to look around and see what else they have in this place." 

.................

Jim looked at the items on the bed and giggled. "Handcuffs, flavored lube, butt plugs," he rattled off. "Stay hard creme?" 

"Don't tease," Melanie said, snatching the box away. "Chris thought it would be a good idea, just incase." 

"Just it case he blows as soon as he breaches the cave?" he asked, smiling innocently. "What else did you buy?" 

Digging through the shopping bag, Jim nodded in approval at all the things she and Chris picked out. "I'm surprised you didn't get crotchless panties," he sighed. "But be careful with some of these lubes and massage oils, Mel. I would just try the plain one for now, before trying out these crazy ones. You could be allergic to some of them and you wouldn't want an itchy rectum now." 

She shook her head at him, while he giggled at his choice of words. "Are you staying for dinner or not?" she asked, wanting to change the subject, as she put everything back into the bag. 

"I may," Jim said. "That's if your hubby is making something that isn't burgers or left overs. Len's been too lazy to cook a real meal these days, so Jo and I are eating like frat kids." 

"I don't know what he's making," Melanie said, putting the bag under the bed. "But I'm sure the girls will bribe him to make something they like."

Jim sighed, "I'm staying then," he said, laying back on the bed. "I rather eat kiddie food." 

Sitting down next to him, Melanie laid out and sighed. "You should've seen Chris in the store," she giggled. "He was so embarrassed and wanted to get out of there fast." 

"He's the one that came up with the idea,' Jim snorted. "I don't think he was expecting you to say yes and to go along with it. Now he's probably scared." 

She shrugged, "You know, there's a trick I learned back when Bones and I first had sex together," Jim said. "Get Chris to just rub your hip bones gently." 

"Rub my hip bones?" Melanie frowned, as Jim showed her. "Usually if you go from your hip bones to your belly, it relaxes you. That way you're not so tense on the first few times you do it." 

"I'm nervous," Melanie admitted. "I keep thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Like.. spontaneous diarrhea or something." 

Jim laughed, "I would do a cleanse a day or two before you do it," he said. "Eat light too." 

"Mamaaaaaa!" Olivia called out from the hallway. "Mama!" 

"In here!" Melanie yelled, as Olivia's footsteps could be heard. 

A few seconds later, the door was pushed opened and Olivia ran towards the bed, pulling herself up to lay between Jim and Melanie. "What are you up to?" Jim asked, as Olivia wiggled between them. "Did you do something bad?"   
  
She shook her head, "I come see you both," she said, as Jim turned to lay on his side. "What you doing?" 

"Mommy and I are talking about grownup things," he said, as she scowled. "I know. You don't like talking about grownup things." 

"When you open pool?" 

Jim sighed, "Maybe next month," he said, earning a groan from her. "We want to make sure the weather's going to stay nice and warm before we open the pool up. You don't want to go swimming with it's cold out, do you? Then your little toes will fall off." 

Olivia shrieked, "Not my 'Ohs!" she shook her head, grabbing her feet. "Not my 'Ohs!" 

"What's Daddy doing?" Melanie asked. 

"He makes eats now," Olivia sighed, rolling onto her belly. "Pia and 'Arelee watch toons." 

She nodded, "How about you and Uncle Jim stay in here, while I get your brother?" she suggested. "Tell Uncle Jim how well you're doing with your school work." 

Olivia squealed, "Unca 'Im! I count good!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "I count all numbers!" 

"I'll be right back," Melanie said, as she made her way to the door. 

Jim nodded as Olivia went on about her schooling, "So, you can count all the way to one hundred?!" he exclaimed, as she nodded furiously. "My god, you are smarter than me!" 

Heading down the hall to CJ's room, Melanie's mind ran wild with all the things she needed to do. And all the information she'd been receiving between Leonard, the sales woman at the store and Jim. Pushing the door open to find her son sitting up in his crib, Melanie hoped that it was enough to get her through everything.  


	69. Chapter 69

"What's the plan for Friday night?" Chris asked. "Where is Hikaru sleeping and are you and the girls going to spend the night with Louisa?" 

"Hikaru is staying with Pavel," Melanie said, getting the package of hot dog buns from the cabinet. "Charlie's going to spend the night with Louisa and Julie. I figured it would be better if I stayed home to deal with the twins and CJ." 

He nodded, "Just let me know if anything changes," he said. "I know you have to meet with them at the house to get your hair done." 

Olivia came running in as Chris picked up the plate of hotdogs, "You make my weenies?" she asked, as he started for the sliding door. 

"Not yet," he said, pushing the screen door open. "I'm going to make them now." 

"Are you going to help Daddy?" Melanie asked, as Olivia watched him from the screen door. "Or are you going to play outside?" 

She turned to look at her, "Pway and help," she said, reaching up to push the door open. "Pway and help." 

Grabbing the bag of rolls, Melanie opened the door and followed Olivia outside onto the porch. Making her way over to the new flower pots, Olivia checked on her flowers while Melanie went to stand by Chris. 

"How do you feel?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Still sore?" 

"A little," she admitted. "I keep thinking that if I sneeze or cough, I'll have an accident." 

He sighed, "I think you'll be fine," he said, shrugging. "It's not like we had it in for that long, ya know?" 

Melanie nodded, "Do you want to try again tonight? Or tomorrow?" he asked. "Did you like it?" 

"Honestly? It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be," she admitted. "It's awkward and it feels weird, because it's something going in your ass. But it's not as horrible as I thought it was going to be." 

"You just seemed...Last night I figured you were going to say that you'd changed your mind." 

She brushed her hair away from her face, "It's just a lot of information that I've been given and reading about since we decided to go and do this," she sighed. "Plus, it's a bit nerve wracking to try something new like this."

Chris turned the hot dogs over with the tongs, "It's only me though," he said, turning to look at her. "I'll still love you and want to sleep with you if we both embarrass ourselves with this." 

"That's good to know," Melanie snickered, as he kissed her forehead. 

"Mama, my flower need water!" Olivia cried, rushing over to them. "Water my flower, pwease." 

Melanie reached down to pick her up, "I will water your flower," she promised. "Your hot dogs are almost done." 

"My weenies!" Olivia squealed, watching as they cooked. "Yummyyyy!" 

Chris snorted, "If you keep eating hot dogs, you're going to turn into one," he teased, as Olivia breathed in the smell of the meat cooking on the grill. 

"I be little weenie," she nodded, as Melanie hugged her. "Daddy, you eats weenie too. Mama too." 

"Daddy's making something else for us to eat," Melanie said. "You just eat your hot dogs and be the happy girl that you are." 

Setting her down at the table, Melanie went inside to get a cup of water for the flower pot, while Chris took the hot dogs off the grill. "How many do you want to eat now?" he asked, turning the grill off. 

"All of them." 

He shook his head, "How about two for now?" he suggested. "Then if you want another, I'll give you another." 

Olivia sighed and nodded, watching as he placed two hot dogs onto a paper plate, "I'll get some juice and ketchup for you," he said, setting the plate before her. "Just wait, okay? They're going to be really hot." 

"Hurry," she nearly begged, as he took the plate with the remaining hot dogs into the house. 

Melanie came back out with a cup of water, heading over to the flower pot. "I think on Sunday we'll spend the day outside," she said, watering the plant. "Depending on what time we get home from the reception and how we feel, we can go up to the store to get more flowers." 

"Flowers!" Olivia exclaimed, as Chris came back out with a cup and the bottle of ketchup. 

"We should try a vegetable garden," he said. "Plant some tomatoes in a pot and cucumbers." 

"I help!" Olivia nodded, picking up a ketchup smeared hot dog. 

Melanie shrugged, "We have that empty space in the flower bed," she reminded him. "We could plant a couple things in there and see what happens." 

Taking a seat next to Olivia, Chris stretched his legs out under the table and sighed. "Another hobby," he shrugged. "The kids might get a kick out of it too. Especially if we manage to grow something." 

"I guess they will," she said. "I'm going to check on the other two and CJ. And don't eat too much, Liv. You'll make yourself sick." 

...................

The day before the wedding arrived quickly, sending the bride-to-be into a panic mode. With the phone glued to her ear, Hikaru tried his best to keep her calm and himself happy. 

"Why don't you and Chris go out for a walk?" Melanie suggested. "Take CJ with you and I'll help Lou with the phone calls."

Chris nodded, "I'll give you some advice while we're at it," he said, taking CJ out of carrier. "Especially on how to not piss your wife off." 

Melanie rolled her eyes at him, as she went to check on the girls in Julie's room. Coming back downstairs, Melanie found Louisa off the phone and looking for Hikaru. 

"I sent him and Chris to go for a walk," she said. "I'm here to help, Lou. If you need me to help you pack your bag for your honeymoon, I'll do it." 

"It's just so much pressure," Louisa whined, sitting down at the table. "Between the florist, the caterer and photographer... I have to worry about all the family and friends that are flying out." 

Melanie nodded, "It's stressful," she agreed. "But once you get to the reception, you'll be fine. And just think! By Sunday afternoon, you and Hikaru will be on a plane and flying to Hawaii for two weeks!" 

Louisa managed a smile, "I feel bad," she shrugged. 

"What? Why?" Melanie asked, sitting down next to her. 

"Because I've never been away from Julie for that long," she admitted. "Here I am, getting married and giving her a real father-figure, only to run off for two weeks." 

She sighed, "It's your honeymoon! And Julie's got the rest of her life to spend time with you two, Lou!" Melanie insisted. "She'll miss you, yes. But she's going to have two weeks of fun with Charlie, which is a dream come true for the two of them." 

Louisa nodded, "Now, what do you need help with?" Melanie asked. "We don't have to pick anything up for tomorrow. Hikaru's due to leave at six for Pavel's and Charlie's spending the night here with you and Julie." 

"Help me pack my bag for Sunday?" Louisa asked. 

It was in the bedroom, where Charlotte and Julie found them, going over what clothes to pack for Hawaii. 

"Mommy! Who's going to feed Iggy?" Julie asked, climbing onto the bed. "We can't bring her to Charlie's, because the kitty might eat him!" 

"We could bring the bunny to the house,"Melanie shrugged. "We'd have to keep the cats out of the bedroom for two weeks though." 

Louisa hesitated, "It's a lot of work," she warned. "His bedding needs to be changed every three days." 

Melanie snorted, "I've had four children," she said. "I think I can handle changing poop filled rabbit bedding." 

"Are you bringing clothes to your moon trip?" Charlotte asked, as Louisa folded up a sundress. 

"I am," Louisa nodded. "Uncle Hikaru packed his bag a month ago, so he's all set to go." 

The girls hopped off the bed and rushed to the closet, looking at all the dresses on the hanger. "Mommy, bring flippy flops," Julie said, grabbing the shoes off the floor. "Lots of flippy flops." 

"A hat!" Charlotte exclaimed, pointing to the accessory. "If it's sunny out, you'll need a hat." 

Taking the shoes and the hat, Louisa set them down on the bed. "Mel? Could you take the bathing suits out of the dresser for me? There in the bottom drawer." 

"You should probably bring them all," Melanie said, heading to the dresser. "When Chris and I went to Puerto Rico, I packed bikini's, sun dresses and.... limited covering pajamas." 

"Oh, I'm covered in that area," Louisa giggled, taking down a dress from it's spot in the closet. "This one?" 

Julie nodded, "I love this dress!" she exclaimed, holding the jade green skirt out. "You look pretty in this one!" 

Setting the bathing suits down on the bed, Melanie started matching the pieces together. "You've been holding out on us!" she exclaimed, taking note of the very skimpy swim attire. "Hikaru's going to lock you in the room if he sees you in these." 

"I like the flower one," Charlotte said. "Can I have a swimmie suit like that?" 

"Um..." Melanie struggled to find the words. "When you're married." 

Charlotte pouted, "But that's a hundred years from now!" she cried, as Julie nodded in agreement. "Julie and I have to finish school before we gets married!" 

Louisa giggled, "It'll be here before you know it," she reminded them. "Now, lets see what else I can fit into this suitcase, yeah? Then we'll have to finish packing up Julie's bag for her two week sleepover." 

....................

The next morning, Melanie woke early to get ready for the day. Not due to meet with the others at the salon until noon, she had plenty of time to relax and get Charlotte's room ready for Julie's stay. Chris woke around eight and found her making room for Iggy's cage, setting down towels near the wall. 

"Are you sure you want to have that thing in here?" he asked, as she collected the sheets that needed to be cleaned. "What if the cats get in and kill it?" 

"We'll have to be very careful when this door is opened," she said, dropping everything in the hallway. "I'm going to start a pot of coffee and see about breakfast." 

By eight-thirty, Sophia and Olivia were downstairs and eating cereal, while Chris showered. "Am I keeping CJ?" he asked, as Melanie got dressed. "Or did you guys decide to have all the kids with you?" 

"CJ, Noah and Monty are going with you boys," Melanie said. "We've got Leah and Vivian." 

"Mommy! I wanna go!" Sophia shouted from the hallway. "Hair time!" 

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Melanie cursed. "Shit, we need to get going," she said. "We have a lot of heads to get all dolled up and we need to be on time." 

Rushing downstairs, Melanie found the girls waiting by the door, while CJ sat on the floor with his toys. "I'll bring the bunny back," Chris said, grabbing his keys. "Do you have everything? Shoes, makeup and whatever else you're wearing under that dress?" 

"Everything is in this bag," Melanie said. "Worse comes to worse, I'll just borrow someones car to get whatever I need." 

"Mama, we go!" Olivia shouted, as Chris picked CJ up. "Go now!" 

Opening the door, Melanie ushered them out onto the porch. "Patience is a virtue!" she scolded, as the twins spilled out of the house. "Go to the car and wait for us." 

Locking up the house, Chris and Melanie headed to the car and got the kids buckled in. Tossing the bag into the back, Melanie went to the passenger side and climbed in, before pulling out her phone to text Louisa. 

"Are we ready?" Chris asked, starting the car. 

"We go!" Sophia squealed. 

"Unca' Karu get 'arried!" Olivia giggled. "Yayyy!!" 

Backing out of the driveway, Chris turned the car and started down the road. "Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Louisa are getting married," he said, as the girls squealed. "Then he'll be part of the club." 

Melanie looked at him and shook her head, "I can only imagine the "advice" you have him yesterday," she said, as he drove. "The exaggeration you probably put into it." 

"I give out perfect advice," he insisted, turning down the block that would take them to Louisa's house. "Would you rather it be Gaila that gave out the advice? I can only imagine what she would've told them." 

"That's true," Melanie agreed, as he pulled up outside the house. "Okay, kids. Let's get this show on the road!" 

 


	70. Chapter 70

Charlotte carried the bag of carrots around the house, watching as her Mother and Aunts had their hair and makeup done. After Chris dropped them all off, taking Iggy the bunny back home, the hairdressers showed up. 

" _I figured it would be easier this way,"_ Louisa said to her confused bridesmaids. " _That way we don't have to worry about anything falling apart on the drive home!"_

Now, two and a half hours later, half of the wedding party had their hair all done up. "The jeweled hair piece is cute!" Gaila said, as the woman stood behind Louisa's chair. "I like that better than wearing so much jewelry. The dress is what everyone's going to be looking at." 

Rosalie, Louisa's younger sister, nodded. "Okaasan still doesn't understand why you won't wear her necklace," she rolled her eyes. "Old fashioned nonsense." 

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked, as Julie took a carrot out of the bag. "Okaasan?" 

"It means "Mom," in Japanese," Rosalie smiled. "Our Mother likes to speak in her native language, along with our grandparents and everyone else." 

Charlotte nodded, "But don't you worry," Rosalie said, tickling under her chin. "We've made them swear to speak in English for today." 

Melanie snorted from her seat, "Charlie might actually like hearing them talk in Japanese," she said. "You should hear her Italian! We could all go to Italy for the summer and she would be the one, directing us where to go!" 

"Daddy talks Eye-talian good too!" Charlotte insisted. 

"But not as good as you," Melanie said. "You'll have to teach Daddy, that way he's not so rusty." 

Olivia made her way over to Melanie's seat, "Mama, I hungry now," she pouted. "Can Pia and O'Ivvie eat?" 

She sighed, "Sweetheart, I can't get up right now," she said, as Olivia whined. "Can you wait until I'm done? The lady is almost done putting my hair up." 

"I'll get them something," Nyota offered, being the first one who had her hair done. "Let them eat now, that way when it's time to get them into their dresses, they'll be good." 

Gaila nodded in agreement, "I have to feed Vivian before I get my dress on," she said. "I'll do that after I'm done here, that way she's stated and good throughout the ceremony." 

"You should probably feed Leah too," Louisa piped up. "I'm sure the boys fed CJ, Noah and Monty with enough food to keep them quiet." 

"Okay," Melanie nodded. "But don't eat too much! We're going to have a lot of food after the wedding." 

Sophia and Olivia rushed over to Nyota, each latching onto a hand, as she started for the kitchen. "My god," Melanie groaned, as the woman pinned a strand of hair back. "They better be good while the ceremony is going on. Otherwise, they're going to be grounded for the rest of the year." 

................

Meanwhile, at Jim and Leonard's house, the groom and his groomsmen, were hanging around and eating. They, unlike the women, had an easier time getting ready without the hassle of getting their hair done and makeup applied. 

"Do you think they're over there, freaking out?" Leonard asked, picking up his soda can. 

"Nah," Hikaru shook his head, "Well, maybe Lou is.. but everyone else? Probably not." 

In the highchairs, CJ and Noah babbled, smearing their food all over the place in the process. "Thank god we decided to feed them now, before dressing them," Chris said, as he picked up a napkin. "Mel would've killed me if she saw him covered in this shit." 

Monty giggled, "I eat with Olivia later," he said, munching on his chicken tenders. "Daddy, I eat with Olivia?" 

"Yeh'll eat with Olivia," Scotty promised. "We're sitting at the same table with her." 

"I even have you two sitting together," Hikaru grinned. "Just hope that Olivia catches the bouquet, little man." 

Chris groaned, while the others snickered. "Please tell me you're not doing the garter toss," he nearly begged. 

Hikaru shook his head, "Nah," he shrugged. "Besides, I don't think our relatives would enjoy watching me go under my wife's skirt to remove a piece of lace from her thigh. They're more pissed off that we're not having a traditional Japanese ceremony." 

"You could always have a Japanese ceremony when you do a vow-renewal," Pavel shrugged. "But why does it matter anyway? It's your wedding!" 

"Some people just have certain expectations on how things should be," Jim said. "That's just how the world works." 

Setting the dirty napkins down, Chris picked up the plastic spoon and baby food jar. "Just like I don't think it's funny to tease about Olivia catching a thing of flowers," he said. "She's five. There's no need to rush her." 

Scotty snorted, "Face it, Lad," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Yer girl and my boy are gettin' married one day. He won't marry Sophia." 

"I no marry Pia," Monty shook his head, as he dipped a chicken tender into the puddle of ketchup.

"Why not, kiddo?" Leonard asked, as the boy sighed. "What if Sophie wants to marry you." 

He sighed again, "I tell her no. I marry Olivia because, because... she's nice and pwetty," he smiled. "Pia is a meanie and eats my cookies." 

Chris simply blinked, the grip on the spoon going slack, while the others laughed at the confession from the five year old. 

"Dada!" CJ screeched, grabbing the spoon that was in front of his face. "Dadaaaa!" 

"Well, Ah guess that settles it then," Scotty said, raising his soda can in the air. "To Liv and Monty. And let us pray that wee lil' Sophia finds her match." 

..................

Checking her makeup in the hall mirror, Melanie turned around and looked at her daughters. "Are you guys excited?" she asked, as Sophia twirled in her dress. 

"Married! Married!" Olivia squealed, jumping up and down. "We's get married!" 

Brushing down the front of her sage green dress, Melanie stepped into the living room where the rest of the bridal party was stationed, putting the final touches on their gowns and makeup. Earlier, both Louisa and Rosalie's parents arrived to the house to see their eldest daughter before she became Mrs. Hikaru Sulu. They were pleasant, despite the language barrier, watching as their daughter got ready.

"The limo's outside," Rosalie said, peering out the window. "Should we get going? The ceremony starts in a half an hour." 

Louisa nodded, as Nyota clipped the veil into her hair. "Might as well," she said. "God forbid we got stuck in traffic." 

"Mommmmyyyy! You look so pretty!" Julie exclaimed, as she came downstairs with Julie, Gaila and Vivian in tow. "Are we going to get married now?" 

"We are," Louisa nodded, taking hold of Julie's hands in her. "You look adorable, Julie. I love you so much." 

Taking that moment to grab the camera off the table, Melanie snapped a side profile of both Mother and Daughter, smiling down at one another. Throughout the day, the camera was passed around as the girls got their hair and makeup done. Along with several photos of Louisa getting ready, sitting at her vanity in her strapless gown, the first of many camera cards was nearing it's capacity. Melanie made sure that she bought enough to last through the day, even thought a professional photographer was due to meet them at the church when they arrived. 

"Let's get going," Nyota smiled, as she took her bouquet with Gaila's. "When we get outside, I want you to wait right on the walkway for us. No walking on the grass." 

"I've got Leah," Melanie said, as she picked the girl up. "Are you ready to go, Leah? Your Daddy's are going to just love you in this little peach dress." 

Heading outside with the kids, Rosalie and her Mother helped the bride out of the house, before locking the door behind her. Juggling babies and bouquets, they made their way down the driveway to the waiting limo and got in. Once everyone was accounted for, along with phones, two diaper bags and whatever else, the limo pulled away from the curb. It took roughly twenty-five minutes to get to the church, as the girls squealed at the flowers outside.

"Okay, so we have about five minutes before show time," Gaila said, looking down at her phone. "Any last thoughts or concerns?" 

"None," Louisa smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you.. all of you... for being here with us today. It really means a lot to the both of just and Julie, that we could share this with you." 

There was a knock on the car door, before it opened, revealing Louisa's Father and the driver. "I guess this is it," Louisa said, as Melanie helped Julie and Charlotte out of the car. 

"Let's get you married," Nyota said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Once Melanie stepped outside the limo with Leah, Julie peered back inside and held her hand out for Louisa to take. "Yeah! Let's get married, Mommy!" she giggled. 

 


	71. Chapter 71

As the newly wedded couple made their way back up the aisle, the wedding party followed behind. After a twenty-five minute ceremony, Louisa Oika became Louisa Sulu as did Julie. the flower girls squealed with joy when Hikaru leaned in to kiss his new bride, while the girls cried with happy tears. 

"Well aren't you a vision in green." 

Melanie turned around quickly to find Chris standing behind her, holding CJ in his arms. "Don't you look all dapper," she teased, leaning in to kiss him. "I lost the girls, but I'm sure they're with Nyota and Gaila." 

"Charlie's hanging onto Pavel, since Julie's heading off with Hikaru and Louisa to the reception," he nodded. "Len and Jim have babies and our babies are with Spock, Scotty and Monty." 

"We just need to make sure we get them all into the limo to the reception," Melanie said, as CJ squealed. "Then we can eat and hopefully they'll tire out when it's time to go home." 

As the guests made their way out of the church to wait on the steps for the couple, Melanie took CJ from Chris. "You were SO good today," she cooed, kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, CJ." 

He squealed, reaching for the flowers that Chris held in his hand, "When we get home, Mommy has to put these away," he said, as CJ pointed at the white rose. "Aren't they pretty?" 

"Mommmmyyy!!" Sophia cried, as she rushed towards them. "We go eat now?" 

Chris bent down to pick her up with one arm, "As soon as Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Louisa get into their car with Julie," he said, as she huffed. "Then we'll go and eat lots of yummy food and cake." 

"I sit wif 'Oh?" she asked, as everyone made their way outside. "'Oh sit wif me?" 

"Joanna's gonna sit between you and Charlie," Melanie said, spotting Olivia and Charlotte with Pavel, Spock and Scotty. "Monty's going to be at our table too, with Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim." 

As the doors to the church opened again, Louisa, Hikaru and Julie made their way down the steps, laughing as paper-shaped hearts were thrown at them. Once they were in their limo, the window was rolled down and they waved, before it pulled away to the curb. 

"Let's go find your sisters and then we can get going," Chris said, as everyone started leaving to head to the reception hall. 

....................

"Mama, I dance with Monty!" Olivia squealed, as she and the boy danced together by their table. "We dance!" 

"I can see!" Melanie smiled, as she took a picture of them. "You two are such great dancers!" 

Two hours into the reception, after the first dance and many more, it was just about time to eat. With the bride and groom sitting at their table with Julie between them, Charlotte had been slightly upset that she couldn't sit with her best friend. But luckily, Hikaru sent his stepdaughter to sit with them. 

" _We'll have plenty of dinners together,"_ he said, when Julie asked if he was absolutely sure. " _Just save me a dance or two, okay?"_

Now, the two flower girls were sitting together on their chairs, giggling and whispering to one another. Next to them, Joanna sat with Sophia on her lap, while the youngest of the crew sat with their parents. They were lucky that the venue had high chairs for the twins, CJ and Vivian, that way their parents could enjoy eating their dinner. 

"Let's get in our seats," Scotty said, as the servers started coming out with the food. "Make sure yer Mummy's put your nappies in, that way we don't ruin our dresses." 

"Tatoes!" Sophia squealed, as her plate of chicken tenders and mashed potatoes was placed before her. "Tatoes, Mommy!" 

A mix of Japanese and American cuisine, the menu was funky and fun for the guests. For the kids, there had been a wide variety of finger foods and sides that would keep them happy, along with frozen drinks with cute straws. 

"Everything is so good," Nyota sighed, as she picked up her non-alcoholic pina colada. "I wish I could hire a home chef to make food for me everyday." 

"It's not too late for Spock to head to culinary school," Leonard teased. "Are you sure you want to go back for science?" 

Spock simply nodded once, "If I were to strengthen my skills in culinary arts, Nyota would only be eating vegetarian meals," he said, which earned him a scoff from his wife. "It is best if Nyota has someone other than myself to cook for her." 

The conversation flows freely between everyone, as they ate and drank, before the kids became antsy again. Sending them off to the dance floor, where the guests were heading off too, the couples were left with just the littlest of the bunch. 

"I'm so full," Chris groaned, as CJ babbled on Melanie's lap. "I don't even think I could attempt the cake and whatever else they have for dessert." 

"I'll see if I can bring a slice or two home with  us," Melanie said. "That way you can eat it tomorrow." 

CJ rested his head against her chest, "Mahh-meee," he whined, startling them both. 

Turning her head to look at him, Melanie smiled. "Did you just say "Mommy?" she asked, as he whined. "Hm?" 

"Mahh-meee!!!!" he cried, reaching up to touch her mouth with his hand. "Mahh-meee!!!" 

Chris chuckled, "I was wondering when he would say it," he remarked, as Melanie kissed his cheeks. "What's wrong, CJ? You wanna dance with Mommy?" 

Standing up, Melanie pushed the chair in and held CJ in her arms, swaying slowly with him. "Silly boy," she teased, as he went from distressed to happy. "You should've said something!" 

"How about we take him out on the dance floor?" Chris said, as he stood up. "I'd like to have a dance with my lovely wife and my boy." 

Melanie smiled at him, "Lead the way," she said, holding out her hand. "Let's go dance with Daddy, CJ." 

Taking her by the hand, Chris led them out onto the dance floor, before turning around to pull them both into his arms. 

......................

The party went until until two-thirty in the morning and nearly everyone stayed until the last song was played and the bar closed up. Getting the girls, who were either asleep or halfway there, ready for the drive home had been a hectic battle. 

"I no wanna leave 'Oh," Sophia whined, as she clung to the teen. "I go with 'Oh!" 

Leonard pulled his suit jacket on, before taking Leah from Scotty. "If you want, we'll bring Sophia back to our house," he offered, as the five year old refused to let go of Joanna. "She can spend the night with us and I'll drop her off tomorrow morning." 

"Are you going to be good?" Chris asked, as Sophia yawned. "And not give Jo a hard time?" 

She nodded, "I sweep with 'Oh." 

"You can come by and pick her up tomorrow," Leonard reasoned, as Leah snored against his shoulder. ""We'll be home for most of the day anyways, so whenever you wanna stop by is fine." 

Heading outside, where the bride and groom stood with the remaining guests, Melanie lugged a bag with goodies and leftover cake, along with CJ in her arms. Julie stood with her parents, hugging them goodbye, as Charlotte stood behind her. 

"We'll stop by tomorrow before we go to the airport," Louisa promised. "I'll bring your pillow and the rest of Iggy's food." 

"But where's Kili going to stay?" Julie pouted, thinking of her puppy. "We can't leave him home alone!" 

Hikaru knelt down before her, "Kili's staying with Jim and Leonard," he said. "They'll take him for walks and bring him over to play some afternoons." 

Julie pouted, "If you miss him that much, he can come stay with us," Chris offered. "He's a good puppy, right? He won't go to the bathroom in the house?" 

"Kili's a good boy," Julie nodded. "He tells us when he has to potty." 

"And I'm not afraid of him, Daddy," Charlotte chimed in. "Kili can stay with us if he doesn't want to stay with Uncle Bones and Uncle Jim." 

He nodded, "We'll figure it out tomorrow or Monday," he said. "But now, we have to get you guys home and into bed. It's way past your bedtime." 

Saying their goodbyes to the bride and groom, they waited until their limo drove away, heading back to the house for their wedding night. Getting the kids into the car was easy, as most of them were out cold. 

"I'll call you tomorrow," Melanie said, as she hugged Leonard. "I might run to the store to get cold cuts and bread for sandwiches. So either I'll pick Sophie up afterwards or beforehand." 

"We'll be home," he said, as Sophia whined. "Come say goodnight to your Mommy and Daddy." 

Giving her a big kiss on the cheek, Melanie reminded her to be good and to listen. Chris did the same as well, while giving Sophia a hug, before handing her back to Joanna. 

"Be careful driving home," Jim said, as he climbed into the car. 

Once everyone had pulled out of the parking lot, Chris started the car and followed, following Scotty and Gaila's car before turning at the light. 

"How did you guys get all the cars here?" Melanie asked. "I thought you all came by limo?" 

"We did," Chris nodded. "After I dropped you off at Louisa's, I took the bunny home and drove over to meet the others. We all dropped the cars off here, before taking Hikaru's truck back." 

She nodded, sliding down in the seat, while kicking her heels off. "I can't wait to go to sleep," she mumbled, as he drove. "I haven't partied this hard since... I don't even know when." 

"Daddy?" 

Chris looked up into the rearview mirror and saw that Charlotte was half awake, "What's wrong?" he asked, as she groaned. 

"I'm hungry." 

Melanie snorted, "You'll eat later," she said, as they turned down teh block to their house. "Just close your eyes, Charlie. We're almost home." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have 1 or 2 more chapters for this story. Not sure yet.


	72. Chapter 72

The next morning, Louisa and Hikaru stopped by the house before heading to the airport, bringing by a few extra things for Julie and their house key. 

"She should have enough clothes to get through the two weeks," Louisa said, as Melanie handed her a cup of coffee. "If not, just take her to the house to get some more clothes. Or she can even wear something of Charlie's, since they're the same size." 

"Sounds good," Melanie nodded, before yawning. "Excuse me. I feel like I partied way too hard last night, when all I had was two glasses of champagne."

At the table, Chris and Hikaru went over Kili's eating schedule and walking schedule just in case Julie wanted to have the puppy with her. "Even if you take him in the morning and after dinner for a walk, that should be fine," Hikaru said. "He eats two times a day, at breakfast and at dinner. If he notices that the kids are going to sleep, he'll sleep with them. If you end up taking him in for a week or so, you'll be fine. He won't attack the cats, since he acts like a cat himself." 

Julie giggled as she sat on his lap, "He likes to play catch," she nodded. "I made sure Uncle Jim promised to play catch with him!" 

By nine-fifteen, they were ready to go, wanting to check in their bags before heading up to the gate. 

"Be good," Louisa said, as she hugged Julie. "Do all your homework when Mrs. Pike says to and eat all your vegetables." 

"She's going to be fine, Lou," Hikaru said, as Julie kissed her Mother on the cheek. "Right, Julie? Two weeks with Charlie, doing all kinds of girlie things." 

She pouted, "Hey, don't be sad," Hikaru said, taking her from Louisa. "Two weeks will go fast and we'll be back. We've got all summer long to make up for these two weeks." 

"Will you bring something back for me?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. 

He chuckled, "I'm going to bring you the prettiest thing I can find there," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Mommy and I will call as soon as we get to the hotel. We'll even do a video chat if that's what you'd want." 

"Unca 'Karu!" Olivia squealed, as she rushed downstairs to hug him. "You go 'way now?" 

"Aunt Louisa and I are going to the moon," he teased, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You make sure Julie has a lot of fun, okay?"

"Whenever you're ready to, call us," Melanie said, hugging Louisa. "That way we know you got there safely. And if you ever want to call and check in, that's fine. It may be a three hour time difference, but if you want to talk to Julie..." 

The newlywed nodded, "I know it's supposed to be our honeymoon, but I've never left her for this long," she said, watching as Julie stood with Charlotte nearby. "If she wants Kili, bring him over. Trust me, it will calm her down and you won't have to worry so much about her being an emotional wreck." 

Keeping that in mind, Melanie, Chris and the girls followed the couple outside and down to the car, helping them with their bags. Once everything was inside, they exchanged hugs and kisses. 

"You send picture?" Sophia asked, as Melanie held onto her. "Picture of "waii?" 

"We'll send lots of pictures of the beach and the palm trees," Hikaru said, tickling her barefoot. "Then you can send us pictures of all the rain you're going to get." 

"Wear lots of sunny cream!" Charlotte warned. "Or you'll get ouchies on your skin and then you'll cry a lot." 

Julie continued to pout as her mother and step-father got ready to leave, "Don't be sad, Julie," Louisa said. "I promise to call you when we get there!" 

"You're going to have a fun day!" Hikaru said, squatting down before her. "Mr. Pike is going to make chocolate chip pancakes for you guys and then Mrs. Pike is going to get stuff at the store for lunch. And just because it's going to rain later, doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

Melanie nodded, "I got a bunch of fun stuff for you guys," she said. "Arts and crafts!" 

"Okay?" Hikaru asked, looking at Julie. 

She nodded, "Okay," she mumbled, before throwing her arms around his neck. "Don't forget about me, Daddy." 

Hikaru hugged her tightly, "I will never forget about you," he promised, kissing the side of her head. "I love you." 

Once they were sure that Julie would be alright, the couple climbed into the car and pulled away from the curb, waving goodbye as they drove down the block. Ushering the girls back into the house, Melanie went upstairs to get CJ ready for breakfast, while Chris followed the others into the kitchen. 

"Let's make some pancakes and then we'll make a list of things for Mommy to get at the store," Chris said, taking down the mixing bowl. "How's that sound?" 

"Mommy gets weenies," Sophia nodded. "'Ulie, you eats weenies with us?" 

Charlotte sighed, "They're  _hot dogs,"_ she corrected her sister, while she and Olivia giggled. 

The frown Olivia gave her made Chris laugh, "Weenies!" she stomped her foot. "Arlee, you know no things! They is called weenies!" 

"Okay, okay," Chris held up his hands. "Can you all go and brush your teeth? Then, when you come back down, I'll have juice on the table for you." 

The girls all rushed off, nearly colliding with Melanie as she walked in with CJ. "Careful!" she shouted after them, as they stormed up the staircase. "Good lord! We're gonna have to keep clear of the stairs and entryways for the next two weeks. Or else we'll end up with broken bones!" 

.......................

Melanie pulled the wagon up to the register with Olivia, before setting her bag down on top of the pile of food that would keep them stocked for hopefully a week. 

"Give the lady the keys," she said, handing them to Olivia. "Hopefully we picked out enough sale items that'll keep the bill down." 

But she knew that wouldn't be possible, having picked up the items on the list and then some, while wandering through the store. Loading up the belt with junk food, meats, vegetables and food for CJ and the cats, Melanie watched as the total rose higher and higher, as she bagged. By the time the cashier scanned the last item, a box of diapers, she was at one-sixty-four. 

"I think I have a coupon," Melanie said, digging through her bag. "Ah! Here we go!" 

"What's that for?" Olivia asked, as Melanie started putting the bags into the cart. 

Melanie picked up the box of diapers and laid them ontop of the bags. "I saved us eight dollars," she said. "Because we spent way over seventy-five." 

Taking out her card, Melanie paid and took the receipt, before leading Olivia towards the exit. "This better last us until the middle of next week," she said, as they stepped outside. "Otherwise, we'll be in big trouble." 

When they pulled into the driveway, twenty minutes later, Chris was standing out front with the girls near the flower bed. "I think Mommy needs help," she heard from the open window, as he watered the flowers. "Go on and see what she bought." 

"I need lots of help," Melanie said, getting out of the car. 

"What did you buy, Mommy?" Charlotte asked, as she opened the back of the car up. "Oh my goodness! You bought lots of food!" 

Taking the lightest bags from the pile, she gave them each two bags to carry into the house. "Put them on the table in the kitchen," she said, as Charlotte and Julie headed inside. "Daddy and I will bring the heavy stuff in."

Chris set the hose down and made his way down the driveway and around the car, "Whoa!" he exclaimed, as she picked up the case of juice boxes. "I thought you were getting a few things?" 

"I was," Melanie nodded. "Then I realized that we have five children for two weeks, who eat like boys. A few things wouldn't last us a week, Chris." 

Carrying the remaining bags and boxes into the house, Chris went back out to lock up the car, while Melanie and the girls started unloading the bags. "What do we want for dinner?" she asked, as Julie and Charlotte sorted the items on the table. 

" "Uggets!" Sophia squealed, holding up one of the bags of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. 

"Yeah!" Julie and Charlotte exclaimed in unison. "Dino nuggets!" 

Melanie nodded, "I'll make those and french fries," she said, putting them into the freezer. "But you have to eat a vegetable with them, okay? Maybe green beans? Daddy makes them with all the yummy stuff on them." 

Chris came in with the box of diapers, "What do I make with the yummy stuff?" catching onto the end of the conversation. 

"The green beans with salts and stuffs!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Mommy says you're going to make that for us tonight!" 

"I guess I will," he nodded, setting the box down. "But first, we have to make your lunch. So I want you guys to go into the other room, that way we can finish putting all of this away." 

Tossing the plastic bags into the recycle bin, Melanie nodded in agreement. "We'll call you when we're ready to put lunch together," she promised. "Go on! I'm sure there's a cartoon marathon on right now." 

The girls ran out without another question, leaving the couple to stowaway the remaining boxes and cans on the table and floor. "Hopefully," Chris said, as he picked up a handful of plastic bags that fell under the table. "They'll tire themselves out that we can  _all_ take a nap." 

"Awww, were they bad?" Melanie asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Not bad," Chris shook his head. "Just... loud." 

She snorted, "They'll be in school all week and we'll have some time to ourselves," she promised. "I know you have two finals this Friday and one next Monday. So, that's two days where you won't have to be home until later, when they're all winding down for bed." 

"We might have to get that dog over here," he said. "It might keep them really occupied for a few hours, if he's running around in the yard with them." 

"Tire them out?" she snorted. "Jesus... you're worse than me!" 

Chris scowled, "I am not," he insisted, as she snuggled against him. "I just forgot how exhausting it can be, having high-engery children." 

She sighed, "Then I guess we better get lunch started," she said. "That way we can put them down for naps at a decent hour. Can't have them up all night long now, can we?" 

"MOMMMMMMMMMYYYY!" Sophia shouted from the living room. "MAKE WEENIES!" 

"If they continue to eat hot dogs at the rate they're going," Chris started. "They're going to  _turn_ into hot dogs." 

They could hear CJ upstairs crying out for one of them, having been woken up by the shrieks of his sisters and Julie. "I'll go get him," Chris sighed, as Melanie untangled herself from him. "Poor kid. He's not going to get any sleep for the next two weeks." 

"Oh god," Melanie groaned. "Then I'll have to deal with two of you!" 

He scowled, "I remember that comment when you want me to do something for you later on," he warned, as he started out of the kitchen. "Girls! Stop screaming! There's no need to scream at one another, especially if you're right next to each other." 

Melanie giggled as she took the stack of paper plates over to the counter, opening the package of bread for sandwiches. "Mommy's making sandwiches for lunch, so go in there and tell her what you want." 

"Ooooooh!!!" Olivia squealed, running into the kitchen. " "Elly and cheese!" 

"Come on," Melanie chuckled, as the girls came in after her. "One at a time, though! I only have two hands!" 

As the girls rambled off what they wanted, ranging from the normal to the strangest, Melanie listened as they spoke with one another and with her. Plans on what movies to watch later that afternoon to what they were going to do that weekend, filled her ears. The noise only rose an octave, when Chris returned with CJ in his arms. 

"Mah-meeee!" CJ whined, holding his hand out for her. 

"Mommy's making lunch," Chris said, as he took a jar out of the cabinet. "Let's get you settled in, that way you can watch a movie with your sisters and Julie." 

They both knew that two weeks would go by quickly, before Hikaru and Louisa returned to collect Julie, starting their own little family. But for now, as the girls shrieked and giggled, getting Chris and CJ involved with their conversation, Melanie realized that she would enjoy having a full house for fourteen days. It wouldn't be any different than it was now, with four children and Chris. For now, at that moment, everything was peaceful. A peaceful chaotic adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not done with this series. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm going to do in terms of another story though. 
> 
> Gotta think of something clever, lol. Until then, I'll be posting different things up on here. So keep an eye out for me! 
> 
> Thank you to my readers and commenters! Again, it's been a wonderful journey, sharing this stage of this story! 
> 
> Til then  
> <3


End file.
